Adventures of a Teenage Demon
by TwistedTelepath
Summary: After a month of becoming face-to-face with secrets and nightmares that became real, Alexis doesn't expect what's up next in her life. She and Benny may face changes. Their relationship may become stronger. But there will be a death of someone close to her... Benny/OC (Rated T, but has some M language and parts. Season 1 Story)
1. Chapter 1: Undercover

**Shout Outs: All of you who followed, favoured, and reviewed on _Tales from a Teenage Demon._ :D_  
_**

**Note: Hiya guys. Thanks so super much with the support of the last fic, especially since it was my first! Love y'all! Now, it's time to unveil...**

**_Adventures of a Teenage Demon!_**

**Ah! Okay, okay. Enough talking. Time for action! Onto the fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire, all rights go to Teletoon.**

* * *

**Adventures of a Teenage Demon:**

* * *

_Prologue:_

_My mom always told me... Life is a pain in the ass... **And** that you never know where it will take you. _

_In the past month, my life was a living hell. With shoving down my throat that my long-lost father, Xavier Wate, (aka Scott), married another woman and had a bratty girl named Melanie, a curse that broke, and another curse that I was born with, (being a demon/angel), life isn't a batch of roses on a nice spring day._

_But there were some good things to come out of that. _

_I got a boyfriend. Yup. Benny, possibly the weirdest, goofiest nerd you'd ever meet. And also, the cutest, funniest boy ever. I'm still debating. One minute he freaks me out, the next, he's a huge, hot sweetheart. I've had a crush on the boy since I was possibly nine, (I lose count), and didn't have the guts to tell him until I was twelve... But you know... there were some complications. _

_He and I are... how my best friend, Destiny, would tell me, "... You're the girl he'd give one of his striped hoodies to wear and cuddle-wuddle together when it's cold. He'll be the one who comes behind you, wraps his arms around your waist and catches you off guard while whispering, 'You look beautiful'."_

_I mean, she wasn't wrong, but she shouldn't talk when she's dating Rory, her former annoying stalker boy. I notice the cute couple moments between them sometimes. I noticed that she likes rubbing her nose against his and laughing about whatever he said... and Rory says a lot of weird stuff._

_After the hospital accident with Laila, she and Ethan, haven't talked about their fifteen minutes alone together. I'm still wondering what that was really about. They've smiled at each other ever since, every time we visit her, which was after the wedding and the Sunday, and it's kinda creepy... on my end. I dunno about anyone else._

_Leon isn't much of a dingus anymore, just a vampire with magic and a mother who threatens him every off and on about what he's done to himself by letting a vampire bite him. Erica, however, seems like has no regrets about what she did and wants to live forever with him and Sarah, minus that she's still a fledgling. She and Destiny still have issues. I think she's warming up to me, putting up with me in general, and the scent of my tempting blood. Yesterday, she didn't roll her eyes at me. We're gonna be great friends, (note my half sarcasm)...  
_

_Melanie is planning on joining our school, no matter how much she hates me and my guts. I have a feeling her and Erica are gonna get along fine, while trying to torment me and Destiny. Melanie's still cooped up in the woods with her mother and our father, and she's going under this process of the holy dark one. Like... she's mentally unstable ever since the soul-thing. So mental, she now has a therapist._

_So, that's practically it. Uncle Adam and now... Aunt Jess are still on their honeymoon in Hawaii. My mom and dad are re-patching their relationship and Victoria is okay with that. Everything's... okay. But that can't last for long._

_In this town, anything can happen. It can throw anything at us. My dad told me to focus my dark and light energies, to try to control them and combine them. But, I can't do that. Every time I try, I fail. I just can't seem to get them to work together as one. And some of my other powers aren't coming easy either. No one has experienced this before, so it's not exactly a totally easy thing to master. _

_Now that everything stressful is over, there's something a bit more dangerous to deal with... Whitechapel High School._

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Destiny LaFayette stood at her locker, putting her English books in her bag. She peered in the magnetic mirror on the locker's door and rubbed her glossy lips together. She ran her fingers through her straight hair and closed the locker. She peeked at her phone in her pocket. It had been officially fifteen minutes since her best friend, Alexis Wate, had went in the girls' bathroom. She sighed and went by the door, knocking it.

"Lexi?" she asked. "Are you okay in there? I _told_ you to quit eating those Fiber Nuts in the morning."

She heard a cry of angst and the sound of glass breaking. Alexis came out of the bathroom, taking the shards of glass out of her fist and healing herself automatically, becoming free of the bloody bruises.

"Are you done being jealous?" Destiny asked.

"I'm not _jealous,_" Alexis said. "I'm simply frustrated. That's all."

"So, breaking the mirrors in there _weren't _a sign of jealousy?"

"I broke the _window_, thank-you-very-much."

"Admit you're jealous."

"No."

"Admit it."

"No! I'm not jealous of a bunch of hair flipping, giggling, stuck up blondes with pom-poms." Alexis said, shaking her fists like she were waving pom-poms. She pouted.

"You're just mad they didn't let you into the squad,"

"They didn't let me in because I was nervous,"

"You almost _threw up _on Stephanie. That's why."

"I'm just a little woozy. I hardly got sleep last night."

"What were you doing?"

"Attempting to 'concrete my dark and light energies'. It's hard work. And still... _nothing_. I'm pretty sure I'm hallucinating because of my small breakfast."

"What'd you have?"

"Some Fiber Nuts with some milk. Eggs. Bacon. Nice, _nice_ bacon. Waffles. And a banana."

"Omigod, that's more than I'd have! Or Kyle. Or Damon. _Combined._"

"I'm serious. I keep seeing the Nyan Cat everywhere. And I swear I saw two birds-"

Alexis froze and her mouth hung open. She blinked and rubbed her eyes.

"Do you see that?" she asked, pointing not so far away in the hall.

"See what?" Destiny asked. "Remember you have better sight than I have. I still partly blind from my brothers' prank. Even with contacts..."

"I swore I just was a girl... who didn't look like a girl at all. She looked like..."

Destiny suddenly knew what she was talking about. Where Alexis pointed where two "girls", one with dark hair and one with dirty blonde hair. The blonde was taller than the dark-haired. Both wore the Whitechapel High Cheerleading uniform. The two of them were talking with Rory.

"HOLY FREAKING BLOODY HELL SHIT!" Destiny shouted, trying to hold in her laughter but failed. "OMG! SO _UNREAL!_"

The three turned their heads and looked in their direction. Rory shook his head. "Oh right. Sorry, Betty. We can't be together. I'm dating the foxy redhead over there."

"Oh... I didn't even realize that. I was just laughing at..." Destiny laughed even more. "I'm disturbed... So much."

Alexis laughed, too, but not as hard.

Rory shrugged, not realizing what was going on. He kissed Destiny on the cheek.

"Later, Des." he said, smiling and acting like nothing happened. He deserted the hall.

"You know, the girls' soccer team always thought you guys were sissies, but not like _THIS!_" Destiny said, falling on the floor, laughing and wiping the warm tears from her eyes.

"They do?" the blonde asked.

"Yep. Especially you... _Betty! _Can I call you Betty Boop? You just need a little red dress and a cute white puppy!"

"Shut up, Dee."

"Okay, okay. Whatever's going on, make sure I get a pic of you two for Facebook."

Alexis stopped laughing and hit Destiny in the arm. Destiny kept laughing.

"But seriously. What the hell's going on, guys? Is this your _awkward_ stage?" Alexis asked. She asked her last question in a babyish voice.

"I'll sum it up for you," the dark-haired one said. "I'm Veronica, _she's _Betty, and we joined the squad because Erica's gonna get some payback on the captain."

_"I gotta give her some cred on that."_ Destiny muttered. "Might I just say something?" she asked.

"What?"

"You guys chose the _smallest _boobs ever. I mean, I know a _guy _who has better boobs than those. Where'd you buy those?_ eBay_ or _Amazon?_"

Alexis bit her lip and closed her eyes, trying to keep her amusement under control.

"One more thing," Ethan said, ignoring Destiny's comment.

"What?"

"We need you two to help."

"YAY!" Alexis said.

"NO!" Destiny said. "NO, NO, NO, NO, _NO!_"

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

**Fifteen Minutes Later... **

Destiny texted on her phone while having her legs up on the bench in front of her.

"I feel like Barbie," she spat, bitterly. "I might as well dye my hair blonde and wear blue color contacts..."

"I feel great..." Alexis said, shrugging. "The skirt is riding up on my ass, and the uniform is too tight, but I've never felt... _better_."

"_Really?_"

"No, I feel awful."

"Agreed. But at least these uniforms show off our curves."

"Let's not do this in sophomore year, 'kay?"

"Hell yeah we won't."

They high-fived.

"_Hello?_" Stephanie asked. "Ally? Destiny? Are you two gonna slack off or practice with us?"

_"Is there an option where we get to quit and head down to detention?"_ Destiny muttered, getting up.

_"Who gave her permission to call me Ally?" _Alexis asked her.

_"I guess she heard 'Betty' calling you that earlier. So, the Queen B decided to jack right in."_

The two joined the cheerleaders.

"Now form up, girls," Stephanie ordered. The cheerleaders made a circle around her. "I wanna hear you shout!"

The girls put their pom-poms in the middle.

_"We're the devil girls,"_ they chanted. _"And we'll knock you out!"_ They threw the pom-poms back. Alexis' eyes bugged as her pom-poms sparked up and caught fire. She ran toward them and stomped on them with her feet. The group stared at her like she was crazy.

"Heh heh." she said, feeling embarrassed.

They turned toward Stephanie slowly, whispering and laughing about what Alexis did.

"Alright, now hit the showers," she said. "Some of you new recruits are _rank._"

Some girls giggled and they went to the girls' locker room. Destiny pulled Alexis behind.

"What was _that _all about?" she asked.

"I dunno," Alexis answered. "They just caught fire when I let them go."

"Something evil _is_ going on in there. And it _ain't _Erica for one."

"Yeah, your amulet was glowing like crazy when you stood next to Stephanie. I'm surprised they didn't notice."

"Because they're airheads."

"I'm sure they're not _all _airheads."

"Your boyfriend for one blends right in as a blonde."

"I'll never be able to look at him the same again. All I can picture is that blonde wig."

"Hannah Montana has a better wig."

"Hey! _Why_ so bitter today? Running for Miss Spazz of the Year?"

"I'm sorry, but being around these bitches for a while gets me antsy. I _cannot_ focus."

They stopped at the locker room door. They folded their arms as they stood behind the still girly Ethan and Benny, finally noticing how awkward they looked. They looked at each other, eyes wide, panicking silently.

"... You can't tell anyone!" Ethan said, in a non-girly voice. "I just had a terrible vision!"

"_Ditto!_" Destiny and Alexis said, joining Sarah in scanning them from top to bottom.

"Weren't you _just_ laughing at us?" Benny asked.

"Yeah, but now we're gonna have nightmares. Horrid, _horrid _nightmares..." Destiny said in a snappy tone.

"And _I'm_ supposed to _give_ people nightmares, _literally._" Alexis added. "I'll never be able to kiss you the same again... maybe a little... not much."

"But I can _totally _rock this skirt more than _both_ of you_._"

"Look," Sarah said, ignoring Destiny's commentary. "I can handle Erica. If not I've got these two for backup."

"Hey! I didn't sign-up for stabilizing a vampire. Especially one I don't even _like._"

"_Destiny..._"

"Sorry, go on."

"Just practice your cheers and have a cold shower." she said, directing it toward the boys. The girls turned to the showers.

"Well, if you _insist..._" Benny said.

"AT _HOME!_" they shouted at him in unison.

Destiny and Sarah turned and pushed them out.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

"I swear to all things holy... One of these girls stole my bra." Destiny said, covering her chest with a towel. "Did they steal yours?"

"Nope." Alexis said, rolling up her socks and putting them on her cold feet. "They just stole my dignity and self-respect." She have a fake laugh as she let down her hair from its ponytail.

"Ha-ha," Destiny said, sarcastically. "I have a backup, but its in my locker. Get it for me, Lexi?"

"_Why_ do you keep a clean bra in a dirty, practically hundred-year old locker?"

"In case something like this happens. And it's wrapped up in a _towel_."

"And you want me to risk my lunch to go get it? My tummy _speaks_ to me when its hungry."

"You know what? I'll just use my jacket to cover up. Since you're whining about _lunch._"

"Thank you, Des!"

Destiny rolled her eyes and motioned for Alexis to turn around. She put on her top quickly and shoved her jacket on.

"Now hurry up before they take all the Cosmic Brownies in the vending machine!"

Alexis laughed and put on her jean-blue Vans and took her black bag. Destiny held onto her as she ran toward the lunchroom. They slipped into the lunch line, unnoticed. They managed to come behind Ethan and Benny.

The school mascot came up to them.

"Wassup my main men!" its voice spoke. It took off the devil head to unveil Rory. "Main lady, main lady's best friend." he greeted the girls.

"_Mhmm._" Destiny said, suspiciously and folding her arms. She raised an eyebrow.

"Rory, _you're_ the mascot?" Ethan asked.

"'Course. Best way to hang with all the cheerleading chicks." he said, smiling. Destiny shot a glare at him. "And there's this one blonde hottie McLovely, name's Betty. _So _into me, but had to turn her down 'cuz of my fiery, smoking 'hawt girl."

Destiny narrowed her eyes and nodded. "Good boy."

"Yeah, I _doubt _that, dude." Benny said, speaking up. Alexis bit her lip and smiled to herself.

"What about Veronica?" Ethan asked, smiling.

"Meh. She's _okay._" Rory said, shrugging. Destiny chuckled.

"Just _okay?_" he asked, his smile fading.

"Her legs are kinda bandy."

Destiny, Alexis and Benny broke down in laughter.

"But Betty..."

"Don't you _dare _say another word about Betty or I'll peak your damn eyes out."

"I was just gonna say that I wanna sink my _fangs..._" he said, showing his fangs.

"Yeah we get it..." Benny said. Alexis smiled and tiptoed so she could whisper in his ear.

_"C'mon. What'd you expect? If you make a hot guy, you'd make a hot chick, too."_ she said.

_"Well you were the hottest chick there. Smoking hot. Not just because you're a demon."_ he whispered back.

The two smiled at each other's comments and pushed themselves into a kiss. She pressed her hands against his face and he hugged her waist. He pulled away before he could tongue and gently kissed her warm cheek, making her blush. Destiny groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Why aren't you people moving in this line?!" she shouted. "There's nerd love going on back here!"

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

At their next practice, the four met again in the gym. Ethan and Destiny stared in horror at Benny and Alexis... who were _practicing. _

_"We're forces of nature,"_ they chanted. _"That's what makes us stars!"_ They finished waving their pom-poms in the air. Alexis' pom-poms, instead of catching fire, froze into blocks of ice. She sighed and slipped them off her hands, throwing them in the corner.

"You know, there's something about that cheer. Just makes me feel all tingly inside." Benny said.

"There's something about that cheer that makes my powers act up." Alexis said, sitting on the gym floor, popping a Trident gum stick in her mouth and putting back on her glasses.

"Are you sure it's our new cheers or your new-" Ethan said.

"_Friend._" Destiny said, cutting him off. Ethan backed away from her.

"Well hello there." Rory said in a flirty tone, passing by.

Alexis burried her face in her palms and laughed. Ethan laughed, too. Destiny kept a straight face. "Sweetie, stop!" Benny said in a girly voice. Rory walked away.

"_Stop._" he and Destiny said quietly.

"_Somebody's jealous._" Alexis sang.

"Well duh! He's my _boyfriend _and he's flirting with _your boyfriend! _That's wrong on _so _many levels!"

"This is just too funny to watch. I might just pull up a chair and get some popcorn with a whole wad of butter."

"Shut up!" Destiny hissed, slapping her arm.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Alexis stepped into her house, inhaling the non-sweaty air. She looked around, curiously. It was quiet in the house. And really boring. She dropped her bag and the step and took off her shoes, walking around with her multicolored socks and her cheerleading uniform.

"Mama? Are you home?!" she called.

_"Upstairs!"_ Tanya answered. _"Practice your flying!"_

Alexis sighed and released her bright white, fluffy wings. She floated up in the air and passed through the solid ceiling. She landed on the ground of her mother's room, softly. She sank her wings into her back.

"How was school?" Tanya asked, hugging her daughter.

"Alright. Signed up for cheerleading. So did Destiny. So did Sarah. So did Ethan and Benny."

"Should I even _ask? _What did it look like?"

"Picture Benny. With a red skirt. And a blonde wig." she described, shuddering.

"_Yikes. _Want some hot chocolate later?"

"Maybe."

Her phone buzzed in her jacket pocket. She picked it up.

_New Text Message from: Destiny -_

_Lexi. 9-1-1 emergency. Stephanie's coming over 2 Ethan's w/ the girls. It's a sleepover. Bring ur uniform. : ( _

"Sorry, Mom. Gotta head over to Ethan's. A sleepover."

"With _boys? _I have to disapprove."

"Let me rephrase that." Alexis said. She cleared her throat. "Sorry, Mom. Gotta head over to _Veronica's. _A sleepover."

"Oh..._ Okay?_ See you tomorrow, then. I had to go up, anyway."

"Save my hot chocolate for tomorrow!" Alexis called, grabbing a duffel bag from her room.

* * *

**Okay. I had a good memory and the DVD to help me remember what comes before what in this episode. Tried 'ma best. Next chap later today. And welcome back my loyal readers and maybe even new followers! **

***TwistedTelepath***


	2. Chapter 2: Hypnotic

**Shout Outs: Vs-for-life, Redpandatails12, MBAV4ever, & funkybananas47**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBaV, nor shall I ever own rights to the episodes... If I did... NOTHING WOULD EVER BE THE SAME._. Sigh... I _do_ own this new story, the OCs and the non-episode scenes in this chapter.**

* * *

Alexis went up to her room and grabbed some pajamas she had in a drawer. She took three books to keep her occupied and away from the school gossip. One was _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_, since she was on the last few chapters, another was _Beautiful Chaos _and the last was _Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Titan's Curse. _Three books that she adored. Three books that she would most likely get made fun of. She checked her watch. It was almost six. It wouldn't matter if she was there by seven. She took off her cheerleading uniform and threw it in washing machine, since it reeked of sweat.

She took a shower and washed her hair, then got out, wrapping the towel around her body. She took another towel and wrapped it around her head. She took the uniform out of the washing machine when it was done, then in the dryer. Her phone buzzed. Another text from Destiny.

_Ugh! They're about 2 make me puke. I rather watch Damon and Kyle fight over basketball. _

Alexis texted back: _Cheese and crackers, Des! They're that bad?_

She put back on her uniform and put on neon green Vans instead of the boring white sneakers they were supposed to wear. She put her hair in a ponytail and skipped downstairs, with the duffel bag in one hand and a purple sleeping bag in the other.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mom." she said, hugging Tanya. "I love you."

"Love you, too, sweetie." Tanya kissed her forehead. "No sex." she warned.

Alexis smiled and opened the door. She locked it behind her and felt the cool night breeze brush against her face. She smiled at the sparkling stars in the sky as she put on her glasses. She went down the patio steps and walked down the sidewalk toward Ethan's house. When she made it to his front step, Destiny swung open the door with feathers in her hair and her eyes widened.

"Where _were _you?!" she demanded. "All hell broke loose here!"

"Really?" Alexis asked. "It looks like you guys had a pillow fight without me, and it's still going on."

"That's what they want you to think. Ethan told me that Stephanie is a witch. A witch!"

_"Des, you're too loud."_ she whispered, putting her finger on Destiny's lips.

"Come on, I gotta talk to you. Before we get caught in this random mess here."

Destiny grabbed Alexis' hand and walked quietly up the stairs to Ethan's room, locking the door.

"Okay, Des," Alexis said. "You've got my attention."

"Oh, no," she said. "I just needed to get away from the blonde flash mob downstairs. So... what's new?"

"Oh _wow._ I thought I was in trouble."

"No. Wanna change into our pajamas? I'm bored as hell. That's why we're here."

"Clearly."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

**Five Minutes Later...**

Laughter came from downstairs. There was a knock at the door. Destiny dropped her playing cards and her nostrils flared.

"I knew you had a queen!" Alexis said, dropping her cards and pointing at Destiny's.

Destiny stuck her tongue out. Alexis smirked and narrowed her eyes at her. She tapped into her mind and focused. Slight pain was put into her head. Destiny moaned and held her head with both hands.

"Gah!" she said, going toward the door. "I _hate_ it when you do that!"

"I'm so nice." Alexis said, crossing her legs.

Destiny rolled her eyes and unlocked the door to the boys and eyed them. They were smiling and were obviously in space. She snapped her fingers and whistled.

"Earth to dweebs! Testing, testing! One, two, three!" she said as the pain eased off her mind.

"What? Sorry." Ethan said. "Girls are starting to leave and it's getting weird. Talking about makeup and clothes and gossip. Blah."

"Stephanie had your hair looks like someone spilled orange soda on it and that you have a strange figure and Destiny's figure is _way_ better than yours." Benny said, toying with his blonde wig.

Alexis got off the floor and raised her eyebrows. "What's wrong with my figure?"

"Tell her FYI, I'm a strawberry blonde with slight freckles. And Rory already told me my body is rocking." Destiny was a girl with curves. She was skinny, but not bony. She had a not-so-average chest with an average behind. She wasn't tall or short, but in between, about five foot eight and a half. "Yeah. I'm awesome."

"Don't get cocky, Dee." Benny said.

"I think I'm cocky enough."

"Again. _What's _wrong with _my_ figure?" Alexis asked.

"Nothing, you're perfect, Angel." Benny said, stroking her cheek.

"Gosh damn, it just go 99.9% more awkward than it was already." Destiny said. "Come on you guys, lighten the mood and let's play Go Fish! Forget Stephanie and her gossip. She's a _witch _anyway. Like Melanie, but not emo."

"Yeah, you're right." Alexis said.

"Aren't I always?"

"No."

"Who asked you?"

"You did."

"Stop talking!"

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Destiny woke up upside-down on a chair. She wiped the drool from the corner of her mouth and put on her hot pink glasses and adjusted to the view. Ethan was sleeping on his bed, Benny was in the sleeping bag beside his bed, (well, he was half in and half out) and Alexis, (whose sleeping bag was neglected in the corner of the room), was nestled up next to her boyfriend.

She tossed her phone at Alexis, making her jump up to her feet.

"I didn't put your bra in the freezer, Reina!" she blurted out. "Oh. Uh... nevermind."

"Where's everyone?" Destiny asked. "And I like the sparkles on your cheeks."

Alexis smiled. "I like the little jewel stickers by your eyes."

They snickered as they looked at the boys.

"They got _p'wned._"

"So p'wned." Destiny agreed. "Hey, you wanna get ready at your place? I rather not stay here considering his parents are home now."

"Yeah. Let's go."

Destiny threw her uniform out the window.

"I didn't mean like that." Alexis said.

"Yeah, I know. I just don't like it."

Alexis shook her head and gave off a smile. She threw her duffel bag out the window and gathered up her sleeping bag. She yanked a sticker off of Benny's face and kissed his cheek.

"Damn," Destiny said. "Boys are heavy sleepers."

"I know right."

The two took their things and jumped out the window, then ran toward Alexis' house.

***~.~.~*~.~.~* **

**Two Hours Later... **

"So, it's some kind of spell to take souls?" Alexis asked.

"See, I _knew _cheerleaders were evil." Destiny said, brushing her hair.

_"Yeah. Stephanie's gonna use it to take over the school." _Benny said over the phone.

"I'm glad I'm not in _that _audience."

_"Grandma gave us protection wands, so we'll share them with you guys when we see you." _

"Thanks, Benny-boo." Alexis taunted, smiling.

_"Later, Lexi-pop." _

She grimaced and hung up on him.

"Where did those _ridiculous_ nicknames come in?" Destiny asked.

"Last week."

"Man. I miss a lot."

"Yeah. You do."

"C'mon, let's get out of here. I feel so unsafe."

"Did you find the bra culprit?"

"No! That's why I feel unsafe!"

Alexis laughed as they walked toward the exit of the girls' locker room. Before they could leave, Stephanie stood at the door, cross-armed.

"Where do you two think you're going?" she asked.

"Oh..." Destiny said. "We have to... meet Veronica and Betty before the pep rally. Ugh. They're _so_ annoying."

"I know you know I'm a witch." Destiny backed away two feet. "I'm not gonna let you two stop me from taking down this damned school!"

A pink light glowed in her hands and her eyes glowed the same color.

"What makes you think we're gonna give in so easy?" Alexis asked.

"Right." Destiny agreed, lifting up her top slightly and pulling out a knife.

As Stephanie got closer, the girls backed up more, taking precautions. Alexis crouched on the floor and swung her leg, tripping Stephanie. She lifted her up by her shirt and brung her to Destiny.

"_We're _gonna teach _you _a lesson." Destiny said, tapping her knife on the wall.

Stephanie smiled and vanished within Alexis' grip. Then, she reappeared, leaning on the wall. The light got stronger and her eyes beamed pink. They stared into the light.

"Now," she said. "You two are gonna forget everything that happened at Veronica's sleepover and do as I say."

"Of course, Steph." Destiny said, her eyes glowing pink, too. "What can we do?"

"I put you two on the squad for a reason. You're power absorbing powers can help suck the souls, and Dark Angel's or Black Seraph's, or _whatever_ you wanna call her, powers of the elements can with the ritual. Understood?"

"Totes magotes," Alexis said perkily, twirling a lock of her black hair and green eyes turning pink. "Let's go!"

They started cheering as they left for the gym and gathered with the other cheerleaders. They waved their poms-poms up in the air to get the crowd going. They started the cheer.

_"The moment has come, this is it. Our finest hour, no stopping us now! You can't resist our power! We're forces of nature, that's what makes us stars! We may look like girls, but that's not all we are!" _They started speaking Latin and got into the star formation, with Stephanie in the middle. _"Give up now, 'cuz you're gonna be beat! We are out for power and in for defeat!"_

"Now guys! Now!" Ethan said. Alexis and Destiny were oblivious to his orders. They followed Stephanie in the cheer. "Alexis! Des! Now! Ugh! Let's start!"

He and Benny started their reverse spell. Stephanie sharply turned around.

"Back off, geeks! I've been waiting fifty years to bring this school down and _no one _is going to stop me now!" she hissed.

They continued the spell and her eyes glowed pink. She shot a look over at the gym doors and they shut harshly. The lights shut off and colors spread throughout the room. She floated in the middle of the pentagram and focused on her incantation. Students became lifeless in the crowd. Their souls rose and surrounded the formation.

"Ethan," Benny said. "I don't think it's working."

"Maybe we're saying it wrong. Step out of the pentagram!"

They tried but their feet were locked in place.

"I can't! I'm stuck!"

"I'll push Grandma's pom-poms closer to Sarah and Destiny, you get Alexis!"

They aimed the pom-poms to their targets. Benny was able to touch Alexis with the pom-poms. She blinked constantly and released her breath like she was sucking it in. Her eyes widened.

"What the hell happened?! Why are we here?!" she asked.

"Recap time. Stephanie's a witch who's sucking the souls of the student body and is using us like pawns in her little game!"

"Oh... I'll try to make sense of this later!"

"Over fro-yo?"

"Yeah!" Alexis stepped out of the formation, accidently, because she tripped over her loose shoelace.

"Get back in formation!" Stephanie yelled. "The cheer must be completed!"

"Nah... I'm _good_."

"We've got a new cheer for you!" Sarah exclaimed, grabbing Ethan. Destiny took hold of Benny. "Give me an 'ow'!" They yanked them and themselves out the formation as Stephanie cried out in pain, literally the word, "Ow!" The other cheerleaders fell to the ground.

"Boo-ya!" Benny said.

"Nice!" Ethan added.

"I need to pee _so_ badly!" Alexis declared, doing the dance that went with it. "Someone open the doors or this is gonna be grade one _all _over again!"

The lights went on again and the students woke up, having no memory of what happened. Alexis groaned and waved her hand at the door, opening it. She dropped her pom-poms and _hopped_ out the gym. Students preceded out the room.

Destiny _surprisingly _went to Erica's side and overlooked the cheerleaders with her.

"Sweet!" Erica said. "It's like an all-you-can-eat buffet!"

All of them looked at her like they were saying, "What?", while Destiny just shook her head.

"What? I rather have Blondie eat her. It's not like anyone's gonna miss her she's a total-" Destiny started to say.

"She's _old!_" Verna pointed out as she woke up. "Ew!"

She and Reina backed away from an old Stephanie with wrinkles and all. Alexis came back in the room.

"You go to piss and you miss _so _much!" she said, motioning her arms to Stephanie. "The years did _not _do you well, hon. You need a _face-lift. Pronto._"

She pointed at Grandma Weir as she came in. "_You!_ You ruined _everything!_" she accused.

"Poor Stephanie," Grandma said. "I remember how mean folks were to you back then..." She started to walk away.

Stephanie screamed and pulled out a knife out of mid-air. Destiny patted down her legs. "She jacked my knife!" she said, pointing at her. She was about to throw it, but Grandma turned around and shot a beam at her, binding her powers.

"What I forgot is just how much you _deserved _it." she said. Destiny awkwardly stepped over Stephanie and took back her knife, sticking her tongue out like a two-year old.

"Three cheers for Grandma!" Sarah said.

"Woo!" Destiny said, cupping her hands around her mouth. "I'm cheering because the wicked bitch is gone! Everybody cheer!"

The boys and Alexis joined her. "I'm _so _done cheerleading." Ethan said, throwing the pom-poms in his hands to the floor.

"Agreed," Benny and Sarah said, doing the same. Alexis held hers close to her chest.

"But I don't wanna..." she said, pouting.

"Fro-yo's on me." Benny tempted.

"Good bye, itchy, tight red skirt!" she said, throwing them across the room. She held hands with him.

"Smart kids," Grandma said. "All that jumping around is fun, but all you're left with are saggy_ pom-poms._"

Destiny's eyes widened. "Oh _hell _no. I _need _this babies. Destiny... away!"

She grew brown feathers on her arms and flapped them, flying out of the gym, but kept low to the ground, because of her fear of heights.

***~.~.~*~.~.~* **

At lunch, Destiny and Alexis sat at their table. Destiny played around on her phone and Alexis laughed at the fun things she could materialize her water into. Rory came by, sitting next to Destiny.

"Are you happy, Des?" he asked. "Betty moved away."

"Boo-hoo." she said. "_She _has to keep her paws off of other girls' eye candy. I have you to myself now. So..."

His frown transformed into a grin as she rested her hand on his shoulder and leaned in, kissing him. He held her waist and put her on his lap. Alexis took her tray of lunch and walked over to Ethan and Benny. She sat next to her boyfriend and ruffled his hair like she liked to do.

"Where's my fro-yo?" she asked. He sighed and put a small cup with the frozen treat in it in front of her. She smiled with victory. "Thank-you-very-much. Pleasure doing business with you."

"I guess we'll have a normal week, huh?" he asked, resting his arm around her shoulder. "No evil, just us three..."

"And this hell of a school." she finished.

"You can say that again." Ethan said.

_"And the blood drive at the end of the week..." _Benny whispered in Alexis' ear.

_"Just tell him." _

_"You tell him."_

_"No you."_

_"No you." _

She took his hand and generated a shock in her body, passing it off to him. He grunted and jerked his hand away from the table.

"I already know you guys..." Ethan said, watching.

Alexis looked at him and made her mouth in the shape of an 'O'. She took her spoon and dipped it in the fro-yo, then into her mouth. "So anyway..." she said, swallowing it after. "Whatcha guys doing after school?"

"Nothing I guess."

"Great. You can help me out."

"With what?"

"Testing my powers. You shall be my test monkeys."

"I don't like the sound of _that._"

"Do I get a reward?" Benny asked.

"If you do everything you're told, you get a brownie."

"Yes!" he said, fist-pumping. "Tanya makes awesome brownies. So nice... and gooey... and chocolaty." He drifted off into space. "And nutty sometimes..."

"Hello?" Ethan asked. "Earth to Benny?" He clapped his hands in front of his face. He woke up.

"Sorry, _what?_"

He sighed. "How's Laila doing?" he asked Alexis.

"Well I don't know... why don't _you _tell _me?_"

"What?"

"What happened between you two on Friday?!" she blurted out.

"Nothing..."

Alexis kept a straight face and crossed her arms. "_Nothing? _Nothing?! Every time we say your name in front of her, she start giggling and getting excited like you're _there. _Girls don't act like that for _nothing._"

"Don't you do that we talk about Zayn from One Direction?"

"That's a whole new, different scenario! Don't bring him in this!"

"One D, Ally? _Really?_" Benny asked. "They're so-"

"Shut up. I just like Zayn. I'll probably grow out of this 'fan girl stage' but not at the moment. At least I'm not crushing on the Biebs like Laila does."

"Laila has a crush on Justin Bieber?"

"She would scythe Selena if she had the chance to, _just _to get him into her clutches..."

"Girls are weird..."

* * *

**Woot-woot! It's the second chapter! :3 I'm so psyched! Ahh! Mental breakdown XP**

***TwistedTelepath***


	3. Chapter 3: Blooming

**Shout Outs: Cat of Flames, Saphir Blue, Lea97, VampireGirlxWolfBoy & Crash88**

**Disclaimer: Thy shall never own My Babysitter's a Vampire, nor it's origin season. Thy owns this story, storyline and the OCs thy made up in a dream. (did I say that right?!) XP**

**Note: Original chapter. Leon, Craig and Lala you guys! Also, Tanya and Scott! Wee! And a new OC!**

**Warning: Slight mention of pornography at the end.  
**

* * *

Destiny packed her Biology textbook in her bag and sighed with relief. After the discovery of Mr. Duchannes' _real _identity, the school hired a new teacher, since he _mysteriously _disappeared.

_Thank God I got to kill that idiot. _she thought. She slammed her locker shut and grew surprised when she saw Craig, Laila's older twin brother, come up to her. She folded her arms and grimaced.

"Hey, Des." he greeted, giving a slight smile and waving. "Guess who just enrolled."

"Is it Jack Sparrow? Ahoy, then. " she said, sarcastically. She slumped her bag over her back and started to walk away.

He ran in front of her and stopped her when she was about to step in Biology. "Why are you pissed at me?"

"Lemme think..." she said, looking up at the ceiling and resting her finger on her chin. "Oh yeah! You totally _wrecked_ Ethan and Laila's growing romance!"

"She was asking for it, alright? She was so busy gawking over Ethan that she forgot what was really important."

"We all know the M.I.S.A. goes on that occasional one-month hold off. Let her have some fun! You and your dad used to guard her 24/7, and now that he's a full-time angel, you don't have to be a total fun-killing jerk, C. You used to be so calm and cool and total bad-ass. What happened?"

"I became man of the house too early, that's what happened. When Dad left, I was left in a house with three women. My mother and my two sisters. When Jen left, we were heartbroken, but Lala was the one who was shattered. I don't want her to end up like that with this Ethan dude. He obviously likes someone else."

"Look, I know your amulet is tell you about the auras and emotions of people... but E's not like that. He's super caring and sweet and smart, he's just a fool when Benny pushes him into random shit. Okay? So, just let Lala have her happiness and go back to being Fun Craig."

He sighed. "Swear? I hope you're not just telling me that."

"I swear."

"I trust you, Des."

She smiled and gave him a quick hug, then messed up his dirty blonde hair. He slapped her hand away and patted the top of her head. She gave him a straight, dull look.

"Don't. Pet. Me." she warned. "Des doesn't like getting petted."

"No promises."

She laughed and lead him into the Biology classroom. The new teacher sat there and looked up from his grade book.

"Who is this?" he asked, flipping through the attendance sheets. "Mr. Craig Pierre. Welcome to Whitechapel High, take a seat."

Craig nodded and sat in the chair not too far away from Rory. He immediately poked him.

_"Hey!" _Rory whisper-yelled. _"I'm Rory, but you can call me..."_

_"Rory's fine." _Craig said, smiling and nodding.

_"So. You're Laila's brother? The one who didn't want her and Ethan together?!"_

_"I'm starting to change my perspective. I just need some evidence-"_

_"Got fruit snacks?!"_

_"What? No."_

_"Bummer. Hey, listen. Whatever you do, don't try to make the new teacher laugh. He sees right though that."_

_"Good to know..." _

Destiny shook her head slowly. She tapped Alexis' shoulder, making her turn around.

_"You think Craig will freak when he finds out I'm dating Rory?" _she asked her.

_"Depends. Does Craig still have a crush on you?" _

_"I dunno. He's had a crush on me since we were nine." _

_"And he's dreamed of you ever since..." _Alexis said, smirking and chewing on her gum. Destiny rolled her eyes.

_Has he really? _she thought.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Leon gathered with his three siblings in the family room. Their parents had them still bound to the house, afraid that vampires would come and kill them. He swirled his spoon around in his strawberry yogurt and sighed. He didn't want yogurt. Or food. He had his urge for blood. It was killing him. His stomach was filled with pain and anxiety, and it was growling for the warm, oozy, thick taste of it. He imagined the red liquid on his lips and temporary stained on his teeth. He loved that strange feeling.

"I have to meet up at the mall." Taylor said. "This _sucks. _I have a life. I can't just stay here like a rock, gathering moss."

"It's all Bren's fault." Darryl added. "If he just left Le alone-"

"Shut the fuck up and quit blaming me." Brenden spoke up. "And Tay, quit being a spazz. Leon's not so innocent now. How many people have you killed, little bro?"

"Quit it, Brenden."

"Says who?"

"Says me. I'm eldest. What I say goes when Mom and Dad are out."

The three bickered more as Leon suffered. He could hear the tear of human flesh from outside. The mailman. The mailman scrapped himself on the rosebush outside. It was a wide wound, oozing with blood. It smelt sweet, like cake. Like roses. Like candy. Leon could feel it running down his throat, satisfying his hunger. Settling the burning sensation in his throat and the grumbling in his stomach. He held his breath, refusing to inhale the air coming from the open window.

"Someone close the window, please." he said, cutting off what Darryl was about to say.

"Why? Can't handle the light?" Brenden taunted. "Count of the geeks need some darkness? Want me to call your demon friend to use her darkness manipulation to shade you?"

Taylor ignored Brenden and closed the window in the living room. Leon released his breath and sighed with relief.

"You're such a dumb-ass," Brenden said, folding his arms and leaning back in the chair.

Leon hissed at him and faced the opposite direction.

***~.~.~*~.~.~* **

Alexis looked up from her Biology textbook. She looked around the class at her friends, because she could feel the awkward tension. Craig has had a crush on Destiny for about six years now. Destiny has had things for Craig, Leon and now Rory, since they were in a relationship. Craig and Rory were having a _surprisingly _in-depth conversation about God-knows-what. Destiny was secretly freaking the hell out that something might slip, and Craig would hate her forever because he was practically in _love _with her. Ethan was kind of tense because now Craig was attending their school, and he didn't like Ethan, since he thought he would totally break Laila's heart. And the only ones chill were her and Benny. He was just staring blankly at the new teacher, probably not picking up a word he said.

She smiled and took out her phone, lowering it underneath her desk and texted him.

_What's w/ the face, Professor? _she texted.

When his phone silently vibrated, he jumped in his chair and blinked constantly. He was sleeping with his eyes open. He looked at his phone and chuckled while looking at her.

_Nevermind. _she put.

_Such an awkward class, huh? If Craig's secret looks towards E could kill... _he texted.

_Exactly! I have a craving 4 pudding :P_

_Of course u do, babe. But didn't I buy u fro-yo?!_

_Rawr! Lexi wants more! _

_XD Shut up! Ur gonna make me laugh!_

_Good. That's da plan! _

He bit his lip, grinning and rolled his eyes. _So, wut exactly do you want me 2 do wen u get home? _

_Just motivate me. You motivate me a lot. Be urself : )_

_I don't think Dee wud approve : /_

_I think Destiny has her hands full at the moment. _

_Ok, I'm clear then. Awesum. _

Alexis smiled, almost shyly and held her amulet to her chest.

_"My darling daughter. How are you?" _a voice asked.

_I'm fine, Dad. How are you? Oh! And sorry about your mom... Benny had to do it... _she thought, communicating with him.

_"I've never been better. And nonsense. Christina was a pain in the ass, completely. I'm glad she's dead. Freedom, alas and I can finally see you in peace without her nagging in my head. I'll come over today to watch you practice your powers. Agreed?" _

_Phew. And agreed. It's a date... well... not a date-date, I have a boyfriend... Ugh. You catch my drift, right? I'm failing at explaining this._

He laughed. _"Of course. Tell Destiny I wish her luck with her boy troubles, Ethan with his little love triangle and you since Melanie's scheduled to come to your school tomorrow. I love you, suavis angelus." _

_That means sweet angel, right?_

_"Yes. You're getting good at Latin, congrats."_

_Love you, too, Dad. Take care with everything. And I'll be careful with Melanie. I can handle her. _

_"I send my love to your mother." _

His voice vanished in her head. She looked at the clock. Class was over. The bell's ring followed. She gathered up her books and packed them in her bag. She fixed her glasses, since they were partly falling off and got up. She walked up to Destiny, who was obviously lost in her own world. Her eyebrow was raised and her hand rested on her chin, but she still kept a straight posture.

"Des?" Alexis asked. "_Des? _Are you daydreaming about Harry, again? Is it the dream where you two perform onstage and then you go to the hotel room and _never_ come out?"

Destiny shook her head. "What? Oh. No, it was the one where we're on our honeymoon in the Bahamas and we have sex in the sand."

"Dirty girl..."

"_I'm _dirty?! Compared to _you?! _Or... how you used to be?! Oh Jesus, don't make that comparison. Now that the curse is broken, and when you're sixteen... You're gonna. Feel. Benny. Up! There will be no stopping the horny nerd!"

"_Des..._"

"Okay, I'm dirty, but you were _dirtier_. No more discussion."

Alexis chuckled and left class. Destiny crept behind her, but she could easily tell she was behind her because of her loud high heels. She opened her locker and took out her French book.

"So... Anything new pop up in the 'Leon Lock-down Epidemic'?" she asked Destiny.

"I haven't heard. Lemme call Taylor."

She whipped out her cell phone and speed-dialed Taylor as Alexis looked into the magnetic mirror on the door, applying red lip stain, but it wasn't a whole hep of it. She rubbed her lips together and took her comb, passing it through her hair.

"Ugh," Destiny said, hanging up. "Tay doesn't answer. Amaryllis must've made it so she could _make _calls, and not _ receive _them. That woman looses her marbles _too _often." Destiny peered into Alexis' locker. "Okay... so I understand the main people you have pics of in your locker are me, Leon and Benny. Where'd the hell did you even get all these pictures of him? Are you _stalking _him in the bushes?!"

Alexis closed her locker and crossed her arms. "He _gave _them to me, Des. I'm not a stalker."

"Except when we're on missions?"

"_Exactly._"

Benny walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He stretched his neck and kissed her cheek. She took one of his hands off her hip and brushed against her other cheek. He cupped her cheek and turned to face her. He rested his lips on hers. She clung to his shoulders and closed her eyes as she kissed him.

Destiny cringed as she could see his tongue go inside her mouth, pressing against her cheek.

"God, lovebirds. Buy a cave and knock yourselves out. Not in school." she remarked, opening her own locker.

They leaned in closer, filling the gap between them. Their noses brushed against one another's. They pulled away, panting.

"I have an... English poem due... tomorrow... First period." he said, looking into her eyes.

"_Hello_... so do I. We're ... in the same... English class."

"Wanna be my muse?"

"Alright. What else do I have to live for? I already wrote mine. My Benny-boo is so lazy."

He chuckled and dropped his bag onto the floor. "Again."

She smiled wide and dropped her own bag. He lifted her up as she came toward him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he cupped his hands on her butt. She stretched her arms around his neck and kissed him with thrill.

"Oh shit." Destiny said. "The demon has been awoken. I better flee for mercy."

She took her beg and closed her locker, walked fast-paced in the opposite direction.

Alexis stuck her lips on his neck and sucked on it. Benny moaned as he held tightly to her shirt.

_I'm no vampire, but he tastes yummy._ she thought.

She removed her lips roughly and breathed heavily. He pulled her down and kissed her more vibrantly. She closed her eyes and drifted off her to her own little world. The bell rung, killing the pleasure. She groaned as she was obligated to release him. But she didn't want that. She felt too elicited to him to stop. She could feel he felt the same way.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

While Destiny was walking away from the pleasure frenzy, she found herself talking to Sarah. Babbling about boys, school and home drama. Destiny stuck her hands in the pockets of her jean jacket and listened to what Sarah had to say.

"... I finally brought Erica back to reality, since the past three weeks all she could talk about is how sweet Leon's blood was and how cute he is. Believe it or not, when she 'slept over' at my house after the wedding... she... _cried._"

"Erica _cried? _About their breakup? Since when does the Queen of Mean cry?"

"I dunno. She just broke down in tears. First she cried, then she got angry and then she got thirsty. Then, we started laughing and she got better when I brung up the upcoming DVD release of _Dusk III: Unbitten. _Kind of a moody night."

"Vampire slumber parties. _Yay._" Destiny said, pumping a fist in the air and smiling weakly. "Last sleepover I had with Alexis was back in the summer. The _whole _summer. Every night, we'd run our mouths about what we'd do the next day, 'cuz we wanted to do _everything _since she was in town. Then... cue sad music... she had to leave 'cuz her school was starting early. Afterward, she got fed-up with the whiny bitches at her high school and moved back, which almost made me pee myself with excitement."

Sarah laughed and smiled when Erica stopped by.

"Why'd the laughing stop?" she asked. "Are you talking about me?"

Destiny gave sympathetic eyes and smiled. She rested her hand on her shoulder. "It's okay to cry, hon. Just get some ice cream, tissues and bath robes, and you'll be all set." There was an awkward silence, then laughter came from all three. Destiny looked down and shook her head. "Aw, man. God gave me the gift of humor."

"You're alright, kid." Erica said. "Not bad. _Alright_."

"Omigod, I'm _honored._" Destiny said, clasping her hands together and giving a fake smile. She crossed her arms and shifted her weight on her right hip. "You ain't bad, vampy. This is the beginning of a weird-as-hell friendship."

The bell rang as they gave a makeup hug, then rolled their eyes.

"But seriously. We cool?" Erica asked.

Destiny paused. "Okay. One last shot. Screw it, and we're over." Erica playfully flashed golden eyes and hissed. Destiny did the same, but with icy blue eyes and growled. She wiggled her fingers as she walked backwards to class. "I'll catch you guys on the flip side. Ginger is out!"

"You're not bad for a nerd!"

"Don't call me the n-word!"

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

_Being injured sucks so much balls. _Laila confirmed in her mind. She was stuck in the hospital for two months, and in a cast for seven weeks. She was in there for about four days now. She couldn't take it. But, there were upsides besides the ugly hospital gown, itchy cast, and rotten food. She had a reaper roomie named Maia. They had the same problems. With short height, (five foot six), boy troubles and same situation, (broken leg while trying to help out friends), they grew a strong bond. Maia was understanding and comforting and a very good listener.

She had tan skin, short, brown with light brown highlighted, spiral curled hair and wide, dark eyes.

Her off and on boyfriend, Kendall, was a demon. A natural-born demon. His fifteenth birthday turned into hell because of it. He was knocked out for twelve hours straight. Maia was there the whole time. He woke up with mixed personalities like Alexis. One minute, he's hate Maia. The next, he'd love her. His emotions were based on his eyes, bloody-red with slit irises, or normal hazel. The day after she left his house, she found out he crossed to the dark, but he doesn't want to. He still visits her, but he fears for her safety. He often sends her poetry and songs he made for her and expresses his love deeply and dearly.

Maia knew Laila's story, for sure. Every detail. And she had given her great advice for it. Tell him what she wanted directly. Don't let him think she's a push-over, but don't be a controlling-maniac. She held a poem in her hands as Maia watched her.

"What's up, Lala?" she asked. "He's gonna love it."

"It's a _two-minute _visit. That doesn't leave us much time to talk."

"I'll close this curtain, here, and you guys can have all the fun you want within those two minutes. Okay?"

Laila sighed and smiled. "Thanks, Maia. You've been so nice."

"So have you. Not every girl wants to hear about another girl's demon boyfriend."

The door opened. Ethan came in, his hands behind his back. He sat at the edge of her bed. He nearly jumped when he saw the needle injected in her arm. Maia stretched over and yanked the curtain closed.

"There's- there's a _n-n-needle _in your arm." he said, pointing at it.

"They need some of my blood in case anything happens."

"_Oh_. Oh. So, how are you?"

"Complete crap. You? I heard about your 'awkward stage'."

"Destiny?"

"Alexis. _And _Des."

"Aw dang. I hoped you wouldn't know..."

"I think you look cute in a _skirt._" They laughed together, then it got silent. "So... let's talk, kay, E?"

"Sure..."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Alexis threw her bag to the side as she stepped into her house. She tugged on Benny's hand, making him come in, too.

"Hmm," he said.

She rolled her eyes and took hold of his other hand, pulling him close, so close, her chest was rubbing against his. He poked one of her dimples and twirled a wavy lock of her hair.

"She has hair of raven black,

A smile of flashing white, with a blush of bubblegum-pink

Once I see her, there's no looking back

I reel her in; she's the catch of the day." he said, rubbing her cheek.

"So sweet." she said, hugging him.

"Pff. I know." She pushed him off her. He fell on the couch and laid on it. "What drinks do you have?"

"Check yourself, silly."

She closed the door, locked it and jogged up the stairs, meeting her mother in the hall, accompanied by her father. She hugged both with open arms and gathered the warmth they produced.

"I love you guys." she said, her voice muffled since she was wrapped up in the hug.

"We love you more." Tanya said. "So much, sweetheart. Are you ready?"

"I was born ready... literally."

Scott chuckled. He patted her head and lead her down the stairs. Alexis pulled the Book of Light Moon from her bag and opened it on the kitchen counter. Benny turned away from the TV and eyed what she was doing.

_Ooh. _she thought. _He's watching that silly scarefinder show with Doug what's-his-face. I only watch that show for a good laugh, 'cuz that shit is **so** fake. _

She shook her head, pulling herself away from her thoughts and looking at the book. Scott lifted his hand, making the pages flip. They stopped at a blank page.

"It's blank." she said.

"It's not. Look _closer._" Scott said.

Alexis put her hand on the page and closed her eyes. She ran her hand down the page and felt a wind. She was in the dark when she opened her eyes.

"Mom? Dad?" she called out, cupping her hands around her mouth. "Benny? This isn't funny."

A screech came from the deepest shadows. Alexis' heart skipped a beat as she jumped. She took off her glasses and moved her hand, like there was smoke in front of her face. It seemed like the darkness moved with her hand, and the bright, white light showed. She raised both hands and it moved along with it. Then, she got cocky. The dark moved up her arms like gloves. It reached her shoulders. She screamed as it crept up her neck and burned her cheeks. It burnt her and it scorched her flesh. If this burnt her, it could _kill _others. Demons took in the heat of fire very well. About one hundred and fifty-two degrees or more depending how old was the amount of heat kept in a demon's body temperature.

The dark came across her eyes, covering them. The next thing she knew, she was screaming and the scene was back to normal. Tanya looked worried. Scott shook his head, disappointingly, and Benny eyed her, strangely, not knowing what was going on while he chewed on a brownie.

She slapped her forehead. "I know. I screwed up. Ugh. I can never get the hang of this light and dark manipulation."

"Try harder, darling." Scott said. "I know you can do it, just picture the dark as an extension of your powers. Same for the light. You're strong, you just don't know how to express that."

"Motivate her," Tanya said. "Bring in something that can motivate her to clear the darkness."

Her parents looked over at Benny. He became wide-eyed and quickly looked back at the TV. He passed his fingers through his hair and bit his lip.

"No, no, no! I'm not. I'm sorry, Tanya. Scott. I can't!" he protested.

"Oh, you _will._" Scott said, walking toward him.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Destiny took off her backpack when she entered the house. She noticed the note left for her by her mother. It read:

_Des-_

_Make sure you take out the trash, wash the dishes after dinner, clean the living when the boys are done eating and go to by eleven. Dinner is in the fridge, just heat it up in the microwave. I love you, sugar dumpling. _

_-Mom _

_I hate it when she calls me "sugar dumpling". _Destiny thought. _And I hate all this work. Gah! _

She walked upstairs and pounded on the door of Kyle's room. There was a pause before he opened. He groaned and went back to his desktop.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Come down for dinner, idiot." she said, with a snappish tone. She crossed her arms and leaned against the door's frame. "Are you looking at porn, perv?!"

"I'm googling the two nurses who always come by Whitechapel High every year this month, this week, but I can't find them _anywhere. _And I've seen them. They're _sexy._"

"Ew." she remarked, peering over his shoulder. He was right. Only the blood truck showed. Weird.

* * *

**Didn't know how the hell to end it or where it was going... so, why not have Des grow suspicions about the vamp nurses? :P Thank you, funkybananas47, for Alenny or Belexis! What do you guys think?**

***TwistedTelepath***


	4. Chapter 4: Determination

**Shout Outs: Saphir Blue, Lol, Teletoon hasn't found me yet. :3 juanlover, glad to see you again, & LittleRedxoxo, yay! I'm stoked you actually bothered to read the sequel :P... If I forgot anyone, I gave you a shout out in my mind... : /**

**Disclaimer: Never in my life will I own MBaV, I'll forever own this story, plot and the OCs.**

**Note: BTW, Guest... This is the sequel to TTD... I'm the same authour... And funkybananas47, fixed my mistake :3. Yeah, he is awkward XD**

* * *

**~Alexis POV~**

Everything was so... blank. Nonstop for the past two hours, I've tried to get a hold of these powers... How can element manipulation and weather manipulation come so easily along with telekinesis, intangibility and telepathy, and I can create mental torture from time to time, but the others just seem... _blocked?!_ I think it's all in my head. Like, my mind has a mental block or something. I'm literally on my knees praying just to be able to create energy blasts and barriers. My dad makes everything look so _easy!_

A few seconds ago, he went into head-to-head combat with Mom. He created hell fire. Hell fire is like... the strongest demonic fire. Luckily, Mom can stand hell fire, 'cuz she has holy fire, (strongest angelic fire). So, once he got her into the backyard, he made it night for about five minutes, so he could be in his natural element. He took the darkness and wrapped her up in it, like a small, black tornado or whirlpool. She broke it, then she turned the night into day, and used light manipulation to paralyze him. When they were done, I was freaking amazed.

Dad even possessed Ethan as soon as he walked into the house. Literally, he morphed into this red spirit like Grandma did, (when everybody was using the powers of the red diamonds to destroy her), and went into his body. We laughed when he made him slap himself.

Now, Dad was out of Ethan's body, and put me on break. He was actually interested in Ethan and Benny's powers, like he was with mine. Should I feel offended? My dad put me on time-out to fool around with my friend and my boyfriend. Mom came beside me and we watched Dad whisper to the two of them.

I understand that Ethan doesn't really have anyone to teach him about psychokinesis, but Benny has his grandma... _Wait_... I am jealous. I admit it. I want my father to myself after fifteen years of motherhood. I snapped myself out of it by sticking a bubblegum stick in my mouth and chewing.

"Having fun, sweetie?" Mom asked, her eyes still locked on Dad. She missed him, too.

"Define fun." I said, blowing a pink bubble and popping it with my teeth.

"Is someone just the least bit jealous?"

"Well, _duh. _You can read it on my face."

"Actually, I was reading your mind the entire time."

"Of course. Only _you, _Mom."

She laughed and swept back a loose strand of hair from the ponytail I put it in. She felt my cheek. It was blazing hot! Was she crazy?! I'm surprised she didn't jerk away from me. She took hold of my other cheek and head my head close to her chest.

"You're almost so grown." she said, closing her eyes and kissing my forehead.

"Mom, I'm not going anywhere."

"Of course. Because I love you." she cooed.

I couldn't help but smile. "I love you, too."

I took a gaze over at Dad. He was laughing his guts out with the guys. Was I missing out on something?

_"God, shut up and get a grip." _a voice echoed in my head. Oh shit. The dark side had returned, this time probably with her bloody vengeance.

I hated her. She was so evil and... that's it. I never really _saw _her or came into _physical_ interaction with her, just mental and when I'm making out with Benny. So... I don't have a _real _reason to hate her guts... I mean my guts... _our _guts... yeah, that's it. She has this vicious and wild effect on me. She's my slutty second half.

_"I know. I'm just too good. Doing anything with Benny later? I'll get in on it." _

I rolled my eyes and shook my head as I sat myself on a stool by the kitchen counter. It's not like I was talking to myself. She was this whole other person with a mind of her own. I'm not crazy. No, no, no. Just a "normal" teenage girl. Just define normal.

"Alexis," Mom said. In all this time I had thinking to myself, Mom had gotten on the phone and talked for... I don't know... however many minutes I was thinking. "Come here. I've got Adam on the phone."

I smiled wide and skipped over toward her. It's been too long since I've talked to Uncle Adam. Hawaii must've been totally epic from what I've heard. The beaches. The sand. The culture. How I longed for the summer to at least _attempt _to dream of vacations around the world. Believe me, Canada's awesome. But, imagine England. Australia. Italy. Spain. Russia. China. Japan. Ooh, and Brazil! Definitely Brazil. It's crazy how many places have so many things to explore! But, I'm in no rush to get out of Whitechapel. Small, quiet town. And my family originated here, so... I'm practically stuck.

I took the phone, keeping a straight face. "Hey!" I squealed, releasing my excitement and frightening everyone.

_"Hey, kid. What's up?" _Adam spoke. Holy crap, I missed his smooth tone so much!

"It's pretty chill up here. Nothing groundbreaking happened yet. How's Hawaii?!" I was determined to find out. To go on vacation there was my dream. My dream, I tell you! Well... and to...

One, become the most amazing ballet dancer... _ever._ Two, travel to _every _part of Canada, and maybe even all fifty states of America and three, to taste every food of every country... Yeah... I went there. Most likely two's gonna happen in _reality, _but I'll keep dreaming.

_"It's really nice. So beautiful and exotic." _

"Did Mom ask you about you and Jess... you know. _Making love?_" I said, making a baby tone at my last remark.

He chuckled. _"Yes. Tanya demanded all the details, but I decided Jess could tell her when we get back."_

"Which is..." I hinted.

_"Next month... or later... Point is, we'll be home for Christmas. Okay? I'll talk to you later, squirt."_

"I am _not _a 'squirt', I just happen to be shorter than you, big dummy."

He laughed and I laughed. _"Alright. I'll catch you later. Love you." _

"Love 'ya, too. Bye-bye."

The line clicked off. I turned around. Mom was gone, leaving the four of us in the room alone. It was seven, now. Getting pretty late. Dad decided the boys needed a break... I never even caught a glimpse at what they were doing. I guessed that Ethan was making a Dusk parody out of his love for Sarah and Laila, Dad was dreaming about Mom and that Benny... well, his mind is half predictable and half _unpredictable. _I loved that about him. Normal people were boring.

They settled themselves on the couch and flipped out when damn Doug Falconhawk was still on TV. I guess it was a Scarefinder marathon. What was I gonna do? Lexi was gonna make herself a nice mocktail and join them. So, I brought out the blender and got the fruits together.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

So, there I was... sucking on a Shirley Temple through a straw and watching this guy go into this haunted house, tracking some ghost _wolves. _People will sell preteens and early aged teens _anything. _The guys were _into _this crap. Eating it up. Jumping at every little sound and whistle of the wind. I set my glass on the coffee table and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you guys like _dead _serious?" I asked.

They hushed me without looking at me. Then... it hit me. It was Tuesday. Three words. Pretty. Little. Liars. I jumped off of the couch and reached for the remote but Benny _smacked _my hand away. I turned my head slowly to face him.

"_What?_" I asked.

"It's getting good!" he protested. I rolled my eyes.

"My house. My TV."

"Correction. _Tanya's _house. _Tanya's _TV." Ethan said.

"I just have to see if I recorded Pretty Little Liars!"

"No! Don't change it!"

"I'm not changing it!"

He grabbed the remote and raised it up in the air, preventing me from getting it. I groaned and crawled over Benny and reaching for the remote, to _pry_ it out of Ethan's hands. He jerked up and ran across the room, to the front door. He laughed, taunting me. This was _not _fair. One chick. Two dudes. Not funny.

"Gimme!" I said, acting like Destiny's younger brother Danny. "I must find out what happens!"

"So do we!" Benny said, grabbing my waist, pulling me off the floor and pressing my hands against the couch. "Just wait five minutes!"

"I don't have five minutes! I have thirty seconds!" I said, checking my watch. I like watches with the seconds on them. I laid down, giving up. He _sat _on me. "Get off me, you dirty ape!" I joked, giggling vigorously.

"More you talk, the more I make myself comfortable." he said, chewing on popcorn. I pounded my fists on the couch and whined so they couldn't hear the TV. If I couldn't have control, nobody could! I would do my evil laugh right now, but I was busy. Then, I sang that Barbie song. That's right... the Barbie Girl song. I was serious.

I was driving the boys crazy. I don't know _where _the hell Ethan got the duct tape. But he had duct tape. He pulled a strip off and slapped it on my mouth while Benny held my arms behind my back. I sighed as they got their victory. They hushed me.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

**~Destiny POV~ **

With Kyle's Call of Duty: Black Ops getting louder, it was hard to manage a three-way conversation between Leon and Laila. Shoot your damn zombies _quietly. _Laila and I were watching PLL. Leon was _way _over grounded, so he was just taking random pictures and editing them to go on Facebook.

_"Did you just see that?!" _Laila shouted into the phone.

"Crap! I didn't! BECAUSE KYLE'S FREAKING GAME IS GETTING LOUDER AND _LOUDER!_"

_"Love you, too, sis!" _Kyle called from his room.

I slammed my room door and wrapped myself up in a below-waist yarn sweater. My dad gave this to me for Christmas last year. He's not _bad, _he just needs to try harder with me, and not my brothers.

_"So, anything exciting happen in school?" _Leon asked.

I _so _wanted to tell him about his ex trying to eat the cheer squad, but he'd find out for himself. I simply shrugged and replied, "Nah. It's as dull as school gets."

_"Oh. Aw, shit. I just realized I'm gonna miss the sophomore trip to the science museum!" _

_"Science reminds me of Ethan..." _Laila said, darkening the mood.

Ugh. Was she gonna get all dark, dreary Lena Duchannes on me? Seriously?

"Lala, calm your clams and just enjoy PLL. If you behave, I'll come by this weekend with some oil pastels for you!" I tempted.

She squealed and some background noise came in. God, she gets so hyped-up when you give her art supplies... When she finally got a grip, she cleared her throat.

_"Alright. I'm listening. I'll shut up." _

_"Thank Christ! You almost made me deaf!" _Leon said. _"Girls, I gotta go! Taylor thinks she found a way for us to break the boundary cast my mom put. I'm **starving **for a bite."_

_"And Maia needs the phone so she can call her mom. Later, Des. Bye-bye, Leo!" _

The two phones clicked off at the same time, leaving me lonely and depressed... not really! I was in the zone now with Pretty Little Liars.

My fave Liar is Aria. Like, duh. She's so artsy and fashion-savvy. So like me. And Lexi likes her, too, but she likes Spencer, also. If I could mash the two together... it'll be a good Alexis right there. I put my phone on speaker as I called Alexis herself. I was glad the show went on commercial break, 'cuz I can't keep up.

I went up to my little fashion project. I was making a dress. It was a beautiful, silky marigold fabric. I had cut it and sewn it into a short dress. I had this super cute leftover fabric from a skirt I made weeks back, so I used that to wrap around the waist, creating a cute effect, mixing with the hot one. I had this purple scarf I used as a belt for it. All I needed was Laila to do something to the fabric to make it eye-popping.

_"Hello?" _a voice answered Lexi's phone. It scared me. _That _was _not _my best friend. _"You've reached Alexis' phone. Who is it?" _

I had a hunch. "_Ethan?_" I asked, unsure.

_"Oh. Hey, Des." _

"Are you kidding me?! Give the phone to Lexi!"

_"She's... tied up at the moment." _

I could hear him and somebody else laughing in the background, thinking the joke was funny. Ha... I can't _believe_ he would even use that dried-out pun. It's been used so many times, it needs more than a band-aid.

"You know what guys... Good night."

_"Wait, Des! I have to ask you something." _

"What?!"

_"What's up with Laila? She was so bitter when I saw her today." _

"Ethan. Laila-Alena Pierre is a girl who _knows_ what she wants and isn't afraid to go after it. The real question is... what's wrong with _you? _What do _you _want?"

I hung up on him, feeling my victory. But then... it hit me. I suddenly have _my_ relationship problems. I know I want Rory. I admitted it to him. He was cute and quirky. Unlike your average vampire. One of a kind. There's no one like him on Earth. If he would snap all of a sudden and want to hurt me, or if he would become unfaithful to me, I'd be heartbroken. I wouldn't bother to curse him out, I would probably cry for days.

I knew Craig for a while. He used to be a total bad boy before things got serious with our families. Here's how it went:

Alexis, the total sexy nerd, filled with creativity and genius.

Destiny, the same feisty redhead, with a sassy attitude and _undeniable_ fashion genes.

Laila, the same ambitious, no-nonsense artist who always has her eyes on the prize.

Leon, the random, fun guy with a dorky side, and always has sarcasm and snide comments.

And Craig, the bad boy with swag and flashy smiles; total party animal, and no-nonsense like his twin.

Yes. That was our group before Alexis moved away, Leon's mom became a loony-toon and Laila and Craig's dad went full-time angel. Then, things got hectic-er and here we are now. The only person who needs to gain back their title is Leon.

Now... let me get in my next fifteen minutes of Pretty Little Liars and get my beauty sleep.

***~.~.~*~.~.~* **

**~Alexis POV~ **

I woke up for the first time in three days with an empty bed. I barely remembered what happened last night. I don't remember putting on pajamas. I don't remember putting back on my glasses. I don't remember lying down in my bed and cuddling up with two stuffed animals in my collection, including Kylie Koala and Dr. Snuggleboat. I loved stuffed animals because they're cuter than the originals and they won't kill you.

I noticed a camera pointed toward me. A camera? While I was sleeping? I would accuse Leon, but he was grounded. I crawled out of my covers and toward the camera. I looked at it and played the video. Eight hours of me... calling out things in my sleep, drooling and slightly snoring. I knew I did all of those things, and from time to time I occasionally snore, but it's a quiet, girly snore. It's cute. I looked across at the mirror and saw my hair and jumped back.

God, my hair was all over the place, like the Bride of Frankenstein. I wiped the drool from my mouth with a nearby tissue and used another to blow my nose. I think I was catching a cold. I bounced out of bed when I saw the time and slid into the hallway. I jogged down the stairs and saw my mother, curled up on the couch next to my father. Whoa... Dad slept over? What about Victoria and Melanie? I know Melanie would disapprove, harshly, and fulminate inside her head. She hated my mother and I from the beginning.

I didn't want to wake them up, and I questioned why Mom didn't go up to heaven to guard or sing, or Dad didn't have to watch his dangerous other daughter, but I brushed my teeth, showered, washed my hair and dressed. I was going bold today and wearing heels... so I wish myself luck. I gave my hair a braid in it and slapped my fedora on my head. I walked downstairs carefully and poured some cereal in a bowl with milk. I dipped my spoon and slouched on the counter, eating it. After that, I took an apple and sank my teeth into it, savoring the juicy goodness. I did _love _apples. One of the first fruit.

I left a note on the dining room table and put my shoes in a separate bag, while strapping on my roller blades. I kissed both of them on the cheek and slipped the Book of Light Moon in my backpack. I turned and rolled out the door. I slid onto the sidewalk, and made my way to school, texting Destiny in the process. I wasn't looking where I was going. My phone flew out of my hands once I crashed into something... or someone. I fell on my ass, and it _hurt! _I didn't even bother to get up. I sat there and pulled up my glasses, getting a clear view of the person.

Pale, long, straight blonde hair with magenta streaks. Piercing, eerie green eyes that could reach into your soul and nab it. Gothic makeup, including dark red lipstick. Two lip piercings.

"Well," I said. "What do you know? It's good old Mel. What brings you to the neighborhood?"

"I was on my way to start school," she said, her sharp voice rung in my ears. "What else?" She smirked and narrowed her eyes. "I missed you, Lexi."

"Yeah? I _didn't, _Melanie."

* * *

**Awkward step-sister run-in. In chapter... seven, Blood Drive is coming up. And some wicked-awesome power, maybe? We'll _see. _**

***TwistedTelepath***


	5. Chapter 5: Returns

**Shout Outs: Bumblebee's Honey, welcome to the crazy world of Angels & Demons! Funkybananas47, why yes, I shall. Redpandatails12, I have a plan, like I PMed you, but there's gonna be a twist, so, hang tight. And elygeorge, it was fun to write =)**

**Disclaimer: I will never own MBaV... sigh. I only own this story, plot and the OCs used. All MBaV rights go to Teletoon. Did anyone else see Vanessa Morgan in the newest Degrassi commercial?! I love her hair. :3**

* * *

Alexis stopped to stare at Melanie. There had been bad blood between them for a while. Especially with their prophesied relationship. As the holy dark soul and as a demonic priestess, Melanie was one of dark intentions. After her fifteenth birthday, she had felt strange. She had a craving for suffering of others, a desire for Alexis' downfall. Even though the two shared a family and a bloodline, they had no real empathetic concerns towards each other.

"It's been a while," Melanie said, her voice making the wind blow heavier. Her side bangs blew out of her face to show a small, black crescent scar around her left eye. It faded partly. It had a pattern like the scar on Alexis' hand. "How's the family?"

"_Please_ don't play like you know nothing," Alexis said, shaking her head. "You _hurt_ Laila. You tried to steal my _soul_. You are purely _wicked, _you know? I should be throwing my anger at you right this second... but I won't. I'm perfectly calm."

"You stole my father away from me. Dad goes on and on about how great you are... and how you'll keep a balance, and how you are the light and darkness. How you live up to the Wate connection, and to those before the Wates, the D'Marise family, not to mention the Hawthorne's. What do I have? Wate and Mercer, but also Aeron bloodline. Pathetic."

"I was born first, just remember that. He was my father first. And the Aerons were a strong alchemy ancestry. Be _grateful_."

Melanie rolled her eyes and huffed. The wind stopped. Her eyes darkened to deep black. Then, they lightened to their normal color. "Whatever."

Alexis ignored her stepsister's bitterness and gave the slightest smile. "Want me to show you the way to school?" she offered. It would have been the thing her father would've wanted her to do.

"No thanks. I like doing my thing." she said, her tone harsh. _"Consideration towards your gifts."_ she muttered.

Black mist grew at the soles of Melanie's combat boots. It engulfed her and she vanished as the wind picked up once again. Alexis fanned the black swirls away and pondered about the scar on Melanie's face.

_Why was it there? _she thought. _And why does it match mine? _

***~.~.~*~.~.~* **

Destiny toyed with the ring on her finger and closed her locker softly. She then walked toward the four boys, Ethan, Benny, Rory and Craig, at the school's inside entrance. Craig smiled when he saw her. Rory did the same. This intimidated her. Her eyebrows raised when she saw Craig's old leather jacket worn on him and his dog tag chain around his neck.

"Hey," she spoke softly.

"Hi," Craig said.

"Hey, Cuddle Bunny." Rory greeted, embracing her with a hug.

"Hiya, Des," Ethan said.

"Sup, Red." Benny said, slipping his hands into his pockets. "Did you catch Ally?"

"Not a trace." Destiny said. "I thought you'd catch her since you two are so romantically intimate."

She pulled Rory's arm around her neck, and his other around her waist. Craig's face became solemn and his aura became filled with jealousy. He cupped his hands and bright white sparks generated in his grasp. They materialized into a long-stemmed white rose. He inhaled the sweet scent and passed it off to her. She smirked and closed her eyes, lightly smelling it.

"I'm just thankful your my friend, Des." Craig said, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, C. It's beautiful." she answered. Craig winked at her and strolled off to his first class. Destiny took out a pair of scissors from her bag and sipped the thorns along with most of the stem. She slipped the rose into her hair and turned toward the other boys. "C'mon, Heartthrob, let's get to class."

"I'll meet you there." Rory said, lightly kissing her on the cheek.

"Alright. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too."

She pranced off to her English class. Rory faced his two friends and passed his hands through his blonde hair.

"Holy cow," he said. "I'm in over my head!"

"Why?" Ethan asked.

"Because of Craig!"

"Craig isn't a threat... Sure, he's scary and intimidating, and he has romantic gestures and junk..."

"But you're better than him, dude." Benny spoke up, his breath pressing against the glass doors as he cupped his hands around his eyes, peering outside. "She _hated _you a month ago! Now, she's head over heels for you! Why would she give up on you now?"

"Right. It's not like he can erase her feelings for you, or something... That's not a reaper ability, is it?"

"Why ask me?"

"Thanks, guys." Rory said, grinning. "Now, if you'll excuse me... my fair maiden awaits."

He ran off towards English. Benny smiled brightly when he spotted Alexis walking toward the school. She waved and smiled when she saw him. He pushed open the door without haste, but knocked her in the forehead by accident. She fell on the ground while students laughed. He bit his lip and helped her up. She brushed off dirt from the back of her pants and shrugged.

"Oh well," she said, rubbing her throbbing forehead. "What's new, Benny-boo?"

"Same old school troubles."

They snorted at his comment and held hands. She kissed his cheek and tightened her grip on his hand. "I wanna see your poem."

"You're gonna have to wait. It's a surprise... and I know you hate surprises, but-"

"Actually... I've grown to love them when it comes to yours." she interrupted.

"Can _I _see _yours?_"

"Like _you _said... it's a surprise."

He sighed and rubbed his nose against her neck as he spun her around, wrapping her up in his arms. He kissed her neck. She laughed and stroked his cheek.

"I love... how sweet you taste." he said, abandoning her neck. "Like gummy bears."

She clung to his side as they walked inside the school. Ethan had already went to class. They walked forward to English.

***~.~.~*~.~.~* **

_"And I'll shall adore you, my little Princeton." _Destiny said, closing off her poem. The class hesitated to applaud because she was talking about her cat. She shoot a glare across the room, and they started cheering and clapping harder. She smiled and bowed. She sat in her seat.

"Alright, very _creative _Destiny," the teacher said, writing Destiny's project score in her grading book. "Alexis? Do you want to read yours now?"

"Sure." Alexis said, getting out of her seat and taking the white paper on her desk. She adjusted her glasses as she stood in front of the class. She cleared her throat.

_"I stare into his eyes, and what a marvelous creation they are  
_

_Green or hazel? It doesn't matter_

_What matters is that in my world, he's a star_

_When he holds my hand, my heart skips a patter_

_Oh, how he always make me laugh when I'm down_

_He embraces me ever so dearly_

_When I'm around him, there's never a frown_

_My undying desire for him can be stopped merely_

_He is my life, my world, and my salvation_

_He is the light in my darkness_

_Though I must get a good education_

_Benny, my connection to you is boundless." _

The class clapped softly. Alexis sucked in her bottom lip and blushed when she saw Benny was staring directly at her. She cleared her throat once more.

"Don't you guys know you're supposed to snap?" she asked. The class got silent when she took her seat and whispers went across the room.

She got butterflies in her stomach, as she gave her paper to the teacher when she got up. She laid her head on the desk and faced her boyfriend, smiling.

"Are you mad I embarrassed you?" she asked.

"_Embarrassed? _Nah. I liked being the center of attention." he said, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back.

"Very charming, Alexis, I'll give you that. Next time, try to keep your focus on a _better_ muse," the teacher said, grading Alexis' paper.

'Ooh's went around the class. Alexis slightly snarled and buried her head in her arms. She groaned.

_"Ignore her, she's always being a little-" _

"Well, what do you know? The last person to go today is Benny. Let's go." the teacher cut him off, folding her arms.

He got up slowly and walked to the front of the class with his hands in his pockets. He coughed and squinted his eyes, adjusting to the bright light.

"I kind of... _lost _my poem," he said, covering her mouth.

"You're already down to a C,"

"I remember it though!"

_Yeah... I'm just gonna have to wing it. _he thought. He coughed again and rubbed his hands together.

_"She's as beautiful as a spring day_

_When I met her, I wasn't ready for such a sight_

_After she left in seventh grade, I wanted to say_

_'I barely knew you, why couldn't you stay?' _

_A month ago, she returned_

_Baring a hotness so great! Yay!_

_We talked and laughed and then I said,_

_'Now I know you, may I stay?'_

_Besides her problems and conflicted emotions_

_And her weaknesses and her imperfections_

_She's the definition of true perfection_

_Now I say, 'I might even love you, Alexis, can you stay?'" _

Alexis' head was now above her desk. She had a wide smile on her face and a few tears came from her eyes. She wiped them and ran to hug him. She looked into his eyes and smiled.

_"I might even love you, too." _

He smirked and they put their palms together. A bright light appeared in between them. It spread across the room and suddenly by themselves. He looked around and didn't bother to question what happened. He took her by the waist and kissed her. She rubbed her cheek against his and touched his hand. The lights faded to darkness. Her amulet glowed. She kissed him passionately. Her white wings slipped out and fluttered around them. He held her close and kissed her on her cheeks.

The light came into the room when they kissed each other on the lips, using tongue. They departed, and they were back in the classroom. Was it possible that they went to their own little world for a minute? The class was staring at them, back and forth. Some looked disgusted and some were snickering amongst themselves. The teacher cleared her throat and pointed her pencil at their seats, making them take them.

_"Mega nerds making out in class," _Reina whispered to Verna.

The bell rung, ending class, and once the classroom was empty, the couple laughed together.

***~.~.~*~.~.~* **

Tanya stood in front of a shelve in Adam's library. She opened a dust-covered book and blew the dust from it. She smiled when she saw a picture of her mother, Serafina, with her sisters, Katia, Tara and Gwendolyn. Serafina was apart of the Hawthorne family. A family of both light and dark creatures. She had fallen in love with a demon, Azaiah, and had three children with him, (though before he married, he had many mistresses), herself included, Adam, and a boy named Nigel. Nigel was older than Tanya. He was a demon, Adam, a white soul, and Tanya was the angel. Nigel was rebellious and reckless, so one night, while out with friends, the Fire Council had come to slaughter him.

Years after, Tanya had followed her mother's footsteps, falling in love with a demon. The bloodlines in the two were strong, thus conceiving a child with both ancestries.

_"Tanya," _Scott called from the other side of the room. _"You have to see this!" _

Tanya flew across the room and came to Scott's side. "What is it?" she asked.

He picked up the book on the floor and showed her what on it. A picture of a black mark, a crescent moon with lines intersecting inside it.

"Haven't you noticed the scar of Alexis' hand?" he asked.

"Yes. It didn't look like a tattoo. I thought she hurt herself or something, I never knew it was _this_ serious."

"My mother must've given it to her. And to Melanie. It's a spell that limits their powers. That's why Alexis couldn't practice properly. It's why Melanie has no control over her thoughts."

"Well? How to we remove it?!" she demanded. "If our daughter doesn't learn to fully use her powers, she-"

"Tanya. We'll find a way. I promised I would stick by you, and that is what I'm going to do."

She sighed and nodded. "I just don't want her to end up like Nigel."

He cupped a hand over her cheek. "Alexis is nothing like Nigel."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Destiny glossed her lips and adjusted her contact lenses. She closed her locker and looked up at the person in front of her. Craig. He smiled and patted her bare shoulder. His brown eyes stared at her.

"Des," he said. "I need your help."

"Why are you coming off so soft, then?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and shaping her hand on her chin.

"Because it's _really_ crazy and I need your help. And I don't have a plan."

"Let's do it then! Improv is fun!" He chuckled and handed her a tracker. Every month the M.I.S.A. supernaturals would hand in their trackers for rebooting. It was hers. She took it from his hand and took the ear piece from behind it. She coiled it around her ear and smiled. "M.I.S.A. back in business?" she asked.

"Sure, if you_ want?_"

She shrugged. "Did you give Alexis hers?"

"Yeah."

"Then, let's do this!" she exclaimed, getting excited. _"Call tracker 09-17-96, Alexandria W." _she commanded.

_"Calling tracker 09-17-96, Alexandria W." _the tracker replied.

_"Des?" _Alexis asked once the command went through. _"What's up?" _

"We on a little bounty hunt. Wanna jack in?"

_"Name the species and where it's going from here." _

"C, answer the girl's question," Destiny said, facing Craig.

"A demon scything for a local girl." he spoke into it. "It'll take an hour. Meet us outside, by the old tree."

_"Alright. I'll be there." _

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

In the gym, it was quiet. Barely any noise because coach was sick. Mr. G took over for him. Destiny and Alexis were out on a hunt with Craig, which was why the three boys were quiet.

"C'mon, let's see some smiles!" Mr. G said, picking up a volleyball.

"Mr. G, there's _nothing _happy about Phys Ed." Reina said, taking her phone and texting. "It's too much work if you're someone like me."

"Someone flunking Phys Ed?" Her eyes widened and she threw her phone across the gym. She got up as Mr. G passed her the ball. She caught and eyed the gym. "Pick your teams wisely. Reina and Verna are team captains. I'll be right back."

He exited the gym and the two girls stood in front of the crowd of freshmen.

"Okay, losers." Reina hissed. "Let's see who has the better team. I choose..."

She pointed out most of the people close to her posse, leaving Verna with what was left. Verna was basically brain-dead at times, so she had no clue what was going on. She came to her team and smiled.

"Let's see what you've got, weirdos," she said, putting her hands on her hips. "Guys in front, gals in the back. Okay?"

"That's not a _good _idea..." Ethan said. Verna raised an eyebrow.

"Don't talk to me like that, Morgan. I'm captain, so what I say _goes._"

_"Captain Airhead."_ Benny muttered, making Rory and the others snicker. Verna turned her head back and faced him. She crossed her arms and shifted her weight to her right leg.

"I may _look _like an airhead, but I have more things in _my _head than _you._" she snapped. "I'm smarter than people take me for, and _you _have to watch your back."

She left him frozen with fear as she walked off towards the net.

"She _told _you..." Rory said, laughing. Benny rolled his eyes and pushed him in front.

"I'd like to see _you_ handle that kind of pressure,"

"I can't. That why I have Bitey..." he said, gesturing to his left fang. "And Bloody," He pointed at his right one. "See, 'cuz this one sucks up more blood than the other... And this one is sharp-"

"I _really_ don't care, man."

Verna had already gathered everyone on her team to their side of the net, facing Reina's team. Reina smiled when she saw Verna.

"Remember whatever happens... I'm still your role model," Reina said, giving a cheesy smile and closing her eyes. "I love you, V."

Verna rolled her eyes and smiled. Mr. G came back into the gym, blowing his whistle. "Let's play!" he said.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Alexis crouched behind a bush, squinting through her glasses. There were two demons cornering a young man. She could sense the black arts' vibe reflecting off of them. They reeked of it. Black smoke came from the palms of their hands. Two scythes appeared in their clutches. The boy yelled for help as he ran away from them. The demons chased after him.

"Now?" Destiny asked.

"Wait..." Craig insisted.

One demon took hold of the boy's neck, squeezing it, making him choke. Alexis bit her lip and breathed slowly, scared for him. The other pointed its scythe at the boy's heart.

"Now! Go!" Craig ordered.

Alexis was the first to charge out of the bushed and to the demon who was choking the boy. She pointed her hands at the demon, throwing a blast of fire at it. It let go of the boy and flew back towards a tree. She growled at it and pulled out her two blades, pointing one in front of her and one in the back of her. She chased the demon and drew her front blade to its arm. She sliced it off, making blood splatter out. The demon cried out with anger and used its only arm to move her blades out of her hands, throwing them into a thicket.

She clenched her jaw tightly and threw more fire at it, only for it to bounce away and come at her. She jumped into the air and swung on the tree's branch, kicking the demon's head. The demon grabbed her foot and pulled her down to the ground.

_"Ah. There you are..." _its raspy voice asked. She nodded and kicked its hand off of her. She threw a punch at its covered face and flipped over it when she grabbed its shoulders. She used the nearby vines to tangle the demon up, but it broke free.

"Dammit, why don't you just give up?!" she asked, dodging its kick. It punched her back when it swooped behind her, causing it to be stunned with pain. She slapped it and ran toward another tree. She felt her legs stop halfway toward her destination. She had no control her body as she was spun around.

The demon had regained its arm and generated a dark beam of energy.

"Who _are _you?" she asked.

_"Don't you recognize me?" _It lowered its hood to reveal a familiar face. Her heart jumped. It wasn't a demon. It was _her. _The darker her. _"Fate is something we can't control..." _

She screamed on the top of her lungs as Dark Alexis reached into her chest, tugging on her heart. Then, she woke up in the nurse's office. At school. In her gym uniform.

* * *

**Crazy. Crazy, crazy. :P Anyway, I'm planning on updating either later today or some point this week, so hang tight, my friends. Anyone see 'The Host' trailer 3?! It was INSANELY AWESOME! Check it out on YouTube if you haven't already!**

***TwistedTelepath***


	6. Chapter 6: Mind Mysteries

**Shout Out: pleaseignoreme9, elygeorge, funkybananas47, Cat of Flames & Saphir Blue! Heeyyy, guys. XP**

**Disclaimer: I hate not owning MBaV! UGH. One day... ^_^ I own the story, the storyline and the OCs used.**

**Note: I'm trying to keep this whole chapter in plain Alexis POV.**

**Warning: We all knew some M content would dance its way into this story. :3**

* * *

**~Alexis POV~**

I felt strange. What _was _that? A dream? A daydream? A vision? I didn't know. I didn't remember anything of that hunt. Everything was a blur. I tired to remember, but there was... nothing. This dark side thing was getting harder and harder to keep under control. She was getting stronger. She wanted darkness. She had the dark lust I didn't have. Wait... she's me. So... _technically_... _I _was the one who was getting stronger... the one who wanted darkness.

I, personally, kept my demonic hunger under control with mortal food, but the query of sinking my teeth in the red nectar of the undead, _never _appeared in my mind. I felt a cold shudder coming on when the AC hit me. I curled up in a nearby blanket, but kicked it to the side when I realized it was made of wool. I sneezed and rubbed the goosebumps on my arms. I wrapped my arms around my legs and rocked back and forth.

How'd I get here in the first place? And why did this not feel right? The lights flickered and a heavy breathing sounded. A flash of light went across my sight, nearly blinding me. I saw a blurred vision of me in a beautiful, short dress, standing in a fighting stance. My eyes were leaking of tears. My lips trembling and my hands shaking. The scar on my hand vanished in the vision. My eyes turned to burning flames. Black flames sprouting from my hands. I screamed out something, but I couldn't hear what it was. I could only feel the vibration.

I stood face-to-face with a young man. He smiled deviously and said something that infuriated me. Lightning struck across the night sky and the wind picked up. The tears kept falling. I jumped on top of him, pushing him against a wall of the school. My hands clung to his throat, hoping to rip it out, I suppose. I hit his head against wall, yelling out something that made the shadows creep out from behind us and form tentacles, clinging to his ankles. They pulled him down and I was ready to kill him. The vision stopped. Wow... was I _always _angry and crying when I was fighting someone?!

Now, I was basically as confused as a girl gets. I woke up... at home, in my bed. Was my memory getting worse? I specifically remember being in the Nurse's Office. Weird. I got out of bed weakly and walked downstairs. I felt faint. My head fell out of place every time I tried to keep it up. My eyes drooped down. I walked to the fridge and took out some of my favorite grape pop to calm me down and boost me up. I dropped a bendy straw in it and took a nice long sip.

I saw that the time was 1:03 p.m. I was home early from school. I was sure I didn't do anything to be called a "witch" again, but then again... I couldn't _remember. _I turned on my laptop and switched on my webcam. Des surprisingly _wasn't_ online, since she _always_ had this connected to her phone. Ethan had his status as "invisible", so there was no point in calling to chat. Leon was online, though, I cannot _see _him. Benny, however, was _not. _This disappointed me.

A sharp pain in my head started and I laid down on the couch, resting my head on a pillow. I eyed the blue mark on my hand, examining it. It had a ripple effect when it shined. It darkened to black and it was bold. This was actually scaring me. I heard whispers and the room's walls had symbols on them. I caught a sentence that stated the phrase, _"Blood shed and darkness approach. Tears wept. Lines crossed. Isolation between others."_, but it was written as, _"Effusi sanguinis et tenebrae aditu. Lacrimis flevit. Lineas transierint. Sequestrationis inter aliis." _Was Aunt Tara warning me of something?

"Aunt Tara?" I asked. "Are you there?"

No answer. Well, what do I expect? As heaven's Oracle, she has a duty to tell the future to the angels... duh, Alexis. I let out of my breath and hugged my knees. Oh my god... this was freaking _boring. _

I took another sip out of my cup and put it on the coffee table. Angling my hand at the bookshelf across from me, I pulled out one of my mom's casting books and the Book of Light Moon. I know, I know... _why _keep the Book of Light Moon in my living room's _bookshelf? _If there's a demonic invasion, they'll expect the book to be in my possession, when it'll be at home... on a bookshelf. I sneezed again and laid a pillow beneath me as I laid down. I spread the casting book in front of me and opened it. The pages soon flipped themselves, opening to a page about when a demon posses another supernatural's body. Like, a strong supernatural. For example, if my dad possessed my mom.

According to the book, if other demons were around, they'd become territorial and try to defeat the other. This... made no sense. Why would the demon become territorial if the other demon had another supernatural under their power? Gah! No sense. My brain is hurting just thinking about it!

I shut the book and sent it back to the shelf, then a hoarse cough escaped my mouth. Forget the pop, I need some _tea_. The house phone rang. I ran over and answered, expecting it to be my mother, who was nowhere in sight at the moment.

"Hello?" I asked.

Please be Mom... _Please_ be Mom!

_"Hello, Alexis? It's Evelyn." _

Crap. It wasn't Mom, it was Grandma Weir. I guess that was just as good.

"Oh hey! Is everything okay?"

_"I sensed something was wrong with you, actually. __Are you alright?" _

"I'm not _positively _sure... I just know I had a dream, then I woke up in the Nurse's Office at school... then I woke up again, waking up in my bedroom... And I _know _I wasn't sleepwalking again."

_"Why don't you drop by next door and we can talk? I'll make you some tea for that cold of yours."_

At times it was utterly disturbing how Benny's grandma knew so much...

"Sure. I'll be over in a few. Thank you."

I hung up the phone and wrapped a scarf tightly around my burning neck. If demons were supposed to be immuned to sickness, why wasn't I? Can Dad answer _that_ question for me? I took the Book of Light Moon with me and went outside, locking the door and went next door. When I got to the front step, I knocked on the door.

Grandma Weir opened the door and greeted me. I walked inside the house, sniffing and I took a seat on the couch. She sat next to me and held my hand. What is with these adults and touching me when I'm burning hot? God forbid one of these days they get burnt to pieces.

"How long has this been going on?" she asked.

"It started yesterday. I had a few headaches on Saturday and Sunday. Monday I was fine."

She eyed the mark on my hand and held it up. "What's this?"

"I'm not sure. While Gran, Melanie and Mr. Duchannes were preparing my body to take out my soul, Gran said something and it appeared. Like... _poof._"

"It's a mark of great power. I'll tell you that, hon. It limits power and energy. In some cases, it can absorb, but I doubt that's your case."

I stood there like a statue. That's why I was an epic fail at practice? Because of a stupid mark?!

"How do you remove it?" I asked.

"There are many potions and spells that can help remove marks and scars and such... but I'm not sure about something like _this._"

"_Please. _There has to be something. Some kind of reversal spell. Please." I begged. I didn't mean to come off as a needy like brat, but if this thing could drain me of my powers, I needed to get it off.

"I can try to help you, Alexis. If it doesn't work..."

"It won't be your fault, then. Thank you so much."

"Anytime." I wrapped my arms around the old woman and clasped my hands together. "Let me go make your tea, dear."

I smiled and sneezed once again. She got off the couch and went toward the kitchen. My phone rang and I quickly answered.

"Hello?" I asked, my tone quick and sharp.

_"Alexis! Crap, you gave me a heart attack! Where are you?!" _

I could tell whose voice it was a mile away. "I'm at your house," I said, coughing. "What happened?"

_"I swore I saw you in PE, then you knocked out and Dee took you home." _

"Well that explains a lot..."

_"Want me to bring you some soup or something?" _

"They _say_ chicken noodle does wonders."

_"I'll be home soon. Hang tight, Angel." _

"Alright," I coughed more. "Later."

_"Bye." _

I hung up and rubbed my nose with a tissue. God, I loathed being sick. My kind of sick isn't a normal kind of sick. It starts off with a cough... then a sneeze. Then, before you know it, you have a case of Alexis-itis. You spend about two to four weeks, coughing and sneezing with an itchy sore throat, cold and hot flashes, aching head, runny nose and the craving for meat.

I coughed harder and curled up on the couch like I was dying. I felt like I _was _dying. Once Grandma Weir had brought me some tea and a warm blanket and she had walked upstairs, I had wrapped myself inside like I was a mummy, (even though mummies scared the hell out of me) and I opened up the Book of Light Moon in my lap. I liked reading the poems Dad had left me.

_The taste of power is satisfying,_

_So is the taste of affection._

_Warmth is often spread across _

_The body of those of bittersweet._

_Ones of both worlds,_

_Darkness and Light, but a single soul can escort the way._

_Guiding his hand ever so softly to hers._

_They find the path and take it, _

_Never knowing where it leads exactly._

_Even if they become lost,_

_They still have one another,_

_And that light is the brightest that will shine on..._

_Forever. _

I loved Dad's poetry. He was so creative, but I don't know where he got the inspiration for it. I was so lost in this, that I didn't even notice the front door opening and closing, the running of water in the kitchen and a bunch of other noise. A little tickle of fur brushed by my elbow, when I noticed my little stormtrooper plushie at my side. I leaned my head back and met with Benny's eyes. I gave a smile.

"Hello there," I said, batting my eyes. "I believe you promised me some chicken noodle soup?"

He sighed and gave me the bowl in his hands. I sat up and took the spoon from my tea, sucked on it and dipped it in the bowl, gathering some nice, hot soup in it. I put that in my mouth and I smiled while making the sound, "Mmm".

"How is it?" he asked.

"_Amazing._"

He smiled and straightened his collar. "Oh yeah."

"You didn't make this, dummy."

"You're right." He kneeled at my side and clung to a black bag in his grasp.

I smiled and nodded. "Whatcha got in the bag?"

He looked down. "Oh. Nothing. Guy stuff."

I cringed when he said, 'guy stuff'. "Then I _don't _have to know."

"Wanna play a video game? Will that cheer you up, Ally?"

"You bet. Can we go up to your room? It's cold down here."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

**Two Hours Later... **

I had figured out where my mom was... at my dad's house. I guess a little adult playtime... And how is Victoria okay with this stuff?! Anyway, I was now in the zone and totally in-depth with both my chicken soup and _World of Warcraft._ It's one of my number one games along with _Wizard 101_. Benny and I were using headsets to play along with Ethan, Rory and some anonymous player. I had a deep feeling it was Destiny, but didn't want to get caught playing a "nerd game" by the boys. Of course, as her best friend, I wouldn't tell.

While I was about to totally whip her ass, Aunt Tara _finally _got into my mind. Why, Aunt T, why?!

_"Alexis..." _her ghastly voice spoke.

_Hey, Aunt Tara. _I thought, keeping my eyes glued to my boyfriend's desktop. _I'm kind of in the middle of something here... _

_"I am far more important than a silly online game of the less fortunate." _

_I just so happen to be rocking this game! _

_"Focus." _

I sighed. _Right. What's wrong? _

_"I see something. Something dark and powerful. Something that will test you. At all costs, try to ignore it!" _

_Can you hint at what it is, please? _

_"You know it's against my nature. Please, my niece, you have to attempt to train your power and keep it manageable. This darkness will come for you and your company... and at the end of it... there will be a death." _

I took the headset off my head and rose to my feet. A death? Who would die? What kind of shit was this?!

_A DEATH?! _I screamed in thought.

_"I have to go, child. Beware of things ahead." _

I froze and stared out the window. I heard the game end and the victory cheer of Destiny. She was _definitely _caught now. I paid no attention to their conversation. I stared at the mark on my hand. How could I fight to keep the person in danger safe with this burden on my hand?

I felt warm breath brush against my neck. This sent tingles all over my body, and it made my body even hotter than it already was. I hadn't made out with Benny in a while. I took his hand off my shoulder and faced him. I didn't care that I was sick.

I tapped into his mind and read his thoughts.

_She's still so beautiful. _he thought. _This promise is so hard to keep. _

I swung his arm around me and locked his bedroom door. I abandoned the blanket slung over my shoulders and my top, showing my blue bra. I unbuttoned his shirt and he threw it off. I roughly pushed him onto his bed and pulled off my jeans, crawling next to him in my undergarments. I released my hair and sat on top of his chest. I tied a bandanna I found in my bag around my mouth and pressed my fingers on his chest, sliding them down to his pants.

He sat up, still keep me on him and he lowered my bandanna. His lips crashed into mine and moved his tongue around in my mouth. I grabbed his shoulders and moaned when he sucked on my neck. I leaned on his shoulder and hung my arms on his back. I looked up at him and kissed him softly. I ran my fingers through his hair and bit his bottom lip. I kissed his upper chest and his neck. He held me close to him and grunted. He breathed heavily and clutched my breasts. I gave a silent scream in my head. He slipped his hands under my bra. I could tell he enjoyed the pleasure in feeling my bare chest.

I removed my lips from his neck and pushed him against the bed frame. I felt my heart beating faster as I stared into his eyes. If his kisses could leave me breathless, how would his sex feel like?

I left one of my bra straps hanging and the other pressing against my shoulder. I lifted my hair up and let it down. He smiled and put his hand behind my neck.

_"I was gonna put some other things in that poem, but it wasn't **right** for English class..." _he said, catching his breath.

I shook my head and noticed my fever going done. Wait... how was he the cure to my Alexis-itis? This question will forever boggle my mind, but I didn't care. Let's get rid of my coughing, next.

* * *

**Hehe. This chapter was random. :3 In other news, June 28th, people! That is the day my dreams will come true! Or... the day my world will end... Depends. Working on my school project and a little school paper article. Let's hope it gets some serious recognition! '^_^**

***TwistedTelepath***


	7. Chapter 7: Bloodlust

**Shout Outs: Vs-for-life, Cat of Flames, pleaseignoreme9, Redpandatails12, Saphir Blue, and funkybananas47. God, you guys are funny! **

**Note: Check out Bittersweet Crush by SouthernMortal, it's awesome! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the episode, 'Blood Drive', or the series My Babysitter's a Vampire. I own this story, the OCs and the plot. **

* * *

The next day, Alexis was dumbfounded by the number of boys lined up to donate blood. All because of pretty nurses. She stretched her suspenders and let them go, causing a whipping sound. She folded her arms and started counting them.

_God, it's like opening day for Revenge of the Sith, again. _she thought.

"Pff. Look at this!" Benny said. "It's like opening day for Revenge of the Sith, all over again... Just, you know. Minus the stormtroopers."

"It's like _you_ can read _my_ mind," Alexis said. "Poor, naïve boys of our generation."

"My mom thinks I should donate," Ethan spoke up. "She says my blood is 'special'. I think that's exactly why I should keep it where it belongs... in my veins."

"I'm with you. People can hijack it and clone you."

"Ally, what the heck just came out of your mouth?" Benny asked.

"I'm just paranoid ever since Leon took my blood for sampling... and I _never_ heard about it again..."

He shook his head and turned to Ethan. "Dude, she _has _to say your blood is special. She's your mom," he said. "Anyways, the reason you don't give blood is because you're scared of needles, 'ya big chicken."

"I'm not afraid of them. I just... don't like them." Ethan protested.

"_Right..._ Just like the way you don't like the commercial with the dancing crackers." His best friend did a dance mimicking the crackers in the commercial. "It _freaks _you out!"

"I. _Love. _That commercial!" Alexis said, doing the dance, too, not purposely, but caught up in it. "Why hate on it, dude? Those crackers are adorable!"

"I am not! I'm just not comfortable eating things that dance. Plus, I don't see you two rushing to donate!"

"Don't yell at me. I already explained my story."

"It's stupid."

"Thank you, E. It means so much coming from you."

"Once again, I agree with my girlfriend. They can lift your entire genetic code from one drop! Like, what if someone cloned me? No way am I-" Benny stopped talking and gazed at the younger nurse. "W-what was I saying?"

"Hello?" Alexis asked. "Agree with your _girlfriend. Me. _Alexis. Alexis Wate. The one whose savior you're supposed to be. Kiddie pool!"

"God, why bring up the kiddie pool?!"

She rolled her eyes and put her hand on her hip. "I'm gonna suck up my courage and donate... for a good cause. Not for evil cloning purposes. And I'm gonna make sure of that. Are you up for it, too, chicken boy?"

"I'm not a chicken!" Ethan shouted. "I'm a hawk! With _huge_ talons and- and laser eyes!" The young nurse uncapped a needle. He saw it and became woozy on his knees. Sarah walked in the room, with a large bag of potato chips in her grasp. "I just have to... go talk to Sarah! About... _something..._" he said, seeing her. He walked off to join her.

Alexis chuckled and turned to Benny, whose focus was on the young nurse, again. She narrowed her eyes and spread a small, but sharp pain into his mind. He flinched and held his head. "Ow!" he cried. "I'm sorry, but it's temptation! And temptation is _so _hard to resist! You should know that for a fact!"

"That's _different. _Don't compare my demonic desires to your girl addicts. You're a one-girl guy, understand?" He groaned and nodded. She patted his head and smiled. Her eyes caught glimpse at a redheaded student nurse. "OMG, Des?!"

Destiny's face grew pale. "Uh... Uh... Um... I can... _explain?_"

Alexis walked toward her. "Are you dead-ass? Volunteering as a student nurse? Isn't that on your _anti-_bucket list?"

"Yeah, but _someone _has to keep an eye on my wild brother."

"Which one?"

"Kyle. I'm scared he's gonna rape one of these little pretties. Shouldn't his hormones quit wanting _things?_"

"_Well..._"

"_Lexi! _You're not helping!"

"Why do you suddenly care for Kyle's lady urges?"

"Because... it's for my own reasons. Duh."

"Des, you _care. _You do have a heart towards him!"

"I hate him with passion."

Alexis raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, smiling. "_Mhmm._"

"Who are you... _Santa?!_"

"_What?_"

"God, now I have to watch my brother and my boyfriend. Ugh. Too much thing going _on!_"

"Whatcha mean?"

"Take a gander," Destiny said, moving her shoulder in the direction Rory and Erica were standing over a cart of blood bags. "Talking to my coworker. No nice."

"So much jealousy."

"Hey! You have competition, too. Annie over there is pretty sexy, and I'm not being a lez."

"Fuck her. I can snap her head off like I accidently did to my Wonder Woman doll." Alexis spoke through her clenched jaw, getting angry.

"Such angst in a young girl. It's not good for your face. You'll get wrinkles."

"Where'd you learn that?"

"From the experience I got from torturing my mother for fifteen years."

***~.~.~*~.~.~* **

Destiny uncapped a needle and handed it to Annie. She smiled in response. She shot daggers. She crossed her arms and turned away. She caught a quick look at a boy. She squealed and ran toward him. She threw her arms around him. He was Leon.

"Holy shit! Le!" she said. "How'd you get out?!"

"A little tweeking in my mom's system." he replied.

She ruffled his hair. "Ah! You idiot, you're gonna get caught!"

"I can't miss school, _especially _when there's a blood drive."

She stopped smiling. "Ugh. Of course."

"Des," he said. "I haven't drank in _days. _I'm starving! Feed me!"

She chuckled and opened her lab coat to reveal a blood bag in her sleeve. She pressed it against his chest and hushed him. "Shut up before you get me in trouble. I'll save a little for you, 'kay?"

"Okay. Thank you, _so _much!"

"Don't get _yourself _into trouble," Destiny warned.

Leon rolled his eyes and walked off. He was suddenly stopped by his ex-girlfriend. She looked him in the eyes and smiled, fanged.

"I have a nice little plan to stop that hunger of yours," she said. "Come with me, and it's gonna be _so_ sweet."

* * *

**Ugh, I know it's short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. :D**

***TwistedTelepath***


	8. Chapter 8: Bitterness

**Shout Outs: Redpandatails12, funkybananas, (LOL, it's a new word :P), Cat of Flames, Ittybittyyelfy, (welcome to the world of Angels & Demons!) and Saphir Blue, (IKR.)**

**Note: So sorry. Weird things going on in our school, lately. And I did get the article published! I got some pretty good comments, even from my arch-rival, (my real-life Melanie). I know she's out to get my boyfriend, though. It's like Degrassi in my class. (I dunno who I'd be, Maya? -joking, I don't play the cello-) New poll on my profile and working on a House of Anubis fic called: _'Sibuna 101'_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBaV, just the little pieces of the chapter that have nothing to do with 'Blood Drive'. **

**Warning?: Some M between Lerica, (Leon/Erica). Gah, we all knew it would happen, anyway. :P (wow, I stuck my tongue out so many times in this Authour's Note...)**

* * *

"You're doing fine," Annie said. "You're almost done."

Alexis released her breath and adjusted her glasses with her free hand. Her right arm was currently stretched out on the arm of the chair, a tight blue elastic band was tied to it and a needle was injected into her skin. It was sucking her precious blood out by the second.

She closed her eyes and sniffed the air. It smelled sweet. It was because demons had a unique and erratic blood type. It could change depending on their emotions.

"What's that smell? It's amazing,"

"I dunno," Alexis lied, her voice struggling to go forth with the fib. "Maybe someone has candy."

"It smells _better _than candy."

Alexis looked up at her and stroked her black, curly ponytail.

_Something's odd about this lady... and I just can't make it out. _she thought.

"All done," Annie said, taking the needle out of her arm and gave her a cotton swab. Alexis took it awkwardly and pressed it against the open spot of her flesh.

_I'm pretty sure she took more than a pint. _

She stood up and helped herself to three cookies as she walked out the room. Destiny followed her.

"Des," she said. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm on break, so why not follow my best friend around until something exciting happens... or until she gets mad and blows someone's head off with her powers."

Alexis shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I'm not gonna blow anyone's head off."

"That's what she says _now._"

She and Destiny stopped at the end of the hall, to meet Ethan and Benny peeking over into the next hall. The two girls exchanged looks and put their hands on each boy's shoulders roughly.

Both jumped at the same time and turned toward them.

_"What are you two doing?!" _Ethan whisper-yelled.

_"We can ask you the same question," _Destiny said, crossing her arms. _"It looks like you're stalking someone. Can I jack in?" _

Alexis gave her a quick smile, then frowned again. _"No.__" _

_"Dammit. But whatcha doin'?" _

_"Spying on your boyfriend." _Benny answered.

_"I'm sure-as-hell in." _Destiny said, pushing him out the way and gazed in the direction. _"Ugh! Is he cheating on me?" _

_"I doubt that," _Alexis said, crouching down. _"He couldn't get another girl like you if he tried." _

_"He couldn't get another girl period." _Ethan said.

_"Meanies." _

_"Where's Kyle when you **actually** need him?" _Destiny asked, narrowing her eyes.

_"De de de de de de, surveillance music," _Benny started singing. _"de de de de de, spying on you!" _

_"Shut the fuck up, moron!" _Destiny hissed, slapping his cheek harshly. Alexis hung her head in shame and backed away on her knees from the two of them having their slap fight.

_"He's just doing her laundry." _Alexis told Ethan. _"Where's the harm? Saving her tops from blood stains?" _

_"Looks like it," _Ethan said, peering over. "But why is he showing her that model spaceship?"

"Ah, gee, I don't know,"Benny said, sarcastically while still in his slap fight with Destiny. "How many times has he brought toys over to _**your **_place?"

Destiny chuckled but got serious when he yanked on her hair. She pushed his face against the wall. "**_Don't_ **touch the _**hair**_. Understand, Harry Potter?"

_"Clear as crystal." _he said.

"You're right,"Ethan said.

"_**He's **_right?" Destiny asked, unsure. "Lord have mercy, the sky's gonna fall any moment. Somebody call Jesus!"she said in a Southern accent.

"Mhmm, I'm right, Miss LaFayette. Suck it up."Benny teased.

"Hush up or my hair isn't the only thing getting yanked. That's right. I'm gonna cut your little, tiny ba-"

"Okay, okay! The clinic's closing, anyway. Let's get the hell outta here." Alexis cut her off, knowing what her best friend was about to say.

"Hey, you guys wanna come over and play Robo-zombie?" her boyfriend asked, putting his arm around her waist. "I used a cheat code to unlock a new brain grenade!" he said, getting overly hyped.

"I'm in. Minus that _I'm _the one who _gave _you the cheat."

"I found it myself."

"Liar."

"Eh..." Ethan said.

"No. Count me out. I don't play online games. Not cool." Destiny hissed.

"World of Warcraft..." Ethan hinted.

"Shut up!"

"Oh, c'mon! We can still monitor his GPS signal from there," Alexis said, patting Destiny's shoulder. "It's okay, Des. It's _okay_."

"No, no. I am a strict woman of fashion. I do not affiliate with online gaming. Good day to you."

She flipped her hair and marched off in her heels toward the clinic.

***~.~.~*~.~.~* **

Leon continued to suck of his fifth stolen blood bag of the day. Of course he drank them in separate hours, because he was aware of the side-effects. The rough burning in his throat vanished. His head stopped thumping. All he could hear was silence. He took his mouth off of it and licked his stained lips.

Erica tapped her fingers on his neck. And she smiled. "Are you ready to go?"

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" he asked, narrowing his eyes toward her. "I mean, my mom doesn't even know I left. She's gonna kill me if she finds out I jacked away on a blood donor truck."

"It'll be fine. We just have to bag a few pints, and we'll be feasting for months."

"If I get staked tonight... it's all on you."

She chuckled and faced them before they went in the truck. "Does this mean... you and me... we're-"

He silenced her with a kiss, stroking her cheek and holding her close to him. She licked his blood-covered tongue and curved her hand on his muscles. He lowered his hands to her behind and squeezed it, making her laugh.

"We haven't kissed like this in forever..." he said. "Remember before I got grounded, our almost-sex?"

"Mhmm," she said, catching her breath as he kissed her neck. She moaned when he bit it, sinking his fangs into her skin. "You're the best. You know that, right? I'm in love with you already."

"Same," he said, slipping his hands under the grey, see-through sweater she wore, and her red tank top. "Best boobs ever."

"Stop flattering me. I know that."

He tugged on them and squeezed both of them at the same time. She bit her lip and rubbed his neck. The doors of the truck swung open. Rory stood there and smirked.

"Great," he said. "Leon's here! Come join the party, bro! Whoa! Are you two back together? Lerica reigns supreme?!"

"Hell yeah," Leon said, lifting Erica up into the truck. He climbed in and looked over the scene. Hundreds of blood bags, everywhere. "Holy shit. I had a dream like this once. It was so luscious and sweet ad saucy-"

_"What are you three doing back here?"_ A voice asked. He turned around to see a nurse.

"Back off, lady," he snapped. "You don't know what you're dealing with here."

Erica flashed gold eyes and hissed. The nurse laughed. "Not the reaction I was going for..." she said to herself.

"Don't you know better than to steal from your own kind?" she asked, hissing back.

"Should've known there'd be some damn obstacle." Leon said, shaking his head and slapping his forehead. He turned and banged his head on the metal wall, hard. "If I could feel, I'd say 'ow'!"

The bang on his head drowned his hearing out for a while. Enough for some more dialogue to go on and for the nurse to lock the doors of the truck.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Destiny wrapped the rest of her hair in a cone and gazed at her laptop's screen.

"What do you _mean_ he's behind the damn school?!" she demanded, sticking a bobby pin in her hair.

_"He means he's behind the school with the blood truck. He's plannin' a heist, Des," _Alexis clarified, her eyes dark for some reason.

"_My_ Rory isn't _smart _enough to plan a blood heist by _himself_."

_"I believe **your** Rory has teamed up with some fangy friends." _Benny said, coming into their conversation while on the phone.

"Oh no," she denied. "He's too cuddly."

_"Ew. Do you **hear **yourself? We're talking about Rory." _

"Well sue me. You can go on about Alexis' butt and I can't-"

_"Er- what?! Pff. I don't talk about Ally's butt!" _

_"You talk about my butt?" _Alexis asked, skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

"Our boyfriends like talking about our assets, Lexi." Destiny said, shrugging. "It's a gift and a curse. I'll meet you two at school, alright? Give you some 'canoodling' time. A little snuggle-wuggle? Maybe some sex..."

_"Dee!" _they shouted in unison. Alexis' voice angry and Benny's high-pitched.

"Sorry. But I just want you two to have it! It's gonna be magical! And fiery-hot!"

Alexis snorted and ended the chat with grimace on her face. Destiny pouted and crossed her arms.

_I know I'm not unwrapping my hair. _she thought. _It took me forever to put it like this!_

***~.~.~*~.~.~* **

Alexis had flown Benny to school, although he was heavy, she could take it. They landed and she let him down, panting.

"Stop eating pizza," she said, her hands on her bare knees, coughing.

"The perks of having a half angel girlfriend." he said, taking her hand and squeezing it. "And I may never stop eating pizza as long as I shall live."

"If you keep goo-goo eyeing girls, that won't be long..."

He gulped as they ran toward the escaping truck.

"Aw shit!" Alexis said, snapping her fingers. "I could've went to return my library books in the time I flew here."

"Books? _Really?_"

"You wanted me to stop at the corner store for _M&Ms_."

"Alright. You got me, Angel."

A black raven flew onto Alexis' shoulder. It landed on the ground and morphed into a dizzy Destiny.

"God, I _hate_ flying." she said, coming between the couple and putting her hands on their shoulders. Her eyes widened and her cheeks puffed up. "Excuse me while I go puke by that tree!" She darted in that direction.

"She has a _serious _fear of heights." Benny said.

Alexis nodded. "It's just not her thing."

"So... if we're waiting here for a while..."

They came closer together, about to lock on to each other's lips... until they were suddenly interrupted.

_"Benny?! Alexis?!" _Ethan's voice called. Alexis muttered something and turned toward him and Sarah.

"Omigod, this _better _be important. Because this day keeps getting better and _better._" she hissed, her eyes gleaming red and crescent moon scar darkening. Her inner demon was closer and closer to becoming released everyday since Christina's death.

"Reina really pissed her off today," Benny said, shrugging. "Must've messed with her mind. And you hung up on me!"

"Later! Right now we have vampire nurses to deal with." Sarah said, going up to Alexis. "Are you okay, Lexi?" she asked, holding her shoulder.

Alexis didn't talk. Her dark eyes spoke for her. She was looking at Ethan. "Leon, Erica and Rory were planning to rob the blood truck. According to the GPS, Rory's moving too fast to be walking or flying. Most likely the three of them are on the truck as we speak." she said in a dull voice. "They're gonna be done for, due to vampires being territorial. We're gonna grab our _damn_ gear and we're gonna follow the _damn_ GPS and we're gonna rip the _damn_ heads off of those _damn_ vamps."

Everyone remained speechless. The wind picked up as she narrowed her eyes at Benny. "I call dips on the young nurse." she said with a devious smile.

* * *

**God, that mark has _effects! _How's this gonna go with the TwistedTelepath Blood Drive Re-Up? We'll see. :3**

***TwistedTelepath***


	9. Chapter 9: Three Little Words

**Shout Outs: Vs-for-life, Redpandatails12, funkybananas47, Cat of Flames, Saphir Blue, & elygeorge. Lol, you all the lot of you! I'm sworry I didn't update a week ago. DRA-MAH. Brrr. Happy Easter! :3 And I need to stop making these short and sucky! Sibuna 101 up by Saturday? Hmmm...**

**Note: Check out the poll, please if you haven't and Bittersweet Problems, guys! It's gettin' juicy! I adore it! I love Livvy Wren! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBaV. Sad wonk-wonk. ;D**

* * *

**~Alexis POV~ **

I folded my arms and waited outside the Morgans' doorstep. There was something about this mark that made me hate Annie. She was sweet, but the mark made me hate her. Benny was drooling over her, which made me sick. Sick. Sick, sick, sick. And whiny.

I guess I loved Benny. There I said it. The l-word. Love. I adored him and fawned over his very name. But whenever I try to say it, there's something blocking my words. Even if I try to write it. That's why I say, 'I guess I love you' or 'I might love you'. Sigh. What's _wrong_ with me?!

Destiny came out the house and scanned me up and down. She looked like she was in a mood. I hated Destiny's moods.

"Lexi," she said, holding up my chin. "Are you okay?"

I looked at her. "I'm perfectly fine." I said.

"You're gonna destroy her, aren't you?"

I didn't have a reaction. Something about this made me apathetic. I just wanted to save my friends and get it over with because I was ready to faint on the ground. Giving my blood made me insecure that I was safe. I felt woozy.

"Laila called." she said, sitting down on the ledge of the porch. "She spoke to Ethan. And nobody else. Ain't that cute?"

I nodded. It was totally awkward. Whenever Des and I got awkward, it was never a good sign. It was really boring, actually. Really, _really _boring. Destiny started playing with her hair and texting.

"No friggin' connection to Rory's phone?!" she demanded. "Oh. My. GAWD!" She kicked the front door open and screamed. "Hurry up! HURRY THE HELL UP! WE ARE _WASTING_ TIME!"

Benny came outside and scanned her up and down. "Someone's grouchy."

Destiny growled and her eyes glowed bright green. "Don't sass me, Skinny! I'm in a mood! A _mood _I say! We need to go and rescue Rory so I can have me some _serious _makeout time!"

She groaned. Her arms transformed into a mess of red feathers. The rest of her morphed into a parrot and she took off.

I sure as hell hope she knows where she's going.

"Oh great," Benny said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "What's up with her?"

"Destiny gets 'angsty' when she's waiting too long." I explained. "Are you guys ready?"

"Yeah. Just, Ally..."

"Yeah?"

"Don't kill anyone, please?"

I looked at him and shook my head, narrowed my eyes. "I make no such promises for bitches." I smiled and nodded at my commentary.

***~.~.~*~.~.~* **

Des and I were on the opposite side of the room. I could tell she was steamed; I was, too. She tapped her foot and put her hands on her hips. I heard the little greeting Sarah gave. It was go time. Time to storm the place and act like we were playing Black Ops.

_"Let's wipe the floor with these whores." _she whispered.

I nodded and we stepped out of the darkness. We didn't weapons. We had something Mother Nature gave us when we were born. P-O-W-E-R-S.

"Remember me?" I asked Annie.

"You? I thought you were-"

Normal? I think not.

"Big mistake, hon. _Big _mistake."

I zoned out of the words and movements of everyone around me. I was focused on her. A growl ripped through my clenched jaw. I stepped back and lit a fireball in my hand. Benny took my other hand and forced me to face him.

"_You're_ coming with me so nothing bad happens." he instructed.

I glared at him and rolled my eyes. "It's not like I was gonna _kill_ her... _yet_."

He pulled me inside hte truck as violence broke out. I wanted to be apart of it, but _no. I _had to help. I sat down beside him while he was messing with the truck's system. Oh, brother.

"Good thing one of us is a genius in advanced electronics." he said, putting together two wires. They shocked him. I laughed.

"Correction. _Two _of us." I said, taking them and tying them together. I was a demon. They couldn't shock me if they tried hard enough. My body was used to abnormal heat. I hooked up the truck's electricity to a wireless remote that could control anything involving it.

I grinned and stuck my tongue out. "Who's the genius, now?"

"Hush." he said, taking the remote from my hands and jumping out the truck. I rolled my eyes and followed, skipping.

The fight had stopped, sadly. The nurses were holding a blood bag. Question mark?

I stood next to my best friend, who was jumping impatiently and applying lipstick. She flipped her hair and inhaled and exhaled. I've _never _in _all _my life seen Destiny panic like _this. _I held her arms together and looked at her.

"Calm down." I said.

"Shut up, Wate. You wanted to snap Annie's head off fifteen minutes ago."

I said nothing and shook my head. I'd make up for that later when the M.I.S.A. was back on officially and I was a super ruthless agent.

"Behold!" Benny said. "The power of technology!"

Total 'wonk wonk wonk' moment when he pushed the button. I know _I _did everything right. Seconds later he got desperate and waved his hand in front of the door and said "Doorus... Openus."

I slapped my forehead and watched as the nurses rolled their eyes and unlocked the door themselves.

"Major epic fail." Destiny said. "Shaking my head."

"Shut up, Red."

My jaw dropped when I saw Leon and Erica making out and Rory watching in amazement in the background. Destiny was frozen. "It's official! I'm blind!" she declared.

Hearing this, they pulled apart laughing. They jumped out the truck, holding hands.

"We're back together." Erica said, looking at no one but Leon. Leon smiled.

I started clapping, slowly. "Awkward moment. Check."

"I'm surrounded by vampire noobs!" the older nurse said.

The nurses shut the door when Rory got out. "Let's get out of here." Annie said.

They got in the truck, but not before I got my last glare at Annie.

This look said, 'Begone, bitch. Or I'll hunt you down and smash your skull with my thumb.'

I enjoy my threatening looks.

_"Come back never."_ I muttered.

"Do you guys need a ride home?" Sarah asked.

"Nah. We're good." Leon said. "It's nice outside."

"And we could use the flight practice." Erica cooed while clinging to Leon's side.

Yep. They were smitten with each other, again. Come bet in two weeks, it'll explode like a Degrassi episode on all of us.

They left in super speed. Destiny grabbed Rory and crashed her lips onto his. She jumped and he caught her. He carried her out and he ran in vamp speed. Only so many ways to describe these feelings. So many ways.

"Well... it just got weird for all of us. I'm heading home." I said, gaining my wings.

"Doorus Openus?" Ethan asked Benny.

"Stupidus Doofusus?" Sarah asked.

I snickered and pulled my boyfriend to my side. He patted my head. "You don't think I'm stupid, right?" he asked.

I bit my lip. "I'm obligated to say no." I said, slipping his hand into mine. "Not my fault."

"It's 'cuz you're still jealous, right?"

I raised an eyebrow and smiled. "No. If she comes back, which I highly doubt, no one will be able to stop me from playing kickball with her head."

His face got pale. "Fly me home, woman."

"Pff." I said, grinning afterwards. Something about his hand gave me this warm feeling and made me less moody. I guess it was a side effect of the prophesy or something like that.

I squeezed his hand and ran out the building, spread out my wings, then shot myself into the sky like a bottle rocket. Glad this day was over. Now to go home to my comfy bed.

***~.~.~*~.~.~* **

**~Destiny POV~ **

I laid in my bed, lying on Rory's chest. We were watching some random guy show that I didn't care about. I was glad to have him to myself and away from savages. Back in my arms and making me feel all fluffy inside. He was biting my wrist. I was glad I was immuned to vampire venom, or all the times I let him drink from me when he was thirsty were gonna backlash me like my toy lasso did in grade one. _  
_

I... I guess I loved Rory. I love him. I don't want anything to happen to him or anything to come between us. I want us to be together for as long as I live.

"Baby," I said, picking his head up. "I need to tell you something."

"Yeah?" he asked, licking the blood off his lips.

"I-I love you."

He looked astonished. "W-w-what?"

"You heard me. I love you. You're my everything. I love you, Rory Keener."

He smiled and kissed me softly. He removed his lips for the slightest second. "I love you, too. I'm glad you came out and said it first, I couldn't say it first. Or I'd mess up."

I giggled and he kissed me, again.

My bedroom door burst open. Blake and Danny walked in, crushing our romantic momento.

"Ew!" Blake said. "You love him?!"

"Haha!" Danny teased. "Rory and Dessie sittin' in a tree!"

"Shut. The. Freak. Up. Before I claw your mouths out!" I screamed. "MOM! These vermin are destroying my love life! STOP HAVING KIDS!"

* * *

**Des always lightens the mood. Until sometime this week! EASTERRRRRRR!**

***TwistedTelepath***


	10. Chapter 10: Collisions

**Shout Outs: Redpandatails12, Melinda, (GLAD TO HEAR FROM YOU AGAIN! :D), pleaseignoreme9, funkybananas47, Cat of Flames and Saphir Blue! Heeeeeeyy You Guys!**

**Note: This is a little bonkers, but it's doable to me. A tear in the Restiny love. ;( But don't worry. It'll be healed. Sorry it took so long to update. Graduation + Yearbook + Prom = Screwed-Up Ashleigh. And Lala's back for a period of time!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBaV or the episode 'Guys and Dolls'. Only the story, plot, subplots and OCs.**

* * *

**~Two Days Later~ **

Alexis rang the doorbell. She looked down. Laila, who was in a wheelchair, was smiling, full of glee. Somehow, Laila had convinced her doctor that she was foreign and it was a week-long holiday for her country. All that just to see Ethan? The girl was in love.

"You know you're crazy, right?" Alexis asked her.

Laila nodded and smiled more. "I know."

Ethan answered the door, and gasped. "Laila!" he said, shocked.

"Hey," she sang. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course!"

She wheeled herself in the house and hugged him. Alexis walked in, her hands in her pockets. She raised her eyebrow at the woman in the kitchen, resembling Katy Perry.

"Um," she said. "Hello?"

The woman looked over at her and smiled. She walked up to her, limping. "Hi! I'm Debby Dazzle! Wanna play?"

"No thanks. I'll stick with Barbie." Alexis answered, shrugging.

"Humph."

Alexis marched up to Sarah. She took a cupcake off the messy counter. "Who's that?" she asked.

"Long story short, Jane used a spell to make her doll come to life." Sarah answered.

"Ah. Okay."

"Where's your partner in crime?"

"Camping with her brothers. Forced into it. We all know Des isn't a camper."

"_Mhmm_. I can only imagine."

Alexis laughed and gave her a quick hug. "Where's my magic man?"

"Upstairs trying to fix this mess."

"And you actually believe he's fixing it?"

"If you were turned into a doll, I bet he'd do anything to bring you back."

Alexis blushed and rolled her eyes. "You think?"

"I _know_. He's crazy about you, Lexi."

Since the two girls had super-hearing, they turned their heads around to see him walk into the room. Alexis licked pink icing off the cupcake and put it down. She wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed his cheek. She stared him in the eyes.

"Surprise!" she exclaimed.

"Ooh, this _is _a cupcake party!" he said, putting his hands on her waist. "Plus Ally, double points."

"And Lala."

"Lala's here, too. Double points for E, too!"

"Shush." Ethan said, coming into the room, wheeling Laila. "Did you find anything?"

"I've got good news and bad new," he said, holding Alexis close to him. "Bad news, I couldn't figure out the spell. Good news, I'm on level two of Knights of Ninjutsu 4!"

"That's a good boy!" Alexis said, ruffling his hair.

"You've been up there for an hour!" Sarah shouted.

"It's a hard game!" Benny protested.

Laila smiled and wheeled up to him. "And I missed that weak sense of humor." she said.

"Hey, Laila!" he said.

She hugged his waist. He tugged the yellow bow in her blonde hair. Ethan was beaming with jealousy.

"Mmm. Lemon swirl." the Katy Perry lookalike said. She offered the cupcake to Sarah.

"Please, no more cupcakes!" she said.

"I'll take it if she doesn't want it!" Alexis said. She took it and bit into. She turned to Benny.

"I wanted it." he said, crossing his arms.

She stuck her tongue out. "Too bad, so sad."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

**Meanwhile in the Vancouver Woods... **

Destiny screamed on the top of her lungs. She jumped up and down and threw a stick at the frog.

"DAD!" she whined. "HELP ME!"

Her father raced over to her. "Honey, what happened?"

"It's so freakin' slimy!"

He grunted and shook his head. He used the bag in his hands to hold the frog, then he went down to the lake and dropped it in it. Destiny sighed with relief and sat on a log. Her older brother, Kyle, walked up to her, crying and laughing.

"Dessie, what's wrong? It's just a frog. You're pretty. Kiss it, maybe it'll turn into Rory." he taunted.

"Shut up, Shitface." she hissed.

"Why don't you call him?"

"Sure. I will. So he can fly over here and beat the shit outta you."

"Yeah right."

She got hold of his number and called him. It went straight to his voice mail. She tried again, then he answered.

_"Destiny?" _he asked.

"Hi, baby! What's new?"

_"Hanging out." _

"With who?"

_"My new friend Debby." _

She dropped her phone. "WHAT?!"

_"Des, I have to tell you something." _

"What is it?"

_"I think we should break up." _

"You know what?! I confessed my love for you two days ago! I love you! And you want to break up with me?! Me?! Destiny Amira-Jubilee LaFayette?! Rory, fuck you!"

_"Des-" _

She threw her phone far away. She burst into tears and curled into a ball on the ground. She buried her face in her lap.

. . .

On her way home, Alexis used her phone to call Destiny, to check on her. The first ten times Destiny didn't answer, but the eleventh she did.

Sobbing came from the other side of the line. _"Alexis! He did it!" _

"Des? Des, what happened?! Why're you crying?"

_"He b-broke up with me!" _

Alexis froze in her tracks. She shook her head. "No way!" she said. "Rory broke up with you?! No! I know he wouldn't pull that BS. He loves you, Dee."

_"He **loved **me. Now, he's hanging with some bitch named Debby." _

"D-D-Debby?" Alexis asked, stopping in front of her house. "Don't worry, Des, I'm on it."

She hung up and passed her hand through her hair, sighing.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Laila stared at Ethan's doll parents, crossing her arms. Dolls made her uncomfortable. Especially voodoo dolls. She hated voodoo dolls. She rubbed her arms, trying to get rid of the goosebumps.

"Ethan," she said, wheeling up to him. "If you want, I can stay over to help you take care of Jane?"

He looked down at her. "You'd do that for me?" he questioned.

"Of course. You've always been so nice to me, now it's my turn."

"You're a great friend, L."

"I know." she gushed, kissing his cheek. They were friends, but she liked to keep a close relationship with him. "I'll go check on her."

"Alright."

She wheeled herself out of his room, down the hall and into his little sister's room. She noticed the light was flicked on. She rolled up to Jane's bed and eyed the girl.

"Hi, Laila." she said, playing with another doll.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" Laila asked her.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?" she shot back.

"Alright, Princess." She reached over for another stuffed animal and gave it to her. She tucked her in bed and kissed her forehead. She curved her hand and raised it at the light switch. The light dimmed. "Good night."

"He talked about you a lot," Jane said as Laila was at the door's frame. "It's like you're his dream girl."

Laila blushed slightly and wheeled out the room, closing the door softly. In the dark, she managed to wheel herself back into Ethan's room. He was on his computer. She put herself next to him, smiling.

"She's good." she reported back. "I'll be crashing on the couch."

He faced her. "Why do you have to struggle to go back downstairs? Sleep here, it's easier."

"I guess, if it's okay with you."

"Duh."

He got up and shut the door.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

That next day, Destiny was back in town from Vancouver. And she was bleeding in pain. She walked around school, mopey, not upbeat and happy as usual. Her sassy attitude mellowed down from her depression. She was in the student lounge, talking to the only two people she felt she could trust, Leon and Alexis. Alexis comforted her with tissues and a soft tone. Leon ranted about how stupid Rory was, trying to make Destiny feel better.

"... And he's a douche if he thinks he's too good for you," he said. "You're smart, you're beautiful, and you have way better powers than him."

"She told him she loved him, Le," Alexis said. "That's not something she can just ignore."

"And I still do." Destiny said, looking down at her shoes. "I love that vampire to life."

"Life?"

"It's a vampire pun. _So _clever." Leon said, feeling offended.

"I know a way you can get back at him." Alexis said. "It's risky, but it might just do."

"Tell me." Destiny insisted. "I'll do anything."

Leon's jaw dropped. "Oh my god, we know this isn't Destiny, because she said she'll do _anything._"

Alexis glared at him, tapping into his mind, creating a pain illusion. He held his head while muttering.

"Shut up, Vampy." she hissed. "Make him jealous. Get a guy, show him off and kiss him in front of him, to make Rory jealous. I know it's the oldest trick in the dating book, but it-"

"Craig!" Leon called. "Yo, Craig!"

Craig walked over to them, confused. "Hey, guys. What's up? Crap, what happened to you, Destiny?"

"Rory happened. They broke up last night." he explained.

Craig had a slight smirk on his face, then it faded. "Aw man. That sucks. What can I do to help out?"

"Vengeance."

"Alright."

"You two go out for the day. Then, he's gonna be crawling back to her in no time." Alexis said, smirking and nodding her head. "Let's do this!"

Craig lifted Destiny out of her chair and joined hands with her. "You ready, Des?"

_"Sure."_ she murmured.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Craig wrapped his arm around Destiny's shoulder as they walked down the hall. He wiped her tears and stopped her in the hall. He pressed his hands on her cheeks.

"D?" he asked. "You listening?"

"Yeah." she said, dryly.

"Stop crying. You'll ruin that gorgeous face of yours. You're way too beautiful to waste your tears on him. If he dumped you, he doesn't deserve you. You can have any guy you want. Just flash that white smile, bat those grey eyes, and pout those pink lips."

She smiled and looked up at the ceiling. "Thanks, C."

"No problem." He ran his fingers through her red hair and kissed the middle parting. "Don't fret your freckles."

She stopped when she saw Rory down the hall. She bit her lip. Her expression weakened. "He's over there. With... _her._"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

He marched over to Rory, stopping him with his hand. He shot a glare at him. Rory rolled his gold eyes and hissed at him.

"What do you want?" he spat. "I'm not in the mood."

"Not in the mood, eh?" Craig asked. "What the fuck are you doing breaking Destiny's heart?! Couldn't you see she was in love with you?! Did you see right through that?! Or did you see her as a meal, instead?!"

"What happened between me and Des is none of your business!"

"How is it none of my business?! I've known Destiny for practically my whole life! She doesn't deserve to be treated like crap from a second-rate bloodsucker like you!"

"So you think she deserves some kind of death boy?! Slice me with your scythe all you want, just stay outta my life!"

"Why would you dump Destiny?!"

"Because I missed her!" he shouted. "... Because I was afraid she moved on and that she forgot all about me! So, I wasn't taking any chances! C'mon, Debby. Let's go."

He walked off with the blue-haired girl, leaving Craig speechless. Alexis came up to him, stunned.

"What just happened?" she asked. "It was like your feelings were splashing all over the place. Are you okay, C? What's wrong?"

_"I honestly don't know."_ he muttered. "I don't care, I don't know. All I know is that we need to take action, get that bitch out of the picture and get them back together so she can be happy again."

He left, his words leaving Alexis confused.

* * *

**Thank Christ I got this done! :3**

***TwistedTelepath***


	11. Chapter 11: Um, What?

**Shout Outs: Melinda, animafreak14, datBritishbabe, sammini13, JasmineChyanne, Cat of Flames, & Redpandatails12! Heyy and thanks to those new readers!**

**Note: I might start updating for AoaTD on Sundays and maybe Fridays and for HoDT on Saturdays and maybe Tuesdays? Just to even out the score, because I've been a jerk for updating. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBaV. Anyone see Atticus' Instagram? That shit is crazy. And kind of badass sexy. :3**

* * *

**~Destiny POV~ **

I walked out of Biology, still pretty down. It's like I got hit in the heart, then kicked in the boobs. And the tears are endlessly falling, without my control. And my lips keep trembling. They just keep trembling.

Alexis came up to me while I was at my locker, nudging me.

"C'mon, Des," she said. "I'm sure you can get over him... even though you two were-"

"Absolutely, undeniably, utterly perfect for each other?" I asked, slamming the door shut. "Yeah. I thought so too."

She slightly frowned and sighed. I looked down at her arm. This mark-thingy was creepy. The moon symbol had these _moving _tentacles/swirls that ran up Lexi's arm and stretched up to her elbow. And little dots were beside them. Glimmering, black dots.

It was beautifully dangerous.

"Did Granny W find anything yet?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Not yet," Alexis answered. "It's a two-hundred-year old mark. A cure can't just magically pop up."

"What if there's no antidote?"

She got quiet. "Then, I have to be prepared for losing my powers." She said, shrugging.

This wasn't like the Alexis Wate I knew. She would be freaking the hell out right now, because just the other day, we defeated Laila's evil twin Jennifer, saved both of her and Benny's butts and she gained her full demonic and angelic powers. I _know _that wasn't a 'whatever' answer.

"Alexandria H. Wate," I said in my Tanya voice. "Do _not _shrug this off like it isn't a big deal! You have to get your ass out there and find an antidote for this creepy-ass thing on your arm, or else you're gonna be _mortal. _And I don't mean 'mortal or immortal', I mean 'mortal/normal or supernatural'."

She smirked. "Des is back."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Of _course _I'm back! I ain't staying mopey for a vampire all day! _I_ gotta life."

We laughed and walked down the hall, into the bathroom. And guess who I came face to face with? Debby freaking Dazzle.

She smiled and batted her eyes. "Hi, girls. Have you two seen Rory?"

I glared at her. "You have a lot of nerve, sister. Asking me where my ex-boyfriend is."

"We don't know," Alexis said, shaking her head.

_Don't touch her. _her voice said in my head. _She'll turn you into a doll. She sucks up energy from humans to stay alive. _

_Maybe I'll kick her ass, then she'll learn a thing or two about keeping her plastic, twenty-dollar hands off other girls' guys. _I thought.

_Destiny... _

_I'm on to something. _

"I know you know where he is," Debby said, furrowing her eyebrows and coming closer to us. "Tell me."

"We don't know." I hissed. "If we did, we _still _wouldn't tell you."

_Des, calm down. _Alexis' voice said.

"Is that a challenge?" Debby asked me. "Both of you versus me? Poor, weak me?"

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't," I shrugged. "You decide."

She was about to grab me if Alexis didn't shove her foot in her stomach. She was on the floor, twitching and fidgeting. Al grabbed me and we ran out.

"Are you crazy?!" she asked me.

"I'm just..." I trailed off.

"Jealous?"

"_Me? _Get _jealous? _Tuh. Say your prayers if you think so."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

**~Melanie POV~ **

Some would say I'd enjoy all the suffering around me because I'm a demonic-priestess of the dark arts.

They're dead wrong.

I actually felt _sorry _for Destiny LaFayette, even though she almost bit my head off countless times. And I felt _sorry _for Alexis. And I felt sorry for Laila. And blah, blah, blah.

I'm a witch, but I'm not a monster.

Meanwhile, I had the guts to walk up to Leon and Craig, to try to make peace. For like... almost killing Laila.

Give me a break! I was jealous, Christina came along with an opportunity for power, and I took it!

"Melanie?" Leon asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why are you here?"

_"She probably kidnapped Destiny and Alexis,"_ Craig murmured.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm showing a sign of humility and you guys _won't _take it? Lame." I said, putting my hand on my hip. "Maybe I shouldn't be talking to Leon. Erica _kind of_ scares the hell outta me."

"I _actually_ agree with you."

"I just came to say sorry. For your sister and... what did I do to you, Leon?" I asked, pointing to him.

"Minus trying to kill my friends, nothing _really_..." he answered.

"Don't give her mercy!" Craig said. "Rule number four of the M.I.S.A., _never _show mercy to bitches."

"It's _witches._"

"It _rhymes _with witches."

"Where are the girls?"

Leon checked his phone. He sighed. "Great. They're supposed to be at Ethan's house, helping him with his_... __doll problem?_"

"_Dolls?_" Craig and I asked.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

**~Destiny's POV~ **

Alexis and I laughed after we left Ethan's house. We actually had fun. Dancing and such. Well, I danced. I dunno what the hell Alexis did.

Most of the time she was making out with Bennito. And that was pretty sick.

I got in my car, Alexis by my side. I took the lei off from around my neck. She just kept laughing, with a slight snort. I shook my head.

This was my best friend. A hardcore demon, a sweet angel and a smart nerd.

"Why are you coming home with me if you just live over there?" I asked her.

"Because," she said. "I wanna say hi to your mom."

"I'm waiting for the day that my mom slaps you."

"But she helps us with the mocktails."

"Point taken."

I was about to drive off to my house, but then... the unthinkable happened.

All of a sudden, Rory stopped the friggin' car with his bare hands and looked up at us. We were screaming... BECAUSE HE SCARED THE LIVING FLUFF OUT OF US!

"OH MY GOD!" Alexis screamed, holding her chest. She was panting. "_Don't _do that again, Rory!"

He shook his head. "You always said only do it in emergencies! It's an emergency!"

"What is it?!" I asked.

"Des... I'm sorry." he said, almost whispering. "I didn't know Debby was a doll and I didn't listen to what anybody said."

"You were an ass." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah... pretty much. Will you take me back?"

"Hmm," I said, putting my finger on my chin. "I dunno. I mean, me and Craig-"

"Craig and _I._" Lexi corrected.

"Shut up. We were _really_ hitting off."

"Des..."

I laughed. "I'm kidding! Of _course_ I'll take my Vampire Ninja back! Get in the car, fool!"

He nodded and cheered. He literally hopped in the backseat. I smiled and slid on my sunglasses. I drove out my parking spot.

"But you're paying for the damn dent you made in my car, baby."

"Aww..."

* * *

**Happy ending! See?! I can't keep them apart for long! Double Negative is up next... I think. I'll check. Some major, confusing Benny/Alexis for that. Good day ^.^**

***TwistedTelepath***


	12. Chapter 12: Split Personality

**Shout Outs: Doing it like this today, maybe for now on.**

**Redpandatails12, so glad I could help in a way. Hope everything goes okay.**

**funkybananas47, girl you crack me up! **

**Vsforlife, shah, it's here! And you're welcome!**

**Saphir Blue, yup. Des went soft :3 That might not happen again! Lol.**

**Cat of Flames, update is here.**

**Panda-Chan8, yeah, I'm already PMing you, so... But thanks is something you can never abuse! **

**Note: Next update is Sunday, people :3 **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own MBaV under any circumstances. EVER. Just the OCs, this story and the plot.**

* * *

**~Alexis POV~**

It had been a solid day since Dazzle Debby discoed her way into our lives, but now everything was low-key. As low-key as things could get in this town. Lemme fill you up to speed.

My power practice was still on hiatus. I couldn't focus right, and I had to help Destiny with her fashion project with we were going to show off today her clubmates, but there was one... simple... problem...

I _also _had to help out Ethan and Benny with this yearbook thing, so unless I can figure how to do both, my head would be on a stick... and that's a result of Des' _good _side.

"LEXI!" Destiny screamed.

I jumped out of my train of thought and panted, because she had scared the living hell out of me! I had on a light orange, short-sleeved dress shirt, black bow tie and black vest. I brushed down my pleaded, black mini skirt and looked at her.

"What?!" I demanded.

"Take. Off. Your. Glasses!"

I gave her a dull look. "That's _it?_"

"Yeah! They make you look too dorky!"

"Isn't that what I am?"

"Yeah, but now you're a presenter. A sexy one, not a nerdy one!"

"I told you my dilemma."

"Ugh. Okay, c'mon."

I took off my glasses and put them in my purse. Destiny pulled me into a room filled with about a dozen fashion-savvy girls. They looked impatient and antsy.

Oh, joy.

"Hello, girls!" Destiny said, throwing up her arms. "Lovely of you to come today. I would love to show off my new idea for gym uniforms. They should look suitable for girls. Boys are okay with them, but I'm _not! _Girls would be able to show off their individuality! So, my assistant, Alexis, will lift the cover."

That was my cue. My _only _cue.

I grabbed the three covers and yanked them off, showing off Destiny's creations. The girls clapped and cheered. I nodded at her and ran out the door to the yearbook committee's room as fast as I could in normal speed. Demonic speed would just be too fast.

I burst through the door and froze. Everyone was looking at me. I cleared my throat and put back on my glasses. I scooted next to Benny and whispered:

_"Whatcha doin'?" _

He shook his head. _"You're late. Too late." _

"Aw, dammit!" I said, throwing the bow tie on the floor. I eyed Hannah Price. My mortal enemy. Ever since grade school, we've been in an intense competition for who knows what. Anything that had to with me, she _had _to do it better. She may _look _sweet, but she's maniacally _pure evil _on the inside.

"Like I was saying," she said, turning away from me. "I think we should go retro and use this old school camera to take the yearbook photos."

"Not bad, Price," I said, nodding. "No bad at all."

"_Alexis!_" the boys whined.

"What?!"

"You're supposed to be on our side!" Ethan said.

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry, but I rather go old school and not use Raven Hellfire as my yearbook pic. Sorry, guys." I shrugged.

They walked out of the room. Hannah _shockingly _pulled me next to her to test the new old camera. The flash practically ran across my eyes. I rubbed my eyes. I think I blinked! No fair!

The flash felt weird, though. Like all the stress clouding my mind was gone, and I could focus again. Was is it? A _magic_ camera? Joking, joking.

"Well, I have to deal with an angry pair of geeks, so I'll be going. Lates." I said, shuddering and walking out.

Yeah, Hannah was nice _now, _but she'll come at me with a vicious comeback later!

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Destiny ran up to me, angrily. She smacked my arm and gave her closed-mouth scream. Her eyes weren't on me, but looking across from me, at a wall.

"Alexandria Heather Wate!" she shouted.

"Stop revealing my full name!" I protested.

"I'm blind and you don't have something to say to me?!"

"What? Where are your contacts?"

"You should know! You're the one who burnt them in your clutches!"

"What?! I didn't do that! Des, I would _never _do that to you!"

"It was you! She looked just like you, Al! Who was it then?! Some clone?!"

"I told you! That blood drive was a bad idea!"

She groaned and rolled her eyes. She stretched her arms out and walked off, but straight into the wall. I shook my head.

I didn't do that. See, this is why I don't like donating my blood.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

I've heard complaints from teachers and students about me. Like, that I shaved Miss Andrews' head clean. Or I pantsed a jock. And stole Reina Tymes' makeup, forcing her to walk around after cheer practice pale-faced and dry-skinned. The last one _I _would do, but the others?!

Hell no! I have a good girl reputation to keep clean!

I walked into the student lounge with Leon for protection for when the cheer squad was planning to have the jocks beat me up. Vampire vs thick-headed jocks? They had no chance.

We walked around Rory's unconscious body and walked toward the table the guys were sitting at. Reina was across the room, her eyes shooting so many sharp daggers. What did I _do?! _

"I'm scared for my life," I said, shaking my head. "I'm screwed! Completely screwed!"

"If you didn't do anything, just testify and gather witnesses." Leon suggested.

"Le, my _best friend _is against me. If anything, she'll be first in line to smack me."

We came up to the table. Ethan gave me a worried look and moved away from me. I groaned and put my hands on my hips.

"_What _did I do to make everyone hate me?!" I demanded.

"You were born!" Reina screamed from the other side of the room.

"Stay outta this, Pasty!" I ordered.

"You _squeezed _his _nipples?!_" Leon asked me.

"What?!" I asked, sitting down. "No! I haven't seen him since the yearbook meeting!"

"They're _still _aching." Ethan said, uncomfortably.

"Dude, I wouldn't do that!" I turned to Benny. "Do you believe that?"

He scooted away and folded his hands on the table. "If she asks you out, you better say yes."

"Who? Oh god, why are _you _mad at me?"

"Nah, I'm not mad. I wasn't there when you twisted his nipple, so."

Leon burst into laughter, faking to wipe a tear from his eye.

"Oh no. She saw us. What do we do?" Ethan asked.

"Just act natural."

"Well, I'm naturally nervous. So, I should be okay."

"And if she threatens you, Lexi can kick her in the face." Leon joked.

I glared at him and pushed him off his seat. Hannah hit her hands on the table. I looked up in a glare, because I still had my beef with her.

"Baby still crying because he can't be Superman in the yearbook?" she asked my boyfriend.

"Superman? _Please._" he replied. "He's a bit too retro, a little too old school." He leaned back in his chair.

She took his tray and tilted it forward, making everything fall down and into his lap.

"Hey!" I said. "I bought him that shirt!"

"Aw, and it was nice nerd shirt." she said. "You should've used your money more wisely and got yourself a haircut for those split ends."

"Ooh." Leon said. "Burned."

I rose out of my seat, growling. "You know what? Good Girl Lexi is on break right now." I took my plate and slammed it against her face. Then, I took my milk carton, took a sip and spit chocolate milk all over her. "And now for the finale!" I announced, taking my frozen yogurt. I shoved all of it down her shirt.

"TRIPLE BURN!" Leon said, clapping. "The Lexinator gets three, and Hannah gets one!"

She looked at me, disgusted. "You're an idiot! I _swear _I'll make you suffer!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Me? You're so dumb, you tried to drown a fish. You failed a survey. You came up to me in the first place to get this ass-kicking!" I came closer to her. "And I don't feel a _millimeter _of guilt."

She growled and stormed out the room. The room stayed quiet. I smirked evilly and sat back in my seat.

"Demon strikes again." Leon said, high-fiving me.

I smiled brightly then turned to Benny, who was pretty pissed. I know I'd be, too.

"Benny-boo?" I asked, wrapping my hand around his neck. "Are you okay?"

"I don't care _how _much of a crush she has on you." he mumbled. "She just made Benny's list."

_That _didn't sound good.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

I walked home tiredly after school. All day, I got glares, snide remarks and the cold shoulder from Destiny. That sucked. It was like I had a disease. I walked up the porch stairs of my house, about to walk in, but then someone tapped my shoulder.

Benny.

"Hi." I said, smiling. "Are you less of a vengeful meanie now, or what?"

He smirked and pulled me close to him. So close, I could feel the leather of his jacket pressing on my bones. He ran his fingers across the hippie headband I was wearing and stared at me. "Whatever you say, Angel. How about me and you have some alone time together?"

It was like he was pulling me into a trance. I nodded my head and followed him to who knows where.

* * *

**Short. Ugh. Next. Chap. PROMISE will be longer. I hate writing short chapters. : O**

***TwistedTelepath***


	13. Chapter 13: Romancing the Clones

**Shout Outs:**

**Guest, the update is heeeeerrrreee!**

**Saphir Blue, yup. Isn't that the first 'T' in my name? :P**

**funkybananas47, erm, what? Rofl. Anyway, hey!**

**Vs-for-life, I smell like nice perfume XD. And here's the update! Major sexual themes ._.**

**elygeorge****, it's here, it's here! GAH! Woo!**

**Panda-Chan8, YEAH! OH YEAH! I think I did good. If not, you guys can hang me. (JOKING.)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own MBaV! All rights to Teletoon. I just own this crazy, twisted version of it in my mind.**

******Note: Hey! So, I've seen yo****u guys get antsy, so here's Sunday's update. Next update is Friday, sadly but maybe a little earlier. Depends. Still in Lexi's POV in the beginning.**

**Warning: There is some... Evil Benny/Alexis, Benny/Evil Alexis and Evil Benny/Evil Alexis content. Yep. I've been holding back. Story's rating is still T, just has some M moments. *Evil/Evil sex, though, and vivid (not really?) Normal Ben/Evil Lexi***

* * *

I don't know what just happened within the fifty minutes I spent with Benny. He mentioned something about a go-kart, but I didn't pay attention to that. It was like he was different.

Weirder than usual. Goofier than usual. But hotter than usual.

And I loved it. His sudden sexiness has dug its way into my demonic hormones, making me want him more than I usually did.

Mom and Dad were out again, which I was happy about because they were so close to getting back together. And that I needed my alone time with my Benny-boo.

I locked the front door when I walked up to it. We just finished up a movie and we were going to go up to my room to do some "homework".

But we all know that wasn't the case.

I turned around to see he was already gone. I smirked and giggled, kicking off my sandals and running up the stairs. I crept open the door and saw his clothes on my computer chair. Everything.

Shoes, socks, pants, jacket, polo... but no undies.

My eyes made their way to my bed, where he spread himself out. He took the toothpick out from between his lips. He leaned up and came close to me. He made his way behind me and unzipped my dress. He pressed his lips on my neck and sucked hard on it.

"Don't give me a hickey," I warned, giggling again. "Or I'll burn you alive."

"Not a chance." he said smoothly.

He pulled off my dress and laid me on my bed. Instantly, I unhooked my bra. He crawled on top of me and continued to suck on my neck. He made soft kisses on my neck, then on by my shoulders, later on my chest. He grabbed my bra and pried it off my body. He cupped both hands on my breasts and squeezed them, making me moan.

His hands laid on the sides of my stomach, then they fell to my thighs. I ran my index finger on his neck down to his nipple. He grunted and cradled my head. His right hand went behind me. I felt my body get hotter and sweatier.

I could feel my inner darkness claw out of me and release itself.

I growled and smashed my lips onto his. He fell closer to me and started stroking my boobs. Our gentle kisses became choppy and sloppy as he touched me more. I grabbed the sheets and tightened them in my clutches as he kissed my stomach. Suddenly, his hands were reaching for my scared temple.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked, out of breath.

"We both knew this would come eventually."

I shook my head. "We agreed on sixteen."

"Can't I break this promise?"

I stuttered as his hands reached inside my panties, behind me, digging his fingers on my cheeks.

_"This isn't him." _Aunt Tara whispered into my head.

_What? _I thought.

_"This isn't the savior. Merely an evil copy, here to deceive you."_

_I'm not sure if that inference is reliable. _

_"I'm your aunt. And I can sense all things evil. And I'm watching him work you right now. Of **course **it's a reliable_ _inference."_

I sighed and pushed Benny off me. He shook his head and bit my lip, working his tongue inside my mouth. I sat up and took his hands, putting them on his chest. I looked at him.

"My parents are coming home. They'll catch you." I lied, my voice going high-pitched because I was still shaken from his sexual attack on me.

"Then we can let Tanya and Scott watch me make love to you." he said in a raspy voice, pressing his hands back on my boobs.

I took them and gave him pleading eyes. "No. Go." I insisted.

He growled and rolled his eyes. "I'll be back for you at school."

I fake-laughed nervously as he got up off the bed and grabbed his clothes. I gathered up the sheets and covered my body. "Later."

"Bye Alexis." he said in a flirty tone.

He walked out of the room, and minutes later I heard the front door close. I gave a sigh of relief that I got him out of my house.

Because Mom was gonna kill me for the mess we made downstairs.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

**~The Next Day~**

**~Benny POV~**

When I got to class, Alexis was acting weird. She was looking me in the eye every five seconds and asking me about a leather jacket. No doubt she had an encounter with the evil me yesterday. Right now, we were in Algebra and she was sweating.

"Ally," I said, putting my hand on top of hers. "Are you okay?"

She gave a weak smile. "Sure! I'm perfectly fine!"

"Alexis? Do you have the answer?" the teacher asked.

She squinted at the board and raised an eyebrow. "Sixteen fifty?"

"Sixteen fifty-_three_. Pay attention next time."

My jaw dropped. "Are you _sure_ you're okay? You just got that answer wrong by three numbers!"

She shook her head and fumbled with her colorful pen. "I'm fine, Benny. Really."

"I don't believe that crap _one_ bit." I said, giving a smirk.

She rolled her eyes as the bell rang. She gathered her books, shoved them in her bookbag and walked out if class. I slid my things in my bag and followed her. I met her by her locker.

"Tell me the truth, little lady," I demanded, coming closer to her. "Or I'll have to tickle it out of you."

She closed her locker. "You wouldn't dare."

I pushed my hands into her stomach and moved my fingers around, making her laugh. By the time I was done, she had tears in her eyes and she ended her laughter with a snort.

"Now?" I asked.

She chuckled and said, "Alright!" She sighed and crossed her arms. "There was this guy... and he looked _exactly_ like you, but you know... he _wasn't_."

My eyes widened. "What'd he do to you?"

She rubbed the goosebumps on her arms. "We kissed... and..."

"_And?_"

She paused. "We got naked. But not fully naked! We had on underwear!"

When she ran her fingers through the curls in her hair, I noticed a red mark on her neck.

Evil Benny gave her a hickey! What the hell!

"Alexis," I said, grabbing her shoulders. "Is that a hickey?"

She nodded. "It happened last night. I'm really sorry! If I knew it wasn't you, I definitely would have stopped myself!"

I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around her. "I'm not _that_ mad, Ally." I shrugged. "Just a little pissed you didn't think before it happened."

She sucked her teeth. "He looked _just_ like you and acted _just_ like you. How am I supposed to tell the difference?"

The bell rang. "I'll see you at lunch. Then we'll talk about it."

She sighed again. "Alright. Later."

She gave me a kiss on my cheek and walked off. I put my hands on my pockets and walked down the hall to History. Before I went in, I saw Alexis again. But she looked _way_ different.

She had on tight, revealing clothing. She had on black sunglasses and there was a cigarette in her mouth. She looked at me and smiled, clapping.

"Baby!" she exclaimed. She threw her arms around me. I was confused.

Alexis had a bigger bust and she had curvy hips. And my eyes were locked on the low neckline of the dress she was wearing. Probably a dare from Destiny.

"Didn't I _just_ see you?" I asked, pulling her off me.

She shook her head. "You must've imagined it."

"But-"

"Shush!" she said, locking a finger on my lips. "We have to go somewhere more private. C'mere."

She threw the cigarette on the floor and smashed it with her heels. She pulled me in the supply closet and locked the door shut.

I felt the room get hotter as she stroked my arm. She look off the shades and took the necklace off her. She then unzipped her boots and her dress. She tapped her fingers on my shoulder and unbuttoned my polo shirt.

_"C'mon, Benny." _she whispered in my ear._ "Kiss me. Kiss me hard." _

My body became numb as I unwillingly took off my shirt. She roughly pressed her lips on mine. She shoved my hands down my pants and put them on my crotch, squeezing it. I let go a moan and unzipped my pants.

She put her lips on my neck and bit it, her tongue licking my skin. I kept my hands around her. And then it all went black when she curved her hands...

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

I woke up in the supply closet, with my clothes back on and barely a memory of what had happened. I saw Alexis looking at me, dressed differently and cigarette-less. She shook her head and sighed.**  
**

"So," she said, tapping her foot. "Do anything interesting with my evil twin?"

I froze. "Oh shit." I said under my breath.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

**(WARNING. LEMONS.)**

**~Evil Alexis POV~**

Walking down the hall and torturing others was fun. Deliciously fun. It has a certain edge to it. Making Alexis' life miserable was my top priority.

See, I'm not an evil twin. I'm Alexis' dark side. Once she took that picture, I developed into my own human form. Her dark personality, a seductive body and her inner deep, dark evil and sexual intentions built into one form.

It's deviously attractive.

Evil Benny and I made a plan to try and weaken our good sides and make them distracted. Screw Hannah's plan, I had my own. To destroy her when she's done with her own plan and to suck all the power out of my goodie-goodie other half. I can rule Whitechapel if I could do that.

With who by my side, you ask? Get a clue.

I met him in a deserted classroom. I wrapped myself in his arms. His sweet, warm breath felt good on my neck.

"How'd it go?" he asked, his voice impatient. He wanted this as bad as I wanted it. We wanted this. We _needed_ it.

"Amazingly easy," I replied, toying with a curled black lock of my hair. "You're so easy, nothing complicated."

"_He's_ easy, _I'm_ complicated." He took the toothpick from his mouth and threw it on the ground.

"Prove it," I teased. "Prove to me that you're more difficult. That you're darker. Dark like me. That you can reach _my_ level."

He gave a slick smile. "I will." he said in an urbane voice.

This pleased me. I faced the door and tapped into the lock. It froze. I quickly turned to him and lifted my arms. He snatched off my dress and leather jacket and torn off my bra as quickly as he could. I tugged his jacket off and pooped the buttons of his shirt.

Once we were free of clothing, he pushed me on top if the teacher's desk. I opened my legs and spread my arms as if I were being enslaved. I hissed as he laid on top of me, his hands glued to my waist. I felt myself becoming wetter and wetter, body-wise and inside. I want him to enter my temple and to pray _hard_.

He bit my flesh while his head laid on my chest. My nipples were throbbing with the pain I desired. Demons are the masters of sex.

He smiled as he looked up at me, devilishly, and licked my stomach. I giggled and held him tight to my body. He lifted me up and brought me on my knees on the desk, my butt sticking in the air and my palms pressing on the wood. He got up and slapped it with pleasure. He laughed as he did it again.

I roared and jumped on him when he came in front of me, bringing both of us down to the ground. I crushed my lips on his and our tongues became wrestlers in an ultimate smackdown. I grabbed his protected manhood and felt it harden within my grasp. He moaned as I laid my tongue along the side and dragged it along his thighs. He grunted and grabbed my ass.

"Keep going," he told me. "Don't stop."

"No," I said in my best seductive voice. "It's _your_ turn." My voice became husky.

I laid on top of him. He pushed inside me. I cried out and moaned like I was dying.

Having him in me felt _so_ FUCKING GOOD.

"AHH!" I screamed as he pushed further and harder. It became wetter and wetter. "More! More!"

He chewed on my lip as I tried to calm myself down. His hands worked up to my breasts and he played with them as I enjoyed the pleasure of him. He moaned and nearly screamed once I slipped away from his cock.

I got up, panting and moaning. Tears were running down my face. I was dripping, even when he wore a condom. I was shaken, wearily, like a scared little girl. I could taste him.

He yanked me down and whispered,_ "We still have five more minutes."_

This made me even wetter. He pushed open my legs and crawled between my legs. He stuck his tongue in my pussy. He was playing with it. Sticking his fingers in and licking his fingers clean.

I moaned even more as he ran his tongue along my body, all over.

"Final round." he said.

I nodded in agreement and threw him down. I bit his skin as I found my way to his balls one last time. I cupped my hand over it and sucked on it, trying to make it fit in my mouth. He laughed and slapped my ass once more. I spit it out and licked my lips.

"Dirty little nerd." I said, letting go on the floor.

He smiled and put back on his clothes. I watched his beautiful body cover up. I sighed.

"I'll be back, sweetheart." he told me. "He doesn't stand a chance when I'm sexually charged like _this_."

I giggled and wiggled my fingers. "Buh-bye."

He winked and stuck a toothpick back in his mouth. I unlocked the door and watched him walk out. Perfection just walked out the room.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

**~Alexis POV~**

I was nervous. Benny just left to find Evil Benny all alone. I offered him my help, but he didn't want it.

Huh. Turn down a guard demon. Smart.**  
**

Before I knew it, hands were cupped on my mouth and laughing was echoing in my ears. I felt the room passing by my eyes quickly. Now, I was in the girls' washroom. With myself. Oh Lord.

"It's _so_ good," Evil Alexis said, sitting on the sink. She was dressed like a total _slut!_ "Once I takeover town, _you_ can be _my _little slave. _You_ can be inside _me_ and watch _me_ do the things _you_ hate."

"I don't want this to end badly." I said, holding my hands up.

"I think it _began_ badly when you were _born_." She raised a curvy dagger in her hand.

I took a step back. "Don't make me destroy you."

She laughed. "Aw," she said, giving fake sympathy. "Kill me, then you kill you."

"What do you mean?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"The _Dark _Angel, remember." she hinted. "Without me, your nature is incomplete. You can't survive only on the angel part, neither can you survive on the demonic part. Which ever side you choose, you die anyway. That Shadowing crap is just that. Crap."

I froze. "Then what am I to do with you?"

She lifted up her sunglasses. Her green eyes turned crimson-red, the pupils slitted. Black liquid fell from her eyes and down her cheeks. Demonic poison. She jumped on the wall and crawled to the ceiling. She screeched.

What the fuck is this?! _This_ is my dark side?!

I ducked as she jumped down from the ceiling and on my back. I tossed her off and grabbed a pipe from the sink. I yanked it out and hit her in the head with it. She took it, bit out of it and bent it. It broke. She moved her hands, twisting them back and forth and from side to side. She blasted me with water, pushing me into the wall.

I growled and gathered a fireball in my hand. I threw it at her arm. She screamed as her arm fell off. I cringed at the falling black drops of blood. She regenerated her arm and threw a punch at me. I could taste my blood. I tried to heal my mouth, then I kicked her in the stomach.

She fell back into a stall.

Now I was wondering, how could I destroy her without destroying myself?

She gave a sinful smile and straightened her jacket.

"Why don't I give Benny a quick visit, eh?" she asked. She sped out of the bathroom.

I rolled up my sleeves and followed her scent. I stopped in front of the boys' bathroom. I creaked open the door a little. Evil Alexis was standing in front of Benny and Sarah, and I could sense the rage in her system.

This. Wasn't. Good.

"Where _is_ he?!" she demanded. "_What_ did you do to him?!"

"He took a trip," Sarah said, barring her fangs. "And you're next, sister."

She growled as Sarah ran toward her. She grabbed Sarah's arm, twisted it and threw her to the side like she was a rag doll.

"I don't have time to waste with puny vampires." she hissed. She turned towards my boyfriend. "Remember me?"

"Uh..." he stalled. He noticed me by the door. I shook my head. He looked back at Evil Alexis. "No..."

She laughed and lunged toward him.

"No!" I said, drawing attention to myself. I ran toward her and kneed her in the gut. I shook her, trying to pry her off me. I pushed her to the ground and tried to think.

"What are you doing?!" Benny asked me. "Take the picture and destroy her!"

"I can't!" I yelled back. "If I destroy her, I die, too!"

He stepped back and held his hands up. I exhaled, groaning and put my hands on my hips.

_"Repeat after me with the savior." _Aunt Tara told me. _"Concurrunt duo, bonum et malum. In unum corpus, coniuncta divinae et sanguine atro. Then spill blood onto her, make her wipe her blood on you." _

_That's a long-ass spell! _I thought.

_"Say it or perish!"_

"Repeat after me," I said, taking a bite out of my skin. I chewed on it until I could taste blood again. Gross? Yes. Do I have a choice? Hell no. "_Conurrunt duo, bonum et malum._"

Drops of my blood fell on her face. I bit her and did the same, then wiped her onyx blood on my wrist.

"_Conurrunt duo, bonum et malum._" Benny said, confused.

"_In unum corpus, coniuncta divinae et sanguine atro._"

"_In unum corpus, coniuncta divinae et sanguine atro._"

"NO! NO!" she roared as her body became clear.

She developed into a black spirit and sank into my body, through my mouth. I became somewhat light-headed and almost fell.

"Are you okay?" Benny asked me.

"Actually, I feel _a lot _better now that she's out of the picture." I said, rolling down my sleeves. I looked up at him and at the red mark on his neck. "A-huh. And _you _were pissed at _me._"

"I thought she was you!"

It's like vice versa déjà vu.

"_I_ don't smell like an ashtray."

* * *

**:D Original chapter up next before FNF. Maybe two? Dunno right now. Catch y'all on the flip side? Ooh! And I'm working on a MBaV collab with a fellow writer. Not mentioning names. :3**

***TwistedTelepath***


	14. Chapter 14: Sweet Vengeance

**Shout Outs:**

**pleaseignoreme9, Yup. I did indeed. I might go lemon-free for a while, though. That was stressful :P**

**Vs-for-life, LOL! Calm down, girl! :D**

**Panda-Chan8, Doesn't he inhabit all our fantasies? Thank you, thank-you-very-much.**

**funkybananas47, Aww. That mean a lot that I had you waiting : ) Ooh, I read those. Very cool.**

**Note: Uh, nothing much to say, really. I got inspired by this song called 'Until It Hurts' by Fransisca Hal for a sex scene in #3 in Angels & Demons... shush! X|**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBaV, but I own this chapter, story, plot and the OCs.**

* * *

As soon as she left the boys' washroom, Alexis bumped into Destiny. Destiny eyed her and walked away. Alexis groaned and ran in front of her. She put her hand on her shoulder and looked her deep in the eyes. Destiny blinked uncomfortably and squinted at her.

"Who is this?" she asked, feeling Alexis. She touched her hair, then her face, finally touching her glasses. "Alexis?"

"Yes, Destiny, it's Alexis." she answered, taking her hand. "And I'm really sorry for what happened."

"My new contacts are coming today. But I want a full apology." Destiny insisted.

Alexis sighed. She knew her best friend's price of apology. "I promise we'll get jobs at the mall's VS store like you wanted, I'll let you dress me for two weeks, I'll _try _to eat less, and we'll have a girly, sugary sleepover tonight with season one and the first thirteen episodes of season two." she offered.

Destiny raised an eyebrow. "Dressing you _and _you eating _less? _Amazing. But..."

"_But? _I'm eating less because of you!"

"Hey, hey. You owe me. My revenge will be shown in the morning."

"So... you forgive me?" Alexis asked, stretching out for a hug.

Destiny rolled her eyes and gave her a hug. She smirked. She knew that it was Evil Alexis that treated her so roughly. But why couldn't she have some fun with her best friend? And Alexis had no clue what she was up to. She was clueless about her true intentions.

And she planned to keep it that way.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

At lunch, the boys sat together when Craig came by. He put his lunch next to Leon and rubbed his hands together. He smiled and exhaled.

"Guess who's throwing a party." he told them.

"Alright. I guess it's the cast of _What I Like About You._" Leon said, shrugging. "That was the answer last time."

Craig flicked Leon's forehead and shook his head. "No. Not this time. It's me. Duh! Whenever someone says that, it's them! My aunt's house. Bring your honeys. And tell them to bring their bikinis." He turned to Ethan. "Except my sister. Ew."

"She's not my honey-"

"Save that for your mom, Ethan." Leon said, cutting him off. "Angel and I have plans."

"Don't steal my nickname!" Benny told him. "And she's _anything _but an _angel._"

"A demon with razor-sharp glares and a venomous bite... literally." Craig added. "No offence to Alexis. What about Restiny? Will you two be there?"

"Um, yeah!" Rory said without hesitation. "I am the party animal and she's my party babe. We're gonna be there, and we're going to dominate."

Leon added a cough when he finished. Rory hissed at him. Leon returned the favor.

"So, Restiny's in. Lerica is out. Any response for Ethalala or Belexis?"

"What the hell is 'Ethalala'?" Leon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A combo of Ethan and Lala. Duh." Craig explained.

"Leave the couple names to the girls, dude."

"Okay, okay. But I need an answer. Yes or no?"

"Homework." Ethan answered.

"Homework? Lame." Benny remarked. "You bet Alexis and I will be there."

"I doubt that." Leon said, tapping on the table. "Alexis isn't a die-hard partyer. Well... last party she went to..."

"What happened?"

"She got drunk from underage drinking and kissed me. Then I got slapped." he said, awkwardly.

Craig started choking from laughter.

"Hey, Destiny told me that story!" Rory said, cutting into the conversation. "Then she punched you in the area, right?"

Every boy minus Leon started laughing. Leon glared at him and nodded. "Yeah. So?"

"Ouch! How long did that hurt?"

"Rory, _why _do you want to know?!"

"Because he's a strange child." Craig said, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Okay, okay. Let's get off this subject before Leon gets scarred for life."

The boys cooled down their laughter, so as Destiny and Alexis came by the table. Alexis looked like she was about to throw up, but Destiny was perky and happy as a hyena on ecstasy pills. She sat on Rory's leg and put her elbows on the table, holding up her head.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Why's Lexi all bummed out?" Rory asked her.

"We made a bet. She can only eat three meals a day, no junk food and no overeating. And she has to do this for a week."

"She's dead." Ethan concluded, chuckling. "You killed her. She's dead. Alexis won't survive that long."

"Yeah, she needs food like Craig still needs a night-light." Leon said, patting Craig's back. Craig rolled his eyes and continued to eat his lunch.

Everyone heard a rumble. Alexis held her stomach and moaned. "UGH!" she said, closing her eyes and sinking down to the floor. "Why do you hate me, Des?"

"Why do they say revenge is sweet?" Destiny asked. "It's _glorious!_"

"You're so mean." Rory said, hitting her hand.

"Isn't that why you love me?"

He laughed then shortly joined lips with her. Alexis sat on the edge of the bench next to Benny and put her head on is shoulder.

"You're acting like you're dying." he said, laughing.

"I am!" she said, melodramatically. "I'm going to die when I get home tonight and I'm going to die from hunger." She paused and looked at nothing. "Speaking of dying from hunger, I have to finish reading _The Hunger Games_."

She rolled up her sleeves but quickly put them down when everyone could see the black swirled vines on her arms. Her boyfriend looked at her uncertainly and grabbed her arm, rolling up a sleeve.

"What is this, Ally?" he asked, looking from it to her.

"Did you get a tattoo?!" Rory asked. "Hard. Core! Up top!"

Everyone turned to him and shook their heads. Alexis blew some of her hair out of her face and pried Benny's hand off her arm.

"I didn't want to tell you because you'd worry about me," she said, almost in a hushed voice. "Sometimes I swear being the savior goes to your head and you think I'm a little girl."

"I do _not_." he denied.

"Two days ago, you forced me to hold your hand while crossing the street, then when we got to my house, you made sure the living room was 'sharp object-free' and you gave me applesauce and Juicy Juice." she said with a straight face.

Destiny tried to hide her smiled. "Wow. So, instead of Scott, Benny treats you more like his baby, huh?" she asked. "Aw. Baby Alexis."

Alexis rolled her eyes.

"Hey, now maybe we can do that Life Science project as a family!" she declared, standing up. "Okay, so Alexis can be the baby-"

"_No_." she said, shooting daggers.

"Ethan, you're gonna be her big brother." Destiny said, pinching his cheek. "Leon's the crabby uncle, I'm the sweet aunt, Rory's still my boyfriend and Craig and Benny are the gay parents."

Craig's face flushed from all its color. He pointed to himself, then to Benny. He shook his head.

"Hell to the _no._" he said. "I'm not gay, and if I were, I wouldn't go out with Benny above all people."

"And what's wrong with Benny?" Benny asked.

"Many things, my friend." Craig said, patting his back. "Many, _many _things."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

After school, Melanie walked home alone again, for the fifth time. She stopped at the local park and sat on the bench. She put her books beside her, hugged her knees and buried her head in her lap. She started to cry.

She was crying because she was hurting. Her insides were burning and her mind was overflowing.

Unlike Alexis, Melanie's powers were intact but the mark was sinking into her skin and eating her up on the inside. It was trying to kill her.

_"Are you okay?" _a soft voice asked.

Melanie looked up to see her half sister's friend, Sarah. She frowned and covered her head again.

"Leave me alone." she answered, bitterly.

"I was just asking-"

"No. You're not trying to be nice. You hate me. So do the others. You all hate me."

"We don't _hate_ you..." Sarah stalled. "We just hate what you did and tried to do. Minus the desire for Alexis' self-destruction, the lust for power and the need for badness, you're actually a nice person, Melanie."

"You're _lying_." Melanie accused, standing up to her feet, her eyes gleaming a deep, dark black. The wind blew harder and the clouds grew darker and joined together on the right side of the sky. Thunder cracked and a bright light was seen from inside the clouds.

Melanie clenched her fists as her hair flew in different directions. Sarah gathered her courage and walked closer to her. She held Melanie's shoulders.

"Calm down before you start a storm!" she said, raising her voice above the thunder.

She saw something shine under Melanie's eye. A black... tentacle? Melanie's eyes filled up with black liquid, falling on her cheeks, running down her face to her chin.

Melanie was burning again. Burning more than ever. The scorching hot pain making her uncomfortable; letting the mark's dark and twisted energy take over her mind, and control her actions.

_"Help me." _she whispered Sarah as lightning struck the ground, setting off a car alarm.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Alexis laid on her stomach in Destiny's room, doing her homework. She was studying her notes on genetics as the Pretty Little Liars episode 'Moments Later' played in the background. She scanned her notes again.

_Genetics Cells & Inheritance_

_By: Alexis Wate_

_Genes are located at specific locations on chromosomes. There can be millions of genes on one chromosome. The chromosomal theory of inheritance claims that genes are carried from parents to their offspring on chromosomes. Each parent to their offspring on chromosomes. Each parent in sexual reproduction contributes one half of the chromosomes to the offspring. _

_Chromosomes are made up of genes. There are large numbers of genes on each chromosome. Each gene controls a particular trait or traits. There can be a lot of variety in one chromosome between members of a species._

Destiny was sitting on her back and doing her hair.

"I think Hanna's growing on me." she said, tightening the braid in Alexis' hair. "You?"

"Spencer is still my solid favorite. But Emily might take her spot. To me, Aria will still be in my friend-zone. Hanna's okay."

"Alright, I didn't ask for your life story, Lexi. I can't _wait_ until PLL comes back in January. Hey, maybe we should make a Pretty Little Liars club at school."

"Can Hannah Price play Mona?"

"Let go of your grudge."

"She's _evil!_"

"Yada, yada, _yada_. Shut up."

Alexis rolled her eyes and shifted her body, letting Destiny fall off her back and the bed. She laughed as the redhead was on the floor and turned over to her back, putting her hands on her chest and looking up at the ceiling.

"Are you causing that freak storm outside?" Destiny asked, cupping her hands as she looked out the window. "It's s'crazy."

"S'crazy?"

"My new word."

"Dude, I have nothing to do with that." Alexis said, gesturing to the window. "I'm _so_ hungry."

"You were hungry _after _you ate your lunch at school, now you're hungry _again?_ I've never met a girl that can eat like you."

"You barely hang out with any other girls besides Sarah, Laila and I. We have to force you to hang out with Erica."

"Bleh!" Destiny said, throwing her pillow in the air and catching it. "Don't mention her name in this house! It's a sin. The eighth deadly sin."

"One is greed, two is gluttony, three is lust, four is envy, five is sloth, six is wrath, seven is pride and eight is saying Erica's name in your house?"

"Yup. Basic. Don't mention her name. She's still my frenemy."

_"A hot one at that." _a male voice said from the door.

The two girls turned their heads and saw Destiny's older brother Kyle by the door, leaning on the frame. He winked at Alexis, making her gag.

"Back off. She's Leon's." Destiny warned.

"Nevermind." he said, coming in the room. "You two coming to Craig's party?"

Destiny and Alexis looked at each other, confused.

"Craig's having a party?" they asked.

"Yup. And it's gonna be awesome!" Kyle said, nodding and grinning. "I'll see you later. I need to meet and hook up with some senior honeys before they're all taken."

Destiny's lips curled. "Ew." she remarked, throwing her pillow at him as he left. "Forget the marathon, we should go."

"No," Alexis moaned. "There's food there."

Destiny snatched her best friend's hand and dragged her to her closet.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Leon firmed his grip on the steering wheel. His sister Taylor stared at him from the backseat.

"Why do we need to sit here?" she asked, tapping her phone on the window. "And you're a vampire, you could just fly me there!"

"I'm waiting for Ethan, fool." Leon hissed. "Now shut up before you let his parents hear you."

Taylor stuck out her tongue and crossed her arms. Just as she did that, Ethan jogged up to the pickup truck and tapped the glass. Leon unlocked the door and let him in. He sat next to him and buckled his seatbelt.

"I told them I was studying at your house." Ethan said, acting like it was a big deal.

"That's what you're _supposed _to do." Leon explained, starting the engine. "Where's Spock, Kirk?"

"He wanted to pick up Alexis, I guess."

"With what? His bike?" Taylor asked, texting from the backseat. "That boy needs _real_ wheels."

Leon shook his head. "That's Taylor for 'ya. Always acting like a little biatch."

"You don't know how to use biatch right, Lele."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Craig walked downstairs to the ongoing party downstairs. Reina walked up to him, looking impressed.

"This is actually a decent party." she remarked, her voice loud enough to hear under the music.

"Honey, you ain't seen nothing yet. With my sister back in the hospital and my parents out, this party is going to get _wild_."

"Project X-kind of wild?"

"Hell no, that shit was crazy."

From the corner of his eye, he saw Kyle walk in, along with Leon and Ethan, carrying a bottle of Vodka. He walked up to him and smiled, high-fiving him.

"Let the good times roll." he said, taking the bottle from him.

* * *

**Uh-oh. Who's gonna get drunk? Who do _you guys_ want to get drunk? Comment your picks and I'll see you Sunday!**

***TwistedTelepath***


	15. Chapter 15: Drunken Demons

**Shout Outs:**

**Cat of Flames, Thanks a lot. Here's the update. :3**

**funkybananas47, Used your response :) Hope it's how you wanted.**

**Vs-for-life, Lol, I saw that. It _was _crazy. :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBaV. Just this party chapter, the story, the plot and the OCs.**

**Warning: Some M content. **

* * *

**~One Hour Later~**

Making her way through the crowd, Alexis spotted Benny by the staircase. She sat next to him and squinted at him.

"Are you drunk?" she asked, turning his head to face her.

He laughed in response and moved in to kiss her. He pushed his lips on hers and moved his tongue around. She could taste the alcohol on his tongue, and she liked it. She sat on his lap and twisted her body to face him. He unloosed her tied hair. His hands fell to below her waist. He moved his hands under her dress. She laughed and wrapped herself around him.

He picked up his red plastic cup that was next to him and he handed it to her.

"It's Sprite, but it tastes _so _much better." he told her.

She smiled and accepted it, drinking out of it. Her head started to feel light shortly after. She took off her boots and held the back of his neck.

_"I want more."_ she whispered._ "More of this, and more of **you**."_

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Destiny watched Benny carry Alexis upstairs from across the room. She smiled to herself.

_Oh yeah! She's **finally **having__ fun!_ she thought, high-fiving herself. _Now, how do **I **have a little fun for_ myself?

She looked around and room until she spotted Rory by the snack table. She walked up to him and tapped her fingers on his neck. His eyes followed her like if he were hypnotized.

"You wanna come swimming with me?" she asked, resting her head on his shoulder.

He nodded his head excitedly. "Do I!"

She laughed and brung him outside. Hardly anyone stood outside, since the real party was going on inside. She turned her back on Rory.

"Unzip me?" she asked.

He grinned and held her waist as he lowered the zipper of her dress, her sky blue bikini showing. She took off her dress and tossed it on a chair. She unzipped his jeans and pulled them down, making sure she only saw his swim trunks. He took off his shirt and his shoes.

"You ready?" she asked, letting down her hair.

"Of course." he said like it was a no-brainer. "Cannonball!"

He jumped into the pool. She laughed and fell in after him. She swam up to the surface to meet him. He held her in his arms and kissed her. She pushed his lips away and put her finger on her lips.

"Shush." she said, pulling him close. She held her breath and lowered herself into the water.

"Destiny?" he asked, unsure. He looked around for her. "Where are you? Did you go home?"

She swam up again and gasped for air. She hit him in the head.

"I'm down here, you idiot!" she said, gesturing to the water.

"Oh..." he breathed. "You wanted me to follow you..."

She shook her head and dragged him down with her.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

"Hey, having fun?" a voice asked from behind Ethan.

He turned around and saw Sarah. He smiled.

"Sarah!" he said, surprised. "I thought you weren't coming."

"Yeah, well Erica was coming to meet Leon, and my schedule died down, so... here I am." she said, clasping her hands together. "No sign of your partner in crime. Where is he?"

"He's drunk and he disappeared with Alexis, who he also got drunk."

Sarah nodded her head, trying to understand. "Spiked soda?"

"Exactly. I tried to tell him, but he said and I quote, 'Dude, it's nothing serious! It's just soda!'"

She smiled and giggled. "Laila's not coming is she?"

"Her made-up holiday is over, so I'm here all alone."

There was an awkward silence.

"You look nice." Sarah said, scanning him from top to bottom.

"So do you... Hey, do you wanna dance?"

"Sure."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

_"Make love to me," _Alexis whispered, giggling shortly after. _"I want you too bad..."_

Her boyfriend smiled and nodded his head. _"What are you gonna do about it?" _

She fell back onto the bed in the room and laughed as she crawled upward. He followed her up the bed. She laid down and faced the window. Her eyes were locked on the big, white moon in the sky.

"The moon's so beautiful tonight." she said to herself.

"Like you?" Benny asked, lifting her on his lap.

He lifted her hair off her shoulders and kissed her neck again. He lifted her dress and cupped his hands on her boobs, pinching them. She moaned and unbuttoned his shirt, laying her head on his chest. He took her dress off and rubbed her back gently. She turned on her back as he laid on top of her.

The room started the feel heated to Alexis. She dizzily fell back and rested her head on a pillow.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

"So, how'd you take care of Melanie, then?" Ethan asked.

"I took her home," Sarah responded. "She was causing a heck of a storm and there was this black moon thing circling her eye that was shinning. It totally freaked me out. She's just scared. There's nothing evil about her, it's just a feeling you get when you're around her."

"She didn't hurt you or anything?"

She rolled her eyes. "Do I _look _hurt? I'm a vampire."

He laughed awkwardly. "Right."

"Wow, the party died easily, huh?"

He looked around the room and saw people leaving, but leftover clothes, drinks and such were still on the floor.

"Yeah, I guess it did."

"Want me to drop you home?"

"Yeah. This was _enough_ for me."

The front door flew open as Tanya walked in the room, angrily. She searched around the room.

"_Where's _Alexis?!" she demanded.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Destiny got out the pool, laughing as she got her towel. She wrapped it around her, put back on her shoes and walked inside. She gasped a little when she saw Tanya in the room. She tried to walk away, but Tanya saw her and called her name before she could escape.

"Destiny," Tanya said, putting her hands on her hips and walking toward the girl. "Would you be a _saint_ and tell me where Alexis is?"

"Um..." she said, trying to think. "I _think _she went to my house. I can grab my stuff and we can check. If not, she's maybe at Leon's house, or _anyone's _house." she lied.

"So help me if you're lying to me, I'll make sure your mother knows about what happened the day of the Swan Lake recital, in the janitor's closet, between you and Blondie over there." Tanya pointed at Rory.

Destiny's face drained from color. "I'm being blackmailed by an angel? This sucks balls on so many levels!"

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Alexis woke up, dizzy and hot. She tied her hair and kicked off the sheets. She found her dress on the floor and put it back on, but before she buttoned it back up, she saw something black on her back. She lowered the clothing on her shoulder and saw a black vine on her skin, deep in her skin.

_"What?" _she whispered, looking closer.

It was connected to her arm. She buttoned up her dress quickly and got up from the bed. A sharp pain got her in her back. She screamed silently and looked in the mirror. It was frightening what she saw.

An image of her grandmother, making the same movements as her. The image laughed.

_"You're going to be just like me," _she said, raising her hand.

Alexis felt Christina's hands coil around her throat and screamed.

* * *

**Done. Really tough week. Jerk ex-boyfriend. Accused for shit I didn't even do and accused of not doing my part on a project, which is so not true. My life feels like a never-ending episode of Degrassi.**

***TwistedTelepath***


	16. Chapter 16: Storm Clouds

**Shout Outs: I did these backwards. Last is first, first is last.**

**Cat of Flames, thanks! You didn't think they'd get away clean, did you?**

**elygeorge****, Lol. She's gonna bring it up again.**

**funkybananas47****, thanks and thanks. I can't answer that question, because even I don't know the answer. Still deciding...**

**pleaseignoreme9, I know right? Crazy. Shanks.**

**Redpandatails12, thank 'ya very, berry much. =)**

**Note: Early update for no reason. Surprise appearance at the end? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBaV, nor the episode 'Friday Night Frights'. I do own the Angels & Demons series and all the OCs used in it. :D**

* * *

**~Alexis POV~**

Mom practically burst through the door and saw me, but she didn't do anything. I mean, she _saw _me! Can't she see Grandma in the mirror?! Can't she help me instead of _standing_ there?! She must be going blind.

"Alexandria!" she said, open-mouthed. "What are you doing?! I expected you home by nine o' clock! It's almost midnight! Who's that in the bed?!" She pointed at the long lump under the covers.

Grandma's image faded from the mirror and I could breathe again.

Shit, this looked like I was having sex. Which I wasn't... at least I can't _remember_. I'm positive I'm still a virgin.

"Would you believe me if I said that was your imagination?" I asked, giving an awkward smile like an idiot.

Her face burned red with anger. I haven't seen her this angry since... well, it's been a while.

She marched up to the bed and yanked off the sheets to see my boyfriend, sleeping and half-naked. He let out a snore as she pointed at him, perfectly giving his cover away. She whipped her head toward me. She pointed her finger now at me and tapped her foot. And her heels were _intimidating_.

"So... are you doing a new dance to keep your anger under control?" I asked.

Pretty sure I'm still half drunk.

"You're grounded, young lady!" she screamed. "Three weeks! And your chores are going to WORSE!"

_"Mom,"_ I whispered, slightly raising my voice. _"You're gonna wake Benny up." _

"I don't care! You are going straight to your room when we get home! And we're discussing your punishment in the morning!"

She walked out the room, muttering. I sighed and zipped up my dress. I took my shoes and held them in my hands. I kissed Benny's cheek and saw him smile.

Oh Benny, you little creep.

I left the room and walked down the stairs to see everyone lined up like it was a police lineup. Or like in grade five when someone stole the class pet hamster.

Destiny looked super guilty as Mom passed by her. I walked next to her because she had motioned me next to her. And it's not really good when Des pulls me to the side. Usually I'm in trouble with her, but obviously tonight is not the night that _this_ redhead is mad at me.

_"I sure as hell hope she doesn't make you clean the whole house again." _she whispered in my ear.

_"Me, too.__" _I said, walking toward the door.

Mom stopped when she saw "Lerica" at the doorstep, biting each other. She gagged and pulled them apart.

"Don't you two have a life to un-live?" she snapped as she walked towards the car.

Both of them hissed behind her back and started kissing again. I tried to keep myself from laughing as I passed by them.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

That night... well the rest of that night, I had a dream about Melanie. Why Melanie? I dunno, it's just a dream.

Like, as if she were possessed or something with her eyes dark and black. She was standing in the middle of a meadow and a storm was gathering just where she was standing. She moved her hand and the clouds moved. Lightning came out of one of the clouds and followed her hand. She looked in my direction and shot it toward me.

Then I woke up, in the usual bad dream state with messy hair, drool on my face and sweat beads on my forehead. I squinted at the clock as I reached for my glasses. I put them on and got up, since it was already six.

I opened my bedroom door to see Mom waiting, cross-armed with a devious smile on her face. She handed me a list of chores that must've dropped to my feet. I looked at her, then the list, then back at her.

"Made it up this morning," she said, smiling. I looked at her blankly. "Love you, too."

She pecked a kiss on my forehead and walked away. I faced the wall and banged my head on it.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

My hair-dyer and the electricity in the bathroom were probably hexed by my mother. Because the hair-dyer would _not _cooperate with me and the electricity shorted out. I would've used magic to fix it, but part of my punishment is to keep my magic bound. Dammit.

I walked into school, getting laughed at by students. I walked toward my locker and banged my head on that door, too. I've been doing that. Because I'm an _idiot._

"Ah," Destiny said, coming up to me, giggling. "Rocking the 80s look, Lexi. Heavy metal?"

I looked up at my hair, which was standing up because it was electrocuted. I nodded. "Something like that. Grounded for three weeks, plus a monster list of chores."

"Grounded for two weeks with the face I'm my brothers' slave for one week. That'll be gross." she commented, opening her locker. "Leon's parents never found out because he made your mom 'accidentally' lose their number, plus Darryl was covering for him."

"And Mom was blowing up the hotline with Ethan's mom, aka, her new best friend."

"I thought your mom and Grandma Weir would be totally tight."

"Nah, that's Adam's thing."

"Of _course_ it is. It's like preschool. Soon they're gonna start dropping you and Ethan at each other's houses and calling each other 'Tan-Tan' and 'Sammy'."

I shuddered at the fact. "Oh hell no. Nobody calls my mom 'Tan-Tan'."

"My mom does. And your mom calls her Nikki."

I rolled my eyes and closed my locker. "Moms nowadays, eh?"

"Right!" Destiny said, closing her locker and holding her Chemistry books in her arms like they were her baby. She walked down the hall, grabbing her comb out of her bag and pulling me in front of her. She passed it through my tangled hair as I shrieked.

"Dessie!" I whined, water clouding my eyes.

"Don't call me that, Sissy."

"You don't call me that."

She laughed and yanked my hair some more. Like dammit, do I look like an old doll that needs sprucing up? Hell no, I'm a freaking demon for heaven's sake!

"So, we gettin' those jobs after school?" she asked me.

"Yeah. I hear they give the employees at our mall Christmas lingerie coupons."

"I might not be a virgin by Christmas," she said, like it was nothing. "I have big-ass plans for Rory, I dunno about you and Benny, but they're big plans."

"Destiny Amira Jubilee LaFayette." I said, swinging her from behind me to in front. Damn, her full name is something that gets you out of breath. "You're having sex for Christmas?"

"Maybe, if I don't come up with a practical present."

I cupped my hand over my mouth. "Ooh, vampiric sex..."

"I know right? It's _almost_ as good as demonic sex."

"And _how _do you know this?"

She stalled for a minute. "While you were over at Romeo's house one day, I _might've_ sat down with your mommy and discussed how you were _conceived_."

Not even Mom or Dad themselves would tell me how I was conceived, or even thought of. I think I was an accident. A predicted accident, but still an accident.

"Seriously?" I asked, walking up to the vending machine. I took out my wallet, put my dollar in and punched in the infamous 1D to get my Cheetos. Oh, hehe, 1D stands for One Direction.

"Yup. And it was clear. Sharp. Crystal. Coherent. Explic-"

"Okay, Destiny, I get it."

I popped open the bag just as the cheerleaders walked by. Reina gave me a dirty look, but then she tossed her head back and laughed.

"Check out Lexi the Loser," she taunted, pointing at me. "Is your hair so scared it'll get laughed at that it keeps the comb for protection?"

"That doesn't make any sense." I said, narrowing my eyes and shaking my head. "One," I counted off one finger. "There's no comb in my hair; two-"

I was interrupted when Destiny tried to yank out the comb that I just realized was stuck in my hair. She gasped as she held up the blue stick part.

_"Whoops."_ she whispered. _"The teeth are_ kind of_ stuck in there."_

"What?!" I demanded, turning around to face her.

"Yup. You better call the government, because that mob is a safety hazard " Reina said, to the annoying giggle of her posse. She smirked and flipped her long, dark brown hair.

"Watch it, before I damage that nose job of yours." I warned.

She rolled her eyes and put her hand in my face. "Do you think I have time for you and your nerdy comebacks? You were wearing suspenders the other day, and everyone knows those are out."

"Correction," Destiny said, popping into the conversation. "They're back in, and _you're_ out, darling."

Reina huffed and marched away, angry. Her posse shot glares at us and walked away with their leader. I turned toward Destiny and high-fived her.

"You're the best." I said, hugging her next.

"I'm the _greatest_." she corrected.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

At lunch, things were strange with the guys, so we sat with the girls. Which could be stranger. On many factors. In between Taylor's constant internet talk, Erica's school gossip and me, talking about _school work _and _extra credit_, Destiny was ready to pull her hair out... and she _knew_ she wanted to talk about gossip, but just not with Erica.

"So, I heard Reina and Tad broke up last weekend, and he's totally available." Erica said, doing the eyebrow dance. "If I don't eat him, he's _perfect_ for Taylor."

Taylor looked up from her iPhone and shook her head. "_Sorry_, I don't have a taste for snobby and stuck-up dudes." she said, wearing an innocent look.

"I'm offering you a gorgeous meal and you say no? Well then. He's not worth eating if Inter-Girl isn't into him."

"In other words," Destiny spoke up. "If you want a dude to eat, any girl, vampire or mortal can totally eat up this guy named Nathan from Alexis' ballet recital."

_"Nathan's a show-off."_ I mumbled, mixing my yogurt. I was a _smirch _jealous of Nathan. "I think I won't do the winter recital, that's when the big guns come out."

"But you're _great_, Alexis." Sarah said.

"Compared to The Winter Team, I'm practically a stick doing the chicken."

"I don't believe that. If you're good, you should totally go ahead and try out. If you can get a part - the lead role in Swan Lake, then you can take another go at the winter recital."

I smiled. "I'll consider it. I'm not making promises. The only part I've got in The Nutcracker was as a backgrounder."

Destiny and Taylor laughed. Destiny turned around to the back of the room, but her face froze. Taylor looked in her direction and her face froze, too. I shook Destiny and furrowed my eyebrows.

"Des? What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm guessing someone's waiting for you." she said, taking me by the shoulders. "We need to get you out of here."

"Why?"

I turned back, my eyes automatically focused on the figure in the corner of the room. Long, curly dirty blonde hair. Bright crimson-red eyes with almond-shaped slits. And frightening beautiful features. She took down the black hood from her head and walked over to our table, the long heels of her leather boots clicking hard. She slapped her hands on the table and smiled.

"It's been a while, girls." she said. "Let's see." She pointed at Erica. "I don't know you, but you're going out with Leon." She pointed at Taylor and Sarah, back to back. "Tay-Tay! I remember you, from the good old days. Sarah." She squinted at Destiny. "Dessie." She crept behind me. "And Miss Half-Breed. Remember when you tried to kill me with lightning? I can still taste it."

"Old habits die hard." I said, looking up at her.

* * *

**Not-So-Mystery Person. If you read TTD, you'd know who she is. :3**

***TwistedTelepath***


	17. Chapter 17: Flame

**Shout Outs:**

**pleaseignoreme9, can't say anything. You'll have to find out :3**

**Vs-for-life, who you was thinkin' bout girl? This person wasn't dead, she just vanished for a while. Hola!**

**Redpandatails12, yes. Yes I will.**

**funkybananas47, shah I did, ain't it AWESOME?!**

**Cat of Flames, yeah, I try 'ma best.**

**InOtherWords13, you ma'am, are correct.**

**Note: Um... two story ****recommendations. One, Saphir Blue's Sweet Harmony and Panda-Chan8's and TwistedTelepath's (^_^) Wrong Place, Wrong Time. CHECK 'EM OUT! If not, I'll find you. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBaV, if I did, a certain wizard would have more freaking powers! OwO And more lines and scenes to himself.**

* * *

"Jennifer," Taylor said, crossing her arms. "What _not _a surprise."

Jennifer smiled and lowered her black sunglasses. "Glad to see y'all miss me."

"So, _this _is Laila's evil twin sister?" Erica asked, motioning to Jennifer.

"She's like a demonic version of _you_." Sarah said, looking away.

Jennifer faced her and pouted. "Aw, Sarah Bear. Don't you miss me?"

Sarah didn't answer. Jennifer shrugged and walked to Alexis' side. She crouched next to her and smiled even wider. She ran her fingers through Alexis' black hair and snickered.

_"How's your little savior doing?"_ she whispered in her ear.

_"I swear if you're here to try to kill him again, you won't be able to see the darkness in your own heart."_

Jennifer chuckled and rolled her eyes. "The Council needs your presence. And you know how they don't like to wait."

The girls exchanged looks.

"Should we come with you? For backup?" Sarah asked.

"No, I can handle the FC." Alexis assured them, rising out of her seat. "If it was serious, they wouldn't care about secrecy and they'd burst through the door in flames."

Destiny shook her head and got up, too. "I'm not letting you go alone. God knows what they're up to. And as your light guardian, I don't have a choice. Leon should come, too."

Alexis ran her fingers through her hair and stopped as Destiny came behind her. She sighed and lifted up her glasses. "If you get hurt, please don't blame me."

"Whateves." Destiny grabbed Alexis' arm and followed Jennifer out the room.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Leon closed his locker door and buried his hands in the deep pockets of his pants. She whistled as he walked to Trigonometry. Destiny popped out of nowhere and stopped him before he reached the door. She cupped her hand on his mouth and pushed him to the end of the hall. He licked her hand, making her scream and jump back.

"You _licked _me!" she said, cringing. "E to the W!"

"What's with the abduction?" he asked her.

"Fire Council, Jennifer's back, meeting with Alexis. As the guardians, we need to be there to make sure she doesn't get fried." She rubbed her hand on her shirt.

He nodded his head like he understood. "A-huh. One question."

"What is it?"

"_What _the hell did you just say?"

She slapped her palm on her face and dragged him out the building. He flinched when the rays of the sun hit his lightly tanned skin, creating smoke. Destiny rolled her eyes and threw a blanket she had in her bag over him. She always kept a blanket for when she needed to sleep during pep rallies.

"You're very and _truly_ welcome," she said, rushing him by a tree. "Do you still keep that tranquilizer gun with you?"

"Duh." He lifted his shirt and pulled out the gun that was tucked between his shirt and his pants. He twirled it around and blew the top. "This baby never leaves my side."

"Perfect, Le." Destiny said, smiling. "The gang's back together! Minus Craig and Lala!"

Alexis came out of the shadows and shushed her. _"Destiny, you're _still _too loud."_

Destiny mimicked her and slipped her arm to intertwine with hers and Leon's. She walked them toward the figure in the black hood. Jennifer lifted her hood and pulled her scythe out from nothing. She winked at Leon and wiggled her fingers.

"Hi, Leon." she flirted. "Remember me?"

_"You still give me nightmares..."_ he mumbled.

"Glad to see you missed me." Jennifer said, flipping her hair. She twirled her scythe and closed her eyes. _"Spiritus et animae, ubi nemo aperit it. Concilium Ignis." _She stomped the staff on the ground and a black mist formed a circle. She lifted her hood up and went through it. Alexis and Destiny followed, but Leon was hesitant. They pulled him inside it.

The Fire Council had two lairs. One in the Demonic Underworld and one above ground, in Whitechapel to be precise. That one was old-fashioned with candle-lit but dark and murky halls, gothic themes and fire almost everywhere.

Jennifer led the three into a large room with half burgundy walls covered in black designs and the other half made up of cinnamon wood. A thin, black carpet with gold designs lead up to three throne-like chairs made of black wood, little rubies and deep red cushions. Next to the left and right thrones were white statues that looked like women. On the sides of the center throne were gold candelabrum lit with fire that danced to the slight wind of the room.

The room had two doorways that were lined with black fire, along with paths that were lined with flames and the same black carpet. To the right of each doorway were staircases with matching carpet going up to a balcony.

Leon whistled when he played with one of the chains hanging from the walls. "This tops the Vampire Council's place _any_ day of the week."

Jennifer lowered her hood and uncloaked herself. Her cloak disintegrated into flames when it fell from her back. It revealed her red and black dress, with a short skirt in the front and flowing skirt in the back. She walked up the three steps and dusted the middle throne.

"Comfortable?" she asked, sitting down in it and letting her legs stretch over the right arm and fall on the right throne. She crossed a leg over the other and looked at her nails.

"No," Destiny answered, sitting down and lounging on one of the leather chairs that were lined up along the walls. "It's hot in here!" She fanned herself with her hand.

"I feel fine." Alexis said, shrugging.

Jennifer nodded. "I'm fine, too."

"Demons, duh." Leon said, crossing his arms. "When does the Council get here?"

"'Lunch break'." Jennifer used air quotes as she smiled. "Managing the demonic empire is hard work, and it doesn't pay off with _water_. You know that feeling, right, Leon?"

Leon rubbed his throat and gulped. His eyes faded to gold and his fangs let themselves out. His nostrils flared. "Can you please _stop?_"

"Why? Don't worry, I'll get you something to drink."

Jennifer stood up and ran out the room, shortly returning with a silver chalice that contained dark red, thick liquid. She handed it to Leon. His nostrils flared once more and he grabbed the cup, holding it up to his lips and drinking it almost immediately.

Alexis walked up the left staircase to a portrait that she noticed hung above a mantel.

_The Guard. _she thought, rubbing her palm on her chin. She pointed at the center. _Charon. Zephyr and Germain._ She slid her fingers to the sides. _Cornelia. Jennifer. Devin. Stephen. Roshon. Williana. Lana. Rose. Marcus. David. _She paused. _Dad..._

"Al, what do you see up there?!" Destiny called, scaring Alexis.

"Nothing..." she said, rubbing the back of her head and walking down the steps.

Two Fire Guard members, Cornelia and Devin, came in the room, removing their cloaks which evaporated into flames. They were close together, since they were one of the Council's couples. Devin ran his fingers through Cornelia's brown hair as they walked. He then pulled out a scythe and stood next to the left throne. Cornelia stood next to the left, with a silver, grey and red blade in her grip.

"Ooh," Alexis said, looking at it. "That looks like something out of Devil May-"

"Silence." she said, pointing it at her.

"Okie-Dokie." Alexis put her hands behind her back and looked down at her shoes.

_"The Mark of the Maligno." _a voice whispered.

She looked up when she heard the voice. It was Charon's. He stood at the doorway with his brothers. He smiled; his teeth sharp like fangs. He licked the blood off his teeth and proceeded to the center throne, sitting down in it. Germain sat at his right and Zephyr sat to his left. Jennifer, Cornelia and Devin bowed. Alexis' eyes locked on Charon. He looked up and clasped his hands together.

"_Alexim_," he said as the sudden fire in his eyes danced. "What a pleasant surprise."

"_You're_ the one who called of _our_ service." Leon said with stained blood still on his fangs.

"That is indeed," Germain spoke, scanning Leon up and down with his bloody red eyes. "You probably do not know that vampires and demons don't exactly... _harmonize _together."

Leon hissed. Devin pointed his scythe at him. He shook his head.

"Devin uses sign language to communicate." Cornelia explained. "Or telepathy and magic. He can't speak, he was bound by a witch."

_"Witches seem to be the cause of everything."_ Destiny muttered.

"And we've observed that you are close acquaintances with four to be precise." Zephyr said, holding up four fingers. "The short girl, Liam-"

"It's _Leon._" Leon corrected.

"_Liam. _Liam's reformer and Destiny's dimwitted lover."

Destiny shook her head and sighed. "He's not _that _dimwitted."

"I advise that you, Alexandria Wate," Charon said, eyeing Alexis. "Make sure no lines are crossed with our kind. We don't want divisional issues, do we?"

_"No."_ Alexis muttered under her breath.

"The leeches are a weak race. And you, young hellion, will learn of those weaknesses when your time comes. Dismissed."

Jennifer and Cornelia opened the dark double doors for the three, letting them out. They closed quickly closed after all three were out. Destiny and Leon discussed quietly about the encounter while Alexis kept her ear on a door to hear what else was going on.

_"We wanted the Dark Angel alone." _a voice said.

_"Her friends insisted on coming." _another said.

_"Jennifer! You have failed us once more." _

_"Master, I assure you that next time she'll be alone."_

_"Then we wait for the right timing. Alexis _will_ be alone and she _will_ listen to what we have to say."_

Alexis backed away from the door and followed her friends outside and into a courtyard, where the light was much brighter. She looked at her watch. 4:03. Had it gotten that late already?

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

"Make sure I can see my reflection in those stained glass windows." Tanya said, smiling. "I'll be back with your dinner."

She walked out the room, shutting the door. Alexis pressed the rag against the window and sighed as it made a squeaky sound. Her mother had put her through hell when she came back home. She made her use her powers to protect the plants in the backyard from the harsh weather, repaint the hallways, mop every room's floor on the second level, rake falling leaves in the front yard and now clean Tanya's bedroom. She still had some chores left, but she was exhausted. Destiny managed to fix her hair, to its original curls.

She wiped the sweat from her forehead and tossed the rag on the floor. She walked out her mother's room and went into her room. She laid on her bed and pulled the Book of Light Moon out from under her pillow. The pages flipped themselves to a handwritten page. It read:

_Dear Daughter,_

_When I die, it will be a fateful day in my history. For one August day I was born, and one ..._

The word was crossed out. She squinted and rubbed her glasses' left lens. She skipped the word and read on:

_... day I will be dead. For what was done, cannot be undone. But that does not mean the end of my love. My blood is in your blood, my image is in yours. When you look in the mirror, you will see me. I am always with you, my dear Semira. And my eternal flame burns within you, in life and in death. I wish you the best in your studies and the best in adapting to your abilities. _

_Forever yours, _

_Dad_

She reread the letter again and raised an eyebrow. She had many questions, but one boggled her mind the most...

_Who the hell is Semira?_

* * *

**Next update shall be Friday, returning to usual. Anyone else getting ready for the Degrassi Graduation finale? I am, I am! AHHHH! Ooh, and MBaV returns in like... 47 days, I think. Get ready to expect anything! And Panda-Chan8 told me about that movie that was on Disney XD on Wednesday 'Finn on the Fly'. Who else saw lil' Matthew? I've seen that over a billion times. See, 'cuz I have no life whatsoever, and an addiction to all things MBaV-boy-related. These are my homies! ... -_- No life.**

***TwistedTelepath***


	18. Chapter 18: Illusionist

**Shout Outs:**

**pleaseignoreme9: Yes. Yes I did. Thank you.**

**funkybananas47: Yeah, when I first saw this movie years ago, then I watched the MBaV movie, I was like, "Hey! That's the kid from Finn on the Fly and the kid from How to Be Indie!" XP Have you ever just referred to people like that? I was awkward. ._. Wha? NO! I refuse to believe that! And I did my little research and made sure with my aunt, (for y'all that know bout her), and she said yeah they might. Wait, wait. Might... hmm. Well they won't set up a page on the MBaV wikia for nothing. And yeah, he wasn't! 0_0 Fixing that now.**

**V-for-life: XD The whole thing just... XD Hehe**

**Cat of Flames: Aw, you shouldn't have :P **

**Note: All Semira inquiries will be answered in future chapters. Another early update my pretties!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBaV, just this story along with some other stuff. HAHA. -_-**

**Warning?: Limes, I guess. I think they're limes. They're not lemons. Or are they not limes? Are they kiwis?**

* * *

"Where'd you mysteriously vanish off to?" Benny asked Alexis as she stepped into his room.

"Wonderland." she said, coming up to him and sitting on his lap. "What are you doing? Blogging?"

"No, blogging is for fangirling nerds like you."

She wrapped her arm around his neck. "I feel honored, Spock."

"_Seriously_, I was worried about you. Where were you?"

_"Fire Council."_ she murmured, coming closer to his lips. He pushed her away, his eyes wide.

"Alexis, _what_ did you just say?" he asked.

She sighed and plopped herself on his bed. She put her hands on her stomach and looked up at the ceiling. "It's not a huge deal, dude. Calm down."

"Calm down?! Alexis, you could've been killed! Then what would we do if you were dead?!"

"Keyword, Benny. The keyword is _if! _I'm perfectly alive and well."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, sitting next to her. "I could've went with you. So they would know not to try to pull anything."

"I'm capable of protecting myself. I'm half demon half angel for Barney's sake!"

"Barney?"

"Barney the purple dinosaur!"

"Ally, I just care about you. And I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Yeah, but Destiny's right! You're treating me like a baby!"

"I don't treat you like a baby, dammit! You're overreacting about nothing!"

"I'm overreacting?! Ha! Y-you're the one overreacting!" Alexis sighed and cupped her burning face. "... I'm sorry. I'm just a little steamed about what's been going on lately. I didn't mean to lash out on you like that."

He huffed and put his hands on her waist. "It's okay, I guess... You want to sleepover tonight? I think we need some us time, like the ice cream thing. Like take a shower or something."

"We can't take a shower together... yet. It's our first month and it's not right when your grandma's here."

"So? It's our first month and I've already see what your boobs look like."

She laughed, nestling up to him. "Sure, I'll sleepover. Though, I have no pajamas."

"Grandma'll call Tanya and you can improvise."

She got up off the bed and went up to an open drawer, pulling out one of his shirts. "Consider improv done."

"You'd look sexy in that." Benny said, standing behind her.

"You wanna dress me when I come back?"

"Of course. What else am I here for?"

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Destiny took off her glasses when there was a knock on her bedroom door. She looked up. It was her mother, Nicole. She walked into Destiny's room and sat on her bed, ruffling her daughter's red hair.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" she asked.

_"I spent the afternoon cleaning a slob's room when I should've been kicking ass."_ Destiny mumbled, crisscrossing her legs and throwing her magazine to the side. "So, yeah. I'm fine, Mom."

"I bet you hate me, but you're gonna learn from this punishment."

"Is the lesson to watch out if you have any boys?"

"That and to be completely honest with your mother."

Destiny shook her head. "I was honest with you!"

"You told me you were going to the library to study for a Physics test."

"Well... I studied something alright. Rory's hot body."

"He's a... fourteen/fifteen-year old vampire who's stuck in puberty, Destiny. There's nothing hot about that body."

"And how do _you _know?"

"I don't, I'm just assuming."

"Mom,"

"Yes?"

"Shut up. He's gorgeous. Maybe even as hot as Harry Styles."

Nicole gasped and brung Destiny closer to her. "Did you just say that?"

"Yes. I think I did."

Nicole got up and went toward the door. "How did I give birth to you?"

"I shot out your pussy like a bottle-rocket."

"You're lucky I'm a loose parent."

"If I had sex, would you care?"

"Yes."

"Good to know." Destiny looked away, out her window.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Alexis exited the bathroom, drying her hair and fixing her bra strap. She walked into Benny's room, making him turn around and whistle.

"The room just got hotter." he said, grinning. He stood up, holding his black shirt she picked out and put it over her head. She lifted up her hair and turned toward him.

He pressed his lips against hers harshly and held her head in his hands as he pushed her on the bed. The door suddenly slammed shut and locked itself. She pressed her forehead against his and dug her fingers into his shirt, making holes in the cloth. She wrapped her legs around his waist and spread out her arms. He kissed her neck and put his hands so they were wrapped around her behind. A growl ripped from her closed jaw and she held him even tighter. The room got warmer and warmer until it was a hot mess. She shut her eyes as she held his ass firmly in her hands and let out a moan.

_"You little asshole," _she panted, switching positions and heaving him against his bedroom wall. _"Why do you let that evil side of you out when we kiss?"_

_"Because _your_ evil side comes out, so I do mine a favor."_ he spat as he struggled to contain himself.

She grunted as their lips touched again. She bit his. He moaned and buried his head in her tangled hair. She licked his bottom lip and smiled.

"You had pizza without me?" she asked. "You know I'm on Destiny's special 'diet'."

"Who gives one." he said, lifting her body up in his lap and stretching his neck to kiss hers. "Let that inner beast out. I like her. I like her very much."

"Do you love her?"

"Maybe. If she'd come out right now, perhaps I would."

"She needs to be fueled." Alexis said, wrapping herself in the sheets. "She needs food." An aroma hit her nostrils and her stomach growled on cue. Saliva gathered in her mouth as the scent dug deeper into her senses.

_"Well, she'll need to wait until tomorrow."_ Benny whispered, kissing her forehead and turning off the lights.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Destiny stared up at the white ceiling with her hands lying on her chest. She blinked three times and tossed herself toward the window. She tried to close her eyes, but then there was a knock on the glass. She flashed them open. Rory was floating outside her window, smiling. She smiled back and jumped out of bed. She skipped toward the window and unlocked it, lifting it and letting him inside. He came inside her bedroom, his gleaming gold eyes the only visible light in the room besides the glowing moonlight. She cuddled close to him, hugging him tight.

"Is your mom asleep?" he asked, rather loudly.

She shushed him. _"Not so loud, baby. You'll wake up the whole damn house"_

_"Sorry, Des."_

_"Why're you here so late?"_

_"I was feeding and I thought of you while drinking from this redhead. I wanted to see how you were doing."_

_"Gee... I'm flattered that you had that thought... at that time. Was she hotter than me?"_

_"No one is hotter than you. Don't say that."_

She pushed herself closer to him and forced her lips to connect with his. He held her head and gathered tresses of her hair in between his fingers. He moved his tongue around in her mouth, the remaining blood on it making her cringe, but the lust for his lips made her cope with it. He shoved his hands under her tank top and squeezed her chest tight, making her cry out, but suddenly hush her voice. She yanked down his pants, revealing his red boxers. He kicked his jeans off his ankles and laid her down on her bed. He pressed his lips on her neck and sank his fangs into it, sucking up her blood. She moaned and pulled his shirt to opposite sides, tearing it down the middle and letting it fall down to the ground, inches away from his pants. His shoes were leftover in the corner of the room, because Destiny threw them there. Rory slipped his hands down her stomach and on her underwear, squeezing her behind. And she didn't seem to mind.

_"I love you, Vampire Ninja." _she whispered in his ear. _"I love you."_

He pulled out his fangs from her neck and licked her blood off his lips. "I love you more, Snuggles."

_"Shush! And don't call me Snuggles!"_

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

The very next day at school, Leon made his way to school by flying and he was waiting for his girlfriend outside of the building, with his hands in his the pockets of his leather jacket. He lifted up his falling sunglasses as Erica approached him, accompanied by Sarah. When they came up to him, Craig was by Leon's side.

"Hel-lo, ladies." Craig greeted, giving a smile. "Beautiful weather, am I right?"

"Too _sunny_ for my taste." Erica sneered. "How about you, sweetie?"

"As long as I don't get burnt, I'm fine. And if I have a whole wad of sunscreen pasted on me like butter on toast." Leon answered, shrugging. "Anything new happen?"

"Nothing really..."

Sarah rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Go ahead, tell Leon about you and Kurt."

"Kurt Lochner? The over-glorified loser?" Leon asked, raising an eyebrow. "What are you doing with him?"

"Ooh, looks like some shit that is out of my place..." Craig said, backing away. "Especially with vampires. Reaper boy is out! Later."

He ran off inside. Erica stared at Sarah and sucked her teeth, folding her arms and shifting her weight to her right side. Sarah smiled in response.

"Love you, too." she said, following Craig's trail inside.

"Erica, we promised we'd stay together. We weren't going to let anything or anyone come in between us again. I've been a good boy. Why can't you stay committed?" Leon asked, letting go of her hand.

"I can't make friends, Le?"

"With you and boys, it's never about making friends. I've stayed in the clear with my parents for a while, and I hope that I can get you on their good side, because they practically hate the thought of us as a couple."

"Leon Chase," Erica said, lifting up her sunglasses. "I want you, and I want you only. Cool it down and don't bring up your parents again. I know they hate me, you don't have to say again and again, reminding me."

He looked down at his sneakers. "I'm sorry. I guess I just got a little pissed."

She pecked a kiss on his cheek, standing on the tops of her heels. "Let's go get breakfast."

He smirked. "Let's." he agreed.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

"There's gonna be a hell of a fight." Alexis said, folding her arms as she walked in English class with Destiny and Taylor. "It's Ethan versus Kurt Lochner. After school."

"Isn't he like the Conway Collegiate champ?" Destiny asked, sitting in her seat.

"According to the site he is," Taylor confirmed, peering at her phone. "Five times. Ooh. His abs are _alright._"

"So, a CC champ against a smart geek? This will _not_ end nice." Destiny wrote the date in her notebook. "Lexi, remember to bring the ice. Ethan will need a lot of it. If not, he's gonna be hospital buddies with Laila."

"How _is _Laila doing?"

"I talked to her last night, before I went to bed. She's bored and tired. She's gonna fake another holiday, so she promises she's gonna hang out with us by Monday."

"At school?"

"Her mom's planning on sending her here once she recovers."

"Should we tell Ethan?" Alexis asked, flipping the pages of her textbook.

_"Tell me what?"_

They looked from one another to the boy standing not too far from them.

"We thought you didn't take ELA." Taylor said, putting her phone in her bag. "You're supposed to be in Physics, one of your faves."

"Benny's late, and I didn't see him this morning. He left his notebook at my house." He handed it to Alexis. "Tell me what?"

"That we're planning a little celebration if you win the match this afternoon!" Destiny said, clasping her hands together. "Cake and a movie. It's little, so don't expect much."

He shrugged and walked out of class, letting the girls relax. Class started when the bell rang for the second time and Alexis looked out the window. The door swung open, scaring her. Her boyfriend came into class, rushing but stopped in his tracks when he noticed the attention he gathered. His sneakers squeaked as he made it to his seat. Alexis passed him his notebook.

_"Why so late?"_ she asked.

_"Alarm clock broke,"_ he answered, looking at the 'Z' necklace around her neck. _"What's the 'Z' for?"_

She shrugged. _"It matched. I guess... _zap?_"_

He smirked and rolled his eyes. _"You're a strange kid, Wate."_

_"What does that make you, Weir?"_

_"Normal."_

She gagged. _"Kiss my ass."_

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

**Six Hours Later...**

"_Evanescere._" Melanie said, touching her left eye. "_Svanire. Disparaître. Vanish."__  
_

She looked in the mirror and growled when the scar extended down her neck. It swirled into curls and formed webs in between. It sizzled when it stopped forming on her right shoulder. She held her shoulder and bit her lip, trying to keep herself from crying. She turned and left the bathroom, frustrated. She walked into the lunch room and sat as far away from anyone as she could. She took out sunglasses and put them on her face, leaning back on the wall.

Sarah came by and sat across from her.

"Hi," she said, smiling. "How are you?"

"Better," Melanie answered under her breath. "Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing... you know... after the other day with the storm."

Melanie shrugged and toyed with her ring. "Don't tell anyone about that."

"Why? If you need help, people need to know. And, I don't mean normal people. I mean people like Tanya-"

"Don't tell Tanya. Don't tell _anyone._ If anyone knows, they'll give me sympathy. And I know it's fake. They think of me as a cold, remorseless witch. Not a poor little girl."

She got up and walked away.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

"Why are you here?" Leon asked his younger sister. Taylor wasn't that young. She and Leon were two minutes apart, but he loved to refer to her as his younger twin.

"I'm getting this on video. Duh." she said, holding up her phone. "I thought you were going home."

"Oh, I'm going now. I just wanted to ask what you were doing, kid."

"Dum-Dum." she said, holding out her hand.

"I'm not dumb-"

"Not _dumb. _I know you have a Dum-Dum lollipop in your pocket. Gimme."

"What flavor is it?"

"Berry Lemonade."

He muttered something, digging in his pocket. He slapped it in her hand and ran out the gym. Taylor stuck the lollipop in her mouth and adjusted her phone to focus on Mr. G talking to Kurt and Ethan. She smiled as she zoomed in on Kurt.

Truth was, Taylor kind of had a crush on Kurt.

"Are you getting this?" Destiny asked, peering next to her.

"Every second." Taylor purred.

"And so, representing Conway Collegiate," Mr. G announced, making the crowd grow quiet. "We have Kurt 'The Hurt' Lochner!"

"Woo! Go Kurt!" Taylor shouted as the crowd cheered along with her, giving him a thumbs-up. He winked at her. She smiled brightly and blushed.

"Girl..." Destiny said, folding her arms. "Tisk, tisk, tisk."

"What? He's cute."

"Ew."

"And representing Whitechapel High, we-"

The microphone was almost automatically by Craig. He cleared his throat and began to talk in his "announcer voice".

"On that end," he said in a deep voice. "We have the opponent. But on this end, we have a... _boy. _From a land of fear and nightmares. He is a warrior, that destroys anything in his path-"

Benny snatched the microphone from him and told him something to make him angry.

"He speaks only violence-"

_"We agreed I was saying it." _Craig said through his teeth as he took the mic back. "He knows only hatred-"

_"_You _agreed you were saying it. _We_ decided _I _was saying it." _Benny pushed Craig away. "And his headlock is a crime against humanity. Behold! The Ethanator!"

_"They suck._" Destiny whispered. _"And this is going downhill."_

_"Who cares? I'm getting free footage of Kurt... for free!"_ Taylor said, grinning as she only focused on Kurt.

Destiny watched Alexis come out of almost nowhere next to her, frightening her.

_"Where were you?" _she asked her.

_"Helping out, what you were supposed to do, too."_

_"There's something called 'I don't have time to waste'."_

_"Meanie."_

_"Thanks, love you, too, Lexi."_

Alexis snapped her fingers to add thunder effects to Ethan's entrance. She smiled and leaned back.

"My job is done." she said.

"For a smart person, sometimes you lack in common sense." Destiny said, rolling her eyes.

The girls watched from the sidelines as the other boys joined them. Ethan and Kurt shook hands.

"Do your catch phrase!" Rory demanded from behind Destiny.

"Yeah, do it!" Alexis joined in.

"Prepare to be Ethanized." Ethan threatened.

"Boo." Destiny said, her disapproval shown on her expression. "You guys are lame."

The crowd murmured as Kurt got out a red apple.

He crushed it in his fist and said, "You're not gonna like these apples." He threw it at his entrant.

"Woo! Kurt!" Taylor said, perking up. "Kurt! Kurt! He's the man, if Ethan can't beat him-"

Destiny yanked her down. "Shut up, Sparky." she hissed.

Taylor pouted and held up her iPhone again.

"Even his catch phrase is better!" Ethan shouted, looking at them.

"I'm texting Laila right now, telling her your goodbye." Craig said, holding up his phone.

The whistle blew, triggering the match and Taylor's inner fangirl. She cheered wildly for Kurt while the others backed away from her.

"Obsess much, Taylor?" Alexis asked, shrugging.

_"I think she can't hear you,"_ Craig said. _"She's in the zone."_

_"Why're we here when we're talking during the whole thing?"_ Destiny asked.

_"I was bored."_

_"We're here to support our friend."_ Alexis said, cringing while she was watching the match.

Kurt came by and a weak Ethan in front of them. He dusted his hands.

"Here's your friend." he said, looking from him to them. "I'll see you around, dorks."

"Ahem," Destiny said, raising an eyebrow.

"_And_ Destiny and the other guy." He was about to turn around, but he stopped when he noticed Taylor staring at him like she had just seen God himself. "Hey, Taylor." he flirted.

She squealed. "Hi, Kurt!"

"_Goodbye_, Kurt." Alexis said, rolling her eyes.

"Watch it, witch." he hissed.

Her eyes flashed a dangerous liquid gold. Every demon had a warning color before their eyes turned fully bright red. He backed away to the center of the gym. She smiled deviously and got up from her seat on the bench. She helped the boys lift Ethan and put him on the bench.

"Get up." Destiny said, poking him. "You're not dead, mister. You're as alive as a kangaroo on crack."

"She has so many strange metaphors." Alexis said, shaking her head and putting her hand on Ethan's forehead. "Do you feel the cold?"

He nodded and held her hand to the top of his head.

"You survived a whole round without him breaking your spine in half!" Rory congratulated. "Nice!"

"There's _more?_" Destiny asked, putting her hands on her hips. "Hell no, I have places to _be. _Mama Dee doesn't have time for that."

"Who's Mama Dee?"

"You made some pretty funny faces for a dude in agony." Taylor said, scrolling through her phone. "Sorry, but it's _so _true."

"Taylor," Craig said, giving a fake smile and putting his hand on her shoulder. "Don't you have to go and get more pictures of Kurt for your blog?"

She gasped. "Thanks for reminding me, C!"

She ran over to Kurt, calling his name. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Are you okay?" Benny asked.

"Yeah..." Ethan answered faintly.

_"Maybe I should cancel the victory party..."_ Destiny whispered. _"'Cuz he no look good."_

_"I can't believe you were gonna hire a clown," _Alexis said. _"He's not five."_

_"Don't little boys like clowns?!"_

Sarah rushed over to the group. "Ethan!" she told him. "You don't know what your up against! This guy's unstoppable!"

"_Aw_..." Destiny purred, grabbing Alexis. "We'll be over there for a while. Give y'all some space."

She backed away with her best friend out the gym and into the hallway, closing the doors to block out the noise. Alexis wore a disconcerted look on her face and crossed her arms.

"Mind telling me why you kicked _yourself_ out? _And_ brung me?" Alexis catechized.

"One, I was getting bored. Two, I can't stand to see 'ma peoples in pain. Three, it smelt like dude. Ick." Destiny cleared up for her.

"That's all?"

"Yup. Let's just wait out here until it's all over."

They stood quietly in the cool hall, looking around from at the floor to the ceiling. Destiny swayed back and forth and hummed a tune while Alexis lifted up the sleeves of her jacket to view any progress made with her mark. Her hand had a flowery design on it, making its way up her wrist. Then up her arm were black branches that looked like they were animated, moving or swaying like there was wind blowing on her skin. She huffed, some of her curls flying out of her face, and shoved back down her sleeve.

"This is boring." Destiny concluded, getting frustrated. "Can I sleepover at your house tonight? My mom's bringing in hell on my personal life."

"Ditto." Alexis replied, peering at her watch. "We need some normal teenage girl time. Plus it's Friday, so sure."

"We're getting those jobs on Saturday, then. I _need_ free pantie coupons." They giggled and leaned against the wall of the hall. "So tonight, we should finish up our PLL marathon and order pizza just for the hell of it. I bet they have you as a regular, yes?"

"I thought you said I was on a diet." Alexis said, bumping her shoulder against Destiny's and smirking. "Are you... lifting your punishment?"

"Yes, Dria."

"Please don't call me 'Dria'. It's not gonna catch on."

"You bum." Destiny spat, rolling her eyes. "Then we can check out some magazines-"

"_You_ can do that. I need to finish the Hunger Games so I can start Catching Fire and be ahead before the movie comes out in March."

"Ugh. Isn't Josh Hutcherson in that?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I _hate_ him! He's so _ugly!_"

"You're _so_ bad."

"Yeah, like MJ." She strutted in the hallway, walking like a model. Alexis laughed. Clicks echoed in the hall as her laughter died down. The lights flickered as the clicking got louder. Destiny crept behind Alexis and hid. "_Don't_ tell me I have another stalker boy."

"I doubt your stalkers don't go beyond vampires," Alexis said, holding her arms in an X. "This might just be the boys trying to freak us out."

"Al," she said, looking up at her. "The boys are all in the gym... with the rest of the school. We're on our own here."

"Of _course_ we are."

The hall's light flickered a several more times before they went out completely. The girls stuck together, holding onto each other's hands. Alexis lit a flame in the palm of her hand, but it only gave off a minimum amount of light for her sight as well as Destiny's.

_"Do you hear that?" _Destiny asked her.

_"What? I don't hear anything."_

_"Exactly."_

The lights switched back on to show a dark figure in a dark cloak standing in the center of the hall. Destiny rolled her eyes and walked up to it.

"Probably just Craig messing with us." she said, smiling.

She yanked down the hood to see a shadow. A dark, blurry shadow. It growled and grabbed her wrist. It snapped her arm and clenched onto her throat. She choked and coughed until there was blood around her mouth and resting on her pink lips. She froze in her state and dropped to the ground.

Alexis stared at her body with tears swelling in her eyes. She pounded her fists and dropped to her knees. She glared from Destiny to the shadow.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" she demanded, warm tears falling down her cheeks. "WHO ARE YOU?!"

The shadow vanished and in its place stood a familiar person. Herself. She laughed and crouched down next to Alexis, smirking.

_"Tick tock, tick tock,"_ she whispered. _"In a while, _this_ is what you'll be. And she won't be the only one dead, Alexis. I promise. Soon there'll be more. Like Tanya. Scott. Adam. Jess. Leon. Laila. Craig-"_

"STOP IT!"

_"Taylor. Ethan. _So_ many more..."_ Her eyes flashed red as she smiled even wider. _"Let's not forget about _Benny_."_

Alexis pushed her to the side. Sparks from the lights fell to the ground and bounced on the floor. The former shadow stood proudly and pinned her to the wall.

"You can't run from me!" she screeched. "Fate decides."

When Alexis closed her eyes, she found herself opening them to the ceiling of her bedroom. Destiny, in a perfect condition, seated by her side. She raised an eyebrow and squeezed her hand.

"Are you okay, Lexi?" she asked, feeling her forehead.

* * *

**Hmm. What'd I do with this ending? I don't know, I just felt like switching it up. Suspense? Maybe. All I know is that my prom is this weekend, and I'm riding solo, but Imma have the best time of my life! WOO!**

***TwistedTelepath***


	19. Chapter 19: Soft & Sweet

**Shout Outs:**

**Vs-for-life: Yeah, girl! Mind tricks. Who's behind them? Who knows?... Me :D Don't worry, you'll find out soon.**

**Cat of Flames: Presto! Here it is! Enjoy it.**

**funkybananas47: Mhmm, yeah it was. And yeah... all will be answered... soon... in like... a few chapters... maybe the next next one... Hehe.**

**Note: Um... VERY SORRY for not sticking to Update Sunday, I got tied up with things. I already sent y'all to check out 'Wrong Place, Wrong Time'. Link's on me page and stuff. SEE IT. Um... did you hear MBaV season 2's on DVD... in England? -_- It was conceived and born in Canada, so why it not in my local Zellers? Frustration. It would've made the perfect b-day present... for me. Or somebody else I know, who's birthday is Friday the 31st. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBaV, nor the episode 'Smells Like Trouble', I just made some changes and wrapped it up with my storyline. Enjoy ^_^ **

* * *

**~Alexis POV~**

I felt like I was in the middle of a hangover. What's wrong with me? Another illusion? It's sure as hell not funny to play with my best friend's life like that!

I reached for my glasses and put them on, then I sat up in my bed. Destiny smiled at me as she pressed her hand against my forehead.

"You passed out after I said 'like MJ'. Turns out this ghost coach was bullying poor wittle Ethan, and it was funny watching him talk to him, because it looked like it was talking to himself." She giggled and passed me a white teacup. "Steaming... h-h-hot!" She nearly spilled it on me, but I took it from her and immersed my pinky in it. It was cold to me.

"It's cold." I said, putting it on my bedside table. "So, is it okay with your mom that you're-"

"Already called her. She said it was cool. So, no boyfriends, no drama, no interruptions."

"No problem." I finished, now sitting on the edge of my bed. "What do you wanna do first?"

"Let's order that pizza and pump out Pretty Little Liars, my little demon biatch." Destiny said, wrapping her arm around my neck.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

**~Thirty Minutes Later~**

"Do you believe season three'll top this?" Des asked me.

I shook my head as I chewed on my slice of pizza. Ooh, how I missed this. This little triangular piece of juicy, cheesy heaven. My addiction to food has no limits. No boundaries. Some people are stress-eaters. Me and the billions of demons worldwide just have that gut feeling.

"What should we do for my birthday?" Destiny asked randomly.

"Your birthday isn't until January." I said, tossing the crust into the half-empty box. I wiped my greasy fingers on a napkin and leaned back on the foot of my couch. "If anything, don't have another skating party. I don't want to fall on my face again."

"Oh yeah!" she realized, laughing. "And Blake accidently hit you in the head with a hockey puck!"

"Can it!" I said, throwing a pillow at her.

"You know what's unbelievable?" she asked, fixing her hair.

"What?"

"You still didn't get in trouble for the whole Evil Alexis thing."

"Now it'll probably bite me in the ass on Monday. Thanks, Des."

"_What?_" she said, innocently and shrugging. "It's true."

Her phone rang and she went into the kitchen to answer it. I stopped the recording and stood up to stretch. Lounging around with your best friend is hard work.

Outside, the bushes moved for a while. I eyed them and went towards the window. It was pitch black outside, so I could barely see anything. Then, some of the leaves of one of the bushes moved and fell. I went outside hugging myself because it was crazy cold. I came closer and closer to the bush, but then Rory popped out of it like a Jack-in-the-Box, scaring the pee out of me... literally. I jumped back and fell on the lawn.

"Rory, you little creeper!" I screamed, hitting his leg."_What_ are you doing outside my house?!"

"I was looking for Destiny," he said, shrugging. "Is she here?"

"Yeah, she's inside!" I panted and stared up at the sky. "Don't scare a girl like that! I pissed myself!"

He chuckled and patted my back. "Oh, Lexi. You're too funny."

He walked inside my house while I was still traumatized on the ground. I caught my breath and went back inside, shutting the door. I found the two making out on my couch, grunting and moaning. I rolled my eyes and tossed a navy-blue blanket over them. I walked upstairs to my room and called Laila, since I already knew my mom was on "angel-patrol" and my dad was probably home. She answered, very perky and excited.

_"Lala speaking." _she said.

"Laila? Is that you? Not a robot?" I asked, sitting down in my computer chair and turning on my desktop.

_"Ha-ha. Guess what?"_

"What?"

_"I might get out a month from now, because I'm doing good in the physical therapy and exercises! How great is that?!"_

"Beautiful!" I said, switching on my webcam. "How are you otherwise?"

_"Amazing. I can't wait to check out WC High on Monday. Goodbye, homeschooling... forever!"_

I giggled and went on Amazon. I needed a new bookshelf for my room, because all the others were packed with novels and mangas. "And hello, possible relationship with a certain seer." I hinted, wiggling my eyebrows.

She stayed quiet for a minute. _"_Maybe. _Depends."_

"Girl, quit trippin'. It's happening."

_"I gotta go, okay? Say hi to everybody for me, Lexi?"_

"Sure thing. Sweet dreams."

_"Right back at you."_

The line clicked as I hung up. I heard something break downstairs. I shook my head and covered my eyes.

They're paying for that. No, seriously. Mom is picky with her vases.

I was almost done counting my allowance when Benny video-requested me. To be fair, Destiny broke the rules first, so... I answered, smiling.

"What's up, Benny-boo?" I asked, leaning on table. "Do you miss me?"

_"No." _he denied, rolling his eyes. _"I was just checking on you. So... are you okay? Did you break something?"_

"No, but I did pee myself thanks to your little vampy BFF."

_"He's not my 'BFF'."_ he said, adding air quotes. _"Dee tweeted there's pizza."_

"Well, I ate it all." I gushed, poking my dimples and batting my eyes. "Poor baby."

_"You bum!" _He gave me the most adorable angry face ever. I started laughing and 'awww'ing about it.

"Your pissed face is _so_ cute!" I squealed.

_"_Not _the reaction I was going for, but okay." _He grinned. _"Last night was great."_

_**~Flashback~**_

_I laid so close to him in bed, his arms wrapped around me, mine around him. His sweet, warm breath brushing across my cold face. My fingers curved around his neck and my lips weren't too far away from his chin. Our legs were interlaced and my knees were near his stomach. His arm passed from my base to my cheek. His nose brushed next to mine as I could see his eyes open slowly. I held his hand and rubbed it against my cheekbone. He smiled rolled on top on me, holding himself up. All I could think about is how gorgeous he looked shirtless and in boxers._

_"Can you sleep?" he asked me, looking at me straightforward._

_I shook my head. "Be my nightingale?"_

_"You want me to sing you to sleep?"_

_I nodded. "Please?"_

_He nodded back and cleared his throat. He sat up and sat me down on his knee._

_"Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'_

_Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

_Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me do I look okay?_

_I say..._

_When I see your face... _

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cuz you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile..._

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_'Cuz girl, you're amazing_

_Just the way you are..."  
_

**_~End of_ _Flashback~_**

I smiled and stared up at the screen. "It was. Maybe next time, I'll sing you to sleep." I tempted.

_"I'll be waiting."_ Benny answered, yawning._ "Good night, Angel."_

"See you tomorrow, Tiger."

I blew him a kiss. He pretended to catch it and the line cut off. I smiled and fell back into my bed.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

**~That Following Monday~**

I opened my locker to see a light brown letter drop from the top shelf. I picked it up and scanned it.

_Alexis._

_If you want answers and you realise your fate is endangered, come to the Fire Council's HQ sometime this week. Come alone, or come with the Savior. Your choice. Would you want to put him in danger, too?_

_Jennifer._

I raised an eyebrow and slipped the note into my bag. I grabbed my English books and closed the door. These demons could really peeve you off from time to time, asking for constant things over and over... and they never get tired of doing that sort of thing. Funny thing is that the FC isn't even the head of all demons. All demons serve the queen. Queen of Darkness. Queen of the Otherworld. Queen of the Underground. She's all-powerful, ever immortal and always itching for someone to tip the balance of the scales of the Underground - if you haven't figured out, where each demon that isn't roaming the earth resides. Most people all demons stick in hell and worship the devil... no. It's hard to explain, but I'll get to it another time.

So, the point of this ramble is the Fire Council isn't the boss of me, the demon queen is... so they need to shut their traps.

I closed my locker door and walked over to Destiny, staring at something with thrill. She pulled me over to see Laila's mom talking to Principal Hicks and Laila coming over to us using crutches.

"From wheelchair to crutches?" I asked. "That's _sick_ progress, Lala."

"My doctor thought I should've used a wheelchair the first time because he was scared for me, because my bones are still really fragile." Laila explained. "How's everything going."

"Fine, girl." Des answered, peering at Laila's legs. "I wanna sign your pretty pink cast!" She bust out a darker pink permanent marker and kneeled to the floor.

I giggled and watched her sign her name in an obnoxious script when a sweet fragrance hit my nostrils. I turned around and saw the boys talking to Sarah. I wandered over.

"Dusk perfume?" I asked, peering at the label. "Seriously, Benny? I thought you were better than that."

He sneered and held it to my face. "Try some. You might like it, Lexi."

I rolled my eyes and stretched out my neck. "It might ruin my-"

He sprayed some on my neck and I smiled as it came into my system again. I licked my lips and dropped my books. I took the bottle and practically bathed in it. I grabbed Benny by the shoulders and kissed him, sloshing my tongue into his mouth and resting my hands on his hips. I pinched his butt and pulled away, giggling.

"Des! Lala!" I called. "You've got to _try _this perfume!"

Soon, all the girls were fawning over the perfume, Laila and Sarah sticking close to Ethan and (shockingly) Destiny keeping close to Benny, who was wrapped up in my arms like a teddy bear. What was that about the perfume that made me so horny?

* * *

**I'm very, berry sorry that I didn't update yesterday! Very busy! '^.^**

***TwistedTelepath***


	20. Chapter 20: From Ashes to Dust

**Shout Outs: (I'm sad. Why is the review rate going down?! Do you guys no love me? : ( AHHHH! XP Atticus, where are you where I need you?!)**

**Cat of Flames: Thanks, daaaaaaahlin'. How are you this fine Friday? It's rainy here.**

**funkybananas47: HAHAHAHHAHAHAAAHHHA! OMGEEE. That's so cute! ^~^ That's why I wuv you.**

**Note: One, don't hate me! All relationships aren't perfect! Two, any suggestions for story three's title? It's a mix of mystery and all the things the previous stories have, (a little action, fantasy, dark and light elements, drama, romance and supernaturalism). I might stray away from the 'a Teenage Demon' phase and think of something else, but I dunno! SOS! PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own MBaV. Just a bunch of wallpapers of my laptop and the stalker-like connection to every MBaV-related.**

* * *

I don't know what's wrong with me. I don't feel different. Nothing's really changed. It's just that I have this sudden urge to play prisoner with Benny, and never let him go. I was now sitting on his lap in English class, giggling. Destiny was in the seat next to him, twirling her hair and smiling. Rory wasn't to far behind us, obviously pissed off that his girlfriend was smitten with his supposed "best friend".

The teacher came by, obviously annoyed with Destiny and I while she was trying to hand out tests based on the books we were assigned to read. You know me. I had finished_ Pride and Prejudice_, done my book report, and had time to knit. I like knitting. It cools me down. More than reading.

She handed me my test. A. Yeah, it better be. I put my heart and soul into that.

Another thing that was weird about me today was that I was lackadaisical. I couldn't hear what she was gawking about, I only studied Benny's face. _  
_

Aw, why's my Benny-boo sad?

"What's wrong?" I asked, running my finger across his cheek.

"I got a D." he said, showing me his paper.

I squinted at his paper and scanned through it. "Space aliens, babe? Really?"

"Before you say it, Alexis, I-"

"I know you had a good reason. She should _totally_ overlook it."

"Are you being sarcastic? You're very fluent in sarcasm."

I rolled my eyes and went by her desk, holding his paper. She looked up from her desk at me.

"Yes, Alexis?" she asked in a dull voice.

"See, Mrs. Montgomery... I think you misjudged Benny's paper, since there's the obvious fact that you don't like him." I said, batting my eyes and holding his paper in front of my chest. "He's a really good writer, he's just misunderstood by people." I squatted and leaned on her desk, waiting for her response.

"Look, I get it. You two are in love and all that... but let me be honest with you, Alexis." She leaned closer to me. "His test... was crap. You're his little pet or whatever, and you may be able to save him from some things, but you can't save him from his grades, honey."_  
_

I sucked my teeth and turned around. I gasped when I saw piling phone numbers on Benny's desk. I glared at the girls who were closest to him... even Destiny. I growled at Reina, who was behind Benny. She middle-fingered me as I sat back down on his lap. I stuck out my tongue and crossed my legs.

"She's too bitchy to bargain with. I'm sorry, Benny-boo." I said, throwing one of the colored papers on the ground.

"You're way too cute to be bothered with a hag like her, anyway." Destiny spoke up, running her fingers through his hair. I hit her hand. She growled at me, her eyes turning teal with the pupils very thin. I growled back and I could feel my blood boil inside my veins.

"Ladies, ladies..." Benny said, coming between us. "There's no need to fight over me."

"That's _my _lady!" Rory accused from the back of the room, rising from his seat.

"Pipe down, Rory."

He hissed at him and sat back down in his. Destiny took her notebook and fanned _my_ boyfriend. I rolled my eyes.

"You want me to dance?" Destiny asked him.

"Are you offering to give him a lap dance?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. "Since when do you know how to give lap dances?"

She giggled and nodded. "Mhmm. Just for you, Chief." she told him.

She pushed me off his lap and plopped herself on him, holding his hands to her hips and humming. She swayed back and forth. Her hips twisted around and her head turned toward him and his pale, nervous face. She batted her eyes and kissed him.

Rory and I gasped simultaneously. Destiny pulled away from his lips and slowly got up.

"That felt weird." she said, rubbing her lips.

_"YOU BITCH!" _I hissed.

I got off the floor and threw myself at her, pulling her hair. She pulled mine and kicked me in the stomach, since her foot was near it. I smacked her and pushed her into a desk. She punched me in the _eye_ and wrapped her hands around my neck._  
_

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

**~Laila POV~**

It is _so_ hard to move fast-pace with crutches. Especially when you're in an intense competition between a vampire to get to a boy you both are in love with. Tuh. But I love Ethan more. Like a smart, cuddly koala! Ah! I just want to squeeze his brain out!

I grinned when Sarah was no where in sight. I tried to speed up towards Ethan, who was standing by his locker.

"Hi, Lala." he said, closing it.

"Who's your superhero?" I asked, coming closer to him.

"Um... Green Lantern, why?"

"Okay. So, I'm gonna dress up like Green Lantern, and make you feel like the sexiest man on Earth, how about that?"

His cheeks burned red as he stared at me. "That sounds... cool."

I rolled my eyes and pecked a kiss on his warm cheek. "See you tomorrow, sweetie."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

**~Destiny POV~**

**Six Hours Later...**

"Sorry I snapped at you." Alexis said, looking down at the floor. "Now we've to meet Hicks Wednesday morning."

"Already over it." I shrugged and hugged her. "Sorry I beat you up pretty bad..."

"No biggie. I'll heal over night."

"Anyways, I think we should make the letters less _glittery_." I told her.

She turned her head toward me and raised an eyebrow. She had a black/blue bruise under her right eye, where I punched her. She shrugged and stared down at the light blue banner in both our hands that said _"We Heart Benny"_ in glittery pink pen.

"Glitter is woman's best friend." Alexis said, shrugging. "Where should we hang it? In the main hall or the boys locker room?"

"Main hall. There's less skin there." I replied, limping as we walked there. She nearly _snapped_ my leg off.

Suddenly, Lexi stopped in her tracks and shook her head. She screamed angrily and tore the sign in half. I gasped and almost cried.

Why'd she do that?!

"Al! What the hell?!" I demanded, pointing at it on the ground. "Right through the 'Heart'!"

Something came over me. I growled and kicked the sign. Like all my love was replaced with hate. And I wanted to tear his head apart and give the scraps to Princeton (my cat). We stomped on the sign for a few more minutes until the 'r' in 'Heart' was deserted in the corner of the room and the 'H', 'e', 'a', and 't' were arranged the word 'Hate'. We pieced the sign back together as _"We Hate Benny"._

I smiled and looked at Alexis. Her eyes were burning red and all demon-like. She smiled at me.

"I think we should pay Benny-boo a visit, don't you?" she asked me, fireballs gathering in her fists.

"We should." I agreed.

She laughed and raced out the door. I grew white feathers on my arms and swirled around, turning into an owl and following her scent.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

We made a stop at both our houses along the way to Ethan's house. Our moms keep a lot of dangerous items, my mom having possession over weapons like axes and machetes (she has weird hobbies), and Tanya having angelic weapons that could do as much damage as demonic ones. Most likely we wouldn't need them, hence our awesome powers.

We had red and pink lipstick streaked along our cheeks and under our eyes. We tied our hair up and rolled up our sleeves. We exited my house, very dramatic with lightning brushing across the sky and thunder booming, the wind blowing in our hair - thanks to Alexis.

She spread her wings out and I did the same, with bat wings. I never tried bats before.

We flew quickly to the Morgan house and busted down the door.

"They must be hiding." I said, smirking. "They should be."

"I hear them." Alexis said, focusing. "They're in the backyard."

We marched to the back door, but I just _HAD_ to smash a vase. It's on my bucket list. Go on a heist and break shit. Check.

We saw two girls knocked out on the grass and Laila and Sarah cornering the boys. Damn, Lala! You're dangerous for a handicapped girl!

"You guys have the computer geek," Alexis said, throwing her weapons to the side. "I wanna smack the stripes _right_ off that polo and staple them to your wiener!"

"Not if I beat you to it!" I said, launching toward him first.

I grabbed a fistful of his hair as Alexis jumped on his back, crossing the legs underneath him and raising the curved dagger in her hands. He pushed both of us off him and ran into this cage thing with Ethan, locking the door. The four of us punched against the bars and screamed. They raised water guns and sprayed our hands, but only Sarah pulled away, hissing. Laila, Alexis and I kept going at the bars.

"Newsflash!" Laila shouted. "We're not vampires!"

"I thought demons couldn't stand holy water!" Ethan said.

"Yeah, but half breeds can, you idiot!" Alexis snapped, squeezing her hands in between the bars and trying to pull them apart.

"Relax, she's not _that_ strong." Benny said, rolling his eyes.

"I beg to differ, my little drummer boy." She made a gap between the bars and attempted to fit in it.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

**The Next Morning...**

"EW, EW, EEWWWWW!" I said, splashing water on my mouth. "I kissed Benny! Omigod, I committed a sin!"

"And he _let_ you kiss him!" Alexis said, angrily. "Why did he make a fucking love potion in the first place?!"

"Doesn't matter..." Laila said, crossing her arms. "We need to get payback."

"Agreed." Sarah said, standing next to her. "Should we let 'em sleep, or wake 'em up?"

"WAKE THE CRAP OUTTA THEM!" I said, turning to Alexis. "BLAST SOME WATER IN MY FACE! UGH! I MIGHT HAVE A LIP DISEASE!"

She glared at me and raised her hands. A rumbling sound came from the watering hose in the backyard. Water gushed out and hit me, knocking me down on my ass. My hair was soaking wet and my clothes were too.

"_ALEXIS!_"

_"Destiny, shut up before you wake them up before we're ready for them."_ Laila hissed.

Sarah walked up to Alexis, holding her shoulder. "Lexi, I know you're steamed about what Benny did-"

"I'm fucking pissed off, not steamed!" she corrected, harshly, throwing her hands up. "I wasn't pissed before, because I was under the influence of the perfume, but now all those little images of girls kissing him and giving him love letters and candy and... TWISTING THEIR HAIR LIKE ITS A STRING-"

"Easy..."

She sighed and closed her mouth. "Sometimes I question if we were even meant to be together..."

"Of course you were!" I said, coming into the conversation. "The term 'Savior and Star' have a meaning, you knucklehead!"

"That doesn't mean we couldn't have been friends." she mumbled. "I'll be home."

"Are you two breaking up?" Sarah asked.

_"I don't know right now. My head isn't right at the moment, and I need some time to settle down and think things over..."_ Alexis mumbled.

"_That's code for 'I need some time with my books and online gaming'."_ I whispered to Sarah. _"And probably some of her teddy bears."_

Alexis heard me and rolled her eyes. She walked over and hopped the fence, crossing into the next backyard. I think she fell, 'cuz I could hear her say 'ow'. I faced the girls, but peered over at the boys, sleeping and snuggling together like little five-year old boys.

"I think I'll leave you two to deal with them," I conveyed, putting my hands on my hips. "I have the choice of comforting my best friend, or serving my ever-annoying brothers. But it's early Tuesday morning, so I need to go sleep. Later, babes."

"Bye, Des." Laila and Sarah said in unison.

I blew fake-kisses then sped away.

* * *

**I SUCK. Don't worry, they didn't break up, they're still on, it's just... complicated? Argh! Graduation is coming! And my mom's being a meanie lately. And yesterday I was stuck making chibi MBaV cookies for my baby sister's birthday... I realized I make the CUTEST Ethan cookies. ^.^ Grrr... so much work. Life is hard, right? What's up with you guys lately? Nothing personal, just how's your week going and stuff.  
**

***TwistedTelepath***


	21. Chapter 21: Losing Souls

**Shout Outs: (WAAAHHH! Seriously, though. I don't mean to sound greedy, but I put my heart and soul ****into this, and at least like five reviews a chapter, guys. Thanks to the people who keep reviewing, I love you guys. I love the rest of you a lot, too, just please! Don't be afraid to speak your mind! Funkybananas47 gave me a great idea for a chapter, and you guys can give suggestions, too! It's just a few simple clicks, please? Ashleigh (me) wuvs you! Review if you can! I need your feedback!)**

**Cat of Flames: ^_^' Oh yeah. Satisfaction. Thanks a ****heap-load!**

**Melinda: It only gets better from here, darlin'. I think... Shrug. Maybe.**

**funkybananas47: Heeeeeeeeey! Glad to see you've joined the dark side. We don't have cookies, but we have ice cream, though!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBaV, just this original chapter. Die Pod should come up next, right?**

* * *

Taylor held her books close to her chest as she walked over to Destiny, her brother, and Kyle, Destiny's older brother. She smiled and stood next to Destiny, putting her elbow on her shoulder.

"What's up, Dee?" she asked. "Lee, Ky."

_"Don't call me Ky, dammit."_ Kyle mumbled.

"The sky." Destiny said, shrugging and pointing at the ceiling. "Wow. That sounded _so_ lame..."

"Any news on the Benny and Alexis fight?"

"They're having a fight?!" Kyle asked, rather excitedly. "Yes! A nerd fight is exactly what I need right now!"

"Don't mind him, he's too stupid to get involved." Destiny said, rolling her eyes.

"I have to stay outta this," Leon said, backing away. "I have my own relationship, that has its own problems..."

"Goodbye, Twinie." Taylor gushed, waving.

Leon winced and left the small gathering. Taylor stood next to Kyle, as Destiny thought to herself.

"Well... I haven't _heard_ any fighting..." she shrugged off.

_"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry, babe?!"_ a voice asked.

The three turned to Alexis walking fast-paced in the hallway, trying to get way from Benny, blocking him and tuning him out.

"Alexis!" he shouted.

She walked to her locker and twisting and turning the lock, fumbling with her combination. He crossed his arms and looked down at her.

"Alexis." he said in a calmer tone.

She hummed along to a song as she put her books away in her locker and closed it, lifting her glasses and walking away from him.

"Alexandria Heather Wate!"

She stopped in the middle of the hall. "Don't use my full name. I _hate_ it when people use my full name, because it's too damn annoying!"

"Then talk to me!"

"W-what if I don't want to?"

"Ally, come on! I didn't mean for it to go that far!"

"You kissed my best friend! When I was there! You didn't stop yourself!"

"Aww, shit. She played that card on you." Kyle said, coming up to watch their argument. "What's she gonna say next?"

"Kyle, get out." they said in unison.

Kyle huffed. "Screw you guys, too." He walked back to Taylor and Destiny.

"Destiny came off too strong." Benny said, putting his hand on Alexis' shoulder. "You _know_ you're the _only_ girl I'm into."

"Yeah, but I'm not too sure about that anymore." she said, folding her arms.

"Let's just talk about this, Ally."

She shrugged and walked away, faster than anyone's eyes could keep track of. He groaned and ran after her.

"So..." Kyle said, shrugging. "I see there's an opening for Lexi's new BF." He popped his collar and smirked. Destiny took the magazine she was holding and hit her brother on the hit, making he whine with pain. She smiled.

"You're an idiot," Taylor said, rolling her eyes and playing with the bracelet around her left wrist. "Should we do something?"

"Nah, let them work it out." Destiny answered, fanning herself. "I need to go find that handsome, dark vampire of mine."

"Eww..." Kyle remarked, giving Destiny a stink face. "Have fun with that."

Destiny stuck up he middle finger and walked away from him. Kyle turned to Taylor and winked.

"Say, me and you could go out sometime." he flirted.

"I'm interested in other people." Taylor said, a little friendly but a little harsh at the same time.

"You and Kurt will never work out!"

"We're dating, he just doesn't know it!"

Kyle put his hand on his neck and rubbed it. "What are you doing now?"

"Just about to head to swim practice... And no, you can't come, you rapist."

Kyle frowned and watched Taylor walk away. He shoved his hands in his pockets and thought to himself for a minute.

_I wonder what Sarah's doing_. he thought, grinning.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Lifting the hood of jacket, Alexis put her hands in her pockets and continued her fast walk to Algebra. She turned around a corner, looking back, but crashed into Reina. She panted, obviously frightened, looking up at the brunette with her eyes bugging and her face pale. Reina fixed her eyes on Alexis, coming closer to her.

"Aw," she sneered. "Poor little freak lost her 'big, bad' nerd to protect her."

Alexis calmed down and shook her head. "Leave me _alone_, Reina." she said, blandly.

"Why? We're not done yet. See, I'm head of the school, and your apart of the Geek Squad. _You_ crossed the line and tried to tamper with me. _I'll_ let you know, that _doesn't_ happen to Reina Tymes."

"Reina, I am not in a good mood today. If you want to pick a fight, pick it with someone as worthless as you."

Alexis got up and was about enter the Algebra classroom, but Reina blocked her and glared at her. She pushed her to the wall, folding her arms when Alexis was back on the cold floor.

"Remember who you're dealing with, Wate!" she spat through her teeth.

Alexis clenched her fists and bowed her head, her eyes meeting the floor. The blood within her veins jumped, giving her an uncomfortable feeling. Her head buzzed with pain. Reina backed away from her, consciously and pulled out a cross from her bag, holding it up in front of Alexis' face. She whispered the Our Father quickly and discreetly, thinking that Alexis couldn't hear her. Alexis growled and got up on her knees, her scleras turning a deep black and her irises turning a florescent red, the pupils becoming slitted.

Reina screamed as Alexis threw her hands at Reina's throat, digging her fingers into her flesh, her blood staining her fingertips. Alexis smirked when Reina began to choke, her blood oozing out her mouth, tarnishing her teeth, making her entire mouth one deep red color.

_"You know what, Reina?"_ Alexis said, in a deep voice. _"I'm simply _tired_ of your harassment. If you need someone to bully, surely you can find someone in hell."_

"I pray you rot in hell!" Reina managed to say during her choking.

_"In tenebris omnia, sanguis desereret, ut ejus corpus in hunc iuvenem et vertuntur, adiuncto flumen ceciderant de aliis animabus-"_ she began to say, her voice sounding like two in one.

_"Alexis!"_ a voice cried, interrupting her.

She whipped her head around, noticing Benny, who was staring at her.

_"Alexis isn't here right now. So sorry to disappoint you, darling."_ she answered, tightening her hold on Reina.

"Alexis, you're going to kill her!"

She shrugged and stared into Reina's eyes, making her scream. She opened her mouth, moving one of her palms in front of Reina's mouth, opening hers as well.

_"I'm surprised a creature so heartless, _has_ a soul."_ she pondered out loud.

A cold hand touched her half bare shoulder, shocking her, forcing her to drop Reina to the ground. She squirmed and panted, shrieking for help. Alexis looked at her palms, which were covered in deep red blood. Her eyes switched from the previously devious state, back to their emerald-green. Her eyes focused from her hands to Reina, then when she got the clue, she gasped and looked up at Benny.

"W-wha..." she stumbled. "What _happened_ to me?"

"You snapped and became a true she-demon," he answered, swinging his arms back and forth, looking up at the ceiling. "Admit that you need me. You need me to keep being you. As long as you have this whole good versus evil thing inside you, you need me more than anything."

Her cheeks gained color again, beaming a reddish-orange. "I guess I need you, Benjamin Weir, as much as you need me."

He grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Mhmm."

"I'm sorry I was being a bitch."

"And I'm sorry for making you be a witch."

"Witch?"

"I don't feel like saying it." She chuckled and shook her head. He moved some of her hair away from her neck and kissed it. His hands slid down to her blue jeans and tapping his fingers on her thighs.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Destiny raised a strap of her bag on her shoulder as she walked down the hall. Leon bumped into her, causing her to shriek lightly and fall. He grinned nervously and helped her up.

"Sorry, Des." he said, looking around the hall.

"What's good with you?" she asked, raising her eyebrows and searching the hall with him. "Why're you acting so... stupid?"

"I'm looking for Craig. Have you seen him?"

"No, why?"

"He told me to meet him, but I have no idea where he is. He didn't tell me a certain place or anything."

"Why wouldn't he... wait... Don't answer that, he's... Craig. He's always up to something mysterious."

"I have a feeling it's something M.I.S.A-related, but I'm not too sure. It's been too soon."

"Count me in, then! I'm sick of hunting all these common monstrosities. _Witchy cheerleaders, vampire nurses and freakish dolls._ No thanks! It's time for some real-ass action! Zombies, demons and such!"

_"Shush!"_ Leon said, pressing his index and middle fingers against her lips. "Help me find him?"

"Sure. How hard can it be? We're practically finding a cow in a barn."

"First we should probably get Alexis-"

"No." Destiny interrupted. "You know what happened to Lexi last time. With this mark on her, she can't focus. She nearly got herself _and_ us killed."

They walked closer to the school's exit. "Alright... so, how do you suppose we tackle this in our usual threesome with the three?"

_"I couldn't help but overhear..."_ Taylor crept behind Leon and hugged him. "Please, Le-Le?"

"I'm not letting my baby sister get hurt." he objected, rolling his eyes.

"You're only like one minute older than me!"

"So? That still makes me older."

"Come on, Leon," Destiny said, batting her eyes. "You said it yourself. We need a third."

The two girls begged and pleaded until Leon finally snapped.

"Alright!" he shouted, raising his hands up. "You can come, Tay."

"And... if I'm good enough, will you recommend to Laila? Craig, even?"

"I'm making no promises with you. You're a little trickster when you're ready."

"You sound like Papì."

Leon rolled his eyes again and led the girls outside. Craig was waiting by a tree, surrounded by yellow tape. He wore his reaper white hood and sunglasses, swinging his scythe around in a circle.

"I see you got my invite," he said, chewing a piece of gum. He spat it out and grinned. "I didn't know you'd bring the girls."

"C, you told me this was a life versus death emergency, so quit being cryptic and spit it out." Leon said, lifting his grey hood onto his head, since the sun was rising above them. He squinted his eyes as he put on her dark sunglasses.

"Your kind. Vampires. Recent 'emos' have been cornering around town, most of them around that club, far down from Blackrose."

"That nightclub on Shadow Boulevard?" Taylor asked, raising an eyebrow. "Fallen?"

"It's a supernatural nightclub. Demons, vampires, werewolves and et cetera. All in one place." Destiny answered, nodding. "But the question is why. Why are they meeting up?"

"God knows," Craig said, shrugging. "All I know is, it's never something good when creatures of hell are meeting up at one place."

"Yeah," Leon added. "It's either a threeway or some conspiracy."

"So... are you guys in? Tonight. We'll meet at eleven, that's when the club opens."

They looked at each other, cynically. Destiny nodded, Leon rolled his neck around and Taylor smiled.

"We're _so..._ IN!" she declared, hugging Leon and Craig.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

**Later That Day...**

Melanie pushed open the heavy, black, rusting gates of her house, what her ancestors called Blackrose Manor. Her white Toms began to darken as she stepped on the dirty path, crushing blossoming plants as she passed. Blooming purple tulips faded to black as she walked past them and withered up, the petals falling off and the stems curling up. The branches of the trees dried up and blew in the wind, making a whistling noise as she got closer to the house. She walked up the steps and pushed open the two doors, making the slam against the brown, wooden walls.

"Mom," she said, letting down her hood. "I'm home."

Victoria came out from the kitchen, surprised when she looked at her daughter. Her hair was moving as if by itself, curling up and floating in the air like there was wind in the room. The left side if her pale face was covered in black marks, sliding down her neck and hugging her shoulder, running down her arm. Her left eye was dark, like a liquid pool of black goop with a teeny red dot in the center, like a bobber in a black lake. Melanie sighed and tossed her bookbag on the floor. Victoria went closer to her, holding the sides of her face and gasping.

"What happened to you, Mel?" she asked, pressing her palms on her cheeks.

"I don't know." Melanie replied, shrugging. "I don't feel the same, Mama. I think I need to... I think I need to... lie down for a while."

Melanie collapsed onto the ground as the room swirled around her, darkening. Victoria let out a cry as Melanie's body became white as snow. So pale, that her blue/purple veins were noticeable. She shook her lifeless body.

"Scott! Scott, where are you?!"

* * *

**Okaii, here you gooooo! Hope you enjoyed the little suspense here. See you Friday! Enjoy Memorial Day, my dear Americans!**

***TwistedTelepath***


	22. Chapter 22: Going Dark

**Shout Outs: (Early update. My life being a senior is over tomorrow! :D) **

***HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY LIDDO SISSY (figuratively), PANDA-CHAN8! WOOT!***

**elygeorge: Here it is, daaaaaling! ^_^ Enjoy it and your summer vacay!**

**Vs-for-life: Welcome back, Dusker! XP New chapter, just for you! It has a bow on it and everything!**

**funkybananas47: What flavour do you want? I'll deliver it Internet-style.**

**SouthernMortal: I shouldn't even be talking to you because of what you did. ; (**

**Uknowme16: Mel's okay, hun. She's okay... just a little... you'll see. : )**

**Cat of Flames: Here's that next chappie! Behold!**

**Guest: One, there's no need to call me a bitch. Foul language isn't nessesary. Second, thank you. I'm not going to lash out and be angry, because you're right. I lost side of what's really important. I started writing because of my sister, Allison, God bless her soul in heaven. She encouraged me and built me up to what I am now. Things have been rough for my family lately, especially between me and my parents. So, I guess I was fed up and focused a little too much on fanfiction. I know how it is to have a story with barely a follow, because I was there once or twice on a different account. I give my best regards to those who long for a review. Matter of fact, I'll be glad to recommend people for now on. Third, of course you know my name... I put it in the other chapter XD. And yeah, most authours ask for reviews, so it's not a new thing. But you're right. Thank you again for your critique. Have a good summer. (No sarcasm intended in this reply).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBaV in any way, shape or form. Just this story, the plot and the OCs. Y'all might hate me for this death.**

* * *

_"Are you sure it's safe?"_ Craig asked in a low whisper.

_"Of course it is, just watch where you put your drink and don't touch it after the first sip." _Destiny assured him, zipping down her leather jacket.

All of them wore leather, a common thing for a M.I.S.A. agent to do, and to blend in at Fallen, since everyone there wore black and dark colors. Destiny wore a cropped leather jacket with silver studs plastered on it, a black crop top, leather pants and shiny black high heels. Taylor had a similar outfit, only she wore a white crop top, leather skirt with laced stockings and leather boots.

Leon had on black jeans, a white shirt and a leather jacket along with dark Converse. Craig had on the same thing, but with combat boots. All four of them wore black sunglasses and had a bag either on their shoulder or back. The girls walked ahead of the boys. Destiny went into and ducked beneath a fire escape. She tapped the solid bricks with her ring.

_"What the hell are you doing, Destiny?"_ Leon asked.

_"What's the phrase?"_ a voice asked.

"Where the light lies, the good rise. Where the dark dwells, the fallen lurk." she said, flipping her hair.

A glowing red light formed a square in the wall and a block of the wall vanished, showing strobe lights and noises of laughter and buzz. Destiny took Leon's hand and yanked him inside with her as Craig stuck close to Taylor.

Fallen was full of teenagers and young adults dressed in all dark features, dancing, talking and drinking - either drinks from the bar or drunk mortals who barely knew what was going on, doozy and in space.

_"Stay together."_ Craig ordered.

_"Hey, maybe Leon can pick up a new girlfriend here." _Taylor joked.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Scott came back home, after getting Victoria's worried and urgent call. The door opened itself as he walked in to see his daughter on the couch, in a terrifying state and her chest staying still. Like she was in a halcyon phase. Victoria kneeled next to her, whispering a spell and hovering her glowing red hand over Melanie's face.

"What happened?" he asked, walking up to them.

"Where were you?!" Victoria demanded.

Scott remained quiet as he continued to study Melanie's face. "She's not dead-"

"Where _were_ you? You were with Tanya, were you?!"

"Where I was is non of your concern."

"You're choosing this _woman_ over your own wife?!"

"That woman _is_ my wife! I married her first! Are you forgetting I left my four-month old daughter to protect her?! To protect her from the dangers of my world and the power she possessed?!"

Victoria glared at him as Melanie's eyes opened.

"Sweetheart. Are you o-"

Melanie's hand shot up and coiled itself around Victoria's throat, choking her. She pushed her mother to the mirror in the living room, causing it crack and break, showering her in shards. Her blonde hair slowly became red as blood soaked in her roots. Her face had cuts and bruises.

_"Silence, mortal!" _Melanie spoke, in a two-tone voice.

"Melanie! What are you doing?!" Scott asked, grabbing her hands.

_"Unhand me!" _

She threw him into the kitchen and picked up a shard of glass. She shoved it into Victoria's chest, making her scream and choke. Victoria's bloody, pale and lifeless body dropped on the floor, sloshing red liquid in between every crack of the floor. Her eyes were as blank as the moon. Her mouth stayed open, blood flowing out like a red river. Scott cupped his hands over his mouth in shock as Melanie dropped to her knees and cried.

"W-what did I do?" she asked, her voice weary. "Mom?! Mom!" She crawled up to her and shook her. "MOMMY! MOM, _PLEASE_ COME BACK! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!"

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

"Where are you taking me?" Alexis asked as Benny hovered behind her, his hands over her eyes, underneath her glasses.

_"I can't believe you look less geeky, and more like a girl for once."_ he murmured in her ear. She reached over her shoulder and pinched him. "OW!"

"Whoops. Hand slipped." she said, shrugging.

The smell of freshly cut grasses, flowers and the sound of the whistling wind and rustling leaves came to her senses. She sniffed the air again, capturing the scent of mild pollen and sneezing.

"We're here." he declared, swiping his hands off her face.

Her glasses fell on the ground. She picked them up and focused her vision on her surroundings. The park. A checkered red blanket was spread on the grass. The wind breezed by as she sat down on it, crossing her legs. She laid on her back and folded her hands on her chest, looking up at the night sky. Blazing stars twinkled in the sky like diamonds. The moon's light almost hypnotized her if she looked close enough. Benny laid next to her, squeezing his hand under her back and hugging her.

"Surprise." he said, facing her.

"So I see your romantic side came out tonight." Alexis said, nodding.

"Yup. Just for you."

"It's really pretty." she added, nestling her head on his shoulder. He shifted his head on top of hers.

"What is?"

"The sky, stupid."

"Oh... see, I'm not a girl-"

She coughed heavily. "_Betty_."

"Let it go!"

"Do you still have the skirt?" He got quiet. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Shame."

"Like I was saying... I'm not a girl, so I wouldn't understand why the sky looks so 'pretty'."

"You don't have to be a girl to recognize the art of nature's beauty."

"You read too much, kid."

"Guilty as charged."

They faced one another directly. Alexis stared into Benny's eyes. She felt her body tense up and grow warm, like there was gasoline running through her veins and someone lit it on fire. But it was a fuzzy kind of fire. Her lips trembled as she tried to speak. Like the words "I love you" were stuck in her system, and they couldn't get out. Like there was a protective barrier around them so they wouldn't get out.

"Are you okay?" Benny asked, narrowing his eyes.

_"I-I'm fine."_ she muttered, sighing.

_I must be a monster... Matter of fact, I am a monster. Literally. Yay for me._ she thought, looking up at the sky again.

Her phone vibrated in her skirt pocket. She reached in it and answered.

"You've reached Alexis." she said, sitting up.

_"Are you there, sweetie?" _a male voice asked.

"Dad? What's wrong?"

_"Fire Council. They want you and Benny. Now. After that, I want to talk to you."_

"Why? What is _so _important?"

_"They won't say. They just sent Jennifer and Devin to bring you. Remember, Alexis, don't test them. You have no clue what they're capable of."_

"I will, Dad. I love you."

_Great. You can say it to him, but you can't say it to _him.

_"Love you, too."_

"What happened?" Benny asked her as she put her phone away.

"Charon being a total dick." she spat, clenching her fists. "If this is a set-up, I really don't want you to get hurt, dammit. Why can't they just ask for me, then-"

"Alexis. I can defend myself, believe it or not." She gave him a serious face. "Don't poker face me! I can... sort of. So... they're like ancient demons? Remember, I still have that forcefield power from last time... I think. I think it's still there. Anyway, let me go. If they try to pull something, we can handle it right?"

She rubbed her neck and bit her lip. "Are you sure about this?"

"Positive as Destiny on April Fools Day."

She chuckled nervously and held his hand.

_Is that a trick question?_

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

"Do you think this is the right time, brother?" Zephyr asked, raising an eyebrow. "To end the child's life?"

"Of course it is!" Charon said, his hands shooting up. "This mere child might execute me to take over the throne."

"You _do not _have the throne in your grasp, Charon." Germain protested. "Her Darkness-"

"You know what I mean." Charon cradled the baby in his arms. He carried it towards the fire pit in the center of the room. He stuck his finger in the baby's neck and wiggled it around, making the baby smile. He rolled his eyes and hissed at it. He took the baby and threw it in the fire. He heard it cry and whail, making him smile. A toothy smile, too. He dusted his black gloves and sat back in his chair.

_"I can't believe he killed his own son..."_ Cornelia whispered to Stephen.

_"Well I'm _not_. He's so power-hungry."_

Charon smiled and clapped as Jennifer and Devin came back in the room, with Alexis and Benny trailing behind them. He rose from his chair and took Alexis' hand. She frowned uncomfortably.

"_If the Moon glows, then his revelation is coming_

_If the Sun shines brighter, then she is there_

_If the stars gleam, then she is stuck with the savior's love_

_The day and the night have never been so near..._" he recited, kissing her hand.

Her eyes danced around the room, nervously.

"Don't be scared, my dear. All is well, we just need to talk with you two. Not a teenager talk, but... More of a savior and star talk. Just between as demons..." He switched his gaze to Benny. "And mortal."

"About what?" Alexis asked, her eyes following Charon's moving hand. He let go of her hand and spun back in his chair. "Devin, Stephen. Shut the doors, shall you?"

* * *

**What does Charon want to ask Benny and Alexis about? 0-0 Who knows, right? Cheers to the freakin' weekend! Next update Monday, I think... I know... Shrug. Who's gonna watch Twisted and the new season of Pretty Little Liars?! *hand shoots up* MEEE! Who else?!**

**I know everything there is to know about Pretty Little Liars :D - A**

***TwistedTelepath***


	23. Chapter 23: Astriction

**Shout Outs:**

**Redpandatails12: Yes. Yes she did. Gonna get into that later.**

**Cat of Flames: Monday. Is. Here. FOSTERS TIME! ^_^ And update here! **

**funkybananas47: *Gives RR Virtual Ice Cream* HIGH FIVE! Thanks & OH YEAH! AVAN JOGIA :3**

**Uknowme16: Thanks! That sounds half like a book review, then the other half sounds cool. XP**

**SouthernMortal: ... I just don't know if I can trust you. (Wow. PLL feeling)**

**xx-AlrightHatersFloorsYours-xx: YEAH. TEEEEEEEEEEENN WOLF, BABY! XO**

***Birthday Shout Out*: FUNKYBANANAS47! LET'S GO! HAPPY BELATED B-DAY!**

***Reccomendation: Check out ****xx-AlrightHatersFloorsYours-xx's story 'Lunatic'. It's awesome!***

**Note: Cute little flashback to them little years.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBaV, just this half original chappie I made up and delivered to y'all! Hugs & Heavens!**

* * *

**~Tanya POV~**

_"Did you find anything yet, T?"_ Adam asked me through the phone.

"I didn't find anything, but I'm pretty sure I'm on the verge of finding something. I can feel it. I might have to consult with the Elders, though."

See, how demons have the Fire Council to keep balance, we have the Elders - the oldest angels in heaven who speak for the Father. They're old-fashioned and traditional. Or plain old in general, even though they don't look the part. They always follow the rules and haven't bent them in fifteen years. And two of them include my dear mother and my Aunt Gwendolyn.

_How _irregular is that?

_"Are you sure the Elders would help Alexis? They've always thought she was a threat to the Order."_

**_~Flashback~_**

_"Honey," I told the little child holding my hand. "You're just going to meet some new people, okay?"_

_"I don't wanna! Mommy, you said we was going to Destiny's house!" Alexis whined, jumping up and down, making her little curly, black pigtails bounce with her._

_For a five-year old, she was _abnormally _antsy. Saying hi to strangers as we took our walks, running over to people and hugging them and when she didn't get what she wanted, her tantrums... oh my Lord, they were hell on Earth. She's just a little spark of rebellion. I hope that wares off by the time she's seven._

_"We are, we're just making a pit stop." I answered, swinging her around me and putting her next to Adam. He lifted her up as we continued walking._

_"Hey, Lexi." he said, poking her neck. "How about, you deal with this, and after, I'll take you and Destiny out for ice cream. Hmm? Sound good?"_

_"Yay! I want chocolate with everything on it! SPRINKLES!" she yelled out, raising her little fists in the air. She gasped as we walked up to the church. "We're going to church?! I didn't even put on my church shoes!" She pouted and crossed her arms._

_"Alexandria Heather Wate, you are going to behave yourself in church, you understand me?" I told her, pointing my finger at her as we walked up to the door._

_"No!" she said, stomping her foot when Adam put her down._

_I shook my head and pulled her into the church as Adam opened the door. _

_"Hey! Water! I'm so thirsty!" she shouted, disturbing the elders that were praying. She ran towards the holy water. I shot a look at Adam._

_"Adam. Stop. Her." I instructed through my teeth._

_Man, this kid was so... Ugh. I'm bound not to curse in the Lord's house._

_He ran after her, scooping her up as she put up a fight. She bit his thumb. I turned away and sighed._

_I turned to the corner of the altar, down a little pathway leading to a stain glass window of a row of angels. I pressed the one in the center, holding a brown book. The gold embroidery glowed and the window turned into a door. I turned my head and Adam cradled Alexis in his arms. Her eyes were struggling to stay open. She smiled and giggled as he placed her upright again. She held my hand as we walked through the door without anyone noticing._

_The room spun around us and became lighter. It was beautifully transformed into the room where the Elders resided. Each of them sat in golden chairs beside each other. Six chairs were there, but five elders sat. Before them were Nicole, with young Destiny dozing off in front of her, Gabby with little Laila-Alena in front of Lawson, Amaryllis and Niall with Leon and Evelyn with her grandson. The savior. My daughter's future protector._

_How crazy does the sound? I don't even know his name, all I can say is that he's taller than most children I've seen and he has the cutest eyes._

_All the kids were placed under false memory spells, so their short attention spans wouldn't remember any of this._

_"I see everyone is here." my mother said, scaring me, because she barely spoke during these types of meetings. "Children. Step forward."_

_The five kids stepped forward, but Leon fell asleep, making them fall on the cold, hard marble floor. But _somehow _he didn't feel a thing. _

_Mary and Niall have strange kids._

_Mother breathed in and smiled, as if she were enlightened. "These children have so many gifts and talents. And their destinies-"_

_"She said my name! But she said it wrong!" Destiny said, pointing at her. "Lady! You needa say my name right! Or else Imma tell my daddy on you!"_

_Mother rolled her eyes and stepped down from her chair, walking up to me._

_"Where's the sixth? The boy with the gift of precognition."_

_"His parents are mortals." Evelyn said. "He's not ready."_

_"Understood."_

_"These children in general are far too young to start training their powers." Daniel said. "Unless they discover them on their own, it is right to tell them around the time of puberty. Thirteen or fourteen."_

_"I sense that some of them will stray away from the prophecy." Aunt Gwendolyn said, eyeing Laila-Alena. "She and the seer will make their own destiny. Together, or even apart. She will love him... but he shall love another that will change his destiny."_

_Gabby nodded her head and hugged her daughter._

_"Your daughter, will stick close to the Star." she told Nicole. "She, Leon, Benjamin and Alexandria will proceed with what has been foretold. Things may change, however. New faces might disrupt the nature and chaos might break loose, changing everything and everyone."_

_"See this pentagram above us?" Daniel asked, gesturing to the shape hanging in the room with six glowing lights in it. The top point had a green light, the one to the right had a purple one, next to that one was a blue one, next to that was a pink one and the last was an orange one. The middle was gold. "Each color represents a child. The Pentagram of Unity. If a light fades away in the next fifteen years, then the fates are starting to change and the pentagram will reform itself. But your daughter will be safe by then, Tanya."_

_Why do I get that bad feeling?_

_"But we must warn you." Mother said. "At an unknown age, Alexandria will not have control of her dark and light powers. They will choose for her. If she is meant to be an angel, or a demon, her teenage years will decide, not her. And there is no such thing to be chosen for both darkness and light."_

_"Are you sure, Mother?" I asked. "What if she found a way to choose. What if the Savior helped her?"_

_"What if everyone helped, surely there's a way-"_

_"I'm sure of it, my children." Mother said firmly, cutting off Adam._

**_~End of Flashback~_**

I shook my head and noticed the line was dead. I hung up and continued to flip through the pages of my book.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

**~Benny POV~**

"I can sense that darkness is coming." Charon said, pacing around the room, making his stupid black cape swoosh around with him. "And I fear that Alexis, you will not be strong enough to stop it."

Oh my god, he reminds me of Darth Vader. The cloak. The deep voice. Talking about the dark side. Is he gonna pull out a light saber and kill us?!

"Why would _you, _above _all _people on Earth, help _us?_" Alexis asked. "Did you forget that a month ago, you sent Jennifer to kill us?"

"Why is your mind so active? Can you not forget the past and acquire the future?" the guy on Charon's left asked.

"If the future involves me, getting out of here and going for ice cream, I'm down with it." I said, nodding.

He rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

"See, heartbreak can turn any one dark." Charon said, going to a painting on the wall of a woman with long, black curly hair, pale skin, red demon eyes and a ruffly red dress on.

No doubt it was Christina. I still get nightmares saying her name.

"And there is no stopping it." the guy on Charon's right said. "Especially women. Hormonic creatures, if I may say. Quite ill-tempered, and our kind's women... have special ways of expressing themselves."

"Are you saying we're gonna break up?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "C'mon! We just recovered from a fight!"

"Alexis' heart won't be broken from heartbreak of _you_, dimwitted Savior." Charon hissed, shaking his head. "For another in her life will be terminated, and she will have no power over the death. She is not strong enough to claim souls yet. By the beginning of next year, a funeral will be planned and darkness will drape over the town like a blanket."

"Things change." Alexis said, shrugging. "If I know who this person is, then I can prevent it from happening-"

"That is not the case, young-"

"What if it was?! You can't predict everything with your little crystal ball!"

Charon swooped from the painting, to in front of Alexis, towering over her. "I think I _can._"

He mumbled something to her and she pushed him away, with hostility. She took my hand and walked out the room.

_"You cannot run from destiny, child!"_ a voice called out.

"I think I _can_. And all of her brothers." she teased, knowing what he was talking about, but twisting the situation.

And I had _no_ idea what was going on.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

**~Destiny POV~**

So far, it was ten o' clock, and we weren't discovered yet. A very good sign. These Undergrounders are mad stupid. They see like four teenagers just walk in without any ID and keep partying, pretending they're not there. One of them even hit on Taylor. I think she's dancing with one of them right now. Well... she's not an official "Slayer", (what I call people in our little team), so she doesn't know our procedures. She's just a little newbie, without a clue in the world.

Leon, Craig and I sat in booth in the corner of the club. Leon watched his sister super protectively, while Craig just stared off into space. I decided to take matters into my own hands...

"This is _so_ damn boring." I said, rolling my eyes. "What are we even supposed to do?"

"Shh." Leon commanded. He closed his eyes.

"_What_ is he doing?" I asked Craig.

"He... heard something, I guess. Maybe it's something useful-"

"Look at that, guys." Leon said, cutting Craig off. His dark eyes glued to a shadowy figure in a grey hoodie, talking to another figure in all black. I could catch the golden eyes underneath his hood. All-black guy is a vampire, but what is grey hoodie dude? His lover boy?

"What's that supposed to do? Make us feel worse because we don't stalkers?" I asked, tapping the sleek black table. "I had one. He's now my boyfriend. I have no problem."

"They were talking about meeting somewhere..." Leon dazed off.

"I'm with Des," Craig added, putting his hands in his jacket. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ugh... if you were a vampire, you'd understand. I'll tell you guys later. Let's just get Taylor, get out of here and plan another night to go into deep investigation with this case. Just don't mention it to anyone. Even Alexis and Kyle."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

**~Alexis POV~**

I swear Dad stalks me. He called directly after Benny and I left the Fire Council's above ground HQ, wanting to know if we were okay and if we were still going over to Blackrose afterwards. I explained what happened and that we were alright... for now. Something just doesn't feel right about that place... more than usual. Charon seemed... off. And the Guard wasn't as defensive. And Zephyr and Germain were looking at my arm the whole time.

I pushed open the squeaky and rusty black gate, letting both of us inside. There's always this dark vibe about this house.

"Are you scared, or is it just me?" Benny asked, walking behind me.

"It's just you. This is _my _world, remember?" I replied, turning backwards and smiling. "Not the fluffy bunny one you're used to."_  
_

My right heel pressed against something hard and prickly, making me fall over it and land on my back. Benny stood there, not to help me up, but to laugh his head off. I rolled my eyes and looked at my foot. My ankle had a slender, red stripe running across it and as the wind blew it stung me. I tried healing it back, but it's the black essence here. Dark wounds just don't heal as easily. It's like this place is bound or something.

"You douche." I said, getting back up and hopping further to the house.

The doors opened by themselves, like they knew who was there. I limped in. My eyes widened as I looked at the "crime scene".

Melanie was curled into a ball, crying like she lost her cat. Her cat was probably wandering through the forest. Dad was dusting his bright red-stained palms and shards of bloody glass moved by themselves into the black frame by the entrance. He walked up to us, clasping his hands together.

"Mel killed Victoria." he concluded.

It got dead silent. Like... literally. You could hear the wind swirling outside and an owl hooting. I covered my mouth and stared at him.

"You're kidding, right?" Benny asked, coming closer to him.

"Um... do you see the blood and shards and girl crying?" Dad asked in a 'no duh' voice. "Of course I'm not joking."

I knelt next to Melanie and reached to pat her shoulder.

"Melanie, are you-"

"Leave me alone!" she screamed harshly, shoving my hand away and running upstairs. Minutes later, a door slammed shut, making one of the chandeliers rock back and forth violently.

I sat frozen and looked up at Dad and Benny, shrugging.

"Looks like _she_ doesn't want to talk." I said, pointing out the obvious.

"She told you." Benny said, snapping.

I rolled my eyes and snorted.

"This is serious," Dad said, sitting at the dining room table. "If this mark can drive Melanie into killing Victoria, imagine what it can drive you into. Demonic powers aren't meant to be tampered with."

My smile faded as I touched my wrist, feeling awkward. I jumped up as a shock ran through my body. I could see the room start to spin and darken. Something touched me, letting me claim my sight back. Another hand was wrapped around my wrist. I sat down by Dad and Benny sat next to me, still holding onto my wrist.

"See?" Dad asked, shaking his head. "Serious."

"I'm listening." I said, blankly.

Dammit, I hate it when he's right.

"I was thinking... that you could stay with me for a while."

I stared at him. "Wha?"

"It's for the best. You're an endanger to Tanya, and who knows what can happen to you. Here, I can protect you."

"No offence, Dad, but I... just don't like the feeling this house gives me."

"You feel it, too?" Benny asked, nodding. "See, I _knew_ I wasn't going crazy."

"I-I don't want to risk your mother's life, Sem- Alexis."

"Sem?"

"Sorry."

"Semira?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"_I_ wanted to name you Semira. Semira-Rose Wate. Semira itself means nighttime companion, but Semira-Rose means dark rose. _I_ thought it was good... but _obviously_ your _mother_ had _better_ ideas." Dad explained, as if he were offended.

We exchanged looks. This was a supernatural-kind of awkward.

"I'll give you one chance. But if you slip... you're welcomed here." he warned.

_"Thank you."_ I whispered. I yawned and flashed a look at my watch. It was late. And I was beyond curfew. "I think it's time I get home. Let's go, BB."

"I... I want to talk to your dad." Benny struggled to say, like my dad made him nervous or something. "You can go on without me. Tell Grandma I'm at Ethan's or something."

"Um... okay?" I said, shrugging slowly. I kissed his cheek and pinched it. "Good night. Good night, Daddy." I kissed his cheek and left.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Turns out that Mom and Evelyn were at home, talking about whatever over tea. I tried to lie to her about Benny, but she saw right through it and I just blurted out where he was. She scared me sometimes... and I don't know why. Mom was mad at me, because I was still grounded and I went out without her permission, so she wanted me to fix up the attic this weekend. I just said good night in response and went upstairs just to change into my PJs, brush my teeth and lay in bed. I couldn't even be bothered with homework.

And I couldn't believe I just thought that.

I took off my glasses and yawned, putting them next to my bed. I buried my face into my pillow. I looked over next to my black-framed glasses, and at the cookie that I snuck upstairs with me, taunting me.

Stupid cookie.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

"Ah," Principal Hicks said when Destiny and I sat outside his office. "You two. I'll see you in a while."

Destiny rolled her eyes and started texting away on her phone. I, however, just downloaded new music onto my phone and was ready to pump that shit all the way through the lecture. I put in my earbuds and turned on _E.T. _by Katy Perry, humming to it, since it was one of my favorite songs. I felt something go into my ears and cling to the inside of them.

Hm. Probably just the earbuds.

* * *

**Questions, questions, questions! What to wonder, what to expect? It's all gonna be twisted :3**

***TwistedTelepath***


	24. Chapter 24: Vines & Thorns

**Shout Outs:**

**InOtherWords13: Heyy! Glad to hear that! Don't worry, the flashback'll make sense soon. And thanks so much! I like your writing, too!**

**pleaseignoreme9: Hell yeah. Wonder what's gonna happen... :S**

**funkybananas47: You're welcome, babes! And IKR! Apple must've heard of that, and got confused. "Why would they call it that? Are they making fun of our products? Or are they promoting us? Oh well, we're making billions, anyway. Thanks, MBaV!" Love you, too! :D**

**Cat of Flames: Thanks! Here it is, hun. Hope you like it!**

**xx-****AlrightHatersFloorsYours-xx: Got you right now, bro. Oh yeeeeeeeah.**

**Uknowme16: Things shall become of it. Things. Many things. =P**

**SouthernMortal: I so used that hashtag so many times I think they banned me from using it! :P Joking. Joking. Wait... why am I talking to you, again?**

**Disclaimer: I will never own the awesomeness of MBaV. I just try to make this story awesome and add things just for kicks. I own the fic, plot and the OCs!**

* * *

"That was a good run, girls! Take five." Coach Jules said, blowing her whistle.

Taylor flicked off her hot pink swim cap and climbed out the pool, sitting on the edge of it. She ran her hand through her long, tangled black hair. She swung herself, taking her feet out the pool water and on the white tiles. She rose to her feet and grabbed her yellow towel that was resting on the brown bench in the corner of the room.

Reina walked up to her, throwing back her brown hair. "You're pretty decent, Chase."

Taylor rolled her eyes and looked down. _"Thanks... I guess."_ she muttered.

"You're not as bad as some of your friends. Your brothers are cute."

Taylor looked up at her, squinting. "_Why_ are you suddenly nice to me?"

Reina shook her head and looked down at the pool. Taylor raised her eyebrows and grabbed her duffel bag, ready to leave the pool. Reina groaned and pulled her back, turned her around and planted a kiss on her lips. She had liked Taylor for a while, but she didn't want anyone to know that she was homosexual. How would the school react in response to one of its most popular girls being bi-racial?

But what surprised Reina was that Taylor didn't pull away. As if she liked it.

_"You're not resisting?" _Reina asked, breaking away.

_"It just feels... good in a way."_ Taylor whispered, raising her shoulders and plopping them back down as her hair did the same. She pressed her lips against Reina's, again, with more passion and intensity.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Destiny crossed her legs, leaning back in the black leather chair and twiddling with her thumbs. She looked at her pink and decorated nails, touching a sparkle in the polish and smirking to herself, thinking about when she picked out the color last week. Principal Hicks looked up at her and gestured to the empty chair beside her.

"Where is Alexis?" he asked, his eyes darting from the chair to her.

"She didn't follow me in?" Destiny asked to make sure. She put her hand on the back of the chair and took a look back at the shut door. She smiled nervously and faced the principal again. "I'm... sure she'll be here, just don't get your accent in a twist, okay?"

He jerked his head back in confusion as she got up and moved towards the door. She turned the knob and eyed her right, where Alexis was sitting, obviously lost in space while listening to her music. Her green eyes were straightforward and her mouth was half-open. She shot a look at Ethan, who shrugged, getting anxious since Destiny made him scared at times.

"What's with her?" she asked, stepping out the doorway and putting her hand on her hip. "Did you guys ruin her PLL again? Don't mess with a girl's PLL!"

"PLL?" Ethan asked, shaking his head and leaning forward.

"Pretty Little Liars, you foolish nerd." Destiny said in a boring fashion. "Like the _bestest_ show in the world. And _don't_ correct my grammar."

"I honestly don't know. First, my sister's eight, so she doesn't get into that type of stuff. Second, Alexis has been like that since we got here, and Benny's been trying to smooth talk her. He thinks she's possessed again."

"Well I don't _blame_ Skinny." she said, rolling her eyes. "But this is a different type of weird coming from her. Come on, Lexi!" She crouched in front of her best friend and held her hands. "Where's that spunk? That pep? So what you got in trouble?! This is just a zit on your record, you can get it off by doing something good or something, like... _tutoring_ or something."

Alexis didn't answer, but her music got louder without her fingers laying a touch on the touchscreen of her iPod. It blasted in her ears and her eyes locked on the wall across the hall. Destiny glanced over at Benny, who rolled his eyes in response.

"She's probably mad that she's missing class." he replied, throwing his hand in the air and turning away from her.

"Maybe it's her month. Demon periods are ten-trillion times worse than human-"

"Lalalalalalalalalala!" He cupped his hands over his ears and shut his eyes. "Girl talk, girl talk! I'm too pure for this!"

"You're stupid." Destiny sneered, rising up and grabbing Alexis' hands, slinging her arms over her shoulders and dragging her into Principal Hicks' office.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

"You kissed-"

"Shh!" Taylor hissed, pushing Leon. "Spread it all the way to New York, why don't you?!"

Leon shut his lips and covered his forehead. He faced his locker and turned to his hissed once again. _"You kissed Reina?" _

She nodded worriedly and looked down at white floor. Tears filled her eyes and she cupped her hands over her mouth. Guilt covered Leon's conscience and he hugged her, stroking her back and patting her head. He pressed his lips against her cheekbone. "Tay, why are you crying?"

"I'm just so confused!" she blurted out, throwing her hands up in the air. _"I kissed a girl ten minutes ago. And- and I think I _liked_ it!"_

"Katy Perry's song finally makes sense."

She punched his arm and pulled her hair back, then let it go. She whipped out her phone and started texting. Leon gazed at her Harry Styles phone case and groaned, shaking his head wildly.

"Girls and that damn One Direction shit!" he said, crossing his arms. "Are there any normal girls in this town anymore?"

"Yeah. You and your vampire girlfriend who's into 'Single Tear'. Emo-driven moody crap." Taylor teased, giggling.

"She has her hobbies..."

"Mhmm. It must be Bloodsucker 101, right? All vampires like emo bands?"

"For your personal information, I'm a Maroon 5, Fun. and Green Day-type of guy. Justin Bieber, One Direction and Cody Simpson are off my radar."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Destiny screamed, throwing her fists in wild directions. "This is a fifty dollar top! With a seventy-three dollar skirt and two-hundred dollar shoes! None of it is _breathing_ on this fucking dirt! Did I mention my nails that I spent hours to get to perfection?!" She screamed on the top of her lungs and whined even louder.

"DESTINY, SHUT UP! I CAN HEAR YOU ALL THE WAY OVER HERE!" Leon hissed angrily.

"GOOD THEN! I'M GLAD THAT BAT-BRAINED HEARING CAN WORK!"

She pretended to cry as she went on her knees. Resting her head on Alexis' shoulder, she pouted and shook her. "Speak to me, Alexis!"

The loud music blared from her earbuds as she hummed along, wiggling her fingers in front of the weed in the ground, making it rise up by itself and lay itself on the ground. She stared at the ground as she continued to do this. Destiny looked at her and groaned, pushing Alexis to the ground. Alexis laid on the ground with her eyes wide and her hands moving to the music.

"You ass." Destiny said, hitting her leg. She reached for one of the yellow earbuds and tried to pull them out, but a green string came out of Alexis' ear and connected with it, pulling it back in. Destiny shrieked and jumped back. "God, when's the last time you cleaned your ears, girlfriend?!"

"Don't do that." Alexis said blandly, getting up and dusting the dirt from her orange and black striped tights. She turned the music up even louder. "Bathroom." she said, pointing her thumb to the school. She walked away, dragging her feet.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Tanya found herself curled at the edge of her bed. With a white, braided blanket by her ankles, she was about to fall asleep when the doorbell rang. She sighed, blowing one of her red curls in the air and walking towards the door. She unlocked it and swung it open. She gasped. Jess stood at the door, smiling. She waved and tilted her head. Adam was further away, by a silver Honda.

"Aloha." she said, twirling the orange lei around her neck.

Tanya laughed and swung her arms around Jess' neck, laying her head on her shoulder, sniffing her brown waves. They smelt like coconuts and kiwis. Jess patted Tanya's head and smiled, rolling her eyes.

"It hasn't been that long. We had to cut the trip short. Adam got sick."

Tanya looked over at her brother, and turned back to Jess, squinting her eyes and moving her head forward. "Are you sure your full-moon sight isn't acting up again? He looks perfectly fine. Amazing, even."

"No. There was this ceremony, and I just what they were saying effected him... so he's kind of messed up." Jess ran her fingers through her hair as she shyly looked at the prickly, brown welcome mat. She ran her fingers against the address number and walked in the house, smiling. "It looks the same, Tanya. I'm shocked you didn't burn it down. Or Alexis. In different ways, I mean."

Tanya gave her a blank face. "I don't use my elemental powers."

"Ugh. I meant with your anger, silly. You ruined the joke."

"There was a joke?"

A blue suitcase tumbled by Tanya's feet. Adam walked up the porch steps with a duffel bag around his neck, a bag in his right hand and another suitcase in the grip of his left hand. He grinned at his older sister and dropped all the belongings onto the floor. He scooped her up in his arms and kissed her cheeks.

"How's my Tan-Tan doing?" he asked.

Tanya laughed but then cut it, masking her smile with a straight face. "Don't call me that."

"Nikki calls you that."

"That's another story. Nikki's so hot-headed, no one bothers to argue with her."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

**~ Five Hours Later ~**

"Where's your twin?" James asked his older sister, plopping on her bed as her eyes remained stuck to her laptop's screen.

"She's... somewhere. I haven't seen her since school ended. Either the library or an AV Club meeting. Or maybe soccer. She's gotten into soccer lately. She's trying out on Monday with Sarah." Destiny answered, lifting her glasses from her nose and typing quickly. James looked at her, confusedly. She sighed in response. "The short, pretty, mixed girl that was at Lexi's recital. Who Leon used to have a crush on. The one Kyle said has big boobs... you know what boobs are, right, kid?"

"The extra fat that hangs from girls' chests and what jiggles when they jump."

She turned in her chair towards him. "What?"

"What?" he repeated in the same tone, mocking it.

"... Don't end up like Kyle."

"Understood."

Her phone rang and she answered awkwardly, getting up and nudging James. He was repelled from her, running out the room, screaming that he had cooties.

"It's Destiny's phone. What the hell do you want?" she said, jumping on her bed and looking up at the lights.

_"Des? It's Ethan. There's... sort of a problem."_ a voice responded.

"What kind of problem?" She gasped. "Are you at the mall without me?! Is there a sale?! DID VERNA TAKE THAT BLOUSE I WANTED?! Or worse... was it Della?! Ew, that color pink doesn't compliment her complection. She's just too damn whiny. What did Skinny see in her?!"

_"Um... what?"_

"Like you said before, you're a boy, so you wouldn't understand."

_"How about a vengeful tree taking over all the electrical items at school type of problem."_

"Why does this concern me? Ask Leon to do it!"

_"Leon's out on a date with Erica."_

"Curse the blonde population. Except Laila. And your mom. And Craig. And Mrs. Pierre. And Jane. And Coach Jules. Mostly Erica, Della and Jenni-"

_"Are you done?"_

"Wait... And Ke$ha. Ew. Just ew. But there's also that cashier at Forever-"

_"Destiny! Come on, we need you!"_

"Groan. Where's Alexis?!"

_"We saw her."_

"Then ask her to help, with that plant manipulation and knowledge of technology!"

_"She's... not doing so hot."_

"_Why? _Is my baby okay?"

_"She's... sort of possessed."_

"That's utterly _impossible. _Her amulet protects her from that sort of stuff."

_"It works against known-supernatural possession. How many plant-possession movies are out there?"_

She remained silent for a good two seconds, then typed into Google 'Supernatural Plant Possession Motion Pictures'. "Two. Ha!"

_"Just quit being lazy and get your butt over here!"_ another voice said. _"You're driving me insane with your constant whining!"_

"Is this on speaker?" she asked.

_"Yeah."_

"Benny, you douche!" she yelled into the phone. "I come when I wanna come! You're not the boss of me! I'm older than you... by like... two months!"

_"That's a li-"_

"And you need to get your ass in the game, put on your _man_ stripes and do this yourself, 'cuz there will _not_ be any sexy, awesome, generous, kind, loving, amazing, beautiful, angel-like, sweet, nice, cool, funn... Not even, hysterical shape-shifting goddesses in college to save you from the dangers of bullies, hangovers, STDs, rape, sexual assault, violence, car accidents, food comas in your case, alcohol, drugs, cocaine, marijuana, heroin, abuse and sudden death! So yeah! Take that, skank! Kiss this phone call goodbye, bitch! And suck my daddy's balls!"

She hung up and phone and sighed with relief, fanning her face. "Man... That felt _good! _I need to curse him out more often."

She put her phone on her desk and walked into the hallway, but stopped when she saw James in the hall, wide-eyed.

"What was that?" he asked, backing away slowly.

"Uh..." Destiny said, looking away. "Teenage hormones. Makes me cranky... forget what just happened. This was all a dream. Woooooooo."

"You stole that line from Alexis."

"Did not. I'm an original. She copied it from me."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

**~ Twenty Minutes Later at Whitechapel High ~**

Dusty-brown, broken branches flooded the windows of the computer lab as Alexis raised her arms, laughing. Her face was covered with black vines and her eyes were a bright blue, tinted with green. Her feet were locked to the ground, with dark branches and her arms had green leaves sprouting out of her pores. She had little flowers in her tangled black hair and her clothes were torn, since thorns were piercing into her skin.

"You might have taken out him," she said in a hoarse voice. "But did you really think you'd bypass the demon?! With this host body, I can spread the goodness of nature throughout the world, built an army and rid the environment of worthless mortals like you three! We will clean our habitats and make sure the world is a better place and... this sounds lame, doesn't it?"

"Totally." the boys replied.

"I think it's actually a cool idea to help the environment." Sarah said, shrugging.

"And with my children, we will rule as the dominant race! Now, starting with you. Mister, "I'll carve worthless girls' names into this tree's bark, hoping they'll go out with me". You and me are going to be soil mates." Alexis said, launching her arm forward. A set of vines followed and wrapped themselves around her boyfriend's ankles, pulling him down and dragging him toward her.

Destiny kicked open the door and gave her best karate pose as she flipped her hair. "Never fear, Destiny is here with an update. It's time to whack some weeds, bitches!"

"You stole my-"

"I made it better! I added 'bitches'!" she sassed back at Benny. "Do you want to be saved, or do you want this to end up like that Danny Phantom episode?!"

"Whatever."

She took a knife out from her cuff and threw it at a vine, cutting it, making Alexis screech. She rolled on the floor with a sudden blade in her hand and snapped a variety of branches and vines, setting Benny free and leaving a possessed Alexis on her knees. Destiny got up and pointed the blade at her.

"Alright, Poison Ivy. Let's give you a taste of your own toxin." she said, putting the blade in the carrier on her back. "Damn I wish Leon was here!"

Alexis relived herself from her pain and pushed Destiny off while she was distracted.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

"There's a pretty bad full moon coming up on Thursday," Jess announced, carrying an old necklace from her suitcase, and putting it in Tanya's palm. "I'm not sure I can handle it. It's pretty intense. We can get extremely homicidal and rebellious during special moons like this."

"What's different from last time?" Tanya asked, moving the brown/white feather attached to the necklace with her thumb. She looked at the gold trinket, scratched and marked with tribal symbols. "Your pack's mark?"

Jess nodded. "Mom wanted me to take over for my brother's spot as Alpha, but I didn't want to. I can't afford to run a pack when I want to start a family with Adam." She took out a pocket calendar from her bag and opened it. "There hasn't been a moon like this one since I was sixteen, the first time I found out I was a werewolf. On other moons, werewolves can shift into their wolf forms, but on one like this, they become humaniod-like. You know... covered in fur, sharp fangs, claws, pointy ears, massive widow's peek..."

"What about the omegas?"

"Oh, they have the worst first moon. Thank the Lord I don't know anyone like that, except my nephew David."

"Bree and Joel's son?"

_"I never knew werewolves and shapeshifters could breed."_ Adam called from upstairs. A swoop of wind blew and Adam appeared on the couch, next to Jess. "If I'm correct... isn't he supposed to turn into a dog in general?"

"Yup. He thinks he's 'cursed'. It's probably just puberty." Jess explained, laying on his lap.

"I can't wait until Alexis' sixteenth birthday." Tanya said in an unenthusiastic voice. "She'll be such a _joy_. And she's _actually_ cursed."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

"You sure you're okay, Alexis? You seem a little pale." Ethan said, looking over at his friend.

"Thanks, I'm alright," she answered, plucking a flower from her hair. She ripped a vine from her wrist, but shrieked when she felt the burning result. She held her wrist as tears filled her eyes. "I just need a shower and a good night's sleep. I have soil in places that soil shouldn't be..." she added in a high-pitched tone.

"I'll tell Tanya what happened," Destiny groaned. "But over the phone, so she won't be mad at _me_. You and Lover Boy can go take that shower together. Am I right, or am I right?"

"Good _night_, Des." She became arm-in-arm with Benny, who gave Destiny a glare. Destiny returned the feeling, except with icy blue eyes and a growl. He backed away, dragging Alexis towards her house.

Destiny whipped out her phone and dialed Alexis' house number while waving goodbye to Sarah. Ethan did the same as she beeped the horn of her car, driving away.

"Yeah... Hey, Tanya? Alexis is about to walk through the door... something happened and you might be mad..." Destiny said, putting her finger in the other ear. She waved at Ethan, gesturing him to go home as she walked down the sidewalk towards her car. His phone rang in his pocket as he began to walk home. He held it to his ear and answered.

"Hello?"

_"Hi!" _a familiar voice said. _"Guess who might start school in November?"_

"Seriously, Lala? Your mom can make up her mind that quickly?"

_"Yeah... she just needed some convincing... A little mental power, that's all. But why shouldn't I? Craig's surprisingly doing well at WC High, and my physical therapeutic exercises are coming along. Don't you want me there?"_

"Of course I do, Laila, but-"

_"But what?"_

"I-I gotta go. I'll call you tomorrow."

The line had already went dead.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Red strands of hair floated in Destiny's face as she drove home. A light set of rain started and danced on her windshield. She turned on the window wipers and watched them sway, brushing the rain off, only making room for more. Tanya's ringing screeching still bugged her ears, echoing the sounds of her cracking voice. Destiny shook her head and continued to drive. She turned into a one-way street.

A dark figure swept by her windshield, frightening her, making her slam her foot on the brake. Her heart hammered in her chest and her breathing picked up its pace as her grey eyes followed the figure. Its head looked up into the sky and took off in mid-air, leaving her questioning.

* * *

**FR-FR-FRIDAY! FRIDAY! Listening to Little Mix's DNA (song) and getting ideas. I love them. Their songs have such meaning and beautiful lyrics. ^.^ Also re-reading Divergent, prepped for the Vampire Academy movie coming soon, same for City of Bones and my freshman year in college. WOO! I'm on a roll! And just watched 'A Liar's Guide to Rosewood' online. The perfect recap... - A (Literally XP)**

***TwistedTelepath***


	25. Chapter 25: New Moon

**Shout Outs:**

**xx-AlrightHatersFloorsYours-xx: AHHHH! IKR?! I had my little popcorn bucket next to me and I was watchin' that like a hawk... A RED HAWK. 0.0 Lame joke. I see you on Polyvore! Teeeeeeeheeeeeeee. Random stuff.**

**funkybananas47: Omigod, what twist? I totally forgot. ._. I'd do that, too! Be like: DEUCES, BITCHES! I GOT A LIFE! So yeah... I love you! :***

**InOtherWords13: Rofl, I almost have up, too. But then my sister said: You gotta start watching again! AHHHHHHHH! So, here I am two years later. Freaking out. God, they ****confirmed a season 5, too. Oh Lord, what's gonna happen this season, then?!**

**Cat of Flames: WOOSH! SuperChappie is here, and he needs a lot of love... just like Mr. Weir. =P *whispers I love you***

**Uknowme16: WUT WUT, WUT WUT! I'M GONNA POP SOME CASH, ONLY GOT 20 DOLLAS IN MY POCKET! I dunno, what you think, guuuuuuuurrrl? And it should. IT SHOULD.**

**Note: I dunno if this counts for nudity but this beginning is lame :{**

**Disclaimer: Hell no do I own MBaV, or "Blue Moon". Haha. When I saw that, I was thinkin': Smurfs.**

* * *

_"Are you done?" _a voice asked though the white wood door._ "I really have to pee!"_

Sitting up in the lukewarm water, Alexis moved the black hair sticking to her cheeks to look at the door.

"Just because my mom said you could sleep over, this _one_ time with her permission, doesn't mean you own the house." she said, drawing her hair back and laying back in the bath tub.

_"I swear you're going to led me to peeing in your iced tea."_

"You pee in my iced tea, Benjamin, and I'll have your head!"

_"Walkin' to your room now... My bladder's filling up... zipping down my pants right now..."_

Alexis jumped out the tub and wrapped a towel around her. She unlocked the door and ran down the hall to her room to see her boyfriend holding her glass of iced tea. She stepped on his shoe and grabbed her drink while he was down.

"Thought you could fool me, eh?" she asked, sipping it. She took it down from her lips. "It tastes the same. You lied."

"Yeah, the truth is as naked as it gets." Benny said, scanning her up and down.

She looked down and pulled up her falling towel. "Go pee, Wise Guy."

He snorted and walked out the room with his hands in his pockets. She shut the door and let her towel down. She picked up her pajamas laying on her bed and started to dress.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Imagine yourself in a family. Not just an ordinary family, but a family that's very prestigious. Your mother is a woman who hails from Trinidad and struggled to make her way in life, but wants the best for her children. Your father is helplessly under her control and has to agree with anything she decides. He occasionally speaks for himself. You have three brothers, and they're all perfect.

Your oldest is a graduate from high school and attends the local community college, and he's studying to become a doctor. The next is a senior who's majorly popular and has girls throwing themselves at him. The last is your twin and he's strayed from perfection in the last month by ruining his life for a girl he unexpectedly fell for.

And then there's you. A hard-working, athletic girl who strives for her mother's satisfaction. Recently, you went out on a date with your crush since forever, but the next day, you kissed one of the most popular girls at school on the lips... and you liked it.

Now, it's time to break your mother's fragile heart by telling her you think you're bisexual.

This is how Taylor Chase feels right now.

Amaryllis sat at the dining room table, cutting out coupons. She looked up when her daughter came in the room, dropping her bag by the door. She sat next to her, crossing her legs and folding her hands in her lap.

"How come you're so late?" Mary asked, stilling looking down at the catalog.

"I was at the library," Taylor clarified, looking up at her mother. "Studying. I lost track of the time, Mom, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's late, you should be getting to bed."

"I... I have to tell you something first."

"If it's about that swim meet, I already told you that you could go."

"It's not about the meet. Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

Taylor shook her head and laid her hand on the table, catching Mary's attention. "Did you ever feel a way that y-you couldn't explain?"

"Is something wrong, sweetie?"

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Tanya walked out of her bedroom, stretching out her white angel wings. With a golden spear in her hand, she threw her fiery auburn hair back, the curls swaying down her back. She peaked in her daughter's room. She was sleeping peacefully in her bed, one arm stretched over an empty spot and the other clenched on the amethyst jewel around her neck. Her hair was in rough curls that hung in her face as she slept. Tanya smiled and closed the door softly.

She walked down the stairs, holding onto the railing. The light was on downstairs, which was weird.

She ran into Benny, who was standing in the living room, holding a cup of water. He stared at her, then his eyes darted to her wings, then back to her face. Tanya crossed her arms, laying her spear against the wall.

"Don't you know it's rude to stare at an angel's wings?" she asked, raising her right eyebrow.

"... Now I do." he answered, smiling awkwardly. "Where 'ya heading, looking all dolled-up?"

"If I told you, I'd have to drag your soul to the gates of hell." She smiled and laughed. He looked around. "I'm just kidding, kid, don't be so serious!"

"Ha. Ha-ha." he said, coughing.

Tanya rolled her eyes and picked up her spear. "Good night. Protect my girl, will you?"

"With my soul."

She winked at him and vanished in a swarm of gold light.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

"Destiny," Craig said, yawning. "It's too late for this. I should be in bed."

"I should be, too," Destiny pointed her flashlight under the car. "But this was unnatural. _Super_natural."

"Ugh,"

"Please, C, just hear me out. I was scared and you were the last person I could think of who I could call."

"The _last?_" he asked, feeling offended.

"Yeah. Everyone else was sleeping or didn't want me to bother them."

"Des, _I _was sleeping!"

"So? You're a _reaper, _you _live _in the nighttime!"

"That's a stereotype, I hate _living _in the nighttime!"

Behind the dead-end sign, deep in the darkness, cold eyes glowed. Destiny shrieked and ran off to Craig for protection. Craig sighed and closed his eyes. He stretched out his hand and opened his palm, showing the white, glowing runic letter marked on it. He whispered something, something Destiny couldn't understand. His brown eyes shot open and looked a radiating white. After a moment of silence, his body jerked back by itself and on the ground. Destiny kneeled down next to him and shook him.

"Craig! Craig, are you okay?!" she asked.

He moaned. "I-I can't see what it is. It goes beyond my power."

"But isn't that like freaking impossible for anything to go against an angel's power? Angels are like the most powerful beings on Earth, right?"

"Wrong. And it's possible. I need some time to develop them a little more to see it. You can't just got up to something like that and say 'Hey, wassup?'. It has too much dark senses around it."

"Sorry, I don't speak angel geek. Try Alexis."

Craig sighed again and got up. "Just drive me home, woman."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

The whistling winds filled Melanie's bedroom. It was cold already. Everything was cold. Her pale, shivering body, her face and her arms. She couldn't believe the tears were still streaming down her face. She hadn't come out of her bedroom since Victoria's death. It haunted her too much. The fact that she was now her mother's killer. How she killed her mother in cold blood.

Scott had tried his best to comfort her, but she was too stubborn to. And she was getting worse. The markings covered half of her body now. Her other eye was close to becoming dark. Venom pooled her mouth as she turned in bed. She could taste it, and the smell of death flowed through her room. The black ink on her hand swirled in a whirlpool-like movement, shaping three numbers.

_360._

She didn't know what it meant, and she knew was that it was bad. It had a symbolic meaning, but she didn't know what it meant. She could wonder how the mark effected Alexis. It probably didn't. Melanie had a darker aura than her half-sister, so the mark wanted her the most. It wanted to claim her for what it wanted. It would get Alexis soon enough.

_I hope it does. _Melanie thought, smirking. _The faster that bitch dies, the faster I can free myself._

And she wasn't crazy. She had a plan.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Leon stepped toward school that following morning, with a lot on his mind. Brendan's endless tormenting, Taylor's bisexuality and his mother's constant high maintenance. He grieved to himself silently and put his hands in the pockets of his jacket, walking toward his friends. Alexis looked tired, with dark circles under her eyes and her face not as bright as usual. Destiny had her arms crossed, her face sour because she was wearing thin, bright orange glasses. He squeezed his way between the two and draped his arms on their shoulders.

"Yo," he said. "What's going on, 'ma peoples?"

"My brothers are twerking on my last nerve." Destiny huffed.

"I didn't get enough sleep. Too many dreams." Alexis said glumly.

"That explains a lot, Four Eyes and Sleeping Ugly." Leon said, smiling. "OH, you guys made my morning."

"Hey, it looks like your little asshole is being raped by David Wolfboy." Destiny pointed out, giggling. "I hear he smells like a dog pound."

"The sick part is that chicks are still after him. EW." Alexis scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"And that's Kyle's 'BFF'."

"And Bren's." Leon said, shaking his head. "Let's go over and see how they got traumatized."

"Ooh, I love traumatization." Alexis said, waving imaginary pom-poms.

The three walked over to the two boys. Destiny fanned her nose and coughed, acting like she was having a panic attack. "Oh my Lord, I _cannot_ afford this punishment in the morning."

"Hey, you're Kyle's baby sis and Brendan's little bro!" David exclaimed. "And my cousin-in-law!"

Alexis suddenly woke up. "We are _not_ related!"

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her. She tried to break away, but he was too strong. He let her go and ran off. Alexis fixed her glasses and fake-cried as her best friends and boyfriend laughed at her.

"My sweet smell of perfume has died. I'm dead now." she said, pouting.

"So, why were you two in a threeway?" Destiny asked, putting her hand on her hip. "Did you guys find out your true nature?" She gasped. "BETHAN?! SEE, I _KNEW_ YOU TWO HAD A THING IN SECOND GRADE!"

"Destiny," Benny said. "Shut up."

"Tell me that one more time, Stretch, and I will not hesitate this time to smack all the nerd genes off you. Leon, hold my earrings, and Ethan hold my heels! Lexi, hold me back, I'm going in!"

Alexis pushed her away and groaned. "Please don't."

"Her catchphrase." Leon clarified, mocking her.

"So, did your street cred just go through the roof, or what? Being hugged by the jock of jocks?"

"Yes! Hug me, woman!" He scooped her up from the ground and hugged her, making her snort. Destiny dusted herself off and rolled her eyes.

"Why would a guy like him friend up with us?" Ethan asked.

"Ethan, don't look a gift jock in the mouth. In fact, don't make eye contact at all!"

"You don't make sense," Destiny said, rolling her eyes.

"You just don't understand my logic."

"Your own grandmother doesn't understand your 'logic'."

"Why did he have to be related to Jess, though?!" Alexis asked Leon. "I'm not a dog!"

"There's something about that guy..." Ethan said, thinking.

"That he bullies people by barking at them?" Alexis pointed toward the school, where her "cousin-in-law" was growling at some students, threateningly. "He's either apart of Teen Wolf, or he's trying to be Jacob Black and it's not working. Nobody can be Jacob... with those abs."

"Amen to that, honey!" Destiny agreed, high-fiving her best friend.

"That's pretty normal in this town." Leon said, smoothly, shrugging. "Strange. Exhibit B." He motioned to all of them. "Strange."

"And popular? And awesome?" Benny added, almost astonished.

"Bitch, please." Destiny said. "You act like you've seen Mr. Harry Edward Styles in person."

"I rather eat my eyeballs."

"You would do that, wouldn't you?"

Alexis rolled her eyes and hugged him. "Ignore her, she's grumpy again."

"If you say so." he gushed, smiling.

Alexis rolled her shoulder and slapped her back. She scratched her back and groaned.

"She's _such_ a lady." Destiny said, clapping.

"I'm serious, I feel like I have chicken pox again!"

"Is something in your panties?!"

"Destiny!" Alexis screamed high-pitchedly while blushing.

"Omigod, Leon, remember our kindergarten graduation? She was a little antsy tike in her chair!"

"I still have the video!" Leon said, laughing.

The two of them walked away, laughing whilst Alexis was scratched herself madly.

"Maybe you still have worms in your pants from yesterday." Ethan suggested.

"I'm pretty sure I killed all those little-" She shrieked when she pulled out a flea from her shirt collar. "Tell me that's not a flea..."

"It's a flea."

"I have fleas? Fleas? F-L-E-A-S? God, I _am_ related to David."

* * *

**Anyone else have that creepy feeling for Pretty Little Liars? I'm so ready for tomorrow. LIARS UNITE! SPENCER! HANNA! EMILY! MONA! ARIA... (no. I'm sorry, it's just that, I'm a Lucy Hale fan, but I just don't like Aria. For some reason I love Mona. :P) I'll be streaming like crazy if it's not on my TV. I have a red coat! And blonde hair! Am I Red Coat and I don't know it?! I hope I am! =P Kiddin'. My name's not Allison... or is it? Did my parents never tell me? God knows.**

***TwistedTelepath***


	26. Chapter 26: Hell on Earth

**Shout Outs: **

**InOtherWords: ****XP ARE YOU LIKE MY SISTER OR SOMETHING? I thought the same thing! But no offense to lesbians. Hmm... Maybe you shall never know! :D And IKR! I'm so weird :P**

**funkybananas47: Oh yeah. Italians! Rofl. I ****_wish_**** I was as pretty as one of the Liars XD**

**Uknowme16: Alright, I got you! Thankies ^.^ LaLaLa LaLaLa **

**Cat of Flames: Thanks and I like dropping bombs like that. So many questions to solve. : )**

**Note: Monday will be the next update as usual. Maybe Tuesday, though? I kinda have a play to do on Monday. I'm filling in for my sister. Plus I'm stalking the Twitter for signs of season 3. My brother lie to me! ATTY, I NEED YOU! SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Eff Team Edwards or Team Jacob... I'm on...**

**TEEEEEEEEAAAAAMMMM BEEEEEENNNNNNAAAAAYYYY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBaV, but I own this story with a bunch of other sh-stuff.**

* * *

**~Alexis POV~ **

The bathroom is my one place of sanity. It has bad memories, yeah, but I can think. I'm alone, and nobody bothers me. I can splash cool water on my face, stare in the mirror, think about how my day is going-

_"Isn't it Witchy Wate?"_ a disturbing voice asked.

Except if a bunch of bitches are coming in to disturb the peace.

I turned around to see Verna, Reina-less. She had her arms crossed with her pom-poms in each fist. Her blonde hair was in a ponytail and her skirt was _way_ too short for her. It looked like a belt.

"I'm surprised you're not melting with all that water on your face." she said, smirking.

"Where's your leader? Did she finally get tired of you?" I asked, turning back around, rubbing my soapy hands with water. "'Cuz everyone knows that you're her copycat."

"Take it back."

I shrugged. "People hate the truth. You just gotta accept it." I flicked my hands and grabbed a paper towel with my wrists, then I wiped my hands with it. "If you can't handle the heat, get out of the kitchen."

"I swear on my grandmother's grave, that I _will_ make you regret that."

"Omigod, stab me with your bobby pins, will you?"

She groaned and stormed out. See, these are the types of monsters I _wish _I could kill instead.

I looked in the mirror. I looked like a ghost. A really worn-out ghost that got squeezed and rung like a washcloth. Even my eyes had less color that they usually had. Is that possible?

I walked out and bumped into Laila. Wait... Laila? What the hell?

"Laila?" I asked, squinting at her.

"In the body and flesh." she answered, shrugging with her crutches rising up with her. "What's cracking, sugar mama?"

I snickered and hugged her. She giggled when I let her go.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"What do you think?"

"You snuck in pretending to be someone else."

"No. I'm officially a high school student! Kissed homeschool goodbye, and worked something out with my mom. I got discharged this morning."

"So... the first thing you wanted to do was go to school?"

"YES!"

"Boo." I said, rolling my eyes. "Um... stay away from jocks. Don't mind cheerleaders. Stay out of trouble."

"_Duh_. I've heard from Craig, watched _Bring it On_ tons of times, and I'm too sweet for that." She ended the conversation with a cheesy smile.

She rocked away, her hair swinging from side to side.

Laila always thinks she's the sweetest... I don't blame her. I'm bipolar, Des is deadly and Taylor's unpredictable. But one rule of life that I learned over time is this: Don't EVER cross Laila. She's like a giant panda that _looks _sweet, but once you poke her with a spear a couple times, she'll just claw your head off your neck and eat it for dinner. Yeah... she's _that_ nice.

I opened my locker when I got to it. I put my bag in it, grabbed my gym clothes, and a bottle of water, then slammed it shut.

"Hey," someone said.

I looked next to me and jumped when I saw Sarah, already dressed and ready.

"Crap, you scared me!" I said, holding my chest.

She stepped back, defensively. "You aren't going to stab me, are you?" Her big brown eyes looked at my clenched fist.

I looked at it and there was a pencil in my hand. I dropped it and sighed. I looked at her again. "I thought you said pencils couldn't do anything."

"Still. You're in a danger state, with that... moving tattoo?"

"It's not a tattoo, it's an ancient curse that just happens to look like a tattoo, that endangers my life."

"So... it's an evil tattoo?"

"Correct."

"I see."

We walked to the girls' locker room, where I changed. We came out then made our way outside. Melanie came out of nowhere... smiling. Did someone die? Or did she finally lose all her marbles?!

"Alexis! Sarah!" she said, her eyes twitching. "I'm so glad to see you guys... and you look... preppy?"

"Soccer tryouts." we said.

"Ah... Cool. I hope you guys make it."

"Not to be rude but... why are you suddenly being so nice to me?" I asked, putting my duffel bag on my shoulder. "Didn't you hate my guts like... yesterday? Or the day before?"

"Nah, I was just a little bitchy. Nothing personal, Ally Darling. So... do you want to hang out tonight? Help me find something?"

"I kinda had plans with..." I thought for a minute. "Leon? Did I have plans with Le? Or was it Craig?"

"I'll tell you later." she said, looking at Sarah, cautiously. "Tootles!"

She _skipped _away. I looked back and she was gone. I whipped my head toward Sarah and furrowed my eyebrows. "What the fuck was that?! My birthday?!"

She shrugged. "I told you guys to give her a chance to change. But nobody listens to the babysitter, now do they?"

"I guess I'm sorry. That's... there's something going on, though. She's not up to good. She's evil, for the love of Science, Sarah! Remember?! The threats, the flirting wiht my boyfriend, the glares... she tried to _take_ my _soul_ for god's sake!"

Melanie was always up to no good. She's a liar, a bitch, a sick, twisted little witch spawned by Satan. I think we were born to be enemies, because we just can't get along. And we're supposed to share the same blood? Tuh. Good luck with that.

"She's changed. Trust me, Lexi."

"I need _proof_." I said, walking ahead of her. She followed close behind.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

"Coach Fitzgerald," Reina said, putting her hands on her hips. "Why do we have a dork-sitter and sataness on the field? Aren't you afraid that it'll blow up?!"

I rolled my eyes and threw the soccer ball in my hands at her, automatically hitting her in the gut. She squirmed on the floor and shrieked.

"Alexis, cool it." Angela Fitzgerald, the girls' soccer, volleyball and feild hockey coach said, raising her hand at me. I huffed and moved up my glasses with my fingers. "Okay, ladies. Our team captain, Reina Tymes, is in charge of the game. She's going to instuct you rookies what to do and how to position yourselves. Then, we're going to play a little game and amuse ourselves by playing Project Runway, because you're either in or you're out." She blew her whistle and stepped to the side of the field.

Reina came in the center of the field, wearing her tight and slutty soccer uniform with her last name on her back and the number 11. She threw the ball in the air and juggled it with her knees, then bopped it with her head. It bounced by her sneakers. She put her foot on the ball and kicked it towards me.

"We're going backwards," she said. "Witches first."

Some girls giggled. I looked back at Sarah, who gave me a thumbs-up.

_"Show the bitch who's boss."_ she whispered. _"You can do it."_

I mouthed a thank you and stepped in the center of the field. The odds were against me. The team hated me, my powers could get in the way, and I wasn't an athlete - I was a mathlete. So, I was _way _too deep in this.

Sweat was sliding down my forehead and my hands were shaking. I think I was stuck in place, because I couldn't feel my legs.

"Come on, just kick the damn ball, retard!" Reina hissed.

I gritted my teeth and dropped the ball at my feet, then kicked it. It strayed away from the net and into a trash can.

"See, this is why we don't need nerds on the team." Reina said to the others.

I sighed and walked back to the bench as another girl swooshed past me, knocking me down on my ass. She kicked the ball in her hands directly in the net and jumped up, squealing. The other girls clapped for her. I plopped down on the bench next to Sarah and buried my head in my lap.

_"I sucked."_ I mumbled, shaking my head.

"You tried."

"And I sucked at that, too. They hate me. Reina runs the team, so there's no _way_ I'm getting in."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

**~ Thirty Minutes Later ~**

A soccer ball flew into my stomach, pushing me into the net. The other girls booed me and laughed, high-fiving a brunette. I coughed and got up, throwing the ball back at them. Things weren't going well for me, or Sarah. With her vampire strength, fighting others was no problem, but on the soccer field, she was accident prone, leaving other girls limping with her hard-ass kicks. And they were taking out the their anger on me, shoving soccer balls at me, probably hoping I'd die.

"Who's left?!" Coach Fitz asked.

"It's just Reina, Maggie, Nina, Sarah and the witch as goalie," a girl from the stands shouted, making sure I heard the word 'witch'. "And she sucks at it!"

"Fuck off, will you?!" I hissed, getting into position.

Maggie Emrys is a girl on the basketball team. She's an amazing player, and she's the one who kicks me the hardest. She's also a cheerleader, explaining her sudden hatred for me. She has an annoying laugh, though. It's like a witch's cackle.

Nina Montez is a sweet girl; she doesn't talk much. She's on the yearbook committee. She doesn't intentionally heave the ball at me, and she always says sorry afterward. I always see her at the library during study period.

Coach Fitz blew her whistle, starting the game. I tried to focus, but I felt like throwing up. One more kick, and it'll be Lucky Charms all over the field. They don't have a 'magically delicious' after taste.

When I looked up I could see Maggie coming at me with the ball. It shot into my gut. Maggie screamed, jumping up. I couldn't control my puke falling out my system and onto her! These are all the beauties of the nature.

"YOU LITTLE WITCH!" she bawled. She ran into me and slapped me in my face. She kicked me in the leg, then wrapped her arm around my neck, trying to choke me. Coach Fitz kept blowing her whistle, coming over with Sarah by her side. Coach pealed Maggie off me and Sarah pulled me toward the bench, sitting down and holding my face.

"Alexis, are you okay?!" she asked.

I moaned and fell on the ground, laying there. Maggie got out of Coach Fitz's clutches and stomping her foot on my glasses.

"You're a piece of nothing, you know that?!" she screamed. "You stuck-up whore! You eat so much at lunch, I'm surprised you haven't grown a baby bump yet!" It's like she snapped.

Sarah shoved her aside. "Leave her alone! Did she ever do anything to you?! Just because Reina says to torture her because she's different, doesn't mean you have to go through with it!"

"She doesn't understand the lambs and lions, yet. She's still new, and I'm going to make sure she gets an official, warm welcome." Maggie raised her fist at me, but Sarah took her arm and twisted it, and you could heard the cracking. Like daaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn.

Maggie kneeled on the ground, tears falling from her eyes, all over her cheeks and chin. Sarah took my hand and helped me up.

"Let's get out here."

She wrapped my arm around her neck and advanced away.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

"So they beat the sauce out of you." Leon said, playing with my arm. "I told you to look them in the eye, cross your arms and swing your head around, then say: 'Bitch, ain't nobody got time for you.'" He moved the ice pack on my head to my chin. I flinched, but after a while it felt good. "But no. You let them control you like a marionette. Have some respect for yourself, Lexi. Use your powers if you have to."

I shrugged and kept my head down. "They're just gonna keep on torturing me, throughout the whole year."

"Do some about it. People like us don't have to deal with their crap."

"... Where's Destiny?"

"Somewhere I have yet to determine." He held my jaw. "Ahh?"

"Ahh." I opened my mouth.

"One tooth's chipped, and one in the back looks shaky." He pulled out his phone. "You can't heal yourself?"

I shrugged again. "Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't."

"Your lip's swollen. Can you open your right eye?"

I just realized my eye was shut. I tried opening it, but it felt heavy.

"Is your nose okay?"

I touched my nose and nodded. "Yeah."

"Alright. I'm gonna have to tell your mom."

I paused and looked at him blankly. "No."

"Why not? Tanya has to know!"

"No. Leon, remember in third grade, when Hannah pushed me that one time on line, and my mom was there."

"And she flipped out and almost beat the crap out of her?"

"Yeah."

"Ohh... Still. That's not excuse to hide this from her. You're being bullied, and it's only gonna get worse."

"It can't be worse than this."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

**~Destiny POV~**

Ugh, that football practice was the most boring thing I had to endure in my life. I only watched because Kyle was playing, and he was pretty good. But that stupid mutt David had to knock him out. Then something else happened after that, and my amulet started glowing, but I could care less because I was thirsty from standing in the hot sun for nothing! And it was lunch time, so I had to go see my twinie.

I got my water bottle out of my locker and stood in amazement at the half-empty table in the cafeteria. "Where's... Leon, Lexi, Ethan and... that's it. Oh, and hey, Laila. Welcome back."

"Thanks," she said, smiling.

"My god, your cheeks are so big!" I couldn't help but pinch one.

"You're like my grandma."

I chuckled. "I know right? I like pinching people's cheeks." I sat next to Rory and kissed his cheek. "Where are those peoples? It's lonely with just four of us. Oh, where's Taylor?"

"All I know is that Leon's with Alexis, Ethan's in the nurse's office and Taylor's..." Skinny trailed off, looking around and noticing Taylor sitting next to him. "Hey, Taylor."

"Guys," Taylor said, clasping her hands. "I'm gay."

"Wait..." I took a sip of water, then spit it out. "YOU'RE WHAT NOW?!"

"I'm gay." she said again, shrugging. "I told my mom last night... and she was actually cool with it. She didn't freak out. I guess Leon's situation had her drained."

"Correction: You're bisexual, you kissed Kurt that one time, before you kissed Reina." Laila said, letting her magazine flip itself as she looked down.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Rory said, putting his hands up. "Everything's so confusing!"

"To you, it is, to me, it's clear as crystal. Reapers have that kind of second sense."

"Then tell me how old I am..." he said, squinting at her and getting closer to her, leaning on the table. I slapped my forehead and shook my head.

This boy is gonna give me a stroke.

"My mind is on vacation. Back in ten minutes." Laila said, shielding her face.

"Ha! You don't have a second sense! Vampires all day!"

Craig walked toward the table and squeezed next to his sister. "Dude, your girlfriend got beat up by Satan and her little helper."

"How come I don't believe you?" Ben said, shaking his head.

"He's in denial! With that kind of attitude, mister, you'll never get laid."

"You're serious?"

"As Laila on Sunday."

He got up and ran.

"What the hell are you going?!" I called after him. I rolled my eyes and let Craig sit next to me. "So, C, it's almost November, will I be bossing rookies around by then?"

"And we're gonna kick vampire ass." he said, high-fiving me.

Rory gasped and held his chest like he was offended. "How rude."

"Not yours-"

"You offend my people and you touch my girlfriend's _palm?_ They outta arrest you!"

He stormed away like an idiot. A cute idiot.

"I guess I should see how Lexi's doing, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess. I agree with the angel on your shoulder." Craig said.

"I didn't even have my conscience consultation yet, so you're stupid." I said, grabbing my water. I walked out the cafeteria and followed the smell of nerd.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

"Oh my heavens," I said, looking at Alexis. Her eye was swollen, along with her bottom lip and she had cuts by her ankles. I patted her head. "It's okay. Daddy and Auntie are here. He left his husband just to see his little girl."

"Get out." Benny said, pointing back at the door. "If you're gonna start that family crap again, get out."

"It's not my fault, it's the game's fault! It _wants_ you to be gay!"

"God, all I here is, 'Blah blah blah gay' and, 'Womp womp womp crap'. Both of you shut up before I make this girl slap both of you!" Leon snapping. "Both of you are like an old married couple, or worse - a Charlie Brown cartoon!"

"I'm so sorry, Le," I said, giving him sympathy. "I had no idea Blondie had you on birth control."

"What?! Who said that?!"

I shrugged. "You better go find out."

He ran out the room. Damn, I love messing with him.

"Thank Christ, there's only supposed to be two women in this room. Where's the damn nurse?! Isn't this the _nurse's _office? And where's Mr. Awkward?"

"Are you okay?" Ben asked Lexi. "They didn't drop kick you in that place did they?"

Alexis shook her head glumly. She looked like she was about to cry. I didn't like that face. It makes me want to cry!

"Don't cry, babes." I said, hugging her. "They can't mess with you forever."

"I'd like to see them try," He crossed his arms. "They'll be so sorry-"

"Your mad face, though." Alexis said, giggling.

* * *

**Lalalala! I was so shocked watching PLL Tuesday. Where the fuq did Jessica come from?! And the dolls. I want those dolls. _Please_ sell them on eBay! **

***TwistedTelepath***


	27. Chapter 27: Freedom

**Shout Outs:**

**Redpandatails12: Thanks :3 and me and you both. I love Lala! ^_^**

**Cat of Flames: Thaaaaaaannnkkz. And poor gal. She'll feel better.**

**SouthernMortal: Yeah... I do... Siiiiiiiiiiiiighhh. You're accepted. Love you. And thanks!**

**funkybananas47: I already PMed you so... BIIIIIIIIYYYYYEEEEE.**

**Uknowme16: DAMN YOU! YOU FIGURED IT OUT! WHAT ARE YOU, A WIZARD?! Uggghhh. Oh well. C'est la vie.**

**InOtherWords13: Maybe she is... maybe she isn't... hmm... And yeah! That aftertaste is killer! YUCK! Lmao. I love Toby! He's hunky! :P**

***Check Out*: elygeorge's 'Love Bites'. Purely hysterical and beautiful.**

**Note: Um... What was I gonna say? Umm... Oh yeaah. Wait... shit, I forgot! I'll remember later! OH WAIT! Special shout out to xx-AlrightHatersFloorsYours-xx because she stopped writing on FF. WE'LL MISS YA, KAY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBaV, nor anything that involves it. I just need that Season 2 DVD, then I'm set for life. ^.^ WHO'S WATCHING HOUSE OF ANUBIS: THE TOUCHSTONE OF RA TONIGHT?! I CANNOT BELIEVE THE SIBUNAS ARE GRADUATING! BUT I HEARD THERE'S A SPIN-OFF IN 2015! Sorry, CAPS lock. :P**

* * *

**~Melanie POV~**

There's an elixir, buried in the cemetery. It can lift any curse or punishment, heal the sick, and possibly resurrect the dead. And I want it.

Correction: I _need_ it.

With one little drop, I can cure myself. With one drop, I can reassure Alexis' end. With one drop, I can bring back my mother. With one drop, I can bring down this fucking town so that every citizen is at my feet, kissing the palms of my hands, and begging to spare them.

The full moon is tonight, then tomorrow is the blood moon. To my kind, those two days are days that we can triumph. It's our darkest, and our most strongest hours, according to my mother. She and Daddy always wanted me to use my powers for good and the well-being of others. To help mortals.

I'm immortal, I'm a witch and I have some the darkest powers on the planet. And they want me to help the pitiful people who tried to rid the world of the "plague" of my kind?

HAHAHA- No. I can do so much more than that. I had to take down all of them one by one.

Laila. Laila wasn't a problem right now. She was handicapped and she could barely kick anyone in the shin. Why should I waste my fear on her?

Leon's distracted by his girlfriend's sudden infatuation with werewolf David Stachowski and the ugly, hairy, stupid piece of shit he is. He's beaming with jealous, and he's tiring himself by trying to impress her, his creator after all. And Taylor's new, so I don't know what the hell _she's_ capable of.

I don't know much about Craig, but I know he's a skilled reaper. I have to keep an eye on him.

Destiny and her puppy-dog boyfriend are no problem when they're together. But Destiny alone is a problem.

Ethan is too awkward for me, plus he can't really fight so... I don't give two craps. And his "babysitter" is just a chick with fangs and a nasty attitude, or is that her friend? Oh it is. Well, she's just a whiny chick with fangs who can't accept fate. Shit. Shut up about your damn life, already! Some of us have real problems!

Last but not least... Alexis and Benny. They're strong together, and I can sense it. Their relationship can put an end to my plan... yeah, that sounds pretty stupid, but it's true. She can destroy everything I've worked for... she already has. She took my father away from me. She's nothing special, and it's the same thing with him. If I can separate them... if I can drive a knife between them, then I can break the bond and kill them both, without even tempering with the others. But there has to be something so toxic, so poisonous and so venomous that can turn them against each other, so that this plan can work. So that I get what I want, and He gets what He wants.

A spiteful smile spread across my face as my eyes rested on Alexis, leaving the nurse's office with her two guard dogs. _Dammit_. I tried to get the word out of my mouth, but it was like drinking vomit.

"_Lexi..._" I said with my teeth barred. "What happened?"

"Did you just call her Lexi?" Destiny asked, looking away from her and at me. Her grey eyes were sharp.

"Yeah... duh." I said, putting on a fake smile. "She's my sister."

"_Half_-sister. What's with the hoodie? Missed the latest _Teen Vogue?_"

"Ha-ha. Do you _really_ want to see what's under this hoodie?"

"_Yes_." Benny said, coming toward me. Destiny slapped his hand away from my face.

"You're a stupid little monkey, you know that?" she hissed. "Go play with your dolls and leave us alone."

He sneered at her. "Why should I? Alexis is _my_ girlfriend."

"She's _my_ best friend. I out-rank you. If you don't leave, I'm going to talk about my period and make sure you can picture the blood coming out of my-"

"_Later_."

He walked swiftly and Destiny had an evil expression.

"I admire that." I said, crossing my arms.

"You really shouldn't." she said, looking back. "What do you really want? And do you a possession of voodoo dolls?"

"No, I'm not a witch doctor, you whore." I spat, rolling my eyes. "And I can't be nice?"

"You friggin' bipolar."

"Actually... I need to talk to Alexis for a minute. It's about Dad." I lied.

Destiny put a sullen Alexis in front of her and glared at me. "If you even pluck a single hair... from her eyebrows, you will be in deep shit."

"Threat accepted. Now scurry off."

She growled at me and walked away, the clicking of her black shoes ringing in my ears. I sucked in the air and looked at Alexis. Damn, her face got fucked up! I tried not to giggle and I masked my amusement with a serious face. I came closer to her.

_"There's a cure,"_ I whispered, drawing her attention. _"Six o' clock, meet me at the cemetery, by Cecelia Marin's grave, and you'll never be afraid again. Come alone."_

I walked past her and smiled. This was going to be perfect. It only took time. If this worked, Alexis would be dead by tomorrow evening, Charon would petrify the Vampire Council, Benny would be grieving, Mom would be back, and He and I would finally have what we desired most...

The downfall of Whitechapel - once and for all.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

**~Laila POV~**

It's almost the end of the day. No eye contact, no "Heeeeeey, Laila", no texts, no calls, no nothing. A girl's been gone for almost a month and this is the result? Total avoidance? I guess, maybe it's for the best? I did kind of tell him I wanted to be just friends. And he kind of said yes. And that's kind of what we are now - just friends... who have feelings for each other, so it's more-than-friends/not-lovers-awkward.

I mean, I like him like he's my little brother. And I can't help but draw him all the time. It's either him or that cute chibi panda that keeps haunting me every damn time I watch TV.

Seriously, what's cuter than that?!

I... um... rocked myself down the hall? I dunno how to say "walk", because I'm not walking, but I'm not limping either. I'm swinging myself on crutches. Is there a way to phrase that? Can someone tell me how?

_"Laila?"_

"Yes, Ethan, I _did_-" My face turned white when I saw Craig instead. "God dammit."

"Aww... how cute." he said, ruffling my hair. "It's so god-awful cute, it makes me want to puke out my guts."

"I hate those guts," I said, rolling my eyes. "Didn't Mom want you to go to confession today?"

"Shush!" he barked at me. "If you tell her, I swear on my lucky belt that I'll make sure that stage fright of yours leaks out and makes you piss yourself."

Yeah. I have stage-fright. I just can't stand people staring at me! A bunch of eyeballs glued on me. My heart starts beating fast. My palms get sweaty. Then... I puke. Otherwise, I've been told by people that I have a strong voice. Mom says it. Craig says it. Dad used to say it, but... you know... it's hard to transmit messages from heaven without being a guardian angel.

No, he's not dead!

"Anything else to say?" Craig asked, ruining my thoughts.

I shook my head. "Nope. So... do you still have that crush on Destiny?"

"Shut up!"

"I'm just asking!"

"... I'm... in the process... of getting over it... I kinda like someone else now..."

"Is she taken?"

"She's... kind of gay..."

I gasped and clapped my hands together, almost jumping. "One, she's bisexual. Two... OMGEEEEEEEEE YOU LIKE TAY-" He cupped his hand over my mouth and hit the back of my head. "Ow."

"You're like the Energizer Bunny... you just keep on going, and going, and going." Craig said, taking his hand off my mouth. "And you never. Effing. Stop."

"I love you, too, C." I replied, swinging away.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

**~Alexis POV~**

Apparently, Mom wasn't home, so thanks God, for preoccupying her. See, heaven is like a company. You work long hours, deal with coworkers and all for such a limited amount of money. Well... you don't get paid at all. Alleluia for Uncle Adam's part-time job as a doctor. Yeah. He's a doctor. Whenever he's not here, he's either helping out at the hospital, or feeding. He just happens to be on vacation, he's gonna start working full-time soon. Wait... where was I?

Oh. Right.

I took off my skates, (yes, I still use those), and walked through the door. No, really. I literally walked through the door. You gotta love angelic powers.

"Hiiiyeee." I said, noticing Jess on the couch. She didn't look good. Her skin was really pale, she was sweating like she was in the middle of the Sahara and her brown eyes were gold. "Uhh... are... you... okay?"

"It's almost a damn full moon!" she growled. "Do I look like I'm freaking okay?!"

"Ohh... aight. It's that inner animal thing..." I backed up and went into the kitchen. Uncle Adam was there, looking through the freezer and mumbling to himself. He shuffled a pan on the stove and the whiff of steak almost made my mouth water. I like how he makes it. It seasons for two days, marinates with pepper, a bunch of other shit that I don't know about, onions and something else. Omigod, it's the best.

"You mind helping me out?" he asked, taking it out the pan and onto a plate. "Give this to her, see if she'll-" He looked up at me. "Alexis, what happened? Did you get into a fight?"

_"It's nothing."_ I mumbled, taking the plate from the counter. "So, what else do I have to do? Do I have to get the silver in the basement in case she fights back?"

"Alexis. What happened in school?"

"I told you it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"If someone's messing with you, you have to let me know-"

"Everything is fine, okay? I-I just... fell at soccer tryouts. The- the grass is... prickly. It's like a giant cactus. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to feed a werewolf." I tried to walk past him, but he ran back in front of me using inhuman speed.

"Alexandria, I know you. If someone's bullying you, feel free to tell me." Adam said, putting his oven mit on my shoulder and staring at me. I _hate_ his intense stares, they give me goosebumps. It's like it's a demon power or something, it just _bothers_ me! "Look, we don't have to tell Tanya, I can try to heal you."

"Let's just take care of Jess right now." I said, shaking my head and walking past him again.

I walked in the living room again and knelt at Jess' side. Her mouth opened to reveal her razor-sharp teeth. Her claws dug into the sofa and tore out the white fluff in it, scattering it all over the floor. The beads of sweat just kept pouring down from her forehead. Her nose flared and she eyed the plate. She grabbed the steak and squeezed it in her hand, then stuffed it in her mouth. She growled and jumped up from the couch and stormed into the kitchen.

Aww shit, she wants more meat. Or she wants Adam's meat. Why'd I think that?

I went up to my room quick to put down my bag. I passed a brush through my hair and searched for my back-up glasses. My sight is so damn ridiculous. One day, I can see, next day, I'm as blind as Stevie Wonder without them.

Omigod, no offense to Stevie Wonder, he's amazing!

I ran back downstairs, wrapping the chain of my amulet around my middle finger. Man, I haven't worn this in a while. Maybe that's why all this has been happening.

Adam dragged Jess from the kitchen and by the stairwell. She was moaning and muttering something. He looked up at me and looked back down at her.

"Where are you going?" he asked. "On a full moon, too?"

"Dad asked me to meet him at Blackrose. It's- it's important." My voice went pitchy on 'important'. Adam flashed a look at me, suspiciously. "He said to meet him before moon-rise."

"If you insist," he said, shrugging. "Just remember, Tara's watching, Tanya's watching, Gramama's watching, the Council's watching-"

"I get it. Are you trying to make me scared?" I turned towards the door and opened it. "'Cuz it's working."

"They're your own personal group of stalkers. How am I supposed to put that in a sweeter way?"

I shook my head and ran out the door. I went in the backyard and unchained my bike from the fence. I put my helmet on and peddled out the yard, then I turned the bike. I could feel something rush over me, like a whiplash or a taste of something. Something that felt good. It was a bittersweet feeling.

I peddled into the street and passed Sarah's car in a hurry.

***~.~.~*~.~.~* **

"I'm glad you made it," Melanie said, sounding like a little creep. Was this a good idea? "It's buried here." She pointed at the grave.

"My mom told me about CeCe Marin," I added. "She was some werewolf or something that went crazy some hundred years ago. She insisted that there was a cure to protect the wolves against the harm of the moon, so she went a little nutty while trying to find it-"

"Alexis, I didn't bring you here for a stupid history lesson. I brought you here to dig a hole. Now, dig."

I rolled my eyes and looked at my hands. "But this manicure's the best I ever had..."

"Mine is too, but we have no choice. If I'm capable of killing my mother, and you're capable of almost slaughtering the school's Alison DiLarentis in warm blood, then Lord-knows what we can do during a friggin' blood moon. Dig, Geekerella!"

I growled at her and buried my hands in the dirt. I heaved it up and threw it in a random direction. "There better be a medium meat-lovers pizza on my front doorstep in the morning."

"And why don't I give you some Twix, too?"

"Holy cow, I'm digging, I'm digging!" I kept shoving my hands in the dirt and lifting it up.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

**Some Minutes Later...**

"Can I get an amen?!" I said, holding up the strange-marked blue bottle. "And it was child's play!"

Melanie laughed and snatched it from my muddy hands. She held it to her cheek and smiled. "I can finally do this! I can-"

"Hey!"

We turned to see Sarah, who looked pretty pissed. "Drop the bottle and nobody gets hurt!"

"Over my fucking dead body!"

"I'm a _vampire_, that can be arranged!"

"I... Was never here. Alexis is out, deuces!" I said, sticking up a peace and running away from the fledging vamp vs. demon witch showdown that was about to go down.

While, peddling home, my phone started ringing like crazy. I changed the ringtone to some Britney Spears song, so that's all I was hearing on my way home. When I reached my neighborhood, that's when I saw the lights on at the Morgans'.

Whoa. Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Ethan's not that cool to throw a party! ON A WEEKDAY! WHEN WE HAVE A TEST ON MONDAY!

I can't be partying. I am a ninety-student who has an obsession with Pretty Little Liars, _Glee_, _Gossip Girl_, _New Girl_, and _Doctor Who_. I can't balance that between studying and streaming.

I threw my bike on the lawn and walked up to the house. I took off my helmet and met Destiny by the stairs.

"I see the swelling went down," she said, smiling. "Yay?"

"I'm overjoyed," I said in a blank voice. "Did you do this?"

"Nope. This is the power of popularity, dear Dria."

"Quit calling me Dria!"

"You can't make me! It's a free country, France left like... some years ago."

Screaming came from upstairs.

"See, I told you that David was a rapist." Destiny said, walking up the stairs in no hurry. I followed her up to Ethan's room. "Or worse... his best friend is the rapist and you've dated a gay dude this whole time!" She opened the door and the two boys faced us. We looked at each other, then at the bed, which had ropes on it.

"So... you guys like role LARP, right?" she asked them. "Was he the horny one? You had to tie him up because of it, right?"

I crossed my arms and shielded my face. I knew this was going to lead to an argument. 99.9% of Destiny's snide remarks lead to fights... and she ends up winning. Both physical and mental. I slipped by the window in the room and stood by it, patiently waiting for Ethan to break it up, because if I've learned anything in my thirteen years with Destiny LaFayette - it's that she doesn't listen to anything I say.

I looked up at the moon, as the clouds cleared up in the dark sky. It's like it was glowing. I always get this sort of vibe on a full moon that something cool is gonna happen, and my body just starts feeling fuzzy. But it's a good kind of fuzzy.

My were locked on the moon. I could feel my skin get warmer. I could almost get lost in-

"Lexi! We found a werewolf! Downstairs, in the basement!" Destiny called from the hallway. "It just started growling, so I dipped."

"You left it alone in the basement?"

"Nah, I'm not stupid. I left it nerd-bait while I went to go find you."

"What kind of nerd-bait?" I walked up to her. "Who?"

"Umm... I heard somebody brought Red Bull. We could totally mix that with Kool Aid and-"

"My god, Destiny, so help me I won't just snap your neck like a peanut if you don't-"

A girly little scream echoed from downstairs. It's either it was that loud, or I can pick it up with my hearing.

"I can recall that half-gone-through-puberty scream anywhere..." Destiny said, narrowing her eyes while looking down the hall. "Batman needs his Catwoman!" She zoomed down the stairs. I jogged down the stairs and swung by the basement door. Suddenly, Laila was by my side, giving off a worried expression.

"I didn't see Ethan, and that scream made me think something's wrong." she explained. I guess she was reading my thoughts. "Alexis, please keep your thoughts to yourself, you're giving me a headache."

"Gee, I'll try." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Should we go down there?"

"There's a good chance of a werewolf terrorizing our friends. So... what do you think, Miss Pierre?"

Now, I could hear a Destiny scream, followed by a whine, followed by other feminine screams. I took Laila's arm and rushed downstairs with her. And I wasn't prepared for what I was about to see.

"I'M FREAKING BLIND!" I announced, shielding my eyes from the naked boy on the floor. I tried to look away, and Laila kept on staring at him. I guess she liked what she saw.

"Throw a towel or him or something, I can see his tiny little balls and I don't like it!" Destiny whined, squirming in the corner. She reached out to me and pulled me next to her.

My eyes gazed at the dog in the corner of the room. I gasped and ran toward it. I dropped down to my knees and hugged it.

"David, is it really you?!" I said, cuddling with him. His tongue passed along my face and I laughed.

I used to have a dog named David when I was younger, but then Mom told me he ran away and the cops took him to the pound. As an eight-year old, I believed her. Now, she can eat-

_"_That's_ David?!"_

"So... I believe someone owes me one, big, fat apology." Leon's voice said. "I want it in writing. Or in other ways."

"What the hell are you talking about over there?" I asked, looking over. "I'm in the middle of a reunion." Leon was nowhere in sight. I looked around. "Am I hearing voices again?"

"Nope," Laila said, rubbing her eyes. "Leon and his lady left, probably to get busy."

I shrugged and rubbed my fists under the dog's ears. He panted and his dark eyes looked at me. "Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy? Who missed Mommy? Who missed Mommy? Yes you did! Yes you did!"

Sarah walked up to me, holding the bottle that Melanie had risked her life for. I crawled back.

"Did you murder her?" I asked. "Because then, you'd be my hero."

"No. I knocked her out." she said.

_"Dammit."_ I whispered.

"I was going to use this to help me, but then wolfy Ethan came along and I just so happened to show up," She looked at the vial. "There's a smirch left. It won't work on me."

"Because it can't flush all the venom out of you system, along with the toxins and blood you've digested, otherwise if you miraculously became human, then you'd die immediately from poison and quite frankly, so of the blood can carry diseases which can infect you-"

"Jesus Christ, where's your off-button?!" Destiny said, walking up the stairs.

I shook my head and looked back at Sarah. "So... before my rant, you were saying..."

"I want you to see if you can cure yourself, from the mark?" She passed it forward. She smiled and opened my fist, then put it in my hand. "Take it. When Melanie wakes up, she'll be looking for it. Don't tell her about it."

"I wouldn't dream of it..." I stared at it. "Are you sure?"

"I'll always be a vampire. Forever." She looked back and then at me. "With that thing on you, you won't always be around. And a certain guy wouldn't be able to cope without you, even though he's too chicken to admit it. Besides... you two are really cute together."

"Thank you," I popped off the cork. "For this, and for everything."

I held it to my lips and felt some of it splash on my tongue, then it was finished. It was pretty thick. For a minute, nothing happened. Then... the symbols on my arm started to shimmer and fade away. I smiled and squealed as I watched it. I jumped up and hugged Sarah, squeezing her to death... well... life?

"You're amazing!" I cried.

She laughed. "No problem."

I let her down and looked down at the dog. _"I'll come back for you..."_ I whispered.

I ran up the stairs and looked for my boyfriend. I saw him in the kitchen and jumped on his back, kissing his cheek. He turned around and leaned on the counter, putting his hands on my thin waist.

"Why are you so happy?" he asked glumly. "I didn't get my werewolf."

"Uh... Lemme see..." I waved my arm in his face. "I'm mother-fudging cured, bitches!"

We laughed and he pulled me in for a hug. "Are you serious?"

"There's proof, isn't there? I'm free. No more illusions, no more pain, no more homicidal tendencies, just pure teenage demon hormones!"

"And what are those?"

I ran my fingers across his neck. "Well... one of them include increased sexual desires."

"That's a teenage boy hormone, too."

"Is it? Show me."

He lifted me up and sat me down on the counter. His hands passed under my shirt and I wrapped my legs around his waist. His lips stuck on my neck. I held him closer to my chest and moaned. My heart started beating faster and in rhythm. I shut my eyes and breathed hard. He unbuttoned my shirt and brought his hand up to my chest. I pulled his head up and pushed my lips on his. His tongue rubbed mine and it tasted sweet. Goosebumps came across my arms.

"Woo. That's a stress reliever." Benny said, pulling away from me.

I nodded my head. "Next week's Halloween..."

"I'm not showing you my awesome costume."

"Then my lips are sealed."

"Um... they weren't five seconds ago."

"Stupid." I murmured, getting off the counter and buttoning up my shirt. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"You wanna see a movie tomorrow? My house?"

"Sure. What else do I have to live for?"

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"Maybe..." I walked through the opened door. I heard howling from a distance.

"You're sure you should be walking home during a full moon?"

"'Course. I'm a fifteen-year old with life-threatening supernatural powers and a wicked temper alongside a sick sexual attitude, I think I can handle some hairy douchebags with a big white ball in the sky."

"That last part didn't sound right..."

"I didn't say plural, now did I?" I kissed his cheek. "Good night, Benny-boo."

"I'm sick of playing this game."

"What game?"

"The nickname game."

"Who said it was a game? I just happen to be the one with the better nickname."

"Get out of my face, Wate."

"Bite me, Weir."

"Maybe I will."

"Maybe I won't let you."

"Maybe we should shut up and go home."

"Maybe we should."

I picked up my bike and let it stride next to me as I walked along the sidewalk.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

**~Melanie POV~**

"I lost it!" I screamed, kicking a tombstone angrily. A chunk of it fell and hit the ground. My fists sparked and fire appeared in my hands. I threw it at a tree and watched it catch fire. I sat back on the ground and let the tears run down my cold cheeks. "I lost our only chance that revenge! Now, how are we supposed get those assholes in our clutches?!"

The black, shadowy figure took my hand and pulled me up. His lips pressed on my cheekbone and his hands rubbed on mine. "Mel," he said. "It's okay. I have a better idea. You just have to hear me out, and everything will go as planned."

"What can possibly-"

He put his finger on my lips. "Patience. With patience comes virtue."

* * *

**Yeah, I updated on Monday, as originally planned. Yeah, there's gonna be a Halloween chapter! =D Then, three more episodes (I dunno how long that'll be XP), a Christmas chappie, then the two or three chapters that will have all questions answered and the shocking conclusion! Maybe I'm overexaggerating? Or maybe I'm not! God knows. I know.**

***TwistedTelepath***


	28. Chapter 28: Boiling Point

**Shout Outs:**

**funkybananas47: Babes, I'd NEVER leave you! Or anyone! I love you guys too much! Kisses!**

**Cat of Flames: Thanks! Melanie is just a confused girl, she'll eventually find her way... maybe. Don't think so close-minded, there can be more that meets the eye ;) And hell yeah, Craylor! **

**elygeorge: That was one of my fave parts in writing that chappie. I love it when boys back out of girl issues. I'm so weird. Yeah, that shit is fun-nay! As no probz, you're the best!**

**Uknowme16: :O BURN YOU, BURN! Are you from Salem? :P **

**SouthernMortal: Mel's beau... maybe a dark romance? Hmmm... So yeah... YOU'LL HAVE MORE! Next time XP**

**Vs-for-life: (Chapter 24) IKR. They're ****everywhere! All over the place!**

**InOtherWords13: Erm. Erm, erm, erm. Nah, you're missing the extra 9 chapters. XP I have extra stuff planned. And yeah, PLL was REALLY GOOD this week. You missed a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of MBaV, only this original chapter. And the story. And the OCs. And stuffs.**

* * *

"I think," Destiny said, taking the earbud out of her ear. "that we should start comparing."

"Comparing what?" Alexis asked, taking out her earbud.

"_Everything_." She stopped walking and turned to face her. "From shoes to bras. Right now."

"Yeah, sure," Alexis said, looking down at the frappe in her hands. "Then I'll start sending you pics of my panties and what celebrity I'm stalking on Twitter. Just so you know, right now it's Ryan Gosling."

"Come on," Destiny came in front of her and held the sides of her face, rubbing her thumbs in her cheeks. "BFFs spill and share everything. Let's face it. You adopted me as soon as you said 'Hey, are you gonna eat those Oreos?'"

"Don't make me regret the day I met you."

"It was... Little Flower Day Care. In the playground, at lunch time. I was new, you came along and starting flirting with my Oreos and begging me for some because your mom didn't trust you with money. I licked one, broke it and gave it to you. You threw it at me and I pulled your ponytail. You yanked off my Care Bear necklace and we got in trouble. We ended up sitting in an alone corner at nap time, and you kept me up with your constant snoring."

"And you woke me up sometime with how you self-defend yourself in sleep." Alexis stopped at the crosswalk. "You drop kicked me when I got up to use the bathroom. _That's_ how I got my weak bladder, not in first grade..."

"I was showing my _affection_." Destiny wrapped the pink chord in her hand around her iPod and did the same with Alexis'. "Then, we became best friends and had adventures together, hence the birth of Delexis. No wait... that sounds like Della."

"What do you have against poor, _confused_ Della?"

"Urm... She's a dumbass bitch. You should be against her, too. She kissed your boyfriend... like... _once_. But it was on the _lips_. And it was at a movie theater, so they could've gotten freaky if vampires weren't attacking." Destiny stretched her head out to see if any cars were coming. "Yeah... I spend long nights on the phone and they tell me shit, while you waste your life reading."

"But I finished Catching Fire! I'm on _Mockingjay!_" Alexis protested. "It's getting tense. Plus, I'm moving on to this new hit. It's called _Divergent_. I heard it's crazy-good."

"Why don't you spend less time reading and more time picking up notes from me. You can learn a lot from me." Destiny took her free hand and walked across the street. "Like how to match your clothes right. How to be funny. How to be... _me_."

"No thanks, I'm good... sticking to being Alexis for now and forever." Alexis sipped the rest of her coffee and tossed the cup in a trash bin. "Besides... people like me the way I am."

"Let's see," Destiny took out her phone. "Reina doesn't. Verna doesn't. Maggie doesn't. _Christina_ didn't. I'm pretty sure Madame Swan has a bit of spite for you. My grandma thinks you smell funny and she gets crabby when you're around."

"Your grandma hates everyone. That's why your mom dropped her off at that nursing home in London." **(Just so nobody's confused, there's a city in Ontario called London. It's where JB comes from. :P) **Alexis sniffed her black shirt. "I smell like vanilla."

"But remember that day during the summer when you were super sweaty because of the intense heat. And it was one of your bad days..." Destiny tugged on her bookbag strap and looked away.

"I just realized we've gotten _so_ off topic. We were talking about day care. How'd we end up talking about your Grams?"

"Who cares, Grams is funny." Destiny shrugged and played with her red hair. Alexis stopped walking and held her stomach. She hiccupped and groaned. Destiny went back toward her. "Are you going to puke on me?!"

"If I was," Alexis said, taking her hand off her mouth. "Why'd you come back?"

Destiny shrugged again. "I don't know!"

"I had Fiber Nuts this morning. Mom says a growing girl needs to..." She murmured the rest.

"Come again?" Destiny asked, coming closer.

_"Balance her bowels."_ Alexis whispered.

Destiny burst into instant laughter. "You're telling me that Tanya wants you to be shitting all day along and tooting in class?"

"She says it's normal!"

"Gross!" She started walking ahead of her. "You're going to listen to everything your mom says? Even if she's high on methane?" Destiny stopped in front of the school. "I would die if my mom started feeding me trail mix. You know what happens. If Rory knew that, I'd die. Three times. One by committing suicide. Two by jumping off the Empire State Building. And three, by eating a bag of firecrackers."

"I'm growing like she said."

"You're abnormally tall for a fifteen-year old girl. You're almost taller than Tanya herself."

"Just don't tell anybody, okay? Reina would make my life even more miserable."

"I thought in seventh grade you said that it's natural and everybody does it and that you really don't care about it because school itself is more important."

"Yeah well, in seventh grade, I didn't have a boyfriend, I had fewer people out to get me and I actually had time to focus on schoolwork instead of memorizing an ever-changing prophecy and exercising powers I barely know anything about." Alexis opened the door. "Oh, and I wore more sweatpants. 'Cause you know..."

Destiny thought for a minute. "Oh right, you were a bit heavy than the rest of us. It's not like anyone noticed... It's not like you were 'Hefty Hanna-Sized'." She walked through the opened door, but gasped and faced Alexis again."Omigod, Ass Gun Alexis would be a Twitter hashtag, though!"

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Laila twirled one of her blonde curls between her two fingers as she leaned back in the passenger seat of Craig's car. It had been a while since she's seen her friends for more than a three-hour time period and that she actually hung out with them. She was so busy yesterday checking out the school's clubs and classes and meeting all of her new teachers and getting really into the high school experience. She had been homeschooled for so long and she hadn't learned much about basic subjects like History and English. Her mother, Gabrielle, had thought her, Craig and Jennifer more about their heritage and the supernatural art of Reaping, so their childhood was fairly wild.

When Laila was younger, she started training hard alongside her brother and their father, Lawson, enlisted them into the M.I.S.A.'s junior program, which lead to them becoming full members and later taking charge and meeting Alexis, Destiny and Leon. Then her life changed, for better and for worse.

"Lala," Craig said, peering at her from the edge of his sunglasses. "Mom told me not to tell you this, but I'm telling you anyway. Don't tell a soul."

"Swear." she said, crossing her fingers and holding them to her chest.

"Okay. She said she thinks she found a way to contact Dad, but she's not completely sure yet. It involves some hard work. She just didn't know how to tell you without getting you super excited." He drove into the school parking lot. "She doesn't want you to get your hopes up in case it doesn't follow through..."

"Craigery Andrew Pierre," she said seriously, turning toward him while taking off her seatbelt.

"God, that's an ugly name." he remarked, snorting.

"There's the 75/25 chance that we'll get to see our father again, and you're not the least bit excited?!" Laila hung onto the necklace her father gave her when she was ten that was hidden under her dress' top. "We haven't seen him in forever! Don't you remember how excited we used to be on Father's Day when he'd wake up? You used to glorify him."

_"That was before he left without a trace and when we were a family."_ Craig muttered, getting out the car with his bag and slamming the door. Laila watched him as he vanished in the gathering of trees and bushes. Whenever Craig got mad, he liked to fly off in order to clear his head. He had a bad temper, one that could out-match any demon's.

She bit her lip and took her own bag and her crutches, then shut the door and locked the car with the keys he left on his seat. She hopped on one foot and put each crutch under her arms.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Reina met Taylor by her locker. It had been two days since their kiss at the pool, and they haven't talked about it, nor to each other. Reina didn't know if she and Taylor were in a relationship or not, or how they'd keep it a secret from Taylor's friends, let alone the whole student body. She tapped Taylor's shoulder. She turned around, raising her eyebrow.

"What's up?" she asked, closing her locker softly.

_"If you're going to be my girlfriend,"_ Reina said faintly. "you are _not_ wearing that New York Yankees hat with that top."

"Who said I was going out with you?"

"SHUSH!" Reina put her hands on Taylor's red lips. "The Alaskans can hear you!"

Taylor rolled her eyes. _"I already told my mom. She was fine with me being bisexual. She wants the best for me."__  
_

_"Yeah, but my parents won't be." _Reina started walking to Chemistry. _"My mother expects nothing but perfection from me and my father pampers me, because I'm their only child. I want to go out with you, but there's just too much stopping me. Verna for one. Can't you tell? She's like in love with me or something." _She tossed back her brown hair. _"And my reputation. I am the It girl. Boys want me, and girls want to be me."_

_"So... basically this is all about popularity?"_

_"Precisely. And how to looks. Will it look so obvious, or will it look discreet?"_

_"God, now I feel like Leon."_

_"What was that?"_

_"What?"_

Reina stopped by the door and twisted the knob. "I'll see you at practice. We'll see how this goes."

And just like that, Taylor was put to the test.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

"Last night was definitely the best night of my life." Leon said, wrapping his arm around Erica's neck. He kissed her cheek. "What'd you think?"

"I think your kissing skills are sinking." she answered, rolling her eyes. "It was dry."

"So dry that trees were paying dogs to pee on them?"

"I wouldn't use that comparison, but... _something_ like that." She curled herself in his arms. "What can I do to motivate you?"

"All I can say is, me and you, tonight. It's an all you can eat buffet during a blood moon." Leon took her arm and spun her around. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "But of course you have to be careful. Demons and Blacksouls are crawling all over the place during all twelve hours of it. And some say, the blood tastes so much more sweeter than on any other night."

Erica licked her fangs just thinking about the idea. "I'm in. It can be like an official first date."

Leon nodded in agreement, then sped off to his next class.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

"What are you going to do now?" Tanya asked, coming up the stairs into the attic. "Melanie needs a motherly figure. You can't raise her by yourself."

"Did I tell you?" Scott followed her up the stairs. "She hates me. She doesn't want anything to do with me. I'm surprised she hasn't run away yet."

"I'm sure she doesn't mean it."

"She said, and I quote: 'I hate you. I hate everything about you. When the time comes, and you die, I'll be first one to throw a party.'"

"That's... a _colorful_ way to express her feelings." Tanya fanned the dust away from her face and opened a box. "Alexis has been quiet lately. I haven't seen all those marks on her arm, so I guess it's over. She's cured."

"That's great news," Scott helped her put the heavy box on the table.

"No, it's okay. I had it," she said, shaking her head. "It's just last night was stressful and my limbs are aching."

"My point exactly." He smirked and held up a light pink cloth in his hands. "Was this Alexis' blanket?"

"Yeah." Tanya stood next to him and held the other end. "She carried this everywhere until she was three, then she got into dolls and stuffed animals. I still have all of them, in case she wants to give them to her daughter." She held up a pacifier. She smiled. "She used to love this."

Scott looked down at the box. "I missed a lot, didn't I?"

"More than you know. But, I'm sure you can catch up with her. She's just like you, anyway."

"Can you tell me a little about what I missed?"

Tanya put her finger on her chin and stared up at the ceiling. "I would project it to you, but I'm tired and I need to take nap before I proceed with that. But um... when she was younger, she loved listening to pop music, so she got the idea that she wanted to be a popstar when she was seventeen, then she begged me if I can get her a guitar and get someone to teach her how to play. Eventually, she got bored with it, then when _Wizards of Waverly Place_ came along, she wanted to be a girl drummer, thanks to one of the episodes. She gave up after she sprang her hand while playing. And in between she started playing piano, and really got into it. She's really good at it. And two years ago your mother got her violin lessons." She laughed to herself. "So, from ages five to ten she was busy, then came the supernatural chapter in her life." She ran her fingers across the mahogany table. "I wanted her to have a normal childhood, at least until she was thirteen, but the universe had another idea."

Scott folded the blanket and put it back inside the box. "I never wanted to leave, you know that right?"

"Of course." she spoke softly.

"I wanted to stay in Whitechapel, and raise her with you. I never meant for all of this to happen, Tanya. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. It's been over a decade, I can't hold a grudge for that long."

He smiled. "Oh but you can keep a grudge for a while." He straightened his grey shirt. "I learned that the hard way."

Tanya held back her smile and walked away from him, to another corner of the room. "On Saturday, do you want to try practicing with her again?"

"Of course." he answered, closing the box. "She needs to learn about everything by her next birthday. There's no telling what can happen."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

_"Don't forget to study for your next exam!"_

Alexis walked out of Biology and toward her locker. She took the lock into her hand and fumbled with the combination as Laila came by her.

"Where's Ethan?" she asked.

"_Obsessed_, much?" Alexis answered, giggling. "Use tracking, that usually helps you, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, when I have a significant item of the person's in my possession." Laila said in a 'no duh' voice. "I'm practically dying to hear the sound of his voice..."

"Please don't turn it into a poem."

"But he leaves me no choice. I'll search each hall-"

"No seriously, Lala, sometimes it's cute, other times it's annoying."

"Hmph." Laila swung herself around the swayed down the hall.

Alexis put her two textbooks inside her locker and took out three books from the mini library she had at the top including, Mockingjay, Divergent and _The Great Gatsby,_ which she was reading for a third time. She slipped them in her bag and took her Algebra notebook and held it to her chest, bumping the locker door to close with her elbow. She walked up the hall, toward Algebra. She walked in and set her book on her seat. She crouched down to sit, but her stomach turned when she did so, making her cringe.

_Class starts in five minutes. You're not going to ruin your attendance, Alexis. _she thought, sitting down and taking out her blue pen, putting it on her desk. _Colleges look at that sort of stuff even though they're like... four years away._

She took out Mockingjay and flipped it open to the page she left off at. She scanned a few lines until her stomach bothered her again. She shut the book and got up, putting her bag on her chair and taking her phone. She made her way out the classroom and paced toward the washroom, but collided with Reina on her way there. Reina shot a glare at her and stopped her.

"What?" she said, coming in front of her. "No apology? After you embarrassed me yesterday at tryouts?"

"_I _embarrassed _you?_"

"And your little friend 'accidently' injured some of my best players."

"She can't control herself. Her strength is crazy." Alexis pushed past her and tried to hurry to the bathroom. Reina ran after her and met her inside. She looked for her and stood in front of the mirror.

"Ew, it smells like week-old periods and fresh abortions in here." Reina remarked, holding her nose. She turned toward a stall when she heard a farting noise. She walked up to it and looked down to see Alexis' black, flat-heeled boots. "Omigod, was that you, Wate?"

There was no answer, just another noise. Reina stood back and laughed.

"You _cannot_ come in class like that," she said, checking herself in the mirror. "And I'll be there, to announce it and ruin you."

A toilet flushed and Alexis stepped out of a stall, sucking in her breath. "I don't care." she said, shrugging and going to wash her hands. Another fart slipped out of her as she washed them but she didn't do anything.

"_What?_" Reina asked, standing back and fanning herself.

"You heard me." Alexis turned off the water and flicked her wet hands in the sink. "You've drained me. You've beaten me. You've made fun of me. You've taken so much out of me, making me scared of you and afraid to stand up for myself. So what I'm a 'nerd'? I like to refer to the term of 'intelligent badass'. So what I have flaws? Everyone does and they hide them, I just don't feel to hide mine. So what I'm not like other girls? My mother raised me to be unique, and I'm unique. You wouldn't understand."

"Like how you're a witch? Spawned by a demon?"

Alexis wanted to set her straight, but she knew it would lead to even more chaos. "No. I have conditions that you're too _mainstream_ to understand. My point is, I'm tired of you. You need to learn to shut up and keep to yourself. If you want to stay plastic, go ahead. I'm real. And if being real means you fart, who cares? Everybody does it. It just proves I'm normal."

Reina stuttered as Alexis made her way to leave. "Y-you little skank! Come back here, I-I-I'm not done talking to you! I am Reina Tymes! _You_ do not end a conversation with _me!_"

Alexis popped her head in the crack of the door. "I just did. And by the way, you should really lose some weight, I can see the purple stretch marks of all your abortions when you wear crop tops."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

**Fourty-Five Minutes Later...**

"You whooped her ass?!" Destiny asked, excitedly. "Was she crying? Did she fight back?"

"I didn't 'whoop' her ass. She just started stuttering and then I told her the straight-truth. I'm fed-up with bullies and how the school society works." Alexis answered, taking a tray and lining up with the lunch line. "You think she'll end up like a Regina George?"

"Maybe. That's be so fetch."

The two looked at each other and laughed.

"We should waste a day quoting _Mean Girls_." Alexis took a pudding cup and slid her tray to the left, taking a bottle of water as well. "Or make the boys watch it."

"I can only dream of their reactions." Destiny said, laughing as she walked beside her. She had her own lunch because she hated how the school lunch tasted sometimes. "Remember Leon used to have a crush on Karen Smith when we were younger? Then he realized she wasn't real and he cried for days?"

"Oh yeah, and his dad had to talk to him about what's real and what's not." Alexis took a sandwich and took out her wallet, paying for her lunch and walking to a table with Destiny.

"So, eating light today, I see."

"I feel like I gave birth before, during and after Algebra. I think I'm okay now, but I don't even know the homework."

"Alexis Wate doesn't know what homework we have?! GASP!"

Alexis rolled her eyes and bit into her sandwich, closing her eyes. She drew it away from her mouth. "This tastes _so_ good..."

"Close your mouth," Destiny commanded, pointing her finger at her. Alexis did as she asked and chewed softly, looking around the cafeteria. Destiny smiled with pleasure and rested the ginger snap in her hand on her lips. She put it in her mouth and pulled out her phone, putting in her password and scanning through her messages. Her phone beeped and a new message from Laila popped up on the screen. It read:

_Meet me, Leo and Taylor outside, in the parking lot. Bring Alexis and come armed. I think the blood moon's acting up fast. - Lala_

Destiny darted a look at Alexis, whose mouth was surrounded by bread crumbs. She took a napkin and wiped around it, letting them fall onto it. She stared back at Destiny.

"I told you," she said, fixing her glasses. "I'm apart of a species that is supposed to survive on the-"

"Not about that, dummy," Destiny said, rolling her eyes. She passed her the orange phone with the bedazzled 'D' on it, surrounded by black and blue graphic art. "Read it and get _hyped_, honey! We're back in business!"

A slick smile spread across Alexis' face as she gave Destiny her phone back. She took her water bottle and dumped the rest of her lunch in the trash. Destiny got up and did the same, then the two of them rushed to their lockers. Alexis took out the false wall and took out the two long, sleek silver blades hanging on a hook. She laid them aside, slipped on short black gloves and buckled a belt around her waist which held various daggers in the pockets. Destiny had the same, but it hung around her neck and passed underneath her arm. The two of them rushed down the hall, out the doors and met the others in the parking lot.

Leon and Laila had the same belt as the girls, but Leon's held viles and spheres that contained a variety of colored liquids and Laila's had a set of wooden stakes and a gun in the back pocket. She was able to use it, since she was a stage or two ahead of everyone. It was a special type of gun, and she was explaining it to Taylor, the group's rookie.

"... So, it doesn't take bullets... well... it does, but they're a unique kind of bullet. Supernatural, of course. They're invisible, they're coated in holy water and inside of each of them is a special herb that can destroy the target, but the use of the target's glamours aka spells and charms can distract the user from making a successful shot and the target can get away. And you don't want that." Laila told Taylor.

Taylor shook her head and smiled. "Omigod, the whole gang is here! Wait... where's Craig?"

"He's busy." Laila lied, the fact unobtrusive to the others. "So. This-"

A cracked hissing sound echoed from behind the trees. Everyone looked over but saw nothing. Alexis adjusted the knob on her glasses and saw the pair of matted black feathers behind the tree. Two black wings stretched out and a pair of dark and devious eyes stared back at her. Her eyes flashed liquid gold and she took one of Destiny's daggers from her belt and aimed it. She flung it at the pale, cracked skin of the creature's face and the dagger stuck in between its eyes, black liquid outpouring from the pasty chips, like oil coming out old, white paint on a wall.

The creature screeched and came out the shadows, letting everyone see it.

"Thank God it's Friday." Leon said, pumping his fist in the air and running toward it.

* * *

**So yeah. I'm way behind. Next update Tuesday. Some twists, some blood, some secrets, some other stuff... maybe it's a special day ^_^ hehehehehehehe. Biyyyyeeeeee!**

***TwistedTelepath***


	29. Chapter 29: Twisted

**Shout Outs:**

**Redpandatails12: Omigod. I have those too! I can't wait until Catching Fire! But I still don't picture Jennifer Lawrence as Katniss. : / She's great... but not really the Katniss I imagined in my head. **

**Cat of Flames: Thanks! Here it is. Whoop, whoop... **

**funkybananas47: God, you had me dying all during your review! XD Phew... I think I'm good.**

**InOtherWords13: Okay... I'm going to try to put this is how you set it up. **

**One - IKR! Confidence booster!**

**Two - She was born that way, baby.**

**Three - Hmm... well that may not being going on for long... **

**Four - Well, I didn't give up when this boy I liked didn't really like me in that way. We kept hanging out, and going out... then BOOM. Insta-kiss. But... that may not happen for Lala. I might pair her up with another broken heart. :D **

**Five - XP Teina is their couple name. Ha. Hahahahahahaha. Ha.**

**Six - Oh wow. Barnes and Noble pisses me off sometimes. Overly priced for shit I can get at the library... most of the time. And whoa. That's crazy. :D**

**Seven - The longer, the better! Thanks!**

**elygeorge: I actually said that once to this chick who just kept bugging me! DX I had to set her straight. And thanks!**

**Uknowme16: YEAH IT IS. AHH TOO MANY QUESTION! OVERLOAD. And :O. ... Malfunction. **

**Guest: OMG, I love _you_. And I will! Welcome to my world!**

**Crash88: :O :O :O! ME TOO! I'm at the edge waiting for it! People said it would be called 'Detergent'. XP And thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBaV. I won't. Ever. COME BACK TO ME! We're waiting! SEASON EFFING 3! jfreksbhfclfjcneblrcf'borjueocuwerch e... Okay. I'm good.**

* * *

Seeing the cracks of skin fly and black venom gush from close to every inch of the corpse, Taylor held her stomach, becoming light-headed just thinking about it. She never considered the thought that if she followed in her brother's footsteps, that she would be killing an assortment of different monsters, demons, and creatures. And the gory details of their make-up would be on her clothes and their scent would mask her body.

She tried to keep a straight face while watching the brutal beat down, but it's hard to do so when your body itself is becoming weak and woozy from the strong scent of blood and the sight of dark nothing through the cracks of someone's face. It shattered like a glass vase spilled on the floor.

And Leon, Alexis, Destiny and Laila all came out clean. Taylor was even surprised at her sweet, but intermittently manipulative, blonde-haired, blue-eyed friend. She was handicapped, yet she was capable of so much damage.

"Is he...-"

"_It_." Destiny corrected her.

"Right... Is _it_ unconscious?"

"Tay, it's dead." Leon said, dusting his chalky fists. He took of his army jacket and pulled his arm, stretching it, showing off the slight curves of his arm muscles. His grey tank top was nearly completely soaked with sweat. "We killed it." he said in between a sigh.

"You smashed its _face_, Leon. And Laila... you cut off its wings." Taylor took a step astray from the four teens. "Destiny collected all the venom... blood... whatever in a- a glass and Alexis jabbed one of her blades in its eyeball! You guys are like professional murderers!"

"Taylor, it's obviously your first time with all this." Laila said, resting her hand on Taylor's shoulder. "It's scary, we know. Maybe you're not ready for this sort of stuff, hon."

"No, I'm- I'm completely fine! It's just... seeing so much blood and cracks of skin... and my brother being badass... It's just... _a lot_ to take in." Taylor eyed Alexis, whose cheek was smeared with black blood and a crack, with red blood oozing out of it. "What's that?" she asked, pointing it out. She looked closely at it, scanning her light complexion of olive skin.

Alexis put her hand in her cheek and looked at the mixture of color on it. "Its blood, it's not like-"

"No, the crack on your face."

Alexis shrugged. "Maybe it scratched me, I dunno." She licked her bottom lip, which was still bruised from yesterday. She rolled her right shoulder and rubbed it, slightly flinching. "Hey, it's almost the end of the day. Freshmen have to head to Gym. I'll see you guys there." She waved and walked back to the school.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

"You're _really_ light," Rory said, raising Destiny up off the floor from which she was sitting. She hunched her back over, stretching. "Did you go vegan again?"

"Hell no, I'm just naturally light." she said, rolling her eyes. She swung the amber amulet hanging from her neck between her fingers. "What are we even supposed to be doing?"

He shrugged. "I dunno, he stopped talking, so I stopped listening." He wrapped his arms under her ribcage, pressing on the skin of her stomach and holding onto his left fist with his right hand. He pecked a kiss on her cheek. "That just leaves more time for us."

She smiled and held his arms. She took his hands and held them close to her heart, smirking and closing her eyes. "So, about the whole love potion-thing-"

"I'm not mad, Kitten. It's over and done with, so it's okay. Plus, Rory likey bad Dessie." he purred. He spun her around and pressed his forehead on hers. "It's last period and I'm going home by myself." He rose his head and gave her puppy eyes. "You know I don't like going home alone!"

"I swear your mom doesn't like me." Destiny said randomly, smiling about the thought.

Vivian thought Destiny was a very unpleasant influence, just by the way she gave a first impression on her. She thought their kisses were too passionate and that she was too seductive-like and fierce with him. Destiny didn't return favoring to her and the two often gave ornery looks towards one another, without Rory's knowing, of course.

"Your _cat_ likes me more than she likes me." she continued.

"Mr. Kitty _does_ like licking your cheeks." Rory said, nodding. "_Please_ come over, Des. I need someone to watch my shows with, and don't you want to get away from Nicole and your brothers tonight? I'm sure she'd like you sleepover."

Destiny's smile faded away as she noticed Kyle peeking through the crack of the gym doors, mocking her moves. She groaned and turned back to Rory, who was easily distracted by the other students.

"I'll be right back." she said, loosening his grip on her and marching towards the doors. She opened the door and slapped Kyle in the face, making him laugh even more. He rubbed his cheek and smiled at his little sister.

"Wow, Mrs. Keener," he said. "What a hand you have."

"I want to friggin' kill you." she hissed, kicking his right leg. "Stop spying on me, Kyle!"

"Why? It's so fun to mock you and Count Dorkula. Ooh, maybe you can invite him over for dinner and-"

"KYLE! I'm so serious! Leave me alone, it's bad enough I'm related to you! I wish Mom got that abortion when she found out she was having you, or that she put you up for adoption!"

Kyle knew his sister wasn't serious about the hatred she expressed towards him. When he needed her, Destiny was very loyal to him and often helped him out of sticky situations, no matter what the cost was.

"Ouch." Kyle said, rubbing his neck. "That bites."

Destiny rolled her eyes and pushed him out the door and slammed the door, gathering the attention of her peers. She eyed them back. "What? You've never seen a ginger before? Well they're not only on South Park, kids."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

That evening, Alexis sat at her keyboard after dinner, tapping each key lightly and humming. The rest of her day was tiresome, filled with constant taunting, jokes and dirty looks. And for a first, she didn't care. She kept to herself and tried to distract herself in gym class. Reina barely talked to her ever since their meeting in the bathroom. She talked to Taylor all during P.E., totally neglecting her sidekick Verna, which resulted in Verna having a hissy-fit and staying by herself in the corner of the gym. Maggie gave her scowls and she threateningly cracked her knuckles.

There was a knock on the window behind her. She laid the keyboard on the rug beneath her mis-matched ankle socks and turned around, noticing the goofy, tall boy waving at her, grinning. She snorted and unlatched the window. She let him in and he sat next to her, closing the window behind him. She looked out the window, at her backyard, lit with fireflies. Most of them swarmed around the old willow tree. Her eyes emplaced themselves to look at the hazy night sky, with the clouds dark and the moon shadowy. She looked away quickly and pulled down the curtains to block her view.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Benny asked, lightly hitting her with one of the pillows next to her. "Please don't go moody on me. I've had enough moodiness to last me a whole lifetime."

Alexis shook her head and laid back on the wall. "Did you hear what happened today?"

"From Twitter all the way to the boys' washroom."

_"Dammit."_ she muttered, shrugging. "Oh well. Life goes on. It's not like it's the end of the my life or anything. It's high school. I'll forget all about those bitches by the time I'm in college."

"Unless they _stalk_ you there."

"You turd!" she said, smiling and taking the pillow from his hand and hitting him with it. "Don't think that way."

He held his hands in defense and chuckled. "Chill, Ally, I was kidding! Don't _harass_ me." He put his arm around her waist and leaned next to her. "How was your day overall?"

"Urm..." She took a few seconds to think about it. "It was pretty stupid. But..." She interlaced her fingers with his and squeezed his hand. "you just made it better. You and your stolen letterman jacket, strolling around like you were the new definition of swag."

"One, it wasn't stolen. It was borrowed from my new and awesome friend, David. Two, _yes_. Yes I am the new definition of swag." He held her other hand and gave the other a double squeeze. "I was _waiting_ for someone to say that!"

Alexis laughed and took off her thick-rimmed glasses. She put them on his face and made a satisfied face. "You look _too_ damn good, lemme get my Polaroid."

"For Facebook!" he declared, putting his fists up in the air.

"And for my wallpaper!" she said, getting up and taking the camera from her bed and turning it on. "Say nerd city!"

"No," he said, still smiling.

She muttered to herself and flashed the picture anyway.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

The moon gave off a weak red glow. The wind ran through withering tree leaves and bushes swiftly. Dark clouds covered the moon. Leon had no business of being outside minutes before a blood moon's rising, but he was desperate to win back his girlfriend's true affection, and not the fake love he felt he was receiving from her. He wanted her to be putty in his hands...

But he knew himself that their relationship was on its way to going downhill for good.

Sometimes he wondered if it was worth it anymore. He wondered if it was worth getting mad over and worth being a vampire, just for her. To think, his mother would barely talk to him. His brother hated him. All for a girl who he didn't even like in the beginning. She had toyed her way into his heart, and only flirted with him to manipulate him. Did she even really mean it when she said "I love you"?

He doubted it.

He heard a thump from behind him. He turned around and found Erica behind him, smiling. She slipped her hand into his and pecked a kiss on his cheek.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"I-I'm starting to regret this." he said softly, letting go of her hand.

"C'mon, it's just some blood. It's not like we're-"

"Not just the whole blood moon heist." Leon said, wearily, backing away from her. He gathered up all his courage and pride from the back of his mind and breathed. "I'm starting to regret... us."

Erica's smile dropped. Her eyes turned vampiric gold and her fists clenched tightly. "_What?_"

"You heard me, Er." he said, passing his hand through his hair. "I... I want to call it quits. It's not working. We've tried to make it work. So. Many. Times... But our 'bond' is cracking. We're falling apart."

"Is this about David?"

"No. Right from the start. We've been cracked. You've torn me away from my family, you nearly broke me away from my best friends... and I'm just not the same. I used to be a wise guy. A dorky, high school sophomore wise guy, living in his brothers' shadow. Now, I'm the one thing my parents can't stand. A vampire. My friends treat me differently and sometimes, I have to sneak through my bedroom window so my mom or dad doesn't see me. I can't keep living like this. I need a break. I'm sorry, Erica, but it's over. For good."

"You douchebag." she said, glaring at him. "You _don't_ break up with me!"

"Just did." he replied, shrugging. "I'm heading home. Guess we're friends."

"No. We are not friends. You just broke up with me. _You_. Broke up. With _me_. Unbelievable!"

Leon rolled his eyes and checked his watch. He had two minutes before eight. "It's about to become living hell... you should get home."

"There is no way I'm leaving," Erica protested. "After this little episode and what you told me, I'm keeping myself right here. Maybe I'll find a new boyfriend."

A black mist passed between them and floated across the street, and formed a body with black wings. Its mouth opened, showing off its gleaming white, sharp teeth and a reptile tongue. It screeched and ran toward the two, flapping its wings.

Leon grabbed Erica and took the flashlight from his pocket and shined it on the beast when she shrieked. It stun the Blacksoul, making it hiss and crawl blindly on the pavement.

"Now do you want to listen to me?" Leon asked.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Laila whispered to herself, correcting herself on how she was sketching. She furrowed her eyebrows as she constantly erased. Her mother, Gabriella Pierre, curled next to her, sharing the same knitted blanket they made together. She lended over and raised her eyebrows.

"It looks fine," she said, shaking her head.

Laila looked up to her mother. She always saw her as a role model of perfection. Her friends called her Ella. She was very optimistic for a widow. She loved each of her children, even though her daughter Jennifer's outcome made her cringe from time to time. She had long and sleek golden-blonde hair which she kept in it in a variety of braid styles. She had Laila's blue eyes, but hers were lighter. Laila also developed Ella's beauty mark, her ivory-toned skin and her short but strong figure. Ella was often free-spirited and believed in the person and not their fate or destiny.

Sort of like a hippie.

"It looks stupid," Laila said, rolling her eyes. "Drawing dreams is hard work."

"Just keep on trying." Ella insisted. "Where's Craig?"

Laila dropped her pencil and stopped. She looked for her twin brother all day, but had no luck in finding him. He was angry when he left, so that probably wasn't a very good sign. Craig gets angry easily.

"He's at Leon's house," she answered in an unsure tone. "I'm sure he'll be back around ten or something. You know them. It's movies, video games and... stuff. Ha-ha."

"Laila-Alena Arianne Pierre, you're a horrible liar!" Ella said, laughing. "Seriously, just tell me where he is."

"Honestly, Mom, I have no idea." Laila dropped her sketchbook on the coffee table. "He just took off this morning because I got him mad. I mentioned Dad... and he got really peeved."

"At least you didn't mention Jennifer."

A knock pounded on the door. Shortly after, it burst open with a dramatic thump of thunder and a flash of lightning in the sky. Low and behold, Jennifer Pierre herself was there, dressed normally and she was dragging her unconscious brother in her right hand. She waved her left hand.

"Did somebody order a family reunion?" she asked, smiling. "I brought I peace-offering!"

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

_8 o' clock._

Melanie opened her bedroom window, letting the wind gust in. She put on the face mask she had worked on and hung onto one of the thick, green branches that ran up the side of her house. She had been making masks since the time she learned how to talk, and it was only a matter of time before she had perfected her craft, alongside magic.

Before she climbed out the door, she took a gaze in the shiny bronze antique mirror that had been in her bedroom for ages. Dark circles hung from her eyes and her pale blonde hair was coiled in knots, since she had spent the whole day in bed. She had a gut-feeling that she had lost touch with her humanity, but she didn't care. She was too focused on her revenge.

Ever since she was a child, she was always her daddy's girl. He would take her everywhere, do anything with her, and always be there for her. She loved him to death, and so did he. But as she began puberty, their bond was slowing tearing apart and drifting away, though she still loved Scott deeply. Even when Alexis and Tanya came into the picture, she tried to adjust, but she just felt the urge to fight back. She didn't want anyone to take her father away from her. Two nights ago, they got into an argument, and Melanie threatened to kill him and everyone important to him. Scott simply sat down and kept quiet, though he didn't take her seriously.

So now, Melanie's head isn't right, but she's going through with her plan, seeing an unknown boy and making Xs in her date book, counting down the days until the end.

The end of her torture.

She grabbed onto another branch and climbed down the side of the house. She tampered with the big, sapphire ring on her pointer finger and whistled a tune that went low-key. She jumped off the terrace and landed on her feet. The sleek, dark figure came next to her. She couldn't make his face in the dark and cryptic night. All she did was hold his gloved hand.

"This is the last time I'm visiting you," he spoke in a deep-toned voice, masking his own. "You have to find me next time. What's the status?"

"I can't do it," Melanie said through the mask, keeping her eyes on the weeds on the ground. "We're going to have to wait for the time. Then, it'll be perfect. You'll get what you want, I'll get what I want... and what I deserve."

"You will." he said, passing his fingers on her neck. "What about Scott?"

"Scott's dead to me."

_"Mel, who are you talking to out there?"_

By the time Scott opened the back door, He was gone, leaving Melanie alone in the backyard.

"I wasn't talking." she denied, taking off the mask.

"You shouldn't be out tonight."

"I have every right to be out tonight, thank-you-very-much."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

"Does it hurt?" Benny asked, moving his hand up Alexis' bare back. She shook her head, running her fingers through her hair. "This is the first time I'm trying this. I've never 'experimented' with magic before."

She gave him a dull look, rolling her eyes. "Really? You're playing that card?"

"Yup. I thought you might buy it."

"Not one bit."

He moved his hand in a circle around the claw marks, focusing on them. "Didn't you do this for me once?"

"Yeah."

"Well... how'd you do it?"

"I just thought the word 'heal' a bunch of times, then thought 'Crap, this isn't working, so I'm a dead woman', then it just happened. It all depends on the person. But you don't have to do this, because it's going to heal by itself eventually. I'm not going to turn into a friggin' werewolf."

"Then why am I stressing myself out?!" He tossed her the grey tank top on the bed frame and laid on the mattress, putting his hands behind his head. Alexis put her shirt back on and laid next to him, folding her hands and resting them on her stomach.

"Did you ever think that this whole thing was a mistake?" she asked. "That we were never meant to be together and that we were meant to be just friends?"

He looked up at the plain white ceiling. He never actually thought about it until now. After all they had been through, it was hard to think of them as friends. When he first met her, (well, re-met her), she was stiff and wouldn't let him break through the iron shield of her mind. She didn't want to remember him, or get to know him. But after a while of patience and persistence, she accepted him and they evolved into a couple. And he loved her. He didn't want to admit it, but he did.

He loved Alexis Wate.

"Well," he said, facing her. "I think things are only going to get worse. But we're a team. We got this, right?"

After a long pause, Alexis responded. "Right."

"Allybear."

"Pardon?"

"If you keep teasing me with Benny-boo, I'm going to call you that."

"I hate you." she said, rolling her eyes.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

"It's abnormally quiet for a blood moon." Tanya told Adam, sitting herself down in the chair in front of him. "That's not a good sign."

"Hmm. Maybe all the evil was drained from the night and put into one person." he joked, flipping a page in the book he was reading.

"I don't think that's funny."

"You're right," he said, looking up. "I was always the one with the sense of humor. That's why Mom likes me best."

"Mom liked you best because you were the youngest and you did nothing but sit, eat and watch TV."

"Popeye was an amazing cartoon, don't hate."

Tanya rolled her eyes. "So. Did you buy the Halloween candy?"

"I was busy handling your daughter. Halloween's Monday, I have time."

"There was a sale today. That's why I wanted you to buy it... today. Now, all that's gonna be left are those bloody, no-good candy corn packs."

"We'll just be the house that gives out fruits."

"I hate how lazy you are."

"I hate how bossy you are. I told you I'd get the candy, T, just calm down and let me take care of it."

Tanya sighed and got up. She went to the window and peered out. She heard a stirring in the bushes. She went outside and narrowed her eyes on the bush.

"Hello?" she said. "If that's you, Leon, I told you to stop sneaking around here late at night!"

She saw a note taped on the mailbox. She went to it and picked it up. It read:

_You can't keep little Alexis safe forever. I'll find her. And Adam and precious Scott, too. _

* * *

**Ugh, I think this chapter is horrible, but it all depends what you guys think. So... anyway... HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MEEEEE! XP Okaii, go on with your lives, guys. See y'all Friday afternoon. Halloween chaptterrrr! What do you think is gonna happen?**

***TwistedTelepath***


	30. Chapter 30: Halloween

**Shout Outs:**

**Redpandatails12: THANKS DOLL! Whenever your birthday is/was, I wish you Happy Early or Belated Birthday :P**

**funkybananas47: Golly gee, thanks a lot! :D Hehehehehehe. Yup. I love these couples, man. Canon/Canon. Canon/OC. OC/OC. Love 'em. I did? Derrp. I didn't even notice that! Hmm... Wait, who do you love? John or Ben? I'm confused o.o And no. I have never heard of the Akinator. Strange... Looking that up now. Is it like a love calculator thingy? Anyway... THANKS AGAIN IT WAS AWESOME! And kind of bland... BUT AWESOME.**

**Uknowme16: Hahahahahahahahahahahahhahahaha. Yes. And ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. Yes. AND THANK YOU. BLESS YOUR HEART AND SOUL. Teehee, biyeeeeee.**

**Guest: IKR, who doesn't like suspense?! Boring people. And yeeeeeeeeeeah. It happened. Can't believe I typed that, but hey, my hands have minds of their own sometimes. And thanks! =D I feel all tingly inside.**

**InOtherWords13: Yay!... Awww poo. For some reason your review makes me feel conflicted. Confliction. Siiiiiiiiiiigh. Oh well, I got an 11! WOO! TWO ONES! Okay. Biye.**

**Cat of Flames: Aww! Girl, you're always so kind! Thanks! Hearts!**

***Check Out*: 'My Protector' by MeganRoseMaslow. Good stuff.**

**Note: Umm... Yes. I'm doing a Christmas chapter, too. And... umm... As of here. There are 14 chapter left! :O Then... SEQUEL, of course! Plus I gotta work on my collab and this story I have baking in my imaginary writing oven. It's for H2O fans! Mermaids! SQUEE! So yeah. Sup.**

**Disclaimer: I won't ever own MBaV, or anything, I just like wasting my free time writing fics about it for the enjoyment of others. : )**

* * *

**_October 31st; 9:48 PM_**

**_Halloween Night..._**

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

"It's almost ten o' clock," Tanya said, stirring the orange bowl in her hand in order to mix up all the candy. Adam was joking with her the whole time; he did buy candy, he just had it in the mini fridge in the basement. "Where are you girls going?"

On this night, and this night only, Tanya could finally leave her wings out purposely and expose herself as a seraph to the public... or at least the youth of the public. She had all six, thin and airy wings sprawled out behind her along with wearing her usual armor comprised of gold vambraces, body armor, and her seraph blade in her unoccupied hand and her round, gold shield on the white counter. She had on a smooth, silky white chiton with a gold olive leave headband around her forehead and a gold armband on her right arm. Her auburn hair was in loose curls and it spilled down her back gracefully.

"It's the annual M.I.S.A. Halloween party," Destiny explained, facing the gold-framed, oval mirror in the hallway, fixing her eye liner. She was dressed as Sweet Pea from the movie _Sucker Punch_, which Tanya hated. She was against Alexis watching anything rated R, although she would sneak behind Tanya's back every now and then to watch inappropriate movies like her favorite, _Black Swan_.

Laila came down the stairs with her hair in two ponytails and a headband. She dressed as Babydoll from the same movie. The girls always went out on Halloween with matching-theme costumes, ever since they were six.

"Laila," Tanya said, putting the orange bowl on the counter. "That's a... short skirt. Are you sure your mother wants you out at night like that?"

"Tanya, I have shorts on underneath. I'm fine. I'm not going to get cornered or anything."

"Just making sure. And Destiny, your mom told me to tell you that she was going to that party at the community center with-"

"With my ophthalmologist?" Destiny guessed, coming into the living room, putting the black hood on her head. "Ew. I know."

Tanya took the camera on the sofa and smiled. Adam and Jess were at the same party, dressed in a couple version of Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf, so she was home alone, giving out candy to the trick-or-treaters.

"Remember when you, Al, and Tay were little girls and you went trick-or-treating with Leon and our neighbors' kids Caleb and Jacob?" Tanya asked, picking up the eight-year old picture on the mantelpiece, above the fireplace.

Taylor was the first to be noticed with a high, dark ponytail and sparkly braces. She wore a pink and purple fairy costume and a star wand was in her hand, her arm raised high. Next to her was her brother, whose thick glasses made him noticeable along with his Batman costume. Alexis was next to him, clinging onto his and Destiny's shoulders. Her teeth were crooked, her hair was in two pigtails, and her glasses twice as big as Leon's. She wore a swan ballerina costume and Destiny wore a matching one but hers had more glittery features, since she was practicing bedazzling back then. She has a light dust of freckles on random places on her face and a tooth gap in her smile. The two other boys in the picture were the Red and Blue Power Rangers.

Destiny rolled her eyes. "You should've burned that. We all look like the Island of Misfit Toys... literally."

"I think all of you look adorable! _Especially_ you, Destiny." Tanya said, holding it up to the light.

"Burn it!"

Taylor and Alexis came down the stairs, dressed as Blondie and Amber. Alexis squinted at the picture as she reached for her glasses in her backpack. She put them on and gasped, a smile spreading across her face.

"Awww yeah!" She ran to her mother and took the picture. "Look how cute we look!"

"Really? I _love_ how geekier you looked eight years ago." Destiny said, putting her hands on her hips. "What would Benny think about it?"

"Go ahead. Show him." Alexis gloated, shrugging. "I think we look cute."

"We look like the rejected fairy from Peter Pan, awkward Batman, and two stray swans from Swan Lake. Caleb and Jacob look way better than us because they're wearing helmets!"

"Quit whining, we have fifteen minutes," Taylor said, giggling.

"So... we've never met your girlfriend, Tay," Alexis said, taking a cupcake from the dining room table. "What's she like?" She licked off the orange icing, getting some on her lips.

Taylor never told anyone that she was dating Reina in particular, just that she was dating a girl who went to their school. She didn't want them to be mad at her that she was seeing their most hated mortal enemy, but her heart wanted what her heart wanted.

"She's beautiful," Taylor replied, looking down at the dark wood floor. "She's sweet when she wants to be. She's really funny-"

"When do we get to meet her?" Laila asked, skeptically.

"Um... She's shy, though. She'll come around."

"Okay..."

The doorbell rang. Alexis took a sugar cookie with a black frosting web design on it put it in her mouth. She jumped toward the door and swung it open. Her eyes narrowed on the Stormtrooper with the plastic garbage can in its hands.

"I don't have your light saber!" she said, through her cookie, holding her hands up.

It make a noise and took off its helmet. Benny rolled his eyes and took his plastic gun out of the garbage can. He pointed the muzzle at her forehead.

"Bring me toward the candy," he said, narrowing his eyes.

"Ick." Destiny said, sticking out her tongue. "Sure. Out of the billions of Stormtroopers that will be roaming the night, be the one with the garbage can. Nice."

"It's for candy!" he protested.

"You should've been an Oompa Loompa."

"And you should've been the devil."

"Oh, mátame ahora," Taylor said, rolling her eyes. "If you two weren't dating other people, you would make the perfect married couple. Like my parents."

"Ew, he's disgusting." Destiny objected. "My husband would have class and he wouldn't be so... _ugh_."

"You do know you're dating Rory, right?" Laila asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Says the girl who's sin-gle." she sang.

"Burn." Alexis said, lighting a flame to her finger. She blew it out. "Hey, where'd Mom go?"

"She probably got bored." Taylor said, taking out her phone. "I did."

"FYI, Des, I have a date to the party." Laila said, smiling. "Leon."

Alexis choked on another cookie and stared at Laila. Everyone stared at Laila.

"Dude... he's dating Erica." Alexis said, shaking her head.

"They broke up on Friday." Laila said, half-smirking. "He asked me if he wanted to be the date to the party, I said sure. Why not?"

"Somebody got over Ethan quite nicely." Destiny remarked, clapping. "Way to go, girlfriend."

Laila sucked her teeth to Destiny's ignorance and tightened the knot dangling from her dark sailor shirt. "We should get going, no?"

"We can take guests, right?" Alexis asked, eagerly.

"You're not taking that stupid stuffed horse that you used to carry around in elementary school."

"Who said I was taking Harry?"

"Who's Harry?" Laila asked.

"I was taking another person who's close to me," Alexis added, hinting at Benny.

"NO!" Destiny shouted, pointing at her. "We do not bring noobs into M.I.S.A. territory! We did that once, we're not doing it again! Right, Laila?"

"Sorry, Des," Laila said, shrugging. "If Leon's taking Taylor, Alexis has every right to bring Benny."

Destiny stomped her foot and banged her head on the wall. "Don't. Touch. _Anything_."

Alexis squealed and threw her arms around her. "You're the best, you know?"

"Don't push it. I'm still alone."

"Invite Bat Brains, why don't you." Taylor suggested. "You two can cuddle the night away."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

"So," Leon said, pulling down the Brooklyn Dodgers shirt he was wearing. "You skipped school and spent the day outside, doing god-knows-what and you blacked-out after you hit your head on a tree branch while running?"

"Yeah, Jackie Robinson, I did," Craig answered, playing with the plastic gun in his hands. "And somehow, my sister found me and brought me home."

"Laila?"

_"Jennifer."_ he muttered. It killed him to say the words. Ever since childhood, he hated his older sister. Laila might have loved her and looked up to her, but Craig felt the opposite. Jennifer was cold towards him, rude, selfish, and undeniably bossy. She had everyone wrapped around her fingers and she could get them to do whatever she wanted, by batting her eyes and pouting her lip. Craig never bought her act.

"Whoa," Leon said, twirling the metal baseball bat in his hands. "Shocker."

"Yeah, well..."

"What?"

"I don't want to talk about her. Let's just enjoy the night, okay, buddy?"

"Sure."

"So, I heard you're single now."

"Yup."

"How does it feel?"

"It feels great as hell, that's how it feels!"

"Good for you, Le."

The two boys stopped when a silver car honked its horn at them. Destiny was the driver and Laila was beside her, with Taylor in the backseat. They cut through the street and got in the car. Destiny locked the door and kept driving.

"Sucker Punch, right?" Craig asked, double-checking he was seeing correctly.

Destiny nodded. "Yup. We're just missing a Rocket."

"Where's Amber, then?"

"Riding on a restricted M.I.S.A. bike _again_, with a Stormtrooper."

"Ah, _that_ makes _a lot_ of sense." Leon joked, rolling his eyes.

"Doesn't it? What are you guys?"

"Jackie Robinson and a Gangster."

"Ooh, cute!"

"Not cute, badass."

"What ever cute means in your language, bro." Taylor said, shrugging.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Stopping next to an oak tree, Alexis whipped off her helmet and got off the motorcycle, resting it on the seat. She gave her hand to Benny, helping him off the bike and handing him his toy handgun. She slipped the keys in her backpack and started walking ahead.

"Um, wasn't it right here last time?" he asked, pointing at the mysteriously empty lot to the right.

"Every month it shields itself from the mortal eye. Only an agent can block the forcefield out." she explained, waving her hand from him to come closer.

He came to her side and she put her hands on his eyes and took them off while murmuring. The building became visible to him. A blare of loud music came from it. She took his hand and faced him whilst walking backwards.

"This party, will be the best Halloween party you've ever been to." Alexis said, nodding. "Because there's actual Supernaturals, the music's great, and the snacks are just _super_ good."

"Are we going trick-or-treating afterwards?" Benny asked. She couldn't see his expression under the dark-screened helmet.

"Yes. I promise."

She led him into the building, swiping her ID card and sneaking him through the scanner. The hallways and rooms were lit with dim lights, so he could barely see, but she could see crystal-clear, even with glasses on. She stopped walking and tapped her fingers on the wall three times. Part of the wall moved and a flight of stairs appeared, leading the way. The music got louder.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

"OMG, this is amazing!" Taylor said, trying to project her voice over the music.

No one could see their shoes, since a dry-ice fog landscaped across the floor. Multi-colored lights flickered, streaming neon-greens, oranges, bright reds, hot pinks, icy-blues, and golden colors all over the wide space. A huge, crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, the lights bouncing on it. The room also had torches, but lit in a variety of colors to match the wonderland. Every person in the room was between thirteen and nineteen, but girls of all ages swung their hips from side to side and every boy hung onto those hips. Everyone was either dressed in costumes, or showing off their heritage by revealing their true nature, like a vampire boy who stood by a red table, showing off his fangs and phosphorescent gold eyes. Three girls stood close to him, admiring him in his tight, leather clothing.

Bats were hanging from the ceiling, also, some fake and other real. Spiderwebs clung to the walls, on most of the torches. Jack o' lanterns were on every table, even by the DJ, who was holding his red Beats headphones to his ear while bouncing to the dubstep song he was playing. His sunglasses blocked his eyes, and the only feature you could see from him was his bright white, sharp teeth.

The room itself was breezy and airy, blowing paper ghost decorations up in the air. It had a modern-day feel to it.

"Eh, last year had better vibe." Laila said, shrugging.

"The Christmas party, though!" Destiny said, joining hands with Taylor. "Somebody always spikes the eggnog and there's these fab icicles hanging from the ceiling."

"Sounds pretty!"

"It is!"

Leon tapped on Laila's shoulder. He flashed a fanged smile and took her hand, spinning her around. "Wanna dance?"

"Sure thing." she said, blushing. He took her away to the center of the dance floor and started dancing, holding Laila close to him.

Taylor watched this in awe. "They're so the next couple."

"Probably. If he doesn't bite her, first." Destiny guessed. She looked at the blonde boy in the Batman costume next to her. "I'm so glad you changed."

"Why aren't you Catwoman?!" he asked, crossing his arms.

"We'll save that for next year, baby. Dance with me?"

He curled his lips and revealed his fangs. "Can you keep up with me?"

"Can _you _keep up with _me?_"

"Let's find out," he said, pulling her to the bat emblem on his chest.

Taylor giggled as she watched them. She turned her head and saw Alexis trying to make her way through the crowd.

"Did you guys get lost or something?" Taylor asked, raising her voice.

"No, I had to show Benny where the bathroom was." Alexis said while wearing a poker face. She sighed.

"Boys have weak bladders," Taylor replied, shrugging. "And it's not like you can pee on yourself in that suit."

Alexis giggled at the idea. Her hair was straight, but it was also in ridged black crimps. It was held back in a sidebun. The dark green army hat on her head was tilted in the front, covering some of wide forehead. The mascara she wore was smudging underneath the hot lights, and a glittery beads of sweat went down her cheeks, mixing with the pink blush on her cheekbones. She clung to her double-wrapped belt and smiled.

"How are you liking the party?" she asked.

"It's _so_ cool in here," Taylor said, gazing up at the ceiling. "Everybody's so calm and collected, but at the same time they're wild when they're dancing. I might leave her drunk." She peered over at the mini bar, looking at the girl serving as bartender. She was cute, with a chubby face and big, pale blue eyes. She wore her dark hair, streaked with silver, short; bobbed. She flashed a smile when she saw Taylor staring at her.

"Ooh, bad girl." Alexis said, laughing. "You sure you couldn't invite your girlfriend to the party? I'm sure she'd love it."

"She's mortal, so it would be kind of strange to her. I'm sure she'd love it, too." She pulled down the goggles on her forehead to her eyes. Her dark ponytail swung along to the beat of the music. "I'm sure it doesn't take that long to use the bathroom."

"He's probably fumbling with the suit."

Taylor looked to the side and caught glimpse of Benny, who had changed out of his costume and into a thinner version. She tapped Alexis and pointed him out.

"It got so freaking hot in there." he explained, heaving to exaggerate it. "I was dying."

"At least now you can dance with me without poking my eye out," Alexis commented, smiling.

"Oh no," Taylor said, rolling her eyes. "You're gonna poke someone's eye out just by 'dancing'."

Alexis snorted and gave her a stink eye. "No I'm not."

"We'll _see_." Taylor was about to walk away to find Craig when a figure in a Scream costume bumped into her, causing the black hood to fall down and showing long, pale blonde hair streaked with acid green. The girl lifted her hood and plopped it back on her head while walking away from the trio, pretending she wasn't even there. Taylor didn't question her, she just walked off in the opposite direction.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Walking through the white fog, the girl in the Scream costume went toward the DJ's booth and tapped on his shoulder. He looked up, his dark shades reflecting her mask. His smile faded and he put down his Beats, laying them next to his Apple laptop. He stared at the two dark circles that were supposed to be the eyes of the mask. Pink light shined through them, catching his attention and paralyzing him. He stepped away from the booth and went toward the mini bar. The girl tapped on the mic and cut the music, to the crowd's disapproval.

_"Quiet," _she said, her voice disguised. _"There's an important announcement to be made."_

An amber light glowed from the dark crowd. A gem. It hung from a familiar redhead's neck. She put her hand on it and looked around. She turned to the blonde boy in the Batman suit next to her and whispered to him. He turned behind him, causing the tall, dark-haired girl and her Stormtrooper friend to come closer to them. The girl in the Scream costume smiled, but no one could see it.

_"Now, all of you know it's Halloween, right?" _she asked. _"The scariest night of the year? Well... I don't feel the vibe in this party. Why don't we kick it up a notch?"_

People cheered from the crowd, clapping and whistling. The girl smiled again, but this smile was a cruel, sharp smile. She took off her black gloves and touched the horrific mask on her face. She took it off and pulled down the hood from her head, showing everyone her face.

Pale, inked and even more horrific than the Scream mask. Melanie Wate.

She looked down at the crowd, scanning it for her half-sister. When she found her, her face was frightened and she went towards the double doors at the edge of the room. Melanie stretched her hand and they burst open, letting a dozen dark-clothed vampires in through it. Another set of doors opened, letting a dozen more join in. More and more of them flooded in, blending in with the crowd.

She took off the voice modifier attached to her costume and tapped on the microphone one last time.

"Let the _real_ party begin." she said, the tiny red dots in her eyes beaming.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Most people tried to run out the room screaming, and very few escaped. Compared to the room composed of more than two to three-hundred people, one-hundred fifty fled and the remainder attempted to fight off the parasites, but they weren't victorious. Destiny grabbed two daggers from the socks riding up on her thighs and hurled them across the room, successfully nailing two vampires in the chest. She got out two more and got one in the forehead. She made her way to Alexis, whose palms were lit with fire and eyes were the matching color.

"How did Melanie manage to get in here?!" she asked, throwing a fireball at a fanged man who was running toward her at a fast pace.

"I dunno, but this might have taken a long while to plan," Destiny responded, ducking as Alexis shot fire at another man. "She must really love you."

"Ahuh. I can feel the love, alright." She made her way to the snack table and threw down a bowl of water, spilling it on the floor. A group of vampires were nearby, in the puddle. She pushed a broken light in it and sparks flew up, shocking them. Destiny rushed over and shot knifes at them, getting each one. They high-fived.

"You know what we could use?" she asked, going behind the table with her. "A little help from the Geek Squad. Where are they?"

"One's over there, another's over there, and the leader's supposed to be taking his little sister trick-or-treating." Alexis said, helping Destiny flip the table over to use as a barricade. "Call or text him?"

"No, we don't need that little girl in one of our plans again. This time, she can seriously get hurt."

"Understood." Screams and hisses filled the room.

Alexis peeked from the table and shrieked. She took Destiny's hand and they rolled over as a fist punched through the table. A girl, who looked like she was about eighteen, threw the table to the side and came toward them. Laila swooped down from the chandelier and wrapped her legs around the girl's neck. She took out a wooden stake and jabbed it into her chest, while stabbing a knife in her skull. The girl turned into ash and Laila landed on her feet, dusting her Babydoll costume.

"Remember I told you guys I was a ninja?" she asked. "Well now you see how."

"TGIL." Alexis said. "Thank God It's Laila."

Laila smiled and bowed down. "Where's Taylor and the boys?"

"I'm guessing on the other side of the room?" Destiny reckoned, peering over to the other side. She could see the glow of a recognizable light saber from across the room. "Yup. I'm right."

"Omigod, do you want a medal?" Alexis asked.

"Lexi! This isn't the time to be sarcastic!"

"C'mon," Laila directed, turning away and speeding to the other side. Another girl raged toward her. She did a cartwheel and kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying toward the DJ booth. She got up and flew toward her, tackling her to the ground. Laila pushed her off of her and shoved another stake in her throat. She burned and turned into a pile of dust.

Destiny broke out a flashlight and shone it on two boys in dark clothing. They started smoking and they burned out. She turned off the flashlight and whirled it around, then blew the top, blowing away leftover dust. She spotted Melanie at the top of the DJ booth. She ran up the stairs and waved.

"Hey, bitch!" she said, throwing a punch. She hit her in the face, but Melanie smiled in return.

"Sup, bitch." she shot back, kicking her in the gut, sending her crashing into a speaker.

Alexis made her way over and raised her hands, letting thick vegetation rise from the cracks of the wooden floor. She shot them over to Melanie, wrapping her up in them and squeezing her. Sweat flooded down from her forehead and she breathed steadily. Melanie broke out and sent a wind after her, carrying her over to a wall on the opposite side of the room.

She looked up dizzily and jumped. She turned and took a splint of wood out from her back. She tossed it behind her and spotted the ring of garlic hanging on the wall. She ripped off one and threw it at a man who had Taylor in his clutches. He faded away and Taylor fell to the ground, breathing hard. She mouthed a thank you to Alexis and ran off.

She found Destiny with Leon, who was banging his baseball bat on a head. She ran over to them.

"Are they multiplying?" she asked, unsure. "I swear they were getting weaker and weaker."

"Maybe," Leon said, shrugging. He looked at the bat and the fresh blood which was on it. He pressed his tongue on it and smiled. "Or maybe we just need to get some light in this room. It's dark. Vampires hunt in the dark, so their prey can't see them. Shine some light in here, and they'll flood out, faster than they came in."

Destiny pushed Alexis out the way and squeezed the hand that was reaching for her. She grabbed it and twisted the arm, letting it crack. She pushed the girl away, to Craig, how sliced her head off using his scythe.

"Batman!" she cried out, cupping her hands around her mouth.

Shortly after, Rory came next to her, unmasked and fanged. "What's up?"

"I need you to try and turn on the lights, so that all these crummy bloodsuckers can get the hell outta here. Can you do that for me?"

He bobbed his head up and down with a wide smile on his face. "Sure thing! Vampire Ninja, away!" He sped off.

"It's so funny how you have him at your beck and call." Alexis said, rolling her eyes.

Destiny smirked and nodded. "Now I _see_ the point of Dusk. Vampire boyfriends are the best."

Alexis scanned the room. The population of vampires in the room was dying down, but people were still screaming and fighting them off. She ran toward the center of the room, next to Benny, who had his hands on his knees, exhausted.

"Since when is Melanie best friends with vampires?" he asked Alexis. "I thought she didn't have any friends in general?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure," she said, taking his hand and lacing her fingers in his. "It just doesn't make any sense."

The light flooded in, making everyone stop and squint. Ash and smoke filled rooming, leaving a trail of coughs. Some ash traveled in clouds in the air. Alexis looked up, coughing, trying to see if Melanie was still there.

She was long gone.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Taylor walked up the patio stairs to her house. Her mother had laid out a black bowl of candy on the porch, with a sign that said 'Take one'. It was half-empty. She walked inside, since the door was open, and ignored the crucifix that hung on the door with a sign that read 'Bloodsuckers beware'. She dropped her purse on the couch and heard laughter coming from the dining room. She moved quickly as she went into the room.

She saw her mother, her father, and _Reina,_ dressed in a skimpy cheerleader costume, at the table, laughing and talking. Taylor knocked on the wall to let them know she was there. Her mother looked up and smiled, rising from her chair.

"She came by to see if you were home," Mary said, hugging her daughter and showing her to a chair. "But she stayed and chatted with us anyway."

Taylor said in between her father, Niall, and Reina. Reina reached for her hand underneath the table and squeezed it. She blushed heavily. Taylor never saw Reina blush.

"Your parents are awesome," she said, smiling. "And really supportive."

"And really embarrassing." Taylor added, rolling her eyes.

"Reina's a beautiful young lady," Niall said, pushing away the cup of tea in front of him. "Both inside and out."

_Tuh. They should see her in school._ Taylor thought.

"And she's perfectly normal," Mary went on, making an inside joke. "So... we _approve_ of the two of you dating."

Reina squealed and hugged Taylor. Taylor smiled and stroked her back, closing her eyes.

_Let the real nightmare comense._

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

"I'm sorry if this night was total crap." Alexis said, laying her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. "I just wanted to take you to the party, have a good time, and go home. I didn't exactly know that vampires were going to come and fuck the whole thing up."

"It's fine, Ally." he said, swinging his light saber around. "Tonight was epic. The only problem is that we didn't get time for ourselves."

"I know what you mean..." She stopped in front of him and brushed her nose on his. "We'll make time. How does this weekend sound?"

"Perfect. Your house or my house?"

"Your house. I think I need to try and hook my parents up again. Mom's lonely and she seems like she's sick of Adam and Jess' couple love. She's jealous."

"Wait, if you hook them back up, doesn't that mean another you?"

Her eyes widened and she turned away from him. "I didn't mean it like that, Benny!"

"What? I just assumed!"

She wrinkled her nose and shook her head, laughing. "NO. Never."

"Fine. Alright. Whatever."

"Do you still feel up to going trick-or-treating?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

"Aw, dammit. But it's like eleven o' clock!"

He gasped and stopped in his tracks. "We have one more hour then! Hurry up, and get to the bike!"

He grabbed her hand and ran.

* * *

**Dun. Dun. Duuuuunn. Three more episodes to go until the effing awesome final set of chapters! I think I'll do like two, but I wanna do three, just to sum up all the unanswered questions. Maybe I just have to make them longer... Hmm... I figure that out. I don't know why, but I'm so shipping Teina! What's gonna happen when Taylor tells everyone?! What's gonna happen to Craig's feelings? Ooh, and what do you think is gonna happen in Doug the Vampire Hunter? I have it planned already, but still... what do _you _think?**

***TwistedTelepath***


	31. Chapter 31: The Young & The Clueless

**Shout Outs:**

**Redpandatails12: Hmm... still don't get what you meeaann... We'll see. And ooh! Cool!**

**Guest: Updates are always Mondays and Fridays.**

**InOtherWords13: I didn't really write much for Le, and I'm ashamed of that. : ( I love him, I just didn't put enough for him! GAAHH! Hmm, who said Alexis was gonna save the day? ; ) And Destiny. Yup, that's there, so you're right about that! :D ROFL! I always said "I dunno?" Amd thanks... I think... sorry about the fat-thing XP**

**funkybananas47: POWER RANGERS! I used to love that show. I used to be the yellow ranger every year, but then I found out about the wonders of variety. I still have the costume, though. ^.^ And OH. I think I did that once. My memory's been fuzzy lately, so I don't know what's what anymore. Pffff. Thanks as usual...**

**Uknowme16: Oh yeah. Mission accepted. We'll just have to see, now, don't we? XD**

**Guest #2: Yup. Chapter schedule-thingy up there ^**

***Check Out*: 'All I Know Is Running' by Vs-for-life**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBaV, or anything of it related. Just the fic, the OCs, and le plot.**

* * *

**The Next Night...**

"I can't believe we never got that done," Alexis stated, lifting the strap of her bag higher on her shoulder. "And you were _dying_ to get Christmas lingerie coupons."

Destiny was supposed to be driving to Ethan's house, but she was practically drowning in her mother's plans were her younger brother's ninth birthday. She was in charge of bringing all Nicole's plans into a little boy's reality, even though she had a strong dislike towards him. She picked up the stack of papers on her bed and rushed through them, looking for the right one with her cell phone to her ear.

"Lexi, do you know any good clowns? Mom said Blake '_needs_' one." she said, prying the phone off her ear for one second.

Alexis shook her head. "There's always Ronald McDonald." she suggested, flipping through the last few pages of Suzanne Collins' Mockingjay. "Just a few more... then, I am free of this Tribute addiction."

"NO! She wants green party hats, not _blue_ ones! Are you stupid?!" Destiny screamed into the phone. She rolled her eyes and hit her thumb on the red End Call button on the screen, then buried her head in a pillow. "Mom is gonna kill me."

"Where _is_ your mom?"

"On a date... with Doctor _Reynolds_."

"_Marty_ Reynolds? Your _eye_ doctor?"

"Gross, right?"

"A little. It's... kinda cute."

"It is?"

"Your mom's single, looking for love, and he's divorced. It's romantic."

"What kind of bright side is that? Free contact lenses for the rest of my life? Must I change my name to Destiny Reynolds?"

"Hey, that sounds cute, too!"

"I hate you, Bubbles." Destiny sneered, grabbing her car keys which lied on her dresser. She took a quick run-over look at her features. Her big, grey eyes took a look back at her in the mirror. She fluffed her red hair, which had recoiled into curls again, due to the humidity in the house. She had a round face, bow lips and a small, petite nose, along with dimples that stuck at the corners of her smile. "Alright. Let's get going before the geeks throw a fit."

"I'm almost finished!"

Destiny got up and slammed the blue book closed. "The little girl died, the hot guy moved to District 2, and baker boy and the bow and arrow chick got married, screwed around too much, and had two kids. A boy and a girl. And they lived happily ever after, THE END. Let's go!"

Alexis moaned and stomped her foot on the carpet. "Damn you!" She threw the book across the room, took her bag, and left.

A slick smile came over Destiny. "Oh yeah. Mama Dee always wins." She took the book and went to go follow her.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

"Hel-lo?" called Alexis leaning against the Morgans' front door.

"It's dark. It's quiet. Something's wrong." Destiny said, rubbing her chin.

"We're late?"

"Everybody's dead."

"What?"

"Don't you get it?" The redhead asked, bouncing. "The nerd attention span is so limited! They died off, one-by-one, because we didn't get to them on-time!"

Alexis knocked on the door. She stood back and took Destiny's hand. "Let's go 'round back."

"You sound like a robber. What's here to steal? Action figures and comic books?"

Alexis giggled and went around the house. They went in the backyard, peering through Ethan's bedroom window.

"Lights are on." she concluded. "You think we should jump it?"

"Do you think we'll make it?"

"We'll see."

Destiny smiled and ran, jumping up and climbing the back of the house, sticking her head in the window. She turned and motioned for Alexis to come up. She did the same, but banged her head on the wall while jumping. She rubbed her forehead then climbed next to Destiny. They saw the boys and a man with a blonde mullet. They exchanged looks.

_"Who the Snickers?"_ Destiny asked, raising her eyebrows.

_"That's Doug Falconhawk,"_ Alexis murmured, her eyes wide. _"What the hell is he- oh! There was this contest..."_

"I don't need to know the rest. That show is mad _stoopid._" She rested her elbows on the edge of the window and waved flirtily to Rory, who was talking to the boys, starstruck. He moved closer to the window and pulled her in, lifting her up and placing a kiss on her cheek. She rubbed her nose on his and they chuckled to themselves. Alexis rolled her eyes and pulled herself in.

"So... I'm guessing you won the contest, right?" Alexis said, patting Ethan's shoulder. "Congrats... I guess... if you like a middle-aged man touching your stuff."

"He's _not_ middle-aged," he denied, rolling his eyes. "But guys, I know this is the most awesome thing that's ever happened, but it is also a complete disaster."

"Oh no!" Destiny said, slapping her hands on her face, coming into the little huddle. "All your wittle dreams have come true, but there's a catch! BTW, that is not the most friggin' awesome thing that's happened. The most friggin' awesome thing that ever happened to us... was saving the world from demon domination. Not gawking and stalking a 'monster hunter'."

"I have to agree with Des," Alexis added, shrugging. "This is kind of stupid... but we could be on TV. It would look _sexy_ on a college application."

"You couldn't name five reasons." Benny denied.

"Allow me." Destiny said, stepping up to him. Alexis snickered at the difference in their heights. "One. Sarah's a vampire. Two. My boyfriend's a vampire. Three. My frenemy is a vampire. Four. Leon's a vampire. Five. That guy 'hunts' the paranormal. And _six_. Your tiny brain can't handle the shit I just told you..."

Alexis discreetly lit her finger on fire and blew it out. "Burned."

"Oh yeah. And your girlfriend's a demon. BOOM. _Seven_." Destiny backed away from him, waving her hands in front of her face. "Carry on, boys. I'm going home." She gave Alexis a quick hug and squeezed Rory's hand. "Tootles." She backed out of the room and gave Doug a head nod. "Hey."

He waved, bewildered and looked back, noticing Alexis. "How'd she get in here?"

"Window," she replied, smiling. "I live _next _next door."

He nodded like he understood and went back to what he was doing. Alexis slipped her hands in her pockets and whistled.

"You have to stay away from Doug," Ethan told Rory. "It's too risky."

"Are you kidding me dude?" he asked.

"He's rebelling," Alexis said, stepping back. "Pin him down, vampire hormones are _dangerous_."

"I was a geek _before_ I became lord of the night. No way am I passing up the chance to become _his _assistant."

"Oh.. okay."

"Usually the _girls_ buy the calendar." Doug said, drawing their attention and facing them.

"Oh," Ethan said, awkwardly. "My sister got that for me." he lied.

_"Nice..."_ Alexis whispered to him, smirking. "Okay _fine_, we can hang out with Doug... but no matter what, we have to keep him away from Sarah and Leon. Now. I'm going to read. Don't call me, don't text me, don't send a message in a bottle. This Mockingjay is out."

She walked to the window and sat on the ledge, then dropped to the ground, landing on the bottoms of her Toms.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Laila came in school meeting Leon and a overly happy Craig by their lockers. She waved a crutch at them and smiled, flashing a look at Leon. He returned the favor, showing a toothy grin. Craig looked back and forth at them and crossed his arms.

"So," he said, cutting the silence. "You guys have a thing now?"

"No," they said in unison. They looked at each other again and laughed to Craig's annoyance.

"You two seem awfully happy, though," he said, while putting his hand on Leon's shoulder. "If you insist it. Whatever."

"Why were you happy?" Laila asked.

"Um... do you not see Doug effing Falconhawk over there?" he asked, gesturing to his "hero".

Laila stuck her tongue out. Craig was in love with Scarefinder, and he wanted to be an "awesome" monster hunter like Doug, even though Craig hunted real monsters and not fake ones. She knew sometimes he could be a little naive when it came to things on TV, like when he was little he thought the people on TV were trapped inside the TV.

"Uh-huh. Sure." Laila said, shrugging. "Whatever makes you happy, bro."

"Soo... about Jennifer coming back home?" Leon asked, turning to him. "Why?"

"We don't know. All we know is, she found me on Friday, brought me home, and acted like everything was My Little Pony and rainbows." Craig answered, hesitantly. "She's an absolute psychopath and she's under our roof again, in her old room!"

"What did your mom say about it?"

"She sent us upstairs and went in the basement to talk to her. She didn't want us to hear, telling from the way she bound our bedroom doors."

"I just get this unsafe feeling..." Laila added, goosebumps running up her arms. "We just need to keep an eye on her. Evil dies hard."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

"What is this?" Destiny asked, putting her hands on her hips. "How'd we get sucked into this?! We're supposed to be strong, kick-ass women!"

Alexis looked down at her clothes; she wore khaki shorts with a matching vest, combat boots, black and red striped knee socks, and a red Scarefinder T-shirt. Her hair rested on her shoulders, down to her breasts, and her glasses hung from her neckline. She shot a look at her ignorant best friend.

"_We?_"

"You're right. _Me_."

"Well, to be honest, I _like_ this uniform."

"It's the khakis, isn't it? If I know you, you love khakis."

"And bow ties, and boots, and hats, and colorful socks." Alexis assured, perkily. "And fake mustaches."

"God, you're so fluffy... and weird."

"Check this stuff out!" Doug said eagerly, drawing the girls to the back of his van. He shuffled through a duffel bag, taking things out and showing the kids. "Sasquatch footprint." He said, taking out a big fossil-like footprint. "Jar of ectoplasm from a Sasquatch ghost." Destiny and Alexis rolled their eyes, turning back to each other, whispering whilst keeping an eye on him.

_"My mom said don't go near black vans,"_ Alexis whispered to Destiny. _"Or you get raped or abducted."_

_"Nah, we'll just get brainwashed."_ She stood on her toes as she watched Doug. _"Or hit with one of those phony props. It looks like he's making a _Supernatural_ parody."_

_"Supernatural is the shit!"_

_"I know right?"_

"Werewolf claw!" Doug went on, throwing back a fake claw. Ethan caught it, examining. "Best camping trip ever!"

Leon strolled over, eyeing Doug, then Destiny and Alexis. He turned to them and pointed his thumb back at him. "Why?"

The girls moved away from the van and closer him. "Why we're here, or why he's here?" Destiny asked, raising a shoulder.

"Why are _you_ here, Destiny?"

"Because. I'm bored, and I need something to make fun of."

"Isn't your fashion club meeting today?"

Destiny gasped and looked up at him. "Thank you, Le-Le!" She pecked a kiss on his cheek and ran off.

"We haven't called you Le-Le since kindergarten." Alexis said, snickering.

"Laugh it up," he threatened, showing her his fangs.

She flashed her deadly red eyes at him. "You were saying?"

Leon hissed and crossed his arms as he and Alexis joined everyone else at the van. Her eyes spotted Doug and she tried to push Leon back, knowing what could happen if he were to be caught.

"It's picking something up!" Doug exclaimed as they walked closer. He got down from the van. "Something close; gear up!"

Leon slapped his hands on his ears when he got a full experience of the beeping. He groaned. Alexis rubbed her temples with her fingers. Seeing the gadget in her boyfriend's hands, she took it and crushed it in her bare hands, relieving herself and her best friend.

"Whoops." she said, shrugging, half pleased. She threw it on the ground before Doug turned around. "I'm a klutz, sorry Doug!" She gave him pleading eyes, trembling her bottom lip.

"Bummer. It's okay, Alexis." he said, throwing his hand. "Hey, Gopher! Where've you been?"

Alexis turned around and nearly got a heart attack when she noticed Rory behind her, holding a cup of coffee. "Scoring you a latte!" he said, happily giving the cup to Doug. "It's a type of coffee."

"Whomp-whomp." Leon remarked, snidely. He pursed his lips. He pulled Alexis aside again. "Hey, I have this Biology test next week. Wanna help me study after school today? Please?"

"Can't, next week I wanna see if I can get back to dancing. Winter recital's coming up."

"Awwww." he whined.

"Ally, are you coming?" Benny asked, stretching out his hand to Alexis to pull her up into the van.

"Sure, why not?" she asked, slumping her shoulder up and down. She put on her glasses and grabbed her bag from the grass. "Le, you coming?"

"Nah. I never got lunch." Leon said, walking away, smiling, making a little inside joke.

Alexis rolled her eyes and took Benny's hand. He pulled her in they shut the doors behind them.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Taylor held her phone close to her as she walked home. Her day was okay. She snuck visits to Reina during cheer practice and they swam by each other all during swim practice. They sat together at lunch, though they nearly got caught when Verna and another girl spotted them and wanted to join them. Dating was hard in high school, let alone dating a girl... let alone dating a _popular_ girl.

Her phone beeped against her chest. She smirked when she read her new text.

_Miss u already, Tay. :3_

Taylor texted Reina back: _It's only been 15 minutes! :-D_

Shortly after, she replied back: _I know. But I'm lonely! Dx_

_Then go 2 the mall or something._

_Meet me there? We'll catch a movie? Popcorn's on meh, drinks on you?_

_Sure thing, niña._

_My name's not Nina. R u cheating on meh already?! :o :P_

_Niña means little girl in Spanish. Do ur HW for once and don't have some1 do it 4 u! See in 10._

_Biye! Smooches!_

Taylor blushed as she walked up the pathway to her house.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

"What's that?" Alexis said, looking down at the brown spill of liquid on the plate in front of her.

"The Falconhawk Forest Fry," Doug said, proudly. "This is what I'm chewing on when I'm in the bushes looking for El Chupacabra: canned spam, canned beans, and pineapple chunks... from a can."

"So... it's all canned shit?"

"Yes."

"Okay then." she said, giving him a thumbs-up. "If I die, it's all on you, dude."

"Don't worry," Benny assured her, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Pineapple is wicked caramelized!" He high-fived Doug and Alexis rolled her eyes.

She had lost count of how many times she rolled her eyes today. Hearing all this false information about monsters and hunting them, and not being able to correct it without exposing herself and her friends sent her head to insanity. She scooped up what was on her plate and ate it, hesitantly. But she nodded with satisfaction.

"Not bad," she said. "You weren't lying."

"Would I ever lie to you?"

"Eat up. We'll need all of our energy for an all-night terror stake-out." Doug commanded, making Alexis choke.

She slammed her hands on the table. "I have homework to do, are you insane?!" She slumped on the chair and slapped her hands on her glasses. "I can't screw up my homework grade!"

Yes, she cared about homework, but there were really a few reasons why she couldn't go out tonight. Her devious, mental half-sister, her overprotective mother, her curfew of ten o' clock, and being out at night, with the disadvantage of not using her powers to defend herself. She planned to keep herself indoors, with the protection of walls.

"Stake-out?" Ethan choked out, obviously worried.

"I'm not just here to cook, sweetheart," Doug pointed out. "We're gonna find some scares."

"Aw crap." Alexis whined, twirling her amulet around with her pointer finger. She chewed on her bottom lip. She took an apple out from the bag on her lap and bit into it, trying to calm herself down. She did love apples. "Where, though?"

"Rule number six: Where bodies lay, scares will play," he quoted. "The graveyard."

Alexis' face flushed and she stopped chewing.

_Of course. The same place where I met Melanie the last time! Where else? We might as well stake-out Blackrose while we're at it! _she thought, staring down at her hands. She looked up at Benny who took her plate away to put it in the sink.

_What are we gonna do? _she mouthed to him. _I _cannot_ go back there._

He shrugged in response and gave a weak smile. _At least we're spending time together..._

"No!" Ethan cried, making everyone turn to him. Alexis took another bite of her apple.

"Why not?" Doug asked, cutting the silence.

"Because... My house is haunted!" he improvised.

Alexis, Benny and Doug shot looks at each other, then at Ethan. "It _is?_" they asked.

"Uh..." he stalled. "Yeah. It is."

"Is the neighborhood haunted, then?!" Alexis asked sarcastically, (but no one caught on), chewing even harder on the apple. She swallowed. "Ooh, can we look in my house, then? I really want to go home!" She was desperate. "Oh, but my mom doesn't like people tracking dirt on the floor and rugs. It pisses her off so many levels." She knew he was joking, she was trying to help him out.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Benny asked, obviously believing his best friend. Alexis slapped her forehead and slid her hand down her face.

"Slipped my mind." Ethan answered, laughing awkwardly.

Alexis' phone buzzed in the pocket of her vest. She took it out and read the text from her mom.

_Sweetie, are you coming home? I'm worried. - Mom_

She smiled at the trail of hearts her mother put after her text. She replied, sighing: _I'm fine, Mommy, I'm over at Ethan's. I gotta take care of _something_. Promise I'll try to make it home by 10, if not 11. Love you! - Lexi_

She dapped her thumb a few times on the kissy-face emoticon and sent it.

* * *

**Okay. Finishing this chappie up in the next one! Promise! It'll take over where this one left off.**

***TwistedTelepath***


	32. Chapter 32: Ruthless

**Shout Outs:**

**funkybananas47: A quote from my mother when one of my ex-boyfriends picked me up to go to a party. :P I am great, why thank you! I'm working with some peeples on their fics when they need help, working on my own, drawing, riding my bike, doing things... boy, it's a boring summer. Thank God I'm going away from college to get some variaty. But... I will miss my insane family. All effing eight of them. Dx But my little brother Aaron is so CUTE. He's my little MBaV buddy, (well all these idiots that I mentioned are my buddies... except my sister Ava. She's always hatin' on my Benny Rabbit! And I'm like... "Bitch, please. You're jealous you cannot be that naturally sexy!" And she says... "I wish you were adopted." And I say... "Right back at you." So... done with that family stuff... Oh! My least favourite EPs? Um... I don't really like Village of the Darned. Or um... um... um... um... DAMN IT'S SO HARD. Ooh. The ending of ReVamped pissed me off. And so did the ending of TDTEAD Part 2. That's too long to type... and yeah. SUCH A BIG FRIGGIN' CLIFFHANGER. I'm enraged. Grrr. OOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Jenson and Jared. :3 Yummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. Damn, this response is long. *Shrug***

**Cat of Flames: Thanks, missy! Those reactions are coming soon... soon... Ha. Hahahahahhahaha. Ha. **

**Uknowme16: YOU STOLE MY 'ha' THING! ARGH. :P Kidding. **

**Guest: Yooooooo! It's here! Savour the flavour!**

**Note: Erm... Oh yeah. There's an upcoming two-part chapter! Soon. I dunno when. Aaaaand a shocker to come in chapter 37. Already written. And... Any cute Christmas gift suggestions, I am open. I'm stumped. Well... I have an idea, but I wanna hear what y'all gotta say. Okaii. PEACE.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own this series. Or the rights to it. Or these boys. Ohh. The boys... :o... Wait... oh yeah! Okay. I'm done. I own Alexis, Destiny, Leon, Laila, Craig, Taylor, Reina, etc. And the story. And the plot. And stuff.**

* * *

With her earbuds in her ears, Alexis was listening to the instrumental music her dance instructor, Madame Swan, emailed her, whilst she had her boots off, sliding across the floor with her red London Hello Kitty fuzzy socks. She held onto the arm of the couch and stuck her right leg out, pointing her toes as she practiced stretching. She watched the boys hover over Doug.

She clutched onto her iPod as she bent her left knee, coming down to the floor slowly and steadily on her left foot. She furrowed her eyebrows when Doug took out his phone. She pulled out her earbuds and swung them over her neck.

"... Let you guys listen in on some showbiz chatter." he said, tapping a button on his phone and pulling it in front of him.

"Oh joy," she said, slickly smiling. "I'm over-excited! Someone _pinch_ me!"

Benny reached over to her and tightly pinched her flesh, back her shriek and jump, losing her balance and plopping on her butt. She rubbed her ankle and shot a look up at him, glaring.

_"Quit being a spazz!"_ he hissed. _"He's cool!"_

"_Whatever_." she commented, snorting.

"Makowski! The ratings on your last episode were like a disease!" a voice shouted through the phone. Alexis tried to contain her beaming smile as she listened on the floor. "You're putting people to sleep! It's all 'Ooh, what a squeak that floor made' or 'Oh man, I hope that table didn't move!'" it wise-cracked.

_This man speaks my language! _Alexis thought to herself.

"Unless the Scarefinder actually finds something this week," the man on the phone continued. "You can kiss your joke of a show goodbye!" He hung up.

Alexis sucked in her lips and looked down. Her cheeks burned red and her eyes were watering. It was hard not to laugh when there was proof Doug was a fake. "That was pretty sick, huh Doug?" she asked, her voice cracking. "I'm sorry."

"Your show's in trouble? But, it's awesome, the last episode rocked!" Ethan protested.

"It was weak. It's always weak!" Doug admitted, breaking down. "I've never even actually seen anything!" He fell into an armchair. "And this Ghost Grid! It's never found a ghost!" He shut off the red lasers beaming across the living room.

Alexis stood up and pulled on her combat boots, actually feeling sympathy for the poor man. She awkwardly went toward him and patted the blonde mullet on his head. It felt like a wig, but she didn't dare say it aloud. "I'm sure the world's not over." she said, trying to laugh it off. "I-it's that guy's fault! He doesn't see the... _awesomeness_ of your show!"

"Uhh, why'd he call you _Makowski?_" Benny asked.

"My real name's Doug Makowski. Falconhawk is made-up." Doug said.

Alexis cupped her hand on her mouth. "Oh _shit_." She went to her boyfriend and comforted him as he broke down, like he was struck by lightning or he was dying of a coma. She hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Benny-boo, it's okay..."

The doorbell rang. Ethan went to the door and said something, but Alexis didn't hear as she tried to support a broken Benny.

Destiny rushed in the room, pointing at her. "YOU! There you are! I was looking for you everywhere! I feel so neglected!" She pushed Benny away from her and gripped her shoulders and shaking her, letting her hair flop back and forth. "I was this close to reporting your absence to the coppers!" She made a parting with her thumb and her index finger. "THIS CLOSE! I can't bear without you, Lexi! I can't!" She fake-cried on her shoulder. "I missed my twin."

Alexis patted her red curls and nodded, blowing. "It's okay now, Des." She lifted Destiny's head up. "Lexi's here."

Sarah came into the living room, saying, "Oh no! I'm paralyzed by terror!" she mocked.

"Do you mind?!" Destiny shouted at her. "We're having a best friend moment!"

"What good is a camera that sees vampires," Doug said, sniffling looking at a camera. "when there are no vampires to see?!" He scanned the camera across the room. He pointed at Sarah. "Holy cow! A vampire!"

"Whaaaaaaaat?" Alexis played off, as if she knew nothing. She looked around nervously. "Wheeeeere? Edward, is that you?! I can't see your hair!"

"What?" Ethan asked, ignoring her. "No, this is just a girl I know... who just showed up to leave." He turned to push his vampire babysitter out. He couldn't risk exposing her.

"Oh, give me a break!" she hissed, turning back. She flashed gold eyes and shot out her fangs, really hissing at Doug.

"Oh my god," Destiny murmured, shielding her face away from Sarah. "In the house?! Really Sarah? Have some respect!"

"A vampire!" Doug said, panicking and dropping the camera. "A vampire!" He ran out the room.

"Looks like she broke your hero." Destiny turned to Ethan. "I call dibs on his weave!"

"Can you science me some new blood?" Sarah asked carelessly.

"He saw you!" Ethan said.

"I'm next to go," Alexis said, shrugging. "I will see all of in the afterlife. Thanks a lot, Little Miss Vamps-a-Lot!"

"Yeah, and he really looked like he was going to do something about it." she scoffed. "The guy is a total poser."

Just then, an arrow burst into the room and almost hit Sarah's head, sticking to the wall. Alexis ran up to it and snatched it.

"Katniss roleplay... Here I come!" she declared. "And they said it couldn't be done!"

"Who's they?" Destiny asked. "Hannah Price?"

"... Yes." she whispered, lowering her head, shamefully.

"A real vampire!" Doug shouted from across the room, armed with a crossbow. "The haters on my blog can eat it!"

He ran after Sarah, and she turned, running off in vampire speed. Alexis sighed with relief and held her chest. The four turned to each other, Destiny with a half-bored expression blowing her hair up in her eyes. She put a hand on her hip and threw her hair back.

"Sarah is in deep shit." she concluded, shaking her head.

"Yeah, Doug is awesome!" Benny said, the happiest one in the one.

"Retard." She threw a punch in his stomach and while he was down she smiled sweetly. "I am so sweet. Like sweeter than Strawberry Shortcake covered in sprinkles and sugar."

"I _hate_ you!" he shouted, bitterly at her, holding his stomach.

"The best I could do was a danish," Rory said, coming in the room. "Did I miss anything?" he asked, innocently.

"I'll take that off your hands..." Alexis offered, slowing taking the danish out of his hands. She inhaled the scent and smiled. "Where were we?"

"We gotta save Sarah," Destiny said, putting her fists on her hips. "Ethan, if only you saw me and Al on Monday."

"She was like 'flip, flip, oh yeah, take that vampire dude'," Alexis supported, in a high-pitched voice. "And I was like 'fireball, fireball, boo-yah, I'm awesome'. And the vampires were like 'hiss, hiss, buurrrrrn, pow, pow-'"

"We kind of get it..." Ethan said, trying not to offend her.

"Excuse me if I like adding a visual effect!" she said, crossing her arms, offended anyway.

"We can watch the feed from his camera in his van!" Benny chirped.

"But then we need popcorn!" Alexis whined, dusting her hands. "We don't have time like that to waste popping popcorn!"

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Leon strolled through his neighborhood, sniffing the swift, warm breeze by his nose. His nostrils flared and he licked his barred teeth. He slipped on his dark sunglasses and sped off, following the direction of the scent. He followed it to an alley, but quickly panicked when he saw Doug. He gave a worried frown and backed up into the street.

_Hmm... _he thought. _If I bite him, show's cancelled, I'm the hero to zillions of vampires in the world... but Craig's worst enemy because I broke his little heart... But if I run, I'm a coward and a shame to my family, and I'm missing out on an epic meal... decisions, decisions._

Another scent hit his nose, flooding his system. He licked his teeth again, letting his fangs down.

_Oh well. Another night in the life of Leon Chase._

He ran off to the next smell and found a tall, thin girl in the midst. She had long, waist-length white-blonde hair, fair skin, and a speck of freckles on her thing nose. She pursed her lips when she noticed him checking her out. She wiggled her fingers and gave a grin. Her hazel eyes sparkled.

His throat ran dry and burned with thirst. He sniffed the beautiful breeze of her blood and ran his hand through his dark, spiked hair. His mouth watered as he walked up to her.

"Sup," he said, his voice breaking. He slapped his hand on his shoulder. "Dammit. That could've went smoother."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

"This is gonna be awesome!" Alexis said, smiling. "I might actually watch this on TV instead of Glee!" She paused. "Hahahahahahahahahaha! _Shit_ no! I love Glee! Almost as much as Doctor Who and Back to the Future!"

"That's like something I would say," Benny said, looking at her. "I'm glad I'm rubbing off on you."

"Eww," Destiny sneered, rolling her eyes. "Mushy-gushy geek love."

"This is bad." Ethan told them, worried.

"Hey, let's not say things we can't take back." Rory warned.

"Everybody shut up!" Alexis hissed. "There's an audio feed!"

She nodded for Benny play it, and he followed through with it, as eager as her.

"Alright Makowski," the producer spoke as the kids watched Doug in the main view. "We're going live with this. It better be ratings gold! We're interrupting Biggest, Bravest Babies!"

Destiny gasped. "Damon watches that all the time! It's the cutest!"

"This is huge, Jerry," Doug said. "The world's first televised vampire kill! This bloodsucker's dead... again."

"How can you kill something that doesn't even show up on TV?" Alexis asked, leaning backwards, narrowing her eyes at the screen. She was squinting at the bright light, but also amazed at how dense the situation was. "Like... that's like killing an alligator with a rock."

"Guys, we gotta do something!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Do you think Doug would kill Sarah?" asked Benny, becoming concerned.

"Even if he doesn't, the whole world is gonna know she's a vampire!"

"This small little town will be swarmed with dudes like Doug." Alexis said, shaking her head and rubbing the back of her neck. "And government scientists. Demonologists... with exorcising books and ash to draw out those creepy pentagons! They will pin me down and choke me spiritually until I'm bawling! Which I will be!" She laced her fingers through her thick hair, tears swelling in her eyes.

"Lexi, don't cry!" Rory said.

"No... This screen is so effing bright!" she said, shielding her eyes. "Can you guys turn down the brightness settings?"

"What do we do?" Destiny asked, toying with the collar of her pink 'I Love Cats' sweater. "I mean like... together... minus softy little Ethan, we can totally screw this guy up. Lexi can burn him to death... Or shock him... or torture him... whatever. I can turn into anything and use the form's features to kill him... Batman over here can tear him limb from limb... and Skinny..." She turned to Benny, then groaned looking down. "He cannot do anything. He doesn't even know how to use his powers in the first place. _Why_ is he here? _Who_ is he?"

"FYI, Doug's our hero... with the exception of you. And I don't want to use my arcane powers to rip his soul from his mortal body." Benny denied, rolling his eyes at Destiny.

"_Sure_ you won't... And _I'll_ start going to that all-girls school across town and wear that flashy, plaid, prep uniform."

"Will you really? You'd be doing all of us a huge favor."

"Ooh... souls from mortal bodies sound pretty good right now." Alexis said, grinning, opening her palm. An icy-blue opening stood in her hand and wind came in the van, blowing everyone's hair back. An evil smile spread on her expression. Destiny passed her hand across Alexis' face, slapping her out of it. She shook her head and sighed. "Thanks. Phew. This good versus evil thing inside me is hard work to contain. Sometimes I'm a good girl... and other times I can be so devious... So... what's the plan?"

Ethan smiled, struck with an idea. "Doug wants a show about vampires? We'll give him one."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Tanya tapped her fingernails on the wall of her bedroom. She parted her lips, waiting for the silence to stop on the other line. Waiting was bad, but knowing that her fifteen-year old daughter was outside, alone with her friends and a stranger, made her want to tear her hair from the roots. It was near nine, which almost left an hour for Alexis to come home safely and without a speck of harm on her.

She looked in the mirror. Worry lines creased over her forehead and her eyes were drooping down slowly.

"Hello?" Scott's voice asked over the line. "Tanya, are you still there?"

Her eyes shot open. "I'm here! What were you telling me?"

On the other line, Scott was bent on the couch in his living room, his elbow going through his thigh and his sweaty palm sticking to his temple. Shivers came over his body for the first time, since his body was used to being abnormally hot of supernatural temperature. "Mel's gone. She didn't come home last night." his voice sounded desperate and weary, like he was in a panic.

He was.

"Are you kidding?!" Tanya shouted through the phone, raising her eyebrows. "You can't mean that! Where could she have gone?"

"I'm not sure. If she doesn't show up tonight, I want to report it to the police tomorrow. Will you come with me? I'll need moral support."

Tanya stuttered, biting on her lip and darting her eyes from the mirror to her bedroom window. "Are you sure she's missing? Positive."

"I'm sure of it. She may be cold-hearted, but she would a least have the nerve to tell me where she was."

"Alright. I'll go with you, Scott." she agreed, tapping her fingers on her arm. "I just hope she's okay."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

"Omigod, you look like a rip-off of Damon Salvatore!" Destiny said, pointing at Benny, choking of laughter. "I guess she's your Elena?" She pointed her thumb at Alexis who was dressed dramatically.

Her hair was pulled up and turned to the side, braided and turned into a bun. A braid looked like a headband on her forehead. Her eyes watered from the contact lenses she wore. Her lips were a dark red and her eyes were bombed with mascara and thick eyeliner. A laced choker rested on her neck with a ruby in the center, with attached chains, holding a little cross in between the imprint of bones on her upper chest. A red, old-fashioned dress with thick straps draped onto the floor of the warehouse. The sleeves with decorated and extremely long. She held a thick, silk black Darth Vader-like cloak in her fist and a laced mask in the other.

She waved at them, smiling with fake fangs in her mouth. She straped on her mask and pulled the cloak over her shoulders, fastening it.

"She looks 'hawt," Benny said, smiling back at her. "Even though this by far the weakest fight preparation in the history of showdowns..." He furrowed his eyebrows as Destiny ran an eyeliner pencil over them. "Why are you scary-good with makeup?"

"When you spend time with five brothers, you need to get into loads of girl stuff to cleanse the soul." she said, sucking her teeth. She licked her thumb and rubbed it between his eyebrows. "Don't wanna give you a unibrow. We're going for Edward Cullen, not Deuce Martinez."

"There's a difference?"

"I'm actually not sure, but hey! All these vampire craps started with Anne Rice. I should know, Alexis talks about her work all the time."

There was an awkward pause between them. "You're actually not half-bad, Dee."

"Neither are you, Ben."

Another silence.

"Let's not tell anybody we talked all mushy like this, 'kay?"

"It's a love-hate thing."

"Look, Sarah's here," Destiny said, looking over at the short vampire in a pink over-grown Snuggie. "Lexi! You and Bennito, positions!"

"Sure thang!" Alexis called over, taking up her red dress in her hands and walking over to her organized spot behind a stack of boxes. Benny met her behind the boxes the peeked out, gazing at Doug, who had crept in the warehouse, still armed with his crossbow.

"Triggerus Coolius," he casted, stretching his hand at the crossbow. Alexis came from behind him and blew an icy breeze, trying to boost his spell. They turned back, toward the boxes.

Alexis held his hand, looking up at him. "You make a sexy-ass vampire."

"And you look fangtastic as my jealous ex-girlfriend." he hinted, winking.

_"You trespassed, human! On land that is not yours!" _Ethan's voice growled in the open space.

The couple turned to see what was going on.

"I'm tracking a vampire!" Doug said, pointing at him. "Your eternal foe!"

"You've tracked my forbidden girlfriend!"

"And my future vampire wife!" Benny accused, getting into character, in a smooth-like voice that made Alexis laugh secretly. "I am Fangstorm, the vampire. If you have harmed my love, then I will totally... _vampire_ you."

"This is still super lame." Destiny whispered to Alexis, coming behind her. "What's the point, again?"

"To get away from this douche once and for all." Alexis said, looking back at her. "And to save the town... all while looking stupid yet role-playing in a sophisticated manner."

"And then she bored me..." Destiny turned away and went back to Rory.

Alexis watched the show for a few more minutes, then Sarah came in, and that was her signal. She came in, glaring and showing the plastic fangs in her mouth. She moved her hands around as if she were grasping air. She took off the hood on her head.

"My oh my," she said in a dark, crisp voice. "Isn't it Bonnie... The beloved princess of my beloved. Well, I've come to take back what's rightfully mine!" She dramatically clung to Benny and looked away. "The lush and handsome Fangstorm."

"I'd think the vampire princess would be better dressed," Doug commented, far off. "Her rival looks way better."

Alexis broke character and beamed a smile. "Aw, thanks!" she said, throwing her hand. "It _is_ four-thousand years in the making."

"I heard that, you jerk!" Sarah shot back. She turned back and both of them got back into character. "Valentina," she said, addressing Alexis by her stage name. "I thought we were friends! And Fangstrom, Greg! Please do not make me choose between love, and the _super_ ancient tradition of our people!"

"Blah, blah, blah!" Alexis hissed. "It's all about Bonnie! Such a hard life having two handsome boys fight over you! What about me?! You stole Fangstorm away from me! We were in love, but alas you and your sick, whore-ish ways drew him away from me!"

"This is so stupid!" she whispered loudly to Ethan.

"Your character wouldn't say that!" he said back.

"Yah, stick to the script, girlfriend!" Alexis added, pipping in. "You hate me; I hate you, I thought we had a connection!"

"I, Fangstorm," Benny continued. "challenge this dog to a wicked spin-kick fight!" He slid back, out of sight, but then came flying at Ethan. Alexis backed up as they fought. She swore she saw Destiny in the background, howling, impersonating a wolf, pretending to be Greg.

"I am Fangstorm!"

She rolled her eyes and went next to Sarah, giving a fake, deadly look. She winked a little after. Sarah went to Doug and Alexis followed.

"I beg of you. Please, Mr. Falconhawk, you can't let them kill each other. You're the only human who can help." she pleaded.

"And I won't be able to kill her with her moping around like a zombie," Alexis said, eyeing Doug, barring her teeth.

"Do I keep my hunters instincts in check and play peacemaker?" he thought out loud, walking around them. "Or do I bag myself two vampires and write my name in the history books?" He looked at them. "Yeah, I'll do that one." He smashed the ice off his crossbow and aimed it at them.

Alexis growled, letting her demonic side take over and took the weapon, then hurled it back. She grabbed his shirt and opened her mouth, staring into his eyes. She pierced her red pupils into his. He broke out of her hold and launched himself at Sarah. She kicked him, sending him soaring across the room. He landed by the boys, who were still "fighting".

"Sarah!" Ethan whimpered. "Did you have to kick him so hard?!"

Alexis rubbed her eyes and gained control over herself again. Then she face-palmed herself. _"Doomed."_ she whispered to herself.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

"Where are you guys?" Leon asked, concerned. "Did Alexis get you guys locked in the library again?"

_"No,"_ Destiny teased, laughing. _"Long story short... Doug won't be coming back... Ever. We scared him out."_

"_Really?_"

_"Nope. With these people?! Ha! Nah, he's just broken. Mopey. Like Brendan after a breakup."_

Leon paused at the sound of his older brother's name and flinched. He barely spoke to him since he showed his true feelings towards him becoming a vampire. They merely passed each other in the halls of school and made eye contact at home. He shook his head to get the thought out of his brain.

"So, Scarefinder is cancelled?"

_"For good. I guess he's taking the footage of the fight and burning it or something. That'd be logical."_

_"NO! He needs to put that on TV! Remember? My college application!"_ Alexis cried in the background. _"Have you no sense?"_

_"I gotta go."_ Destiny said, then hanging up on him.

He smiled and slipped his phone in his pocket, then continued his walk home.

* * *

**This is the calmest ending I've had in a while. **

***TwistedTelepath***


	33. Chapter 33: Wanted

**Shout Outs:**

**funkybananas47: Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn. That's a cray-cray summer. And ikr. It's like... the producers took a gun. Loaded it. And started shooting fans in the heart while laughing evilly. Like "HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! You'll never know what happened, bitches!" Tbh, whenever it's mentioned I start moaning. When my mom asks me about it: MOOOOAAAAAANNNN. When we walk into Target and there's some season 1 DVDs: MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAANNNNNNNN. When I go shopping with my older brother and I see a striped polo shirt: M-m-m-m-moan... (Then I cry) I feel awkward during the alligator one too! It's kind of weird. Like... who ships baby alligators from Florida to Ontario? And what kind of person leaves them in the toilet, expecting them to be there the whole time? Then just watches his friend flush them? I would've slapped him and said "What. The. Hell?! Did you NOT see my baby alligators in there?! ARE YOU BLIND?!" ... So yeah. Yup. They do look more mature. Puberty works wonders on the less fortunate. I've only watched season 1 on YouTube because well... I have to write this fic somehow! :P And you too!**

**Cat of Flames: And here it is! : )**

**Uknowme16: THANKS. :D**

**Guest: THANKS TO THE SECOND POWER.**

**elygeorge: xD Yeah it is! Part 1 of the season finale tomorrow! :D**

**Note: I'm so effing mad about this hiatus thing. WHY did they decide to do this? WHY did they decide to cancel our dreams? They might as well take away our freedom... or maybe they already did! I'm gonna hang myself... Joking. I wouldn't do that... until things got desperate. Like if the world started to fold in on us. Or something apocalyptical. -End of rant- Oh. And I hate how short I made chapter 34.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this damn show. Or else it'd be airing right now. Dx Oh the feels...**

* * *

That following Thursday, Destiny and Alexis met at lunch with their boyfriends and Laila, Leon, Ethan, and Sarah, outside, to talk about where Melanie would've gone. Alexis said Tanya left that morning to support Scott in reporting her absence to the police and that she didn't come home on Tuesday, which frightened everyone even more than having her with them. The fact that she could be anywhere, watching them, and plotting their every move was scary.

"Maybe she got kidnapped," Alexis said, shrugging. "I mean, she had it coming. She wasn't exactly the type to make friends."

"She could have gotten murdered," Laila suggested, folding her hands. "There's still those thick possibilities."

"Right," Rory told her. "So, it's still valid to say that she got abducted by space aliens, right?"

"_Sure_..."

His face lit up. "I knew they were real!"

"E.T. is fooling everybody..."

Leon had his eyes glued to a Biology notebook, his pupils darting from side to side, memorizing every mark of black or blue pen or pencil on the book. He tapped the eraser of his orange Staples pencil on the inside cover, since it always helped him think. Destiny got fed up and snatched the pencil, then threw it back. Leon looked up and slammed the notebook shut. He glared at her.

"My pencil!" he said, running back to go get it.

Destiny rolled her eyes and fiddled with the ring on her finger. "So, we were brainstorming?" she asked.

"When's the last time you guys saw her?" Sarah asked her.

"Halloween night. And let me tell you, either she's really bad at applying makeup, or she has the mark and that thing spilled itself all over her face... because honey, she looked down-right _scary_." Destiny tossed her hair back and gave a long sigh. "But I didn't take any pics, so I can't put it up on my beauty blog for 'The Dos and Don'ts of Halloween'."

"You mean the thing Alexis had?"

Alexis nodded. She hovered her hand over her face. "Her whole face, Sarah. Plus her neck, her arms. Like... damn."

"And she sent her army of minion vampires after us," Laila added. "It was a _looooooooong_ night."

Alexis took the Book of Light Moon out of her bag and flipped through the pages, the ink slowly flooding on them and revealing the neat script that was her father's handwriting.

_The Mark of the Maligno _was written under a sketch of black curves and lines, on a traced picture of the human body. Every line and curve met at the center; the heart. On the chest, it formed into a curvy, twisted shape. The face had curls of ink on it and the eyes were dotted red, similar to what happened to Melanie's face. She passed the book over to Benny and showed him, pointing at it.

"_Maligno_ means 'evil one' in Latin," he said, looking up after reading it.

Destiny snapped her fingers and took the book. "Didn't Charon whisper something like that when we went to go meet him? Does he know? Is it one of his curses?"

"People don't refer to Charon as 'evil one'... at least when he's not in the room." Alexis denied. She thought, closing her eyes. The first thing to pop in her head from the words "evil one" was her grandmother, her father's mother, Christina Wate. She could remember her reaching for her chest, flashing back to her Swan Lake recital. She flashed open her eyes, getting chills on her spine from the memory. "Gran- Christina's the one who gave me the mark," she stuttered, recovering. "She gave it to Melanie, too... so she must be the 'evil one'?"

"But why?" Ethan asked, taking the book from Destiny. "I mean... didn't your grandma love Melanie? Why'd she do it?"

"She probably forgot or something," Rory said, shrugging. "My parents forget things all the time."

Ethan looked at him, confused, but then an idea sprang into his head. "He's onto something!"

"_What?_" everyone asked in unison.

"The next page! It says 'The Evil One used this mark for purpose. She casted it onto her enemies, to curse them into eternal darkness', like Alexis... no offence." She shrugged and kept listening. "... 'but also casted as a reward and a blessing, for those who served her well'. Melanie."

"But why is it destroying her face?!" Destiny demanded, still confused. "If it's a blessing, why the hell is it spreading all over her, making her even more moodier than usual and taking over her mind."

"Christina could have casted the wrong mark."

"What if it's not Melanie?" Sarah asked. "Weeks ago, I saw her in the park and she was as scared as a little girl. She didn't know what she was doing."

"Unless she's being possessed by a ghost," Rory said, nodding. "That wants to take revenge on the mortal world-"

Alexis stopped him. "You're a genius!" she cried, raising her arms and hugging him.

"That still sounded pretty stupid to me, but okay..." Laila said, rolling her shoulders back.

Leon came back, smiling and nodding. "I found my lucky pencil." he declared. "In the trash." he spat at Destiny.

"It's not my fault I was born with perfect aim..." she said, holding her hands up.

"No. Grandma is known for her possession skills," Alexis told Laila, taking the book from Ethan. "It's a basic fact that all demons can possess the dead or mortal perfectly. So, what if Melanie got the blessing, but she's being taken over by Christina, and Christina's adjusting Melanie's body so that she can take over." She flipped further. She pointed at a page that seemed blank to everyone else, but visible to only her and Benny. "Dad had a journal entry about that, it happened to one of his ex-girlfriends."

Destiny purred. "Go Daddy Wate!"

Alexis rolled her eyes and cleared her throat. "'Note to self: Never bring a girl home to Mother. If she's beautiful, surely, Mother will find her to instant liking and insist she stay for dinner. Her soul will be the first to go, along with her body. Mother will take over her body in order to sustain her youth within herself and feed off her emotions and dreams, along with taking over her mind and controlling her as if she were a puppet.'"

"He practically just gave us the whole scoop," Destiny said, clapping. "So... what does this mean?"

"It means Christina's possessing Melanie," Ethan summed up. "And she's planning something. Something big. And Melanie's a key-point in her plan."

"But why'd she have all of those vampires?" Leon asked, still looking at his notebook. "I swear I saw a few of my last meals at that party... and they didn't look happy to see me. I made them; you'd _think_ they'd be happy to see me!"

_"I think I saw Ivy and Isis..."_ Rory murmured to him.

_"Did you get them?"_

_"Well... they sort of slipped _away_..."_

Leon slapped his hand on his face. Ivy and Isis were two girls that Rory and Leon had turned a while back, but Leon had forgotten all about them. He didn't know they survived the bite. Now that they were on the loose, he and his blonde friend were in trouble.

The bell rang far away and everyone got up, taking their bags off the freshly manicured grass. Alexis shut the book and slipped it into her bag.

"Well, let's not worry about it too much," Laila said. "Or else it'll drive us crazy. Talk to Tanya about it, then I'm sure she'll tell Scott and they'll handle it. Okay?"

Alexis nodded and walked off with the freshmen to their next class, while Leon and Sarah went in the same direction as each other.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

"Last night was fun," Reina told Taylor as she stopped by her locker to grabbed her sparkly blue notebook for Chemistry. She blotted her lips on the napkin she was holding to make sure she wasn't wearing too much red lipstick. "Don't tell anyone we went to go see _Real Steel_. That could ruin my image." She leaned closer to her. "Even though part of me went for Hugh Jackman."

Taylor giggled and put her finger on her lips. "I won't tell a soul."

They laughed together and Reina closed to locker door. The hall was empty, so they joined hands. Reina tilted her head on Taylor's shoulder as they walked. She brushed her nose on her light maple skin and smiled. "Your skin's soft."

"The beauty of cream?" Taylor asked, shrugging.

Reina snorted and pressed her lips on Taylor's, slipping her thin, pink tongue into her mouth. Taylor didn't reject it. She braced herself and moved her own tongue around in Reina's mouth. Taylor held her tightly in her hands and tried to breathe in between their kiss. A sparkling sensation burned through her blood, loving the kiss even more than their first one... until she heard footsteps.

The two pulled apart. Erica stepped closer to them.

"What was that?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

Reina and Taylor were dead silent. They gave awkward glances to each other and then looked at the blonde.

"Are you two... _together?_" she went on. "OMG. That's...-"

Reina gritted her teeth and met Erica, face-to-face. She pierced her brown eyes into her light ones. She curled her lips as she glared.

"Say anything about this," Reina threatened. "And I'll make sure you never say anything again. I will ruin you."

"You don't know me." Erica shot back, her eyes tinting with gold. "I _can_ ruin you."

Taylor glanced at both of them. She put her hand on Reina's shoulder and stared into her eyes.

_"_Somnus_."_ she whispered, her voice echoing in Reina's head. Her eyes dropped down and she collapsed, falling fast asleep. She faced her brother's ex-girlfriend. "Don't hurt her." she told her. "Yes. We're dating. But please, Erica. I know you have a grudge against my brother for dumping you like that, but please don't take it out on me. I didn't do anything to you."

Erica nodded, sighing. "Whatever. Just... control that little guard dog you have. Or I will." She sped down the hall, the wind impact blowing Taylor's dark hair back.

She took Reina's warm hand and dragged her off to the nurse's office.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

In Geography, Craig held onto the leather sleeves of his jacket as he stared up at the map, as the teacher pointed around the continent of Europe. But all he could think about was his sister. It still bothered him why she came back. Like Laila said, evil doesn't die hard, so what was the catch? Did Jennifer want something? Or was she looking something? Did Charon send her?

"Craig?" Laila asked, rubbing his arm. "Are you okay?"

"Ah," the teacher said, pointing at Laila. "Laila. Can you tell me what the climate of Spain is like?"

"Umm..." she stalled, looking around at the staring class.

Alexis shot her hand up, eager to answer the question. The teacher called on her. She sat up proudly.

"The climate of Spain alters itself across the country," she said. "Three main climatic zones can be analyzed, according to topographical situation and orographic conditions, like the Mediterranean climate, the oceanic climate, and the semiarid climate. The Mediterranean climate is characterized by-"

"Okay. _Thank_ you, Alexis." the teacher cut off, sighing with relief.

The bell rang, ending class. Alexis frowned the shoved her books in her bag, muttering to herself. Laila mouthed a thank you to her and turned to Craig, who was frozen in thought. She shook his arm and bent next to him, trying to look at his face, since his hands covered it.

"C, class is over," she claimed, ruffling his scruffy, dirty blonde hair. "Time to go to History."

He looked up and lifted his head, raising his thick eyebrows. "Okay." he said, calmly, taking his bag and slinging it over his shoulder as his sister walked him out of class. Laila scanned him up and down, questioning if he was okay. The ball in his throat bobbed up and down as his head was directed straight ahead, not making any eye contact with her. His fists were balls; his blue-purple veins were rising underneath his nutmeg-colored skin. A thin stream of sweat fell from his head to the side of his high cheekbone. His lips twitched.

"What's wrong, Craig?" she asked. "You seem tense."

"I'm fine." he lied.

"No, you're not." she renounced, coming in front of him and halting him with her hand. "Or else you'd be pumped and be bragging. I may be younger, but I definitely know some things. I'm not stupid."

"Okay, Laila," he said, raising an eyebrow. "You know would make me feel better? Striping some rookies and kicking ass after school."

"Then... let's do it. We're back on, anyway." Laila gushed, squealing and hugging him.

"Get off me."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

After the matheles' meeting following school, Alexis walked home with Ethan and Benny, which the dusty-brown November leaves crunching under their sneakers. She had her hands in her pockets, listening intently to _My Love _by Justin Timberlake, her eyes wandering down the sidewalk, trying see how much the town had changed since she was little.

Everything was still modernly intact; there were the same green, grassy lawns that smelt wet and fresh, the same houses that could've been there for decades, and the same warm feeling that made it feel like home.

When the song ended, she pulled off her Beats and heard the boys talking behind her, stilling talking about what happened at the meeting.

"... Hector's such a show-off," Ethan scowled, rolling his eyes. "I made one mistake. I said that y equaled x over three _plus_ one over three, but he had to be snarky and correct me in front of everyone."

Alexis giggled and turned backwards. "And he had that weird, puberty voice, too." she said, smirking. "His voice couldn't help but crack and get high-pitched."

"I think he has a crush on you," He turned to Benny. "You have competition."

Alexis stuck out her tongue in disgust. "Not to be mean, but Hector's... super awkward. I mean, if everyone had the same level of awkwardness in their body, then yeah, maybe I'd be into him if I wasn't into you, baby, but still. Gross."

"He stares at you when you answer questions." Benny said, walking up to her. His eyes bugged out their sockets. "Like this." he said in a disturbing voice.

"And he breathes out loud when he does it," Ethan added, shivering. "We think he wets himself."

Alexis held onto her bag strap and felt her muscles tighten. "You guys think he's _fantasizing _about me?"

"Mhmm..." they said in unison, giving close-mouthed smiles.

"Okay... that takes his pervert average from a five point three to a ten point five. _Disgusting_." She took out a stick of gum from her pocket, unwrapped it, and popped it in her mouth. "Did he tell you guys he likes me?"

"He just shows it. God-forbid he'll be waiting by your bedroom window tonight, watching you put on your pajamas." Ethan said, shaking his head.

Alexis sucked her teeth and kept chewing. As they stopped at the crosswalk, she saw the police not too far away, parked near a corner store. Two police officers were talking to a tall man with dark hair and deep blue-green eyes. The man looked like her father.

"Is that your dad?"

She nodded. "He's probably still talking to the police about what happened."

"Well it looks like they didn't take it for granted," Benny said, standing in front of a tree, holding a piece of paper. Alexis walked up to him and looked at it.

In bold, red letters was the word _MISSING_, underlined. To the right was a picture of Melanie, before the mark covered her face. She was actually smiling, showing perfectly straight white teeth and dimples. Her hair was resting on her shoulders and her green eyes looked bright with excitement. On the left showed information like her birthday, appearance, and when she was last seen. Scott's number was under all of it.

"Oh shit," she said, looking back and forth at the boys. "She's really gone."

* * *

**... Nothing left to say on the bottom... so... later! :D**

***TwistedTelepath***


	34. Chapter 34: Inferno

**Shout Outs:**

**InOtherWords13: Thanks, I've been working on that. And I know how ****you feel... somehow. I'm like that with watching TV sometimes. I feel like watching some shows at the exact time they show all-new episodes... but then I fall asleep. And then I forget. Dx And xD! I would! **

**Cat of Flames: Thanks! Yeah, it's cray-cray. I think this Christina thing will bury itself soon, because I don't want to focus on this in the third story. Too much original, not enough Canon focuses. Erica doesn't really do anything with it, really. Originally, she was gonna blackmail them, but I dunno yet. Hmm. What do you think?**

**Uknowme16: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?! Demons! Demons, everywhere! Fetch me my seraph blade and call Jace! :P**

**Guest: No probs, hon. I'm so glad you like it!**

**Note: This story will officially end on August 12th approximately. Dx One month from today. Two part chapter (really counted as Chapters 39 and 40) on July 29th. I'm mad at myself. There was no use of Canon characters in this chapter. :( But that mistake will never be made again. EVER.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBaV, nor anything related to it. I only own this story, the OCs, the mystery, the romance, etc. NONE OF THE EPISODES.**

* * *

Up in her room, Destiny was flipping through magazines, trying to get inspiration for her next mini-project, which was making cuter basketball uniforms for the girls' basketball team. She passed the warm, silver needle through a piece of red fabric, letting a string of matching red come through. She connected it from the back of the shirt to the front piece she had cut out. Outside, loud chirping came into her room, making her stop what she was doing and groan.

Ever since August, her basic shapeshifting powers were flooding in slowly. For example, animal manipulation, animal mimicry, bimorphing, body manipulation, and so on. And she could even hear thoughts of other living beings.

A grey, Egyptian Mau strolled into the room and climbed on Destiny's bed. She looked down and stroked its head, letting it purr.

"Princeton," she breathed. "weren't you taking your afternoon nap?"

He meowed in response and nestled himself in her lap. She giggled and pushed her sewing supplies to the side, then picked up the cat and hugged him. He yawned, showing the sharp teeth that keep residence in his mouth and curled up on her pillow; his tail wiggling in the air and whipping back and forth. She sighed and went to go close the window, so that the birds wouldn't come in her room; and so Princeton wouldn't eat them.

She put her hands on the top of the window, about to shut it, but then she saw her mother outside, with Doctor Reynolds. They were on the porch, next to one another, talking, with a big jug of iced tea beside them. She couldn't read lips, so she couldn't eavesdrop.

A while after, Doctor Reynolds waved goodbye and left the porch, going to the grey Mercedes down the street. Destiny saw her mother take the iced tea inside and shut the door. She turned back in her room and went downstairs.

She jogged down the stairs and saw her oldest brother, Damon, next to their mother, whispering to her. She decided to cut the conversation short. She fumbled for her phone in her pocket and held it up.

"The catering company said they'd be here for January 25th," she said, scaring Nicole into turned back. She nodded and sent Damon away. "Is... everything okay, Mom? Like, you're not using Damon to sell drugs or anything, are you?"

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Of course not. He's just going to run some errands for me on Saturday."

_Sure... errands... while we have sex with Doctor Reynolds..._ she thought.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

The sweet, cool breeze passed underneath Alexis' nose as she closed her eyes, letting it sink in. She sat on the overgrown grass in her backyard, which was a bad idea, since she wore white jeans and green stains would imprint on them, but she didn't care. It had been a while since she took the time to sit in the yard and clear her head.

She opened her eyes and leaned against the dark bark of the willow tree. She scanned the row of dandelions and withering tulips around the old roots. She took one and smelt it, but sneezed and put it down. She sneezed again and rubbed her nose, sniffling, since her allergies always got the best of her. Her nose started itching and a tingling burning started up inside. She started to breathe through her mouth until she wanted to go inside again.

She rose to her feet, dusting behind her and holding onto the tree, circling around it. She saw scratch marks on the wood, probably from Jess, or a wandering cat in the neighborhood. And she saw a carving in the woods that said _L + D_, which was something Destiny marked in since the sixth grade. Destiny used to have a major crush on Leon, but he took liking to other girls, leaving her lost in the endless best-friend zone. Alexis was just surprised Destiny hadn't come back to mark it out.

"Alexis," Tanya called from the back door of the house. "Are you practicing?"

Alexis jumped out from behind the tree and shook her head vigorously, letting the curls in her high ponytail bounce. "I had to do my homework, first, Mom." she said back, hinting at the open History textbook on the grass by where she was sitting. "French fur traders."

Tanya bowed her head and closed the sliding door, walking back in the kitchen. Alexis closed her textbook as the wind picked up, ruffling the pages. She stuffed it in her bag and took the candles she had in the next bag. She set them in a star formation on the grass and jolted over to the white picket fence, making sure no ambling people or nosy neighbors were around. She blowed out and rubbed her warm hands together.

She lit her left pointer finger on fire and lit each candle. The flames danced, moving from side to side with the wind, but they didn't burn out. She sat in the center of the star. Noting her presence, the flames tilted and spilled on the grass, forming the silhouette of a fiery star around her. She smiled and took out a little stuffed cat that she kept in the front pocket of her bag. She laid it in front of her and tried to interact with her concentration.

Alexis shut her eyes, but pictured the doll.

Without her knowing, the doll hovered from the ground and floated near her face, not far from her lips. As she wrinkled her nose, the doll's stitching ripped and stuffing peeked from the gap.

Inside her head, Alexis imagined the doll tearing in half. When she opened her eyes, it buried in the grass, in pieces, stuffing scattered around it, and one of its black button eyes was by her knee. Even though it was one of her favorite mini animals, she bounced up and squealed with excitement. She had finally gotten the hang of puppet manipulation, a power she practiced when she was younger and what she had inherited from her mother. She used to sit in her room and have tea parties with her dolls and toys, making them move.

She had also mixed a bit of pain inducement to tear it to shreds, because she didn't feel like trying it out on an actual person.

The sky began to dim and fireflies showed up in little green lights around the willow tree. Alexis hovered her hand in a circle bove the star's fire and absorbed it, letting it enter her pores and flood her veins. She blew out the five candles and put them in the plastic bag next to her schoolbag. She took them and jogged inside, running through the glass door and into the balmy atmosphere. She dropped her schoolbag by the coat rack and set the plastic bag on the counter.

Tanya came down the stairs and met her daughter by the counter.

"Thanks," Alexis said. "for letting me borrow your candles."

"You're welcome, sweetie." Tanya said, looking at the bag. "So, any luck?"

"Darkness manipulation is still a little uneasy, but I'm getting the hang of light. And doll manipulation is basically done with, but I don't know how it'll help me win a fight." She laughed to herself. "Over the weekend, do you think you, Dad, and Uncle Adam came team up and help me? I really want to get this out of the way, plus I haven't started on ballet. I'm supposed to run over to the studio next Friday."

"Absolutely. But... I think it'll just be Adam and I, your father's still in shock from Melanie's disappearance." Tanya said, picking at her nails. "Sorry, Al."

"It's fine," Alexis breathed out, shrugging. "A white-soul's better than nothing. Can Uncle Aaron visit, too?"

"Are you _sure_ you want Aaron here?"

Aaron wasn't technically family, but he was Alexis' godfather and a close friend of Tanya's. He was assigned as a guardian angel to a variety of people around the world, one of them including Benny. He wasn't an angel that you'd put your _full_ trust in to watch you, but he was good at his job.

"Positive," Alexis assured her. "Plus, we haven't seen him in a while."

Tanya groaned, but nodded her head anyway. "Fine. On Saturday, because I'm meeting Gabby at church on Sunday."

Alexis gave her a smile and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight."

"Night."

She went up the stairs and dashed to her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

That Friday morning, Taylor met with Destiny and Alexis at Lotta Latte. She was recovering from a bad dream she had about Reina, that made her worry for her safety. She was thinking about telling her about her family and friends, so that she could understand that she needed to protect her. She didn't want to keep secrets for her first girlfriend, because their relationship would be built on them along with raw lies.

"So..." she said, sitting down at a booth with them. "What's new?"

"Nothing." they said, both taking a sip of coffee. They looked at each other, disgusted, and twisted off the caps of their styrofoam cups and spitting the coffee back in. Alexis coughed it up and clawed it off her tongue and Destiny shoved it away from her. She twisted her bookbag strap and got up from her seat, cuing Taylor and Alexis to follow her.

They left the store, leaving their lattes there. Alexis pulled out peppermints from her bag and all three of them sucked on them, even though Taylor didn't dare touch coffee, but wanted to make sure she didn't have bad breath...

In case Reina was waiting for her.

"So... I need to tell you guys something," Taylor said, twirling her fingers in her circle. "Now, don't get mad..."

"Why?" Alexis asked.

"Because I didn't tell you this, and it's been a while."

Her phone beeped in her bag and she stopped walking to find it. She fished it out of her bag and saw the new text she got:

_Ran into tht bitch this morning. Don't tell any1 anything. It's our little secret, k? - Re_

Taylor sighed and slipped her phone back into her bag. "Nevermind."

* * *

**Next chap will be longer; Next chap is the zombie EP. TEEHEE! I loved that. It was like 'The Walking Dead', but with more comedy and raw material. Ooh... fun.**

***TwistedTelepath* **


	35. Chapter 35: This is the End

**Shout Outs:**

**funkybananas47: Gurrrrrrrrl, I'll never be done with Teenage Demon. I just have too many ideas in my cookie jar... literally, I keep little strips of paper in a cookie jar for when I come up with ideas for fics or chapters. :P I'm so weeeeeird. This one thing. Can't decide when the sequel'll be up yet... hmm... And I thought the same thing at first cos originally it was just gonna be telekinesis, but my sister was all like "Do the doll manipulation", and I said "Why? So it can end up like Chucky?" and she replied "Cos in your little finale, it can develop into controlling real peoples" and I said "... Maybe, kid. Maybe..." So, I'm deciding with that. As you can see, Lexi didn't have much friends as a child. :P**

**Cat of Flames: Me too! Did she ever blackmail people in the show? I don't remember. : / It's been too many months, man, too many months... o.o**

**Guest: I know, I'm mad it was short. That enraged me. GRRR. BUT THIS SHOULD BE AWESOME. IT SHOULD BE. :D**

**Uknowme16: Then Chapter 38 is your chapter, hon. Just be patient.**

**Note: Ummmmm... So like, I have an idea, but I'm not too totally positive about it, so I'm just going to give it away like Willy Wonka gave away free passes into his factory. I had this idea for a MBaV fic kind of like Pretty Little Liars. The TV show, not the book. If anyone wants it or wants to take it for a test run, it's fine by me as long as I get credit or something. *shrug* Biyeeeee**

***Check Out*: Radioactive, another fic by Vs-for-life**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBaV, just other stuff. OH! ALL YOU AMERICAN ATTICUS MITCHELL FANS/IMAGINARY WIVES/STALKERS (like me!)! He's in this in movie with the awesome Lawrence Fishburne, (to me, this guy is the walking Jesus of acting), called 'The Colony' is coming out in the US on September 20th 2013. Check it out if you just have that craving. I saw it ;)**

* * *

**~Alexis POV~**

"I can't believe we're going to die," Destiny told me. "And _you_ decided to wear _plaid_."

I looked down at my red and white plaid, sleeveless shirt. "_Screw_ me, then."

"Oh man," Benny complained. "Why couldn't we be at home, watching _So You Think You Can Fly_, eating a triple meat-lovers pizza, with extra meat."

Secretly, I agreed with him.

_"Fat-ass."_ Destiny muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, instead our teachers could bash in here any second and, scoop out our brains like chip-dip." Ethan said like it was nothing.

"Thanks, Sunshine," Taylor said from across the room. "You are the light of my life. What would I do without you?" A bang went off, making us flinch. "I think we should outrun them."

"We don't have to outrun _them_, we just have to outrun _him_." Destiny said, pointing at Benny. "You didn't have your life planned out, anyway." She smiled innocently.

"You know, I think they'd go for your brain first there, honor roll." he shot back.

"Destiny's on the honor roll?!" Ethan asked. "Since when?!"

"Since _forever!_" Destiny answered, offended. "I'm not just _pretty_."

He looked at me to see if she was telling the truth. "True chiz." I said, shrugging.

"Oh, you got competition." Taylor told him spitefully. Another fist pounded on the door.

"Shit, they have problems." I said, hugging my knees. And I never got to meet Barack Obama, you know? "Where's the rescue party? Or else I need to go out there and bust some heads."

"Me-_ow_!" Destiny said, excited. "I'd pay money to see that one-woman army!"

"You'd think my brother or Sarah would be here right now." Taylor said, tapping her fingers on the floor.

"Maybe they're not here because two retards asked them to beat up some jocks." Destiny snapped. "You guys are _mad_ weak. Okay, everybody except Taylor, flashback to the moment."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

**9:15 AM**

**9 1/2 Hours Earlier...**

"Kyle," Destiny said into her phone. "Quit it, I can hear you breathing!"

"You, know, if you're in the middle of something, I'll go to class by myself..." I trailed off, scanning the halls.

"No." She tapped a button and put it in her bag. "It's cool. Boys will be boys." She looked around and smiled. "Let's go bother Benny." She took my hand and dragged me to him. He was with Ethan, Leon, and Sarah.

"I'd help you guys out," Leon explained, folding his arms. "But I'm busy. And I don't feel like it. That's too much work."

"And I'm not breaking any arms or smashing anyone through a wall, just because he called you..." Sarah added. "What was it?"

"Teethan."

"Benny-Rabbit."

"Who is this guy?!" I asked, giggling. "He's a genius! I love 'Benny-Rabbit'! It's adorable!"

"Speak for yourself. He made one for you, too."

This suddenly wasn't funny.

"What is it?"

"Chicka," Destiny said, tugging on my arm. "We gotta get to English."

I nodded and faced him again. "Tell me."

"Nope. I want you to find out for yourself since you think mine is 'adorable.'"

I shot up my middle finger and walked away with Destiny.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

**7:48 PM**

**9 1/2 Hours Later...**

_Pull up in the monster, automobile gangster. With a bad bitch that came from Sri Lanka. Yeah I'm in that Tonka, color of Willy Wonka. You could be the King but watch the Queen conquer! Okay, first things first I'll eat your brains. _Taylor's phone buzzed.

"That's so appropriate." I said, trying to find a stick of gum to chew on. The pounding on the door was trying to make me deaf. Zombies were awesome... in movies and _The Walking Dead_. Not when they're after you, trying to kill you and suck your head dry. "Didn't we face zombies before, Des?"

"Yeah, but that was when we were at some sleep-away camp for a week, not stuck in a classroom with no access to our lockers." she said, looking at herself in a compact mirror, putting on pink lip gloss. "Pass me that napkin in your bag, Taylor?"

"Kay-kay." Taylor said, giving her the white piece peeking out of her bag.

_Then Imma start rocking gold teeth and fangs, 'cuz that's what a motherf-king monster do! Hairdresser from Milan, that's the monster 'do. Monster Giuseppe heel, that's the monster shoe. Young Money is the roster and the monster crew. And I'm all up - all up - all up in the bank with the funny face, and if I'm fake I ain't notice cause my money ain't!_ Taylor's phone kept playing.

_"We never got to have sex."_ I whispered to Benny.

"Exactly!" he agreed, throwing his hands up. "This is so not fair! Why couldn't we get some sign that this was gonna happen?"

"Yeah, just a hint would've been nice." Ethan said, agreeing with him.

"It's simple. God hates you two." Destiny said, smacking her lips a few times.

"You know," I offered awkwardly. "We kind of _did_."

"Flashback again!" Destiny snapped the cover on her lip gloss and closed her eyes.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

**9:16 AM**

Mrs. Montgomery was acting really weird. Like... way more moody than usual. It started as soon as she picked up her cup of coffee on her desk, took a sip, and then she began to act like she was in a hangover.

"... Bram Stoker... was an Irish author... he's best known for writing the 1897 Gothic novel Dracula," she said, sort of calmly as she sat on a stool in front of the class. Her eyes fluttered and her mouth twitched. She raised her hand as she dozed off. "Bram... Bram... brains?"

"What the hell's wrong with her?" I asked Destiny. Destiny shrugged and twirled her hair as she drew doodles in her notebook. One of them was a fat heart with the letters _RK + DL _in it. And another was a drawing of a boy with stripes and an arrow through his head. I rolled my eyes and crossed out that one. She looked at me and sucked her teeth, trying to draw it over.

"You wanna see what the boys are doing?" I said, raising my shoulders. "She's not looking anyway."

"Sure." She took off her neon glasses and we took our stuff. We snuck out the door and hurried down the hall to the Chemistry classroom.

Mr. Hastings was writing on the board when we slipped inside, leaning on the wall. He didn't even notice us.

"Bromine. Aluminium. Nitrogen." he said as he put the periodic elements on the blackboard. "Brain." he moaned, sounding them together. It dead-ass spelt BrAIN.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

**7:53 PM**

"_Tony Matterhorn, dutty wine it. While it, Nicki on them titties when I sign it. Have these n-ggas so one-track minded. But really really I don't give a F-_-C-K!_" Taylor's phone went on.

"And I would name my daughter Ryliegh and my son Darren." Destiny said, now laying her head on her bookbag, trying to take a nap. "You, Taylor?"

"I like the name Emily." she said, texting on her phone. "Or maybe Raquel. Alexis?"

I shrugged. "A names, for the win."

"B names." Benny said.

"A."

"B."

"A!"

"B!"

"Who said I was gonna have kids with you?"

"Um, I dunno, the _prophecy?_"

"The prophecy never said we were destined to have _kids_."

"Both of you shut the fuck up, I'm trying to catch some Zs!" Destiny hissed. "Not As! Not Bs! _Zs!_"

"Oh my God, we're eventually gonna rot here." Taylor moaned, bringing her head up.

"I _love_ how positive you are." I said, tilting my head. "I just wanted to live a happy life. Is that so hard to ask, Jesus? Sure, I did some things wrong... But I've always been a good girl..."

Destiny muttered something.

"Come again?"

"Maybe we can fight our way with that fire extinguisher." Ethan pointed out, going toward it. He took it and bashed it against all the undead teachers' hands in the door.

"Dude, is that the best idea buried deep in the intelligence of Ethan Morgan?" I asked, laying myself on the floor.

"If he gets bit, I call dibs on all his video games." Benny said, laying next to me. I tried not to laugh.

"Lemme see." Taylor said, rising from her spot on the floor and taking it away from Ethan. She pulled the nozzle and sprayed it on their arms. The moaning and other sound effects stopped. "It's a miracle!" she declared, smiling. "See, Alexis, these hands aren't just for texting!"

"We'll see in about fifteen more minutes." I told her, picking at my memory bracelet. Well... actually it's a collection of bracelets, but still. For memories.

"They hate that stuff!" Ethan said, looking at the extinguisher. "If we can make it last long enough, we may be able to hold them off until Sarah gets back!"

I looked at Destiny, whose red hair spilled on the floor as her body moved up and down. She really was tired.

"Sarah _is_ coming back, right?" Benny asked, just to make sure.

"No, she moved to _Mexico_, changed her name to Vanessa, and dyed her hair black." Destiny said, with her eyes closed and eyebrows arched. "Of course she's coming back, she wouldn't just leave us to die!"

"Of course. We're the most important things in her life." Ethan told him in a less sarcastic way.

I snorted and shot my head up. "You guys are so cute. You know, how you think that people like Sarah, Destiny, and I have lives outside of this friendship."

"No. I _know_ I'm the most important thing in you life." Benny said, getting cocky, facing me.

I shoved my hand in his face to get him away from me. "Sure... let's go with that."

"But I'm your boyfriend!"

"That doesn't mean I put you above everyone. Who do you think you are? Channing Tatum?"

Taylor and Destiny swooned.

"_Sick_." Taylor said, smiling. She pulled up a picture of him in _Magic Mike_ on her phone and we awed over it as the boys gagged.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

**10:35 AM**

I stared at Mr. Hastings as he continued to write "Brain" on the blackboard until there was no space left. It was creepy how all these teachers were acting up today. Was there an illuminati meeting today? Is that why all this BS is happening?

I pulled out my phone and went on YouTube. I pulled up an episode of _The Big Bang Theory_ and sat on the table Leon and Craig were sitting at.

"Brain..." Mr. Hastings moaned again. "Need a... excuse me." He dragged himself out the classroom and walked straight out the door, leaving the whole class alone.

"So much for school." Craig said, shrugging. "By that I think he means text freely amongst yourselves." he announced.

I didn't pay any attention to him. I sat in my boyfriend's lap backwards.

"I could really go for a kiss right now." he said, hold my hips.

I took out my gum and folded it in a wrapper. Then, I leaned in and put a kiss on his lips. I tilted my head to the left as he tilted his head to the right. I closed my eyes and let the tingly warmth spread all over my body as my stomach did somersaults. He put his hands on the back of my bright blue jeans and pinched my butt. I curled up closer to him and bit his lip, then started kissing him normally again.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

**8:02 PM**

Ugh. The fire extinguisher plan was a bust and now the boys were trying to keep the teachers out as the girls and I sat on a table. Destiny and Taylor were playing Numbers, so I decided to go help them, since it looked like it was the fateful end.

I rushed toward the door and lit a white fire in my hand. Wait... white fire?

I gasped. "OMG, I made holy-fire!" I squealed, jumping up and down.

"Really, Allybear?" Benny teased.

"Yeah, Benny-Rabbit." I shot back, smiling. I closed my fist, taking out the fire and putting a finger on one dimple. I lit the fire again and shot it at an arm, making it haul back.

"He called Alegator..."

I gritted my teeth. I hate puns... on my name. Any other pun is fine.

The good thing about holy-fire was that it wasn't destructive. It's the best immaculate weapon and it looks really pretty around sunset, 'cuz the sun's colorful beams hit it and it turns different shades of orange, yellow, and pink.

"You know," Ethan said, referring to the extinguisher. "this thing isn't gonna last much longer."

Destiny gasped when she heard him. "Maybe we should call 'ma beau." she suggested, flashing an excited smile.

"Rory?" Benny asked, opposed to the idea. "Is it that bad?"

"I will smack those stripes right off that cheap shirt you're wearing if you insult my baby again!"

"Well," I pointed out to Ethan, ignoring them. "He _did_ say that he wanted to protect the innocent. Cue flashback."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

**11:23 AM**

As class ended, the students flooded into the hallway, and I just so happened to see Hannah Price. She waved hi to everyone else with a cute and sweet smile, but then glared at me. I stuck out my tongue and my eyes bugged out of their sockets. She walked off. I made a _hmph _noise and held my books tightly to my chest. God, I want her to take a long fall down the hole to Wonderland.

Every teacher we passed by was really apathetic. Like it was National Slackers Day. Every one of them was muttering or murmuring about brains and some of them were hunched over and walking slowly. Nobody noticed the students making out in the hallway, or the jocks picking on pervert Hector Walsh (like they ever noticed anyway), or the cheerleader who flashed her panty at Leon's brother Brendan. It was frightening. The school officially belonged to the students, Principal Hicks just needed to fill out the paperwork.

I could tell that Destiny was started to feel the bad vibe, too, since her amulet went off, and Leon too. Craig had already deserted us to go find Laila. Ethan was puzzling about it, too.

And you can obviously tell which one of us who really didn't give a donkey's ass, even though he didn't have to say it.

"Omigod, look at Mrs. Lafleur." Destiny said, pointing at her as she dragged by.

"Yes! No French class!" Leon cheered, doing his victory dance. "Can I get an amen?"

I've never seen Leon so happy since the grade eight graduation. Or before he became a vampire.

"She looks just as bad as Mr. Hastings." Ethan said, averting his eyes from Leon.

"Maybe we should just keep to ourselves this time?" I asked, taking off my glasses and blowing into them. The dust came from them and flew up my nose. I sneezed and rubbed my eyes, putting them back on. "I mean, what have the teachers ever done for us?"

Destiny gasped. "They got you on the Principal's List, Lexi! Not only are the teachers acting weird, but so's Alexis!"

"I agree with Ally," Benny said, siding with me. "They're just teachers, so who _la heck _cares."

Nobody laughed at his pun. There was just dead silence.

"Greetings, Mortals!" Rory cried out, jumping from god-knows-where and giving a classic Superman pose, putting his fists on his hips.

Destiny clung to him, hugging him. From the corner of my eye, I could see Leon roll his eyes.

"You look oddly peculiar today." Leon said, rubbing his chin. "Did you get a haircut?"

Destiny jabbed her elbow into his stomach, pushing him back, away from the conversation. Seeing this conversation would take me nowhere, I pulled out my _Pretty Little Liars _book and decided to reread to soak up all the mystery and drama.

_The next morning, they still hadn't heard from Alison. The girls called one another to talk, a four-way call this time instead of fi-_

"Very perceptive mortal, although you are among the few who know my real secret-identity," Rory said, breaking my concentration and ripping open his shirt to show off another shirt - a red one with the letters RV on it. Destiny cooed like a pigeon. And she hated this boy just eight weeks ago? What the hell! "RV! Rory Vampire, Defender of the Innocent!"

_"How original."_ I muttered.

"It's ultra, mega, superly cute!" Destiny cheeped, referring to him as if he was the Wheel of Fortune board and she was Vanna White. "He's like his own little superhero!" She whispered something in his ear and he winked at her.

Usually, I don't mind the Rory and Destiny mushiness and in-love stuff, but this was one step a little weird for Des, and everyone knew it. She's acting like she just met Harry Styles in person and he kissed her cheek, purposed to her, and offered to take her on tour. The Destiny I knew, would explode on the spot, showering the rest of us in her blood and guts.

"Hark!" her boyfriend said, cupping his hand around his ear. "A cry for help. Someone is in need of... brains. RV, away!" He sped away at human speed.

"You mean someone else is in need of brains?" Destiny heard Benny say, whipping her head around so her hair could slap him in the face. She glared at him, growling and almost ready to bite his face off. I put my book under my arm and stepped between them; at least I'd be the one to get the hard-ass punch in the face and not him.

"Do you _ever_ take a day off?" she asked, crossing her arms. "I could use one less friend."

"_I'm_ your_ friend?_" He shook his head and acted like he just witnessed a murder. "You know, you better follow him. He might find his real soulmate."

"Fuck you!" she shouted, stepping on his foot, making him jump up and bite his tongue. She stormed off in the other direction.

"Now, she might go rip the hairs out from a little girl's head." Leon said, shaking his head and looking down. "You coming to calm her down?" he asked me.

I blinked a couple times and stared at him. "Um... last time I did that, I had a small bald spot in my hair. I'm not going to do that again, it just grew back fully two weeks ago."

"Then I'm gonna lose a finger." he muttered, going to follow her.

"Can't you guys get along for once?" I begged Benny, staring at him with puppy dog eyes.

"I'll get along with her, when the earth has been plunged into endless darkness, everyone's cursed to die from starvation, and the only thing you can do is either kill yourself or team up with the person you hate the most." he told me, patting my head. "No... I'd kill myself."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

**8:09 PM**

"Who wants to play Truth or Dare?" Taylor asked, putting her phone away. "Des, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Destiny said, tempted. "I'm a bad bitch." I giggled as I watched them.

"Okay. I dare you to..." Taylor looked across the room and smirked, deviously. "Kiss-"

"No!" she screamed, almost automatically. "I _know _what you're gonna say, and I'm not making body-contact with that one ever again in my life! I feel so dirty!"

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

**2:36 PM**

"The Zombie Apocalypse has happened. It's started in Whitechapel, and who knows where it could go next. Every teacher in Whitechapel High has fully-transformed into zombie-humaniods, considering none of their limbs have fallen off. Most students are escaping as I speak, running for their lives, the the zombies have succeeded in biting some, building their tragic army, all rallying and getting ready to strike the whole town. God knows when it'll spread to the outside... or has it?" I said into my phone's webcam. I'm recording every second of the Apocalypse, so if we find a way to escape it, I can show this to my kids when I'm grown.

"Alexis! Is this the time?" Leon asked me, taking my phone and turning it off. He slapped it in my hand as we continued to run for cover.

Leon started laughing when we heard a girly scream not too far away. We sat on the floor behind a vending machine.

"God, was that Benny?" he asked me. "You're so lucky to have such a _manly_ boyfriend to protect you from hell."

I hit his shoulder and put my head in between my thighs. "Do you think it's the end? I mean, we never got to reach M.I.S.A. stage 10. We never finished the training course. You know how awesome it is to be a graduate and to come back, just to brag about your success and come to all the cool parties?"

"And I was so looking forward to junior year." he said with a smile. "And I wanted to see that Hunger Games movie next year."

"Me too!" I squealed. We held three fingers to our lips and stretched our arms up in the air.

Leon stuck his head out and took my hand, then ran with me to the main office. We caught our breath, even though he was a vampire and I was a demon, and walked in casually to see Ethan and Benny.

"What are you guys doing in the middle of the freakin' Apocalypse?!" I demanded, putting my hands on my hips.

"Trying to warn everyone," Ethan explained, touching a bunch of switches by the PA's mic. "Ah, you're on!"

"This should be good." Leon grinned, biting his fingers. He must've been super hungry if he was planning on chewing his fingers.

I rolled my eyes and poked my head out in the hall to see if any zombies were planning on crashing our little end of the world party. I sat on a chair and flipped open Pretty Little Liars again, hoping to get at least ten seconds of peace to read. Yeah, sue me, I like to read, I must be boring as hell.

_Spencer-_

"Uh... testing. 1, 2... Testies." Benny's voice echoed, irritating my ears.

"Dammit!" I said, shutting the book.

"Benny!" Ethan shot at him.

"Attention all Whitechapel students, this is an emergency life-saving announcement from Benny Weir. Many girls, you know who I am..." he went on, laughing to himself.

I growled and shot up from my seat, taking the mic from him. "And back the fuck off or I'll make sure you rot in hell." I added a sweet smile.

Ooh, I _love_ inside jokes.

I gave him back the mic and squinted at him, walking backwards.

"Due to unforeseen circumstances, uh... beyond our control, we have no choice but to cancel all classes, extracurricular activities, and-"

"Zombies. Run." Ethan commanded, simply, taking the mic away from him.

_"Mega speech fail."_ Leon whispered laughing when Ethan was putting the mic back on the table, but then a hand reached out of nowhere and grabbed his wrist.

And this must've been the perfect time for him to have a vision, right, Universe?

I ran up to the zombie teacher and kicked her in the stomach, but she wouldn't let go off Ethan. The boys fled over and tried to pry him away.

"Snap outta it, man!" Leon said, grunting. The zombie opened her mouth, ready to bite him. I slapped my hand across her face and she jerked back, stunned by my slap. I was stunned, too. I never slapped anyone, really. Only when I was fighting evil and all. And I'm sure I'm totally gonna regret that in my grade if she remembered.

She moaned and came after me. I screamed and lifted up a chair.

"Don't touch me you piece of excrement!" I shouted, hurling it at her, but she pushed it away. I backed up to the wall and she grabbed my wrists and opened her mouth again, ready to bite me and get it over with, but then my savior came over and smashed the mic on her head, and she collasped to the floor. I picked her dirty hands off my wrists and hugged him, tightly.

"I will _never_ underestimate you again!" I told him.

Leon stared at him in amazement. "The polo is power!" he said, lifting up his fists and shaking them.

Ethan shook his head, a little weak and opened his eyes, knowing what happened.

"C'mon!" he told us. We followed him out into the hall. We went into another room and he explained to us what he saw and how this fiasco all started.

Then I remembered all about the coffee and it's weird flavor.

"Ohhhhhhhh." I said, snapping and chuckling. "No wonder! See, I told Destiny we should've went to Starbucks!"

"Lotta Latte?" Benny asked. "Figures! You'd have to be brain-dead to pay five bucks for a cup of flavored bean juice..."

"So, I'm hearing I'm brain-dead?"

"Yes."

"You guys need _a lot_ of couples' therapy." Leon commented. "So... why's the coffee acting up _now_, being the root of the 2012-predicted Apocalypse?"

"I don't know, but we need to get somewhere safe." Ethan said.

"Well, the science labs have locks on the doors." I said, since I should know. I got locked in there by Reina once.

"Then why are we sitting here, waiting to get killed?" Leon asked, lifting his shoulders. "Let's find Destiny and get our asses in there!"

* * *

**Lalalalalalalala! Nothing else to say. Period. Question mark... space. Kisses!**

***TwistedTelepath***


	36. Chapter 36: Je t'aime

**Shout Outs:**

**funkybananas47: O.O Omigod, I will! When I have some free time, I promise! Well, I wouldn't consider myself a god... maybe... the spawn of Artemis XD DEMIGOD! YESH! And okay, _Alexis_ xP**

**Uknowme16: P-p-p-part 2's here, hon! Enjoy it!**

**Guest: Awwwwww, thanks! They are like a dream team or something!**

**ForeverFanged: Love you, love your review, love your pen name, love EVERYTHING! x3 Rofl, thanks, chicka!**

**Cat of Flames: I don't know either... I hope in season 3 (IF there is one) that we see her blackmail SOMEONE. She's... kind of my favourite character now... xD I like semi-evil people... then when they're good I'm happy! When they're bad, I'm like "YESH! DO WHAT YOU MUST."**

**Note: Okaaaaiiii. This story was longer than it should be. : / Originally, I was just gonna put one episode in one chapter and keeping moving forward (Hehe, Meet the Robinsons reference) But my gut told me to split it in twos and squish in original chappies. Now, people are probably get bored and stop reading because it's so long... Maybe, maybe not. Soooo, for the new fic, I'm going go through with my original plan. If you guys read it and find it easier to read, tell me, and I'll keep going with it. Next two chaps, BEWARE. Charon knows more than he lets on, and he and Scott share a secret! :3 And, 38, the long and anticipated wait for... Teina's exposure! How do you think it's gonna go down?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MBaV, or if I say so, sue me.**

* * *

We found Destiny loitering in the halls, calling (screeching) out Kyle's name. (Oh good Lord, what'd he do now?) She tagged along, since she fake-cried and had a meltdown about not wanting to be eaten. We ended up hiding out in the boys' bathroom... and I really had to pee, but I so didn't want to walk-in on a dude using the bathroom.

I jogged up and down, trying to hold my pee. "Omigod, omigod, omigod, omigod."

"What kind of potty dance is that?" Leon asked, looking at me with his eyebrow raised.

"The remix."

"We're safe in here, trust me. Teachers will never enter a student washroom," Benny said, leaning himself against a wall. "It's an unwritten rule in education."

"Sure, right out there with 'Don't eat students brains'," Ethan said sarcastically.

The teachers started banging on the door, not making me scared, but wanting to piss so badly. I learned this when I was in kindergarten. Sounds only make me pee faster. Like if someone yells at me when I have to pee. Boom. Insta-pee.

"You know who's fault this really is? Sarah's." Benny said, bitterly. "Why don't you fight your own battles?" he mocked.

"Babies." Destiny said, rolling her eyes. "Call your grandma, why don't you."

The banging got louder, and I could feel my heart drop as the door opened. But thank Jesus it was just Sarah.

"Did I miss anything?" she asked, coming in.

"Oh, we were just talking about you." Benny said awkwardly. "Hmm, hooray! We're saved!"

"We were worried about you," I told her. "Ethan had a vision about what's turning people into zombies. It's _coffee_."

"I know. Lotta Latte." she answered. "Had a chat with the folks down there earlier."

"Hmm... interesting." Destiny said, rubbing her hands on her neon yellow-green skirt. "Did you give that little bitch at the cashier a piece of my mind?"

"No..."

"Dammit!" she groaned, stomping her foot. "I _will_ have my revenge." She rubbed her hands together and glared at the wall.

Sometimes I'm worried about her.

"I tried to call you to warn you, but you never picked up." Ethan said to Sarah.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I kinda leant my phone to Mr. Collinwood..." she replied.

My phone rang and I looked at the ID. Mom. I felt a shudder of panic come over me. I held my phone up to my ear.

"Hel-loooo?" I asked, unsure.

I heard some moaning on the other end. I lowered my head and sighed. They got my mother. You'd think a seraph would find a way to avoid the Zombie Apocalypse, right? Tuh. I thought so, too.

"Mom?"

Somebody groaned and there was a crash. Someone breathed against the phone.

_"Alexis? Are you there?"_ that person asked.

"Dad? What happened to Mom?"

_"She's... hanging in there. Are you okay?"_

"Yeah, fine. You? Did you get bit?"

He laughed, mocking me. _"Honey, demons are all-powerful beings. Of course I didn't. I'm immuned to that kind of stuff."_

"So... am I immuned to this?"

He laughed again. _"Of course not, you're a Half and you're mortal. You're practically a sitting duck."_

I closed my eyes and shook my head. "You are not my father anymore. Goodbye, Scott."

_"Later, sweetie."_

I hung up and put my phone back in my pocket. My thigh felt wet. Wait, did the groaning make me pee?! Does anyone smell it? It's a good thing it's dark, so nobody can see the discoloration in my jeans.

"Can we go now? I mean, after I wash my hands." Benny asked, hinting at the the 'Remember to Wash Your Hands' sign by the door.

"Such a gentleman." Des teased. She looked out in the hall, pushing open the door. "It's all clear."

"There's nowhere to go!" Sarah objected. "The streets are crawling with zombies, and the longer we wait the worst this thing gets. Don't you have some geek know-how on zombie fighting?"

I coughed and said, "Intellectual badasses."

"You can always get a baseball bat and whack 'em in the head." Destiny suggested. "We've fought zombies before, so we know."

"Maybe if we get a sample of the coffee we can analyze it and find a cure." Ethan said. "Or a weakness."

"_Sure_. Do it the science-way! Three perfectly awesome supernatural buttkickers right here, and you wanna do it the safe, _boring_ way."

"I _do not_ want to kill my mom." I said, tilting my head.

"Sounds like we're headed to the lab," Leon uttered in an excited voice. "Like I said before... Let's _goooo_."

"Wait, I think we're gonna need my ectoplasmic refractor from home." Ethan said, pulling him from going in the hall.

"Oooooh." I gushed, smiling. "_Nice_."

"I love the ectoplasmic refractor." Benny said.

Destiny stared at us and rolled her eyes.

"You're just mad you're not on our level." I mocked, making her face go red. "Or are you? Do you know what it does?"

"..." She turned her head. "_Yes_. Sadly I _do_."

"Here's the deal," Leon glanced at his watch. "You guys get a sample and we'll go to your house to get the ecto-shit, then we'll meet in the lab in ten minutes." He looked down at Sarah to see if she approved.

"Deal?" she asked.

We nodded.

"The refractor is in my room, on my microscope. Okay?" Ethan asked.

"Sure, whatever." Leon sighed, throwing his hand at him. The two vampires left the bathroom and left. Ethan gazed through the crack in the door, then looked back at us. Destiny started sniffing the air. I scooted away from her and by the sink.

"Okay, they're leading them away. Good. There should still be some coffee in the teachers' lounge, but _first _we gotta make a pit-stop." our leader told us. Des and I nodded.

"Pit-stop? We're already here." his best friend said. I couldn't tell if he was serious or he was clueless to what he meant.

"Not that kind, idiot." Destiny sneered.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

"Eewww." Destiny said, looking at the jar of pig brains. "Why do we need that?"

"Wow, who'd of thought that the Bio Lab had suck-big pig brains?" Benny said smirking, looking at the jar in my hands.

"I know right?" I asked, smiling, too.

"I guess I did." Ethan said, shrugging.

"Rise of the Planet of the Nerds." Destiny moaned, tossing her hair back. "So, what's the damn plan?"

"Hush." I told her, clapping my hand on her cheek. She pushed the door opened with her hip.

"Okay. Over there," Ethan pointed out, suggesting the place by the foosball table- foosball table?! The hell are these teachers doing at lunch?! "Follow me."

We quietly went over; the boys taking up the space under the foosball table, and Destiny and I going under the coffee table. She poked the ballerina charm on my bracelet and smiled. I smiled back, poking her owl necklace.

_"Okay, so we throw the pig brain, grab the coffee, and then we're home-free,"_ I heard Ethan whisper. There were a few teachers in the room, but I was sure we could take them. I had faith.

_"I doubt you know the meaning of home-free."_ Destiny huffed, gazing at the teachers. _"Unless someone screws this up-"_

The perfect opportunity for Benny's phone to ring, you know, but whatever.

_"Don't answer it!"_ I spat through my barred teeth.

Of course he wouldn't listen to me. That thick-ass mother-fudging skull of his blocks out all warnings.

"Hello... Look, I can't talk right... What? Really?... That's amazing-"

"Benny!" Ethan said.

"Five-hundred minutes, unlimited texts, thirty bucks. That's good right?"

I gasped. _"I have that plan, too!"_

"Unless that's the Almighty Creator himself calling you to tell you that you're going to die in the next twenty-four hours, I suggest you hang up the phone." Destiny hissed, glaring at him with her beady grey eyes. "Or I can make that death happen now if you'd like."

He looked at her, eyes wide as he hung up.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Alexis!" Ethan yelled at me.

"What? I have to scold him somehow."

"Just pass me the jar."

I rolled the jar over to him.

"Okay. Pig brain, is go," he said, popping off the lid of the jar and hurling the brains to the far side of the room. The zombie teachers followed it, distracted. Animals.

"Your time to shine, Lexi." Destiny told me, nodding her head to the coffee. I nodded and breathed through my mouth. I held onto my glasses and rolled from underneath the table to the stacks of coffee cups. I saw a full one and took it, rising carefully to my feet.

"Mission: Accomplished." I said, proudly. "The taste of victory was sweet for the young hellion, as she-"

"You know, we can always just leave her here." Destiny sighed, taking the cup. She turned around and saw a zombie, jumping and screaming, making the coffee spill on me. I went to the wall and bashed my head against it, regretting giving it to her.

"Destiny A.J. LaFayette!" I whined, almost crying.

"I'm sorry, I panicked!"

"I'll get the coffee, you guys just run!" Benny hassled, driving Destiny and Ethan out the room, but I stayed. I wasn't going to leave him. I'm not letting anything get between us anymore. I took his hand and squeezed it as hard as I could. "What are you doing, run!"

"No," I protested, taking a deep breath. "I'm staying right here, next to you. If we get eaten, at least we got eaten together."

A small smile showed on his face. The other joined another and they looked at us, like we were a five-star meal. Because we were. But, I was at least three-stars, because there was no way I tasted _that_ good.

I took on one, harassing it to the wall and throwing a punch in its face, then putting it to sleep with the snap of my fingers. By accident. I didn't know I could do that! I smiled, fist-pumping and rushing back to Benny, who was just staring at himself, while there was a zombie at the soles of his sneakers. I laughed and took his hand.

"Baby, you took him out all by yourself?" I asked him.

"Ah-huh. Okay." he said sheepishly. He took the coffee maker in his hands and smiled at me. "Star and Savior: 1; Rest of the Town: A lot more!"

I snorted and led him into the hall, then went met Ethan and Destiny. Destiny threw her arms around us, then stepped down, realizing she just hugged Benny.

"I'm never touching you again." she declared, pointing at him.

"Were you worried about me, Dee?"

"What? Pfft... yes." She looked away. "This one wouldn't shut up if you died." She pointed her thumb at me.

"_Sure_." I scoffed.

"Are you guys okay?" Ethan asked us.

"Never better," Benny told him.

"Looky what we got." I said, showing off the coffee maker. "Feast your eyes on the-"

"Cool!" a voice said, making us jump back when there was a person with a zombie face. I recognized the voice and so did Destiny, who was laughing nervously. "Is that hot chocolate?" He took off his mask and came up to us. "Check out what I swiped from the teachers' lounge. Hicks took this from me in September."

"Wait, you went into the teachers' lounge?" Destiny asked, getting even more nervous.

"Candy, games, TV, couches-"

"Undead sons of bitches." I added, shrugging. He tilted his head in confusion. "Zombies." I clarified.

He nodded. "Really? I thought they were all really grumpy."

"Look, we have to get to the Chemistry lab." Ethan said, trying to speed the conversation to an end.

"Chemistry? Boring. I'd rather smack me some zombies." He slipped on his mask again. "RV, away." He sped off.

"Be careful, sweetie!" Destiny called after him, worriedly.

"Who are you, his mother?" I asked, laughing.

"_Don't_ compare me to that she-witch!" she said, startled.

"We'd better rearm." Ethan said, taking the fire extinguisher from the wall.

"I cannot believe Taylor totally jumped out the window." I told Destiny, walking behind the boys.

"Hey, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. I would've too, but I'm wearing heels." she said, gesturing to her black, open-toed, strapped heels. She sashayed down the hall, in front of everyone.

I walked closely next to my boyfriend to see a fleshy red mark on his arm, I gasped, but he clasped his hand over my mouth. I looked at him wide-eyed and took his hand off. I grabbed his arm and looked at the bite, then at him.

_"Why didn't you tell anyone?!"_ I whisper-shouted.

He shrugged in response. "I don't feeeeel different, so there's no need."

I crossed my arms and looked worried. "You better hope Ethan cracks the cure."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

All good things come to those who wait. So, I was waiting in the Chemistry lab, on a table with Destiny, as the boys waited for Sarah and Leon to come back. We laid on the table, looking up at the ceiling, then back at each other. Destiny and I were best friends since two-years old, so we did everything and anything together. Even if that meant waiting forever for vampires to come at our rescue.

Now that I thought about it, we made a pretty good team. I meant Leon, Des, and I. We've been through thick and thin, faced countless dangers and threats, and we still manage to hold everything down and just joke around at the end of the day. Well... we haven't hung out together in a while. With Leon struggling with his parents, Destiny and her family, and me and my powers and ballet, it's hard to just sit down at watch a movie, pretending that things are just like old times.

Destiny picked up her phone and turned it around to show me a picture of three kids at the park. The kid in the middle was a tall boy, with tan skin, abnormal pale blue eyes, glasses, and a perfect smile. His hair was hidden under the New York Mets hat he wore. The girl to his left had orange-y hair flowing down her back, a light spread of freckles on her nose and cheeks, piercing grey eyes that shot a look at the taller girl at the end, who had green eyes, pink and blue braces, thick-rimmed glasses, and short but curly black hair with a purple streak in it. It was a no-brainer who those kids were.

"The summer going into eighth grade," Destiny said, smirking. "We were having a picnic with our parents; my mom, your mom, and Leon's parents. Adam and Jess tagged along because you begged them to." I took her phone and smiled, too. "Don't you miss those days? When we barely used our powers, and had more time to just be kids."

I nodded. "I do."

In third grade, we got associated with the M.I.S.A., when meeting Laila and Craig at an amusement park. We followed them into a supply closet, found out their secret, and became apart of it. Kept it a secret from our parents for a while, but eventually I broke down from guilt and spilled everything to Mom, who was okay with it. Destiny's mom was fine with it, too, but Leon's parents were worried about him getting hurt, even though his older brother, Darryl, used to be in it. They're really protective over him, and we still don't know why.

"Did 'ya miss me?" Leon asked, coming into the room with Sarah. He went over to us, standing in front of us, blocking our view. Sarah handed the refractor to Ethan, and they started talking. "I saw your mom, Lexi."

"Did she bite you or something?" I asked, getting worried. I still had the fact that Benny got bit, ambling in my mind.

"Nah, but she looked... _yeesh_." he said through his teeth. Destiny moved over on the table, making room for him.

"You used to have a crush on Tanya." Destiny taunted, poking his white T-shirt. "You used to come over to Alexis' house all the time, just to watch her make snickerdoodles for you guys when you played video games on her PS3."

"Destiny, you played, too," I reminded her.

"That's right, she used to be a wizard at those Lego games!" Leon added, both of us smiling.

She shot up and covered her ears, walking to a far-end of the room. Leon and I high-fived and got off the table, joining the group. I noticed Ben was sweating like crazy, and I knew why. I tried to play it off like I didn't know anything.

"OMG..." I said, dully. "Are you okay, Benny, you're like... totally sweaty."

Fail.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Pumped. Let's do this zombie cure!" he answered, with what I couldn't tell as fake or real excitement. I shook my head and looked at Mr. Science, who was checking out the coffee sample in the microscope.

"What's the status?" I asked.

"This is weird."

"What is?"

"Everything's weird with science." Destiny said from her corner.

"The cells are like neurons, like brain cells. But, they're mutating." Ethan explained, ignoring Destiny as usual.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" I questioned. "Lemme see?" He moved over and I looked into the microscope, seeing that he was right. "He's right. Shit, is that possible?"

"Mutant neurons. Ooh, goosebumps!" Destiny commented, sarcastically. "Can someone break down this nerd-talk for me?"

We heard the zombies start banging on the door again, which was not a very good sign...

"Company!" Sarah called while going to the door with a fire extinguisher. Where are these things coming from? "Speed up the geeking!"

"You can't rush science." Ethan said.

"You can if you don't want your brain eaten!" She aimed the extinguisher and sprayed the zombies. Destiny went over to help.

I stared the the door and watch Destiny shove her foot into someone's chest and claw a face. Leon shook me to snap out of it and to look back at the microscope. I tried to distract myself from panicking by looking at the window. Someone in a hoodie was standing there, watching us. But by the time I made Leon look, they were gone, making me look crazy. I didn't get to see their face, so I couldn't describe them. Was someone stalking us? No joke.

"Wait, guys, the neurons are gone." Ethan looked up from the microscope and Leon took a look. "It's just plain old coffee now. It's like it cured itself just sitting there..." When Leon was done, I looked and it looked perfectly fine to me. I took off my glasses and rubbed my eyes, to make sure I wasn't seeing things again.

"Holy fudgeballs," Leon said, jerking his head back. Not only did he used to be a tech nerd, but he was really into science... which was why I didn't understand why he needed help on a simple Biology test! "That's insane."

"Maybe... it has to be fresh?" Destiny asked, coming over from the door.

"Destiny, you're a genius." Leon declared, play-punching her. "The zombies hate the extinguisher because it's cold, and the coffee's hot. Right?"

"So, if they get a blast of cold, the neurons inside them'll turn back to normal?" I guessed, unsure of my theory.

"Yes!"

"So, we just wait until December?" Benny asked, still mad sweaty.

"For once, I agree with you." Destiny said, folding her hands and pressing her elbows on the table.

"Can't we just blast the air-conditioning or something?" Sarah asked, raising her voice from the door, afterwards spraying the zombies more.

"Sure, if you wanna do the modern way..." I said, shrugging. I could use my powers, but I guess the wind wouldn't be cold enough to hold off every zombie... and the ones in town... and that'd be _so_ much work...

"Then, I'll head over to the mechanical room... with Destiny." Leon said, calling her attention.

"Destiny do what?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. "I can't get my nails effed up again. Stiletto nails are so expensive..."

"I'll go with you guys." Sarah told her, rolling her eyes.

"Welcome to my world." I said, chuckling.

"Well, only if you want to," Ethan said.

"Bleh." Destiny mumbled, being dragging away by Leon and Sarah.

I put my glasses back on and fiddled with my bracelets on both wrists. "So, you guys wanna get some ices after this?"

"Your brain's so pretty..." Benny said to me, slurred, like he was drunk. "Yeah, next zombie rescue is totally on us... brain..."

I covered my eyes and sighed. "So close."

Ethan was confused. He asked him what was up, why he was pale and sweaty, and if he got bit back there, as in the teachers' lounge. He didn't catch on, and he showed him the bite mark, and demanded why he didn't tell him. I looked away, feeling guilty.

"Did you know, Alexis?" he asked.

I sawed my teeth on my lip and nodded, almost breaking down under the pressure. "I'm such a bad friend!" I spilled out, covering my eyes. "I should've told you, then I wouldn't feel so guilty! Then, we probably could've took him outside and blasted him with wind or something and turned him back to normal, then we could've found the cure, laughed about this tomorrow, then got some ice cream and hung out. But no... I had to keep my mouth shut and let this happen. If you want to-"

"Alexis! Calm down." Ethan told me, holding my shoulder. "He's fine. Maybe we can find a way to keep him cool until they turn the switch for the AC."

I nodded, willingly and sped to the girls' washroom, not noticing the tap water at the edge of the lab. I came back with paper towels soaked with cold water. I walked up to him and laid them on his forehead, wiping his face. This was a total Veronica and Jesus moment. You know, with the Stages of the Cross, when Veronica wiped the face of Jesus, but there's no way Benny's image would show on the towels. I held his hand and stayed close to him.

I was actually worried. I didn't want this thing to turn out evil and zombie-ish on us. If this didn't work, I don't know what'd I do. I took out my phone, trying to keep my Benny-boo occupied with memories instead of letting the upcoming zombie side take over.

"Are you there, big guy?" I asked.

He nodded.

"How do you feel?"

"Hot."

"Now you know how I feel twenty-four-seven," I attempted to make a joke, but it didn't work. Man, it sucked. "... Hey, let's talk, okay?" I swiped my touchscreen with my thumb and showed him the picture of us at the community dance. "Remember this? Our first dance?"

"Yeah..." he said weakly, smiling.

I showed him the picture of us when we had our ice cream war, when I had rainbow sprinkles in my bra. "Remember this?"

He laughed nervously. "Yeah... you had sprinkles in your boobs."

"And you had a whip-cream beard." I reminded him. I put away my phone and held his hand with both of mine. My body started to feel warmer, like there was a candle burning inside me. I licked my lips, and they tasted bittersweet. Not completely sweet, but not bitter either. My eyelashes battered against my eyelids. My hands were shaky and my legs felt numb and stiff, like they were stuck to the wood of my chair. My hair curled by itself, as if there was wind breezing through the nearby window. The room felt hotter, too, but I don't think anyone noticed.

The words tried to bring themselves up from the depth of my throat, but came out stuttered the misused. I sighed after a few failed attempts and met his blurred hazel-green gaze, my stomach jumped as he did. I wiped the sweat from my forehead and scotted my chair closer to Benny, trying to breeze off my nervous feeling. I went in for a hug, squeezing him tightly as I did.

"I-I love you," I said, but it came out fast instead of smoothly-paced. I breathed and met with his eyes. "I love you, Benny. Always did, always will. I was scared to tell you, because I thought we were moving into this too fast, and that this whole heart-curse thing would get in the way. But... I love you." I smiled. "Now I sound stupid..."

He smiled back. His face was shining and his skin seemed to kind of glow in the dark room, since he was becoming so pale. "I love you, too, Ally... Don't doubt yourself, okay, beautiful?"

I never believed him when he called me beautiful.

Teachers began to start pouring in, and I let go of him, but he clung to me. He had dark circles under his eyes and he started moaning. I screamed tried to pry him off me. He pulled me in and chopped on my arm, letting the fluid run through my veins. I passed out.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

That Saturday, I sat in Destiny's car with her and Leon, watching a reporter interview this cute guy and the chick from Lotta Latte, who Destiny was glaring at. Rain pattered on the windshield, and the wipers swayed back and forth to breeze it off. The AC was on, and I had a band-aid on my arm, a result of when Benny bit me. I don't remember being a zombie, but I don't remember the rest of the day anyway, so... whatever.

"Can't believe that biatch." Destiny said, rolling her eyes. "I should go out there and give her a piece of my mind. Taking credit when we- I helped save the day!"

"What happened to me?" I asked, holding an ice pack to my head. I had a major headache, ever since I woke up this morning. "Was I a zombie? Did I bite anyone else? What happened to Mo-"

"One, yes. Two, no. Three, Adam and Scott held her down until Leon and I came to bring you home. Then we blasted her with a fan." she explained, taking a sip of her water, then put it back in the cup holder. "Rory got turned, so you can only imagine how much I was traumatized. Leon had to push me away and take care of him. It was freeeeak-eeeeee." She narrowed her eyes to see through the glass. She smiled wickedly and took her green umbrella. "I think I'm gonna plot my revenge now."

"Des, please don't." I pleaded as she got out the car, letting some of the cool air come out the car and the humid air come in. "Take the high road."

"Nah, let her! It'll be funny." Leon said from the backseat.

She thought for a minute. "Nope." she said, popping her P. She slammed the door and went behind a tree. A crow came from behind the same tree, then landed on the girl's head while she was talking. It pecked at her hair and her head, and I could hear her screaming. I tried not to laugh, but I couldn't help it. It was too funny. The crow flew away once the girl's hair was wildly messy and went back in the tree. Destiny jumped down and rushed back in the car, her hair soaked and her mascara running down her face. She started laughed and crying.

"I love life." she said, starting the engine. She backed up and came out the parking spot.

"Don't we all?" Leon asked. He lifted the red Beats from around his neck and plopped them on his ears, then turned up Drake.

* * *

**Hmm, hmm, hmmm. Started from the bottom, now we're here! Started from the bottom, now the whole team's effing here! I love Drake. And I ship Dricki (Drake/Nicki). =)**

***TwistedTelepath***


	37. Chapter 37: Confessional

**Shout Outs:**

**funkybananas47: Oh yeeeah. Apollo all day. And omigod, I died at that part. xD He's so weird.**

**Cat of Flames: Hmm... that's a question that may never be answered... (nah, it will be in my sequel) Ho, ho, ho, it's big! . And it's here! YAY!**

**Uknowme16: Yah, gurl. It's happening. It's crazeeeee. And when'd Twisted get in this? I love Avan Jogia, though. Not gonna lie. He's dreamy. And his hair! It looks so fluffy! OwO**

**ForeverFanged: Thanks! I love you, too! And mine's fine, how's yours?**

**Guest: Update is here, chicka! And hell yes! Dricki fans unite! Moment 4 Life was my fangirling song. Wb yours?**

**Guest.2 (Bethan Forever): Thanks a lot! Love yours, too! And I already PMed you, so it's awkward... :P**

**Note: No one has guessed correctly for who's gonna die! Hehehehehe! So, maybe this chap'll help. And do you guys want an epilogue/funeral chapter, too? Gotta make sure I do this right.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MBaV, nor anything MBaV-related. Just this intense supernatural drama. Drama, drama, drama, drama.**

* * *

**Two Weeks Later...**

Without anything majorly insane going on for two weeks straight, Scott was at ease for the safety of his daughter and her friends, as well as his ex-wife and her family. He was on his way from his house to Tanya's. He had his hands in his pockets as his shoes passed through thousands of crumpled and crinkled orange, red, yellow, and dusty-brown leaves sticking to the sidewalk and ground, and the wind swept them aside as he passed. The grey clouds seemed to follow him, and he sense someone following him. He spun around and saw no one. He faced forward again, and seeing the sight of Charon startled him.

"Charon," Scott said slowly, still stunned. "There's no need to sneak up on me like that."

"I'm surprised you have caught on with the 21st-century dialogue, Xavier."

"Well, fifteen years in exile is enough to catch up." he reminded me, giving a sarcastic smile.

In result of making Alexis with Tanya, Scott was punished by Charon and the Fire Council to relive his life without them, and Charon had played matchmaker, pairing him up with Victoria Mercer. Scott married her willingly, as long as Tanya and his daughter were kept safe. One night, Victoria seduced him and a few mornings after, she found out that she was pregnant with Melanie, who was born that following September, not abiding with the normal nine-month rule. He always kept a secret eye on Alexis, watching her grow up without him. Thinking about it only made Scott distressed.

"I did that because you did something that could have put our kind at the brink of precariousness. Could we risk such a thing?" Charon took off his black gloves and tucked them in his slacks' pocket. "Could you do that to me?"

"I have no affection towards you whatsoever..." Scott told him, folding his arms. "I've felt indifferent. Always have, always will. You've cursed my daughter, and you've brought nothing but great severance to my life. And you and Mother have the decency to be proud with yourselves."

"Your mother and I have tried to get your to follow our customs and to protect you from the wicked ways of the archangels-"

"The angels have nothing to do with this," Scott scowled, barring his teeth. "This is about you and Mother teaching me how to be the worst. Do you think it's normal for me to call you 'my lord' and 'my liege' when I'm your damn son?!"

Charon had an affair in the late eighteen-hundreds with Christina, accidentally making Scott. Scott stayed with Christina during most of his childhood, but once he was eighteen, he met Charon, but not as his father, but as the lead of the Fire Council. Charon had debated with himself and Christina whether to have Scott killed or to keep him alive until the time came for him to serve him purpose. He never told his brothers about his affair, since it didn't mean anything to him. You could say he was the playboy of the Underground.

As Scott got older and froze permanently at age twenty-five, he watched his parents' relationship break apart due to troubles and hunger for power. They stopped talking, and Christina developed a grudge against Charon, and in the mind of a demon, revenge meant death. And their egos were hard to crack. Scott had managed to get away from his mother and moved on his own. But he got mixed with the wrong crowd whilst trying to get to Charon, to ask him questions. Finding himself in heaven during a demonic ambush, he met Tanya Mitchell, a feisty young seraph around his age (though he wasn't sure if she was immortal). She nearly killed him, but he made it out okay. She visited him, and a forbidden friendship forming, morphing into a relationship, and then later, a marriage.

Charon heard his son was still alive, and was tempted to order the Guard to go and kill Scott and Tanya, yet there was something about him that differed from Charon's other children, which made him simply regret making him. He went to the wedding in disguise. He watched how happy his son was with his daughter-in-law. It made him sick. He left them alone for then.

Sadly, once he heard Tanya was carrying his granddaughter, a child built of both angelic and demonic decent, he had to put an end to Scott's recklessness altogether. He had no sympathy towards Alexis once she was born, so he cursed her, even though his plan backfired when Benny came into the picture. Charon saw the attraction and decided to let the children play with their own fate.

"I did what I thought was best for you," Charon affirmed, shaking his head. "You were in over your head. I had to do what was best."

"Cursing me and my daughter?! _Your_ granddaughter?"

The word 'granddaughter' made Charon shuddered with fear and a cold feeling passed through his burning hot body. He hissed at Scott, his red reptile-like tongue slithering and waving in the air. He sucked back in his mouth. He put back on his gloves and glanced around, making sure there was no one lurking around, watching them.

"Do not ascribe her to me as my 'granddaughter'" Charon looked into Scott's deep blue-green eyes, questioning where he got them from. Most likely they came from his human form, though he was born with red eyes, matching his parents'. "Watch that child of yours. She is tampering with the light, something she is not supposed to do."

"According to the prophecy she is."

"This 'prophecy' is merely something made up by the angels to fool all those who dear to listen. Even your mother believed in it. I know the truth about her Purpose. And only I will ever know. If I told you, surely you would tell your beloved seraph to warn her. I know what she is truly destined for, and none of the extra children all of you have associated with her have nothing to do with it."

"You're wrong."

"Am I? Shall I show you?"

"But didn't you just say 'I know the truth about her Purpose. And only I will ever know'?"

Charon snatched Scott's hands and closed his eyes, projecting to him what was yet to come. Scott pulled away, worried and confused. He took a step away from his father, horrified.

"Why won't you tell someone?!" he demanded.

"'Tis fate." Charon whispered.

"She can change it! She doesn't have to-"

"If you insist that these other mortal morons who accomplice her can help, prehaps I can tell you those how are really of assistance. The boy. The best friends. The reaper girl will break away, for she has something stronger ahead of her. And do not listen to what the angels say, Xavier. The seer has almost everything to do with your daughter. But they are right when it comes to one thing: the five will work together and build each other to the highest. Tara simply does not know what the hell she is babbling about. The 'all-powerful Oracle'. Clearly she needs to get her vision checked."

Scott almost laughed, but he stopped himself. He hated his father, his father hated him, however somehow they forged a way to work together...

Charon raised his hand and it burned a radiant dark purple. Scott's eyes glowed the same color, falling under the bound. He smiled and spoke.

"You are Bound not to tell a soul about what you saw," he whispered. "If you do, grave consequences will fall upon those you care about, Xavier." He took his hand down from Scott's face, he got back his mentality. "I must warn you. Your curse is almost fulfilled. Have you told anyone?"

"Only the boy." Scott answered, fearless of what Charon would say.

"The boy?!" He paced away from him, his dark shadow following him and rising from the ground and taking the shape of his body. "The boy is the closest to her! Have you lost your perspicacity? He is bound to tell her eventually!"

"I Bound him," Scott answered again, calmly. "He can't tell her until the time it happens. She won't be able to take it."

"After this is over," Charon swooped in front of Scott, towering over him. "I will have no mercy towards your daughter. And I make sure of it that her power is mine."

"You're a little old for her, aren't you? Weren't you created in the fifth century?"

Charon growled and smoothed his black hood over his head, then flew off.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Back at the house, everyone was quiet. All eyes were on Alexis, who was standing in the middle of the living room. Eyes closed, mouth opened, but no words coming out. She was breathing heavily. Her hands were trembling and her knees were shaking, giving hint that she was too weak for this. But she had to try. The room was candlelit, and the flames were flickering as she breathed. Darkness came in the room, rolling on the floor like spilled grape juice. It flooded towards her, but she was at peace, not knowing it, although her heart was hammering against her chest.

She was focused on what happened when she went to audition for the role of the Sugar Plum Fairy for The Nutcracker production. She still hadn't received word from her company about the acceptance, but she was positive no matter the outcome. She had fell while trying out and sprained her ankle, and Madame stopped her in the middle of the performance. Regina and other dancers had given her dirty looks as she left the studio. So it was still on her mind, distracting her.

The darkness crept up her skinny legs and by her hands, soaking on her skin. It kept climbing to her chest, and got to her neck.

"We should do something," Tanya whispered to Adam.

"Just trust her, Tanya," he whispered back.

The darkness was now up to her nose. She took a deep breath. It rose to her head, covering her face. It shrouded her, covering her completely. She kept breathing. It moved as she breathed, up and down, like she was in a plastic bag. She gasped and her hands shot up, then they gathered the darkness into two balls in her hands, as if they were water balloons. She opened her eyes and joined both balls together in her hands, then squeezed it, making it vanish and thin out into the air. She looked down at her hands in amazement.

"I did it!" she shouted, smiling. "I finally did it!"

"Don't get carried away," Tanya warned. "You haven't actually 'manipulated' it yet. You just stopped it from going in you and formed it. That's not all there is to manipulating the light and the dark."

"And weren't you just worried?" Jess asked, sitting on a stool at the counter in the kitchen. "I'm no demon, but that looked pretty cool to me."

"Sure, Jess. It was so cool. It was awesome. You can soak up the awesomeness."

Jess rolled her eyes. "You stole that from Mean Girls."

"Yeah, so?"

"One does not up with such hilarious lines on their own." Alexis said, taking a drink of water.

"What she said." Jess agreed.

Tanya snapped her fingers, turning back on all the lights and blowing out the candles. She walked over to the door, hearing the mail come. She opened the door and picked up the scattered letters on the floor. She scanned through them.

"Cable bill, letter for Jess-"

"If it's from my mother, burn it." Jess interrupted, flipping through the latest issue of _Elle_. "I don't need her checking up on me every single minute of my married life." She wrapped her long brown hair around her finger like it was a string. Adam sat beside her, with his glasses on, reading an old book from his library. Alexis slipped by the black grand piano and sat on the bench. She tested the white keys to see if they were still broken.

"Alexis, your audition feedback letter." Tanya said, holding up a light blue letter.

Alexis stopped playing and scampered up to her, taking it and fumbling with her finger to open it. Tanya crossed her arms and watched her open it like an animal. She stared at the note, reading it aloud.

"It has come to our attention that your daughter, _Alexa_ Wate..." She stopped and rolled her eyes. "... has tried out for an upcoming 2011 production of The Nutcracker. She shows wonderful grace and is passionate and gentle with her dancing..." She stopped again and passed the note to Tanya. She scanned it over and continued to read where Alexis left off.

"She has auditioned for the role of the Sugar Plum Fairy, and she's received the role as well. But unfortunately, due to the recent display of her behavior and attitude, we must cut her and suspend her from the production." Tanya didn't bother to read the rest. She folded the letter and held her daughter in her arms. Alexis buried her head in her shirt. "Aw, sweetie..."

"But weren't you only there for the audition?" Adam asked. "I drove you there."

"It's probably because I fell," Alexis shrugged. She still kept a smile on her face, but it was struggling.

"Unlikely," Tanya said, shaking her head. "Do you want me to talk to them? Because this letter doesn't make any sense! You're a _wonderful_ dancer. You've been going to dance rehearsals since you were four. Every Saturday. You still have-"

"Mom... it's fine. I should be lucky I got the last part - the lead. That was probably a sign." She took her water bottle to the kitchen and pulled a knife from the drawer. She took a bag of whole wheat bread and cut two slices. She took out ham and turkey from the fridge and laid two slices of each on the bread. "I mean... sure. This never happened before, but I'm fine. I'm just going to deal with it, and eat a sandwich."

"You can't eat your way out of this, Alexis!" Tanya came over to the counter and forced her to face her. "You always do, but it's not the answer. I think you have a problem. We still have to see the doctor about that."

"There's nothing wrong with me, Mom." She dashed some lettuce on the slices and cut the hard crusts off. "I'm not a binge eater."

"Are you sure, honey?"

"It's just a demon thing."

"I don't do that," Adam said, shrugging. "Three meals a day, maybe one little snack between lunch and dinner, but I'm a regular." He looked at Jess, who looked up from her magazine, confused. She looked around and found everyone looking at her.

"Don't look at me. I'm a werewolf. Werewolves are wild. One with the pack." she replied, looking back down.

"I'm just worried about you." Tanya told Alexis. "Seriously, I need to take you to the doctor."

"Whatever." Alexis answered, finishing up the last touches on her sandwich and putting together the two slices. She took it in her hands and took a bite, going upstairs.

She bumped the door with her hip and sat in front of her computer. She ate heartily and wiped her mouth on a napkin. Alexis took her glasses and looked up at them using the light beaming from the window.

Her door swung open and Benny came trotting in and grinning. He stopped by her side and braced himself, expecting a hug.

"So..." he said, as if it were a question. "Am I looking at the Sugar Plum Fairy or what?"

"Yes and no," she answered, putting back on her glasses. She propped up her back from slouching and swung over to face him. "I got it, but then I lost it."

"Well what kind of crap is that?" He took a chair from against the wall and sat next to her. "Tell Benny-boo what happened."

She giggled and held her head up with her elbow, leaning on her desk. "They sent a letter, saying a got the part... but then they said due to my recent behavior or something I'm banned from the production. And I won't see them again until the Spring season."

Benny's smile dropped at an instant. "What the? Recent behavior? But you didn't come back since the swan thingy! How can they say that?"

Alexis shrugged and crisscrossed her legs on the chair. "I dunno, but it's done. I'm fine. All I have to do is be patient."

"Ally..."

"I'm fine, honey, really."

"At least let me comfort you. We can watch a movie for the rest of the day."

"Can we snog?"

"... What the heck is that?"

"Like how you say canoodle, I say snog. It's the same thing."

"Mine sounds better. It doesn't sound like pigs having sex."

They got up at the same time. He stationed his hands on her waist and kissed her lips, making her blush. Her heart skipped a beat and fluttered up and down. She closed her eyes and roughly slapped her tongue against his. He kicked back the door and pushed her up against it, like she was being arrested.

Benny's hands glided up Alexis' black cotton shirt with fishnet white sleeves and a petal collar and palmed her breasts. She chewed on her lip as he advanced to her neck, kissing it gently. Her fingers curled as she held onto the wall. She dragged them, leaving ten streaks of curled ivory paint. Her hair was taken down from its bun and it flowed down to her chest.

Pinning him down to the floor, Alexis sat on his stomach, pulling down the zippers of the black heels she borrowed from Destiny, since they shared the same shoe size. Seven. She rested her bare, dark red nail-colored feet at the sides of his shoulders and bent down to kiss him. He brought up his knees and acutely gripping the back of her dark jeans. She took off her geeky glasses, showing her beautiful green eyes.

He plucked away from their heated kiss and drew her in, close to his chest. They laid there for a few solid minutes before turning to each other.

"I love you," he said, bringing his leg over hers. "I just thought I had to say it while not having a zombie conscience and stuff."

Alexis stuffed black curls behind her ear, showing off the silver loop at the top of it. She pursed her lips out. "I love you, too." She smiled and reached underneath her bed, pulling out a a small rectangular black box marked with his name in gold. She gave it to him. "I hope you like it. It took a while to actually find it."

"We'll see..." Benny said, stroking his chin. He popped off the lid and scrambled through the white tissue paper. He finally found a gold chain. Attached to it was a little bottle with the words '_Felix Felicis.' _He gasped and nearly dropped it.

"Harry Potter's luck necklace?!" he demanded. "Are you flippin' serious?!"

"Am I in trouble?" Alexis asked, shrugging.

"Of course not! This is awesome!" He hugged her and smirked. "I love it, Ally."

She sighed with relief. "I have this Deathly Hallows necklace." She reached for her dresser and showed him the silver triangle and a circle and a line streaking through it. "I was thinking we could wear them together?"

"Sure, but I'm clinging mine pants belt loop. It looks manlier."

Alexis burst out laughing with a snort. "Sure, Benny. You're the definition of manly."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

The light of the sun flickered through the glass of the window Laila was sitting behind, stinging the back of her red, butterfly-patterned dress. She rubbed the eraser of her #2 pencil on the paper of her sketchbook, not pleased with what she tried to draw. A hummingbird, nimbly fluttering its violet and indigo wings while drinking the nectar from a pink blossom. Well, of course she didn't color it yet, but she was planning on it when she finally finished it.

"Why does its head look like a balloon?" she murmured to herself, trying to fix it. She was just outlining it when Jennifer came in her room, encroaching her focus.

"I just wanted to see if you had my-"

"Hairbrush?" Laila asked, still looking down at her paper, like she was looking for something. "No. Try Mom."

Jennifer raised an eyebrow and walked over to her sister. She looked sympathetically at her with her sinister red eyes, but not-so-devious smile. She wanted to prove to Laila that she had changed, but she didn't know how. Yes, she was still with the Fire Council, though it was hard to get out of it. Once you're with them, you're with them for life. There's no way out unless you've been sentenced to death, or killed.

And Jennifer wasn't planning on getting killed.

"Laila. Can we talk? We've barely talked since I came back." she said in a soft voice.

Laila shook her head and took off her glasses, folding the temples to make them cross with each other. She looked up, solemnly. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. She didn't know what to say. She gave Jennifer a chance. A chance to redeem herself to the family; to her. But she declined it. Why should she give her a chance now? Why should she give her a chance when she's not sure she can trust her anymore?

"What is there to talk about?" Laila asked.

Jennifer took the picture frame sitting by the purple lamp on one of Laila's side tables. She turned it around to see the picture of two blonde girls with blue eyes. Each girl was smiling and looking at the other, and a beauty mark was under one's eye and by the corner of one's mouth. Laila huffed and crossed her arms.

"You and I both know that was before everything happened," she hissed, not making eye-contact with her twin. "Before Daddy left. Before we found out about our powers. Before you came... this." She gestured up and down Jennifer's features. "When we were best friends..."

"You're still my best friend, Laila."

Laila snorted and rolled her eyes. "You and I both know that's a damn lie."

"You can feel if I'm lying, remember? It's a twin thing."

"You're not my twin. Not even my sister."

"I love you. Okay? I know I made a lot of mistakes..." Jennifer's red eyes folded into the pupils to reveal her blue eyes. Tears delayed to drip from them. "I know I've hurt you and every way possible. Physically. Emotionally. Mentally. But I want to show you I've changed. Please? Give me one last shot. I promise I'll be the sister you knew years ago. She's still here. She's in there. Please, Laila."

Laila became teary-eyed and she threw her arms around Jennifer, hugging her and squeezing her. She let go a cry and let her walls fall down, finally letting her sister back in her life. Jennifer hugged her back, letting tears drop from her eyelids and onto Laila's back.

"I missed you." Laila told her, brushing her nose on Jennifer's neck.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Wiping the yellow paint from her face, Destiny's face was straight. At first, she really wanted to spend time with Rory, so she thought paintball would be a great idea. He was up for it, which made her happy that he was happy. But then, as the game started, she got hit in the butt by a little boy, which set her off. She loaded her gun and hit the kid repeatedly, up until the part when his father got involved and Rory had to pull her away from the two. She didn't want to lower her pride towards them, but she didn't want to look bad either... but both ended up happening anyway. She shot the father in the face and he shot back, hence why she had yellow paint on her cheek.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, stopping at the crosswalk. "I didn't mean for that to turn into some kind of Black Ops game. I guess I'm a teeny-bit... excited?"

"It's okay," Rory said, with a smile that shocked her. "At first I thought it was gonna be boring... but then you got mad and went ballistic, so I ended up recording the whole thing. I so gonna put it on YouTube!" He looked at her excitedly. "Isn't that awesome?!"

"On the Internet?" Destiny asked, narrowing her eyes in what looked like anger. "So that millions can see me. Covered in paint. Fighting with a father and his son."

"I'm gonna call it 'Babes Gone Wild'"

She shrugged and walked ahead of him, crossing the street. She fumbled out her car keys from her clutch purse and unlocked the car. She slid in the driver's seat and Rory sat next to her. She started the engine and rolled down the windows. "So. Did you decide on what you're getting me for Christmas?"

"Hecks yah!" he said, pumped. "It's gonna blow your mind away." He put his hands at the sides of his head and moved them away. "Like... poof." he reassured, doing it again. "Did you decide on what you're giving me?"

"Already set up." she replied, switching her turn signal to the left, backing out of the parking spot, and taking off into the open road.

Destiny had her mind wrapped around the idea of giving him sex for Christmas, but now she wasn't so sure of it. She loved him, but maybe it was a step too far in their relationship. She didn't want to go too fast, but not too slow either.

"I was thinking our next date could be a double. With Benny and Lexi?" he asked her.

"Why not. It won't kill me to spend like... two hours just looking at Benny's face... being nice to him... even though I waste eight hours, five days a week with him in class... then sometimes I have to see him on the weekends, because Lexi wants to hang out with both of us... then sometimes we end up fighting..." She stopped at a red light. "Sure..."

"See, that's the spirit!" Rory exclaimed, oblivious to what she was hinting at.

* * *

**6 more to go! :D**

***TwistedTelepath***


	38. Chapter 38: Can You Keep a Secret

**Shout Outs:**

**Guest: Update is here, darlin'! Enjoy :D**

**Cat of Flames: I had that idea in the oven for a while... it finally decided to come into the light :D Mwhahahahahahahahha- yeah. Demons like killing stuff, especially other demons :P And we'll see... Jen's my favourite evil person that I created... I think... she's kinda having a Jekyll and Hyde moment. But she'll get there. She'll get to the good side eventually. And I can't promise ****anything! I'm SWORN into secrecy! And I love making people's minds buzz. I love twisting plots and subplots and stuff. Hence my pen name x3 **

**funkybananas47: Yup. Jess has one effed-up family. Dem werewolves are cray-cray. That's what I thought when I watched "Angus, Thongs, and Perfect Snogging." It sounds nasty. But it was a cheeky movie. :3 I have two. I would totally give you the other if there wasn't the whole American-Canadian border between us. xD Maybe, maybe, maybe... no and no. Can't kill canons : / And Taylor's apart of a big subplot in the season 2 story. Like I said, sworn into secrecy. It's a blood promise to myself, which is really weird. I can't promise that Lexi's not gonna cry. D:**

**Uknowme16: Hell yeahz, Des is a hell of a chick for sure. Shah. That was cray-zeeeeeeeeee. Some many dark secrets in this family! You can't trust these damn demons! But don't tell them that, or they'll kill you. Gotta call a Shadowhunter. Can't wait for that movie! AHHHHHHHHHHH! Godfrey Gao as Magnus Bane! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! MALEC, MALEC, MALEC! Okay. I had a fangirl moment. Jesus, I'm such a mundane. Not really... :3****  
**

**ForeverFanged: YAH. I KNOW! Everybody's telling me about that. CRAYZEE CRAYZEE CRAYZEE. And yassssss. Ben and Lexi all day. :O Why are people trying to eavesdrop on my endings! I can't say anything. ANYTHING. BLOOD. PROMISES.**

**Guest.2: Yeah! *mind blown* WHY DO YOU ASK SO MANY QUESTIONS, ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A MALFUNCTION? Omigod! AND... I took an oath while facing a mirror. I cannot tell a soul. EVER. You gonna have to find out, chicka.**

**Note: Deep inside, I'm really sad. I lost someone I love today. Don't wanna go into details, but I just sad. But I'm happy at the same time, COS I HEARD SOME MBAV NEWS TODAY, BITCHES. But gotta make sure it's legit... anybody check out the ****wikia? Not sure it's right, but it SAYS it's premiering October 25th in America on Disney, but I'm not sure it's legit enough. Might be some kind of sick joke... we'll see... Ha. Ha ha. Ha ha ha ha ha.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own MBaV. Or else a random chick would walk in, and blow everyone's mundane minds away. HAHAHHHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHfdgwdhwkfciw;gyg;ygy47 rgyo349... Okay. I'm done being insane. I don't own it. All goes to FreshTV and Teletoon. The end. La. La.**

* * *

**That Monday...**

_If anyone can do this, _Taylor thought, _you can._

She came out from the girls' locker room, stuffing her wet, purple one-piece swimsuit into a clear plastic bag. She let down her hair from its ponytail and took out her Justin Bieber-themed phone to check if she had any recent feeds from Facebook or Twitter, then slipped it back in her bag. She opened her locker, took out her French book, and shut her locker. She saw Reina talking with Verna and another blonde girl who was on the cheer squad. Taylor decided to play it safe and just walk away, not to draw attention.

She walked into French class, where the class was waiting for Mrs. Lafleur's presence. She took the seat next to Craig and put her books on her desk. Craig smiled and poked her with his pencil. She turned around and smiled back.

"Hey," she said, hanging on to the desk. "What's up? Haven't seen you and in a while."

"I was home." he replied, shrugging. "I was catching a bug, and didn't feel like coming to school."

Mrs. Lafleur came in the room, looking much better than she did two weeks ago. She clasped her hands together and smiled brightly.

"Bonjour, class!" she exclaimed.

"Bonjour, Mrs. Lafleur." the class said back, dully.

"Today, we're going to practice conversations. Pair up with the person to your right, and then begin."

A buzz of commotion filled the air. Destiny paired with Alexis, who was beaming with jealousy when Della paired up with Benny, Rory paired with Laila, and to Taylor's dismay, Reina got paired with Ethan. She was kind of jealous, but of course she couldn't show it. She looked over at Craig, who faced her.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Sure." she accepted, holding her head up on the desk with her hand, her elbow digging into the wood. "Can we text it?" she asked, holding up her phone.

"If you want, I guess."

Taylor rushed to her contact list, tapped Craig's name and texted: _Bonjour :P_

He snickered and replied: _Bonjour : )_

_Umm... Comment votre jour va?_

_Ok. Qu'en pensez-vous?_

_Je suis perplexe, pratique de natation était ennuyeux._

_Pour de vrai?_

_Ouais._

_What?_

_Yeah^_

_Oh. I just realized we were going good. xD_

_xD Ikr?_

_I wanna text in English now._

_Kk. English it is._

_So... do u like any1?_

Taylor hesitated to answer, but texted: _Yeah... y?_

_I like this chick. But I don't know how 2 tell her._

_Who is she? What does she look like?_

_She has the prettiest face... Long, dark hair. Cocoa-brown eyes. A great smile. Light brown skin. She's a gr8 swimmer._

Taylor jumped in her seat. Craig liked her. Craig really liked her. HER? She was stunned so much that she kept on blinking and her mouth was wide open, but she couldn't say anything.

_Can I tell u something? _she texted.

_Wut?_

_I'm... I'm going out with..._ Reina...

Craig's mouth flew open. "You're going out with Reina?!" he repeated, rising up. The whole class looked over at them, then mainly at Taylor. Most laughed as her cheeks burned with embarrassment. Her friends looked shocked. Reina glared at Craig. Tears swelled in Taylor's eyes and she stormed pass Mrs. Lafleur, out the class, then into the hallway, crying. She rushed to the girls' bathroom and fled to a stall, then started bawling her heart out.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

After French class, most kids left, still laughing at Taylor. Alexis and Destiny felt sympathy for her, but surprised that she didn't tell them she was going out with Reina above all the girls in school. They strolled down the hall, talking about it.

"I can't believe she didn't have the nerve to tell us!" Destiny yelled, throwing her hands up in frustration. "This would be a lot easier if she did. We're understanding people, right?"

"..." Alexis stared at Destiny. "Um... sure... Des, you're very understanding."

Destiny groaned and went off to her locker. Alexis popped open hers.

"We've known her since like... we've known Leon. So, you'd think she'd trust us enough to tell us she's dating the captain of the cheer squad. Your bully."

"Well... do you blame her?" Alexis asked, filing her books on the side of her locker and taking her Chemistry notebook and textbook. She took her blue Wonder Woman hinge wallet out from her pocket and counted the singles inside it. "Can I borrow a five? I don't have enough for lunch."

Destiny dug inside her purse, found a five, and handed it roughly to her. "You were saying?"

"Oh, right," Alexis said, putting the five dollars in her wallet and slipping it back in her pocket. "So... sure. She came out and told us she was bi, but that doesn't mean she's comfortable with saying who she's seeing. At first, I didn't tell you I was dating Benny. You found out."

"And I wanted to disown you as my best friend for going out with such a disgrace to life on Earth as we know it." Destiny answered, rolling her eyes. "Well... he was okay... back then. Not eye-popping, mouth-watering, breath-catchingly hot. Just... a point above average. Three points maybe. But still... we're talking about Reina. Reina effing Tymes. The girl who thinks you're a witch. The girl who almost had her henchmen kill you on a soccer field. The girl who has mostly every popular dick or bitch calling you 'Fart Girl' or something. We can't just say 'Okay, Taylor. You like Reina; Reina likes you. Go ahead and get busy!'"

"What if we can?" Alexis adjusted her glasses and tugged on the white string hanging from the blue-hooded letterman jacket she wore. "Look. I hate Reina. Reina hates me. Reina likes Taylor. Taylor likes Reina. There's no stopping the connection. And I'm over the whole Fart Girl fiasco. Besides, I think it's funny how people call me that, then they go home to shit." she added, laughing.

"I hate your optimism." Destiny huffed, grabbing her Chemistry books and walking to the lab.

Alexis smirked, rolling her eyes. She took her favorite red light saber black-inked pen and bumped her locker shut with her elbow. She held her notebook under her arm and pulled out _City of Bones_. She started walking, but crashed into someone in the process. She shot her head up, disturbed, but glad it was only Ethan. She shut her book and smiled.

"So," she said. "How was French class with Reina?"

"She's actually really good..." he answered, astonished. "I couldn't keep up."

She giggled. "She was that good?"

"Nah, I'm kidding. _She_ couldn't keep up with _me_."

"That's the E I know." she said, softly punching his arm. "Where's Thing 2?"

"Bathroom."

"So... how'd he do with Della?" she whispered.

Ethan gave her a _are-you-dead-serious? _look and laughed. "She was horrible..."

"And? Don't leave me hanging!"

"That's all there is to say. She sucked."

Alexis crossed her arms and tilted her head. Ever since the blood drive, she was making sure that no girl would squeeze themselves into her relationship. And if she ever did? She knew what to do.

"Um... are you okay, Al?" Ethan asked, coming closer to her. "Your eyes-"

"Yeah, I know." she said blankly. Her liquid gold eyes slowly faded when her boyfriend himself came behind her, hugging her below her stomach. She wiped her jealousy over with a smile and tugged on the grey polo shirt he was wearing. "Hey."

"Can you believe that Reina and Taylor are going out?" he asked them, shocked.

"Dude, I told you not to bring it up!" Ethan hissed, slapping his shoulder.

"But neither of them are here!" he whined.

"Where _is_ Taylor?" Alexis asked. "I feel so sorry for her..."

Reina swiped by in a rush, pushing through her. She wasn't crying or anything, she just looked angry as hell. Alexis ran after her, putting her books in her bag. She tapped her shoulder when she stopped. Reina looked back at her and snatched her hand and threw it off her. She stared at Alexis.

"Hey, are you okay?" Alexis questioned.

"Don't _touch_ me!" she shouted. She pushed her away and started crying. "My life, is over! Because of your little friend, every freshman knows about me!" She backed away, looking hurt and confused. "Just leave me the hell alone!" she screamed, running off to the bathroom.

Alexis stood there, stunned and confused.

_Well she seems pissed..._ she thought.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

"You've got to be kidding," Leon said, hassling through the pages of his spellbook. He was looking for a memory spell, but had no luck finding it. He scanned through the Latin, Persian, and Arabic writing and banged his locker which frustration. "You have everything from healing potions to revenge incantations, but not a stupid memory spell?!"

Laila came by his locker, causing the book to shut by itself. "Did you know your sister was dating Reina?" she asked, staring at him. She didn't look angry or anything. She just looked confused.

"Um," he stalled, avoiding her stunning gaze. "I... think I hear my name somewhere..."

Laila sighed and halted him with her hand before he could zoom past her. She pushed him back to where he was standing. "Leo, I'm not mad at you. Nor am I mad at her. It just proves Reina actually has some humanity underneath the five coats of lip gloss and perfect image."

He breathed with relief and wiped his forehead. "Dude, you has me scared there. Yeah, I knew. They're actually... not horrible together. But I never imagined my sister to be gay. Ever."

"Glad that's cleared up. Because I can't find her anywhere. She stormed out of French. Matter of fact, _why_ is she in a freshman French class when she's a sophomore?"

"What about Craig? He's a sophomore."

"He effed up in the first day of school. He had to take this exam... he flunked it."

"Tay likes taking freshman classes. She feels older and like a boss."

Laila scoffed. "Of course." She fixed the pink bow clipped to her hair. "So... Friday night. Doing anything?"

"Can't. I have plans to hang out with Lexi, Des, Sarah and the guys. We're watching Jacuzzi Time Machine. You _cannot_ miss something like that." Leon took out his car keys and fumbled with the extra keys on it. "Know any good, abandoned rooms in school?"

"Umm... There's always the nurse's office... She's always on break anyway." she shrugged. "Why?"

"Sorcerer stuff." he retorted, winking at her. He touched her small shoulder and ran off. Laila's phone beeped. She looked over newly found text:

_Meet me behind school. Now. - C_

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

At lunch, the girls sat together, since the boys and Alexis went to some chess club. Nobody had found out where Taylor fled to, and that was the main discussion at the table. Destiny was surprisingly happy to be sitting with them, including the fact that she was sitting next to Erica, which usually would bother her. But she insisted that they were "friends" now.

"Do you think she went home?" she asked, shrugging.

"Then wouldn't Le-" Sarah stopped as Erica shot a glare at her. "_Her brother_ know about it?"

"So... we're banned to say his name when you're around?" Destiny asked her.

Erica nodded, nonchalantly. "I hate him." she said with no emotion. She obviously still had a grudge toward Leon for dumping her.

"You do know he's over you already, right?" Destiny made sure to keep her mouth closed about the girls he had been going out with for the past two weeks. "Just get over him. You're a pretty, smart girl. Use that to your advantage and find someone to put him in his place."

"You actually said that... to me?"

"We're... friends now. Friends like... stick together or something like that..."

"Wow..." Sarah whispered, looking around the cafeteria. Her eyes stopped on one direction. Destiny waved her hand in her face.

"Hel-lo? Are you there?" she asked. She turned to see what she was looking at.

Jennifer strode in, capturing the attention of every boy in the room. Who could blame them? She was beautiful. However, she looked different. Her dirty blonde hair was now lighter, to match Laila's. Her eyes were bright blue. Her skin wasn't pale anymore. It was like a cinnamon color, and it reflected a healthy glow in the light. She was short, so it was easy to notice her big chest and base. She smiled when she saw the girls looking at her. She came over, waving.

"Hi," she said brightly.

"Umm... what the hell are you doing here?" Destiny asked, looking up at her, uncomfortably.

"I'm just wandering. I start tomorrow."

"What?" Sarah asked nervously. "Are you serious?"

Jennifer nodded. "Yup. I'm starting junior classes, so I'll be with you two! Isn't that great?"

"If by great you mean me, tearing you to shreds and shipping your remains off to China, then yes. It's splendid." Erica said with a sweet smile afterward.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

"What's the urgency?" Laila asked her big brother, leaning against the bark of a drooping tree. Craig was slouched on the ground, drawing in the dust with a stick. He was grief-stricken because of the fact that Taylor was dating Reina. Not only because they were great friends and that she didn't tell him, but also because he liked her... a lot. And it was hard not to be mad or sorrowful or sad about that.

"I just wanted you all to myself," he mumbled, still looking at the scribbles in the dirt. He looked over at a mark he had on his arm. There were three of them, and all of them blended in with his skin perfectly. One stood for bravery. Another stood for faith. And the last stood for light. They were runic marks, symbols pertaining to mostly magic, but in the reaper world, they were achieved through Reapings. He had many on his body, scattered dozens of places.

"Liar," Laila said, crouching down to his level, "you're just sappy. You had your heart broken today."

He shrugged in response. "I'm just... apathetic."

"Aren't you always?"

Craig still eyed other things, averting eye-contact with his sister. He didn't feel like talking to her; he only called her to meet him because she was great at making him feel better. It's always been that way. They had a twin-connection that no one could understand.

"Come," she told him, extending her hand. He looked at it, then at her, hinting for her to explain. "Let's go flying. We'll make it back for class."

He nodded his head at will and took it. Laila pulled him up and her ivory-colored feathered wings rose from her back. They fluttered. She turned away from him, jumped up and swept into the sky. He smiled and spread out his own matching wings, then joined her.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

When the final class of the day was over, Alexis went to the bathroom. She rested her bag on the counter and splashed the cool water on her face. Her skin was dryly hot and her eyes were blue-green. She grabbed her neckline and fanned herself.

A toilet flushed behind her and Taylor came our, wiping the tears streaming down her face. Alexis raised her eyebrows and turned toward her.

"Have you been there for the whole day?" she asked, shifting her weight.

Taylor nodded, frowning. "I can't go out there," she answered, her voice sounding broken and scratched, "Craig probably hates me, Reina hates me... everyone hates me..." She hugged herself and looked into the mirror.

"Aw, Tay, we don't hate you," Alexis cooed, patting her back. "To be honest, I don't know what everyone thinks, but I know we don't hate you. We still love you to death." She smiled, hugging her. "Just don't be afraid to be honest with us. Okay?"

Taylor nodded again, giving her a side smirk. "So... I have a date with Reina on Friday. Wanna go to the mall with me and Sarah today?"

"Umm..." Alexis stalled, letting go of her and sitting on the sink. "Sure? Sorry, the fact that you and Reina are going out is still alien to me."

* * *

**I DID NOT know how to end this... but all I know is... two-part chappie coming up next. But, it's like... counted as different chaps. But um... uh... ugh... I lost myself. BYE!**

***TwistedTelepath*****  
**


	39. Chapter 39: Cryptic

**Shout Outs:**

**Cat of Flames: MWHAAHAHAHHAAHHA! There it was. Thanks, I wasn't sure if I did the part justice enough, but it seems like I did, so... Yes. Everything's totally effed up. I hope I can tie up these loose ends. **

**InOtherWords13: Hmm... I THINK I wrote that in in one of these chaps... I'll eventually find it, cos I KNOW Des said it! She's too much, especially is these two chapters. Teina still has one more tough challenge ahead I'd them... Ans it's sad : ( You'll see... ; )**

**funkybananas47: It's a guy. There's your hint :P A person related to a main person. There. I'm stupid. HOW DO YOOOU KNOW, DEBBY?! *sigh* I'm getting too emotional. My fantasy marriage and my happiness are on the line. Plus I'm listening to that Christina Perri song. I'll live you for a thousand more... ; (**

**Bethan Forever: Omigod, you're hot on the trail... No more guesses, you're endangering me! Dx xD And yup, it's coming up soon... :3 But maybe in a flashback in the future, because I didn't write it in a Des POV : / And yes. My season 2 will be TWISTED :3 Drama and the supernatural will be dominating that. :D**

**Uknowme16: I KNOOOOOOW! Dx And Jen's awesome, I know. **

**ForeverFanged: Oh yeeeeeeah, but there's not much drama. : ( Jen's time'll shine sometime. Just not really now.**

**Guest: Ooh, somebody has a thang for Mr. Craig! Do tell :3 **

**Note: Hmm... In ten minutes the next part'll be up. It's all demon-y and stuff. :3 that is not a word. OOOH and Christmas chapter up Friday! It'll be like winter in August—'cuz it'll feel like that. Hahahahahahaha— no.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBaV, because I'm a poor excuse for a young adult who spends her days reading supernatural stuff and memorizing info about magic and demons and angels like it's nobody's business.**

* * *

**That Friday** **Afternoon...**

The tires of Destiny's car screeched as she stopped in front of Ethan's house. She took her red tube of lip gloss and rubbed some on her lips just to be safe. She looked over at the passenger's seat. Alexis had her eyes shut, mouthing the lyrics to a song. Destiny lifted the left side of the orange band then let go of it, letting it slap Alexis' ear. She sucked her teeth and turned down the music, glaring at her. Destiny gave a cute side smile and turned off the humming engine.

Destiny thought tonight would be a major stress reliever since the past week was dreadful. It was normal, but very dreadful. Especially watching her mother and her dentist make goo-goo eyes at each other and act they were a real couple.

Because they weren't.

She wanted her mom to be happy, but a part of her wanted her parents back together. She missed it when they would spend time together. Sure, the only alone time they had was when one of her brothers did something wrong at school, or if they would organize ways to settle financial disputes about Kyle's college fund (because there was no way he was getting a scholarship). She really just wanted her old family back. Her crazy, random, loving family.

"Hey," Alexis said, poking at her hand. "Wassup?"

Destiny shook her head, rubbing her eyes. She swung open the door of the silver 2007 Toyota Camry and let herself out. She slammed the door and waited for Alexis to come out on the other side, with her Beats around her neck, with her now short black curls bordering around it. She had cut her hair. It was by her neck now, some of it falling by her shoulders. To Destiny, this didn't make any sense, since it was almost winter.

The car chirped when she locked it, and they proceeded toward the house. Destiny rang the doorbell and found out that the door was open. They walked in the room to witness Mrs. Morgan's 80s style dress.

"What the-" Destiny stopped herself. "Ohhh. _That's_ what Mom was talking about..."

Before Destiny and Alexis left her house, Nicole was dressing up in her old prom dress and Doctor Reynolds had on his old suit. They said something about going out and that Damon was in charge of taking care of her brothers, but of course she didn't care, because she was staying at Alexis' for the weekend. And even when she dropped her stuff at the house, Tanya and Scott were dressed up, too, along with Adam and Jess. Destiny didn't care, although she didn't particually like the 80s' style.

"It's a little 1981, isn't it?" Grandma Weir asked.

"Yeah, that's the point." Mrs. Morgan replied, aversedly.

"I like it," Alexis said, smiling brightly.

Destiny barred her teeth, making a _sshh _noise. She looked over at Leon, who was leaning by the stairs, shaking his head.

"Mom, I bet it looked great thirty years ago," Ethan guaranteed.

"Yeah, maybe Grandma could lend you something out of her closet." Benny suggested, making Destiny roll her eyes and nudge Alexis.

"Okay, maybe I should change..." Mrs. Morgan said, ready to head back upstairs.

"Oh no! I don't wanna miss the vote for prom queen. I'm the three to one favorite." Grandma Weir explained, opening the door. "Let's drop it like it's hot!"

Destiny nudged Alexis again, because she was just listening and singing to the Snoop Dog song in the car. Alexis smiled in response, crossing her arms and giving her best friend a funny look, similar to a I-told-you-so look, but also close to a see-I'm-not-the-only-one-who-likes-Snoop-Dog look. She couldn't tell the difference at times, because she felt that Alexis sent various mixed messages.

"Goodnight," Mr. Morgan said. "Have fun, guys." He left with Mrs. Morgan.

"Tell my mom I said easy on the punch," Leon called as they left. "She likes getting herself tipsy. Dad thinks it's sexy. It's stupid."

"Okay," Ethan said. "Jacuzzi Time Machine starts in T-minus two minutes."

Alexis stepped back with Destiny and watched her boyfriend head toward the kitchen with Sarah. Leon clapped his hands as he propped himself on the arm chair with his phone in his hands, most likely texting Taylor. Destiny sat on the arm, next to him, stretching her next to see for herself. He was actually texting his brother, Brenden. She guessed that things were all patched up between them because the last message was from Brenden, which said: _Alright. Stay safe. Enjoy the movie. :)_

By the time she looked up, everyone was back in the room, the lights were off, and Alexis was on the floor next to Jane, laying next to her. She propped her hands up next to her cheeks, smacking on the mint gum in her mouth. The boys were on the couch when Sarah came in with the popcorn.

"Hey, that's my seat!" she snapped at Benny.

"What? I always sit beside Ethan on movie night," he replied. The two gave him a dull look and Alexis nudged his knee, shaking her head with a goofy smile on her face, nodding her head towards the two of them. "Oh, I get it. You two wanna... _canoodle_."_  
_

"No we don't."

"Me-_ow_," Destiny purred, making a claw with her hand and throwing it forward. "I wanna see where this goes..."

"As if," Ethan said, but nearly everyone knew he was lying. "Canoodling is the absolute last thing I wanna do..." Sarah gave him a look, like she was offended. Destiny and Leon leaned in with grins on their faces. "Well, you know, not the last thing in the world."

_"Save was a fail,"_ Leon whipsered to Destiny.

"Alright." Benny said, amused. He went down from the couch to the floor and Alexis moved over so that he could be right next to her, making Destiny gag silently.

The movie started once everything was sorted out, followed by a thump on the roof. Everyone groaned and moaned as the TV blurred to static. Destiny's heightened senses flared up as she realized her boyfriend was on the roof. She discreetly go up and backed out the room before anyone could shoot any glares at her for inviting him.

"I have really got to work on my roof landing," she heard from outside. She opened the door and saw him sprawled on top of the sadelite dish. She heard someone groan out his name as she sighed and climbed to go get him down.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Meanwhile, back at the Chase house, Taylor was getting ready to leave. She closed the door behind her and held her phone close to her chest as she crept out into the night, hoping not to be bothered by any nosey neighbors or wandering pets. She fished out her mother's car keys from her pocket and slipped inside, starting the engine. A blast from the heater greeted her as she sighed, relieved. She turned back and started to back up from the narrow driveway. She made it to the street and stomped her foot on the gas pedal, making the tires screech.

She made her way to the Tymes house exactly at eight thirty. She wiped her sweaty palms on a tissue and came out the car, hesitantly. She carefully walked up the steps and ran the doorbell. A tall, clean-faced, serious-looking man answered the door. He had tan skin, dark eyes, and curly dark hair to match his daughter's. He looked down at Taylor and raised his eyebrow.

"May I help you?" asked the man.

"Um... Is Reina home?" Taylor asked, feeling a knot in her throat as she talked.

"Right here!" Reina called, dashing in front of the man. She put her arm under Taylor's and flashed a smile at the man. "Bye, Daddy."

"..." Mr. Tymes simply nodded then turned to shut the dor behind him.

Each girl opened her door and came into the car. They fastened their seatbelts and looked at each other, each blushing and smiling happily.

"You look beautiful," Reina complimented, shaking her head.

"So do you," Taylor reassured, turning the key to start the engine up again. The cold sweat feeling vanished from her system as she turned up the radio. "... Your dad's weird."

Reina snorted and nodded. "Very."

They laughed as Taylor drove off.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

"Ooh, there's _Mathalot Village_!" exclaimed Alexis as she and Benny shuffled through the board games in the basement of the house.

"Too much math," he said, giving it one look.

"There's _Word Strike_." she offered, looking at him. Inside, she really wanted to play these games, but another part of her just wanted to spend the rest of the night playing Truth or Dare or Spin the Bottle.

"Involves spelling. Got anything in the non-educational flavor?"

She rolled her eyes and tossed the box back on the shelf, already more ninety-nine point nine percent more irritated. She left him and went towards Destiny, who was by the stairs, playing _Words with Friends_ on her phone. She crouched next to her and watched over her shoulder.

"Hey, guys, check this out!" Ethan called, drawing everyone to where he was standing. He held an old dusty box. "_Spirit Speaker_. Host a séance and make contact with the spirit world." He blew the dust off, letting it breeze into the air, making everyone cough, especially Alexis, who sneezed so hard her glasses dropped from her face and onto the floor, cracking.

"Sugar Honey Iced Tea," she yelled, looking down and picked them up, squinting.

"Oh-yeah." Leon said with a devious smirk. "Let's hook up with some honeys on the other side!" Rory nodded, but Destiny stomped on his foot to make him stop. Alexis shot a squinted look at Benny, because she could feel that he agreed.

"Sure... I'm pretty sure some poor, naive ghost ladies want to get frisky with..." Destiny scanned them. "Two hopeless vampires, an awkward kid, and one, stupid, unreliable, impassive,-"

"Okay... they get the point, Des." Alexis said, cupping her hand over her mouth.

"What's a séance?" Rory asked.

"A meeting when a spiritualist attempts to communicate with the spirits of the dead." Alexis put her glasses in her pocket. "Like, the _Ghost Whisperer_."

"Dead spirits!" Sarah said, uncomfortable with the fact. "Those things give me the creeps! I thought they were banned from toy stores!"

Leon gave her a dead look. "You. A seventeen-year old kick-butt _vampire_ babysitter." He pointed at the box. "That. A 1980s _toy_ that can supposedly connect you to the afterlife. What. The. Heck." He shook his head.

"Ditto," Alexis said, crossing her arms. "It's older than my dad." Everyone turned to look at her. She held her hands up. "What? He's like over two-hundred. Demons look pretty sexy with age."

"I don't think we should mess with it, guys."

"What's the big deal? It's just a board game..." Benny said.

"It's what it represents that scares me!"

"Ooh..." Leon hissed, eerily. "Calm down, _Scarah_."

"Cut it out," Destiny said, dusting her hands. "It's dark magic. Necormancy. That's shi- stuff we don't mess with."

"C'mon, just one little game. Unless you're scared." Ethan taunted the both of them.

Destiny stared at him with icy blue eyes and crossed her arms. "Do you _really_ want to push me, Ethan? Do you _really_ want to get on my bad side?"

He shook his head. "No, ma'am."

"_Gotcha_." she said, stepping back.

"Yeah. I'm a chicken, buck buck. Jane and I are gonna play Dress-Up, try not to make a mess." Sarah said, getting ready to walk away. "You coming?" she asked Destiny and Alexis.

"Oh yeah. Move out the way, I am the Heidi Klum of Dress-Up." Destiny replied, throwing out her arms to the side and strutting toward the stairs. She looked at Alexis, who was with the boys still. She gave her a puppy dog face.

"No. Get your butt over here. You're already one of them; you're not pushing yourself further down the popularity ladder." She grabbed her friend and ran up the stairs with her.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

**Minutes Later...**

"Alright," Destiny said, looking down at Jane. "This is how you strut." She put her hand on her hip and started walking, her heels clicking against the floor of Jane's bedroom. She made it to the door then whipped her head around, letting her hair fly to the left. Jane mimicked her actions and at the end, her pigtails swayed to the left. Destiny squealed and clapped her hands. "You will be my pupil."

"Gee, that's like being Kate Middleton's assisstant." Alexis remarked, rolling her eyes.

"Like you're that awesome!"

Alexis drew her head down and raised an eyebrow. "I _am_ that awesome."

"Oh really?" Destiny turned to Jane. "Who's more awesome? Me or Mrs. Weir over there?" The eight-year old shrugged in response. Destiny rolled her eyes the put her hands on her hips.

"At least my boyfriend's smarter than yours." Alexis teased, poking at one of the stuffed animals on Jane's bed.

"Mine's cuter!" Destiny snapped, rolling her head.

"Funnier!"

"Friendlier!"

"Taller!"

"Are you really going to fight over who's better?" Sarah asked, unsurprised. "I'd vote neither."

The two gasped, looking at her like she has two heads. She shrugged and took a pink feather from her jacket. Alexis scooted next to her, holding a pillow by her chest.

"Wassup?" she asked. "Are you still freaked by the Spirit Speaker?"

Sarah nodded. "Can you still believe I'm still not used to ghosts and spirits yet? It's been like three months since I got turned."

Alexis smiled and gave her a one-handed hug. "Sarah, its totally fine. Nothing's gonna happen." She stopped herself as something negative buzzed around her mind. Her senses heightened up as her body ran cold. Freezing cold.

"Whoa," Sarah said, letting go of her. "Al, you're freezing! Are you okay?"

"Something feels funny," she whispered, looking toward the door.

"Guys, what are you doing down there?!" Sarah asked.

"Nothing!" the boys responded in unison.

"That doesn't sound okay." Destiny concluded, taking off the shimmery purple scarf around her neck. "Guys!" She went by the door, listening in. "They're saying something about other languages... Evil speak?"

"Demonic language?" Alexis asked, getting nervous about her native language. All demons were born into the demonic language ans has to learn English and other languages as they went through childhood.

"What?" Jane asked, worriedly.

"Nothing, sweetie." She got up from the bed and went by the door with Destiny. She went into the hall, holding herself. "Benny? What's going on?" she asked, shakily.

"Nothing, Ally!" he shouted.

She didn't believe him for a second. She noticed a red fog trailing into the room. It wandered around, floating by Destiny, then Alexis, then finally stopping in front of Sarah. The girls screamed as it went into her through her mouth.

A shudder of fear covered her as red mist covered her friend, turning her wavy brown hair into thick spirals hanging longer down her back. Her eyelids became darker and her lips seemed like she wore dark lipstick. Her hands shot up as she tore her shirt's sleeves so they drooped down. She clawed her jeans.

"Get behind us, kid," Destiny ordered, watching Sarah. Jane scampered behind the two as they backed up into the hallway, watching her stare at herself in a mirror. She placed her thumb on her wide forehead and made a stencil. In seconds, a swirled mark appeared on it. She smiled and turned to the girls.

She said something in a dark tone.

"Translator?" Destiny asked Alexis.

"She said 'This body will do.'" she clarified. She looked back at Jane, who was scared to death._ "Hide."_ she whispered.

Jane nodded and ran off down the hall. Destiny took a knife from her pocket and threw it at Sarah, but it bounced off and hurled itself back at her instead. She shrieked and Alexis caught it. She eyed Destiny.

"Don't do that." she warned. Alexis faced the possessed babysitter. She replied in the same language.

Sarah shook her head and raced downstairs. Alexis slapped her face and took Destiny's hand to follow. They stopped at the stairs.

"Okay. This is the plan," Alexis said, crouching down. "I go down and gather all that I can on this demon, and you make sure Jane's safe and secure. Children are easy targets."

Destiny sighed. "Fine... but why do I get the boring job?"

"Because with your shapeshifting powers, hopefully you can mask her essence from Sarah- the demon. Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just be careful, Lexi."

"I'm always careful."

Destiny rolled her eyes and cautiously tiptoed down the hall, whispering Jane's name. Alexis carefully jumped down the staircase and inspecting the scene. The demon had tossed down some books from the bookshelf and was rummaging through the fridge, tossing food out. She sped towards the boys, crossed-armed and angry.

"What the hell is this?" she asked, giving them a death stare. "You brought a hungry demon into the house who might as well devour all of you whole. _What_ have you three to say for yourselves?"

"I've never seen a girl eat like that!" Rory said, surprised while watching the demon shove food into its mouth then toss it back.

"I have." Benny said snidely, looking at Alexis. Her cheeks burned red and she grabbed him by his orange shirt.

"You think this is _funny?!_" she screamed, her voice growing dark. Her eyes burned red and the pupils thinned. "It won't be as funny when I grab that fucking smile and shred your organs to bits!"

He jerked back and held his hands up in defense. "Ally, I was kidding! Sort of... You are a messy eater sometimes... It like watching a lion eat its lunch."

She stared at them. "Where's Leon?"

"Downstairs. He got scared or something."

Alexis grabbed a knife before it reached her head. She threw it down and eyed them more harshly. "Do something." she hissed at Ethan.

"Sarah, why don't we just..." he stopped as she said something in demonic language to him.

"She's not I'm the mood." Alexis translated with a straight face.

"Oh... definitely not Sarah." he said wearily. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"The demon you unleashed from the séance board found a body it liked and decided to take to for a spin."

"Can't say I blame it. I mean, you gotta admit she does look a lot more fun." her boyfriend chuckled. The demon sprayed whipped cream into her mouth then threw the can back at them.

"It's a _girl_." Alexis said in a duh tone. She muttered something in the language._  
_

"Yeah, if she wasn't trashing my house!" Ethan whined.

Alexis tried to walk up to it, but the dark essence gave her a headache. She held her head and looked at the three of them. "I need to go check up on Des. Make sure you can keep it tamed."

She sped from the kitchen to upstairs. She found the two in Ethan's room. Destiny sat next to Jane and stared up at Alexis, unconvinced.

"We're going to die." she confirmed. "We've handled dozens of dark demons, but we never dealt with demons possessing other supernaturals. What do we do?!"

"Where's Sarah?" Jane asked, a little shaky.

"She's... Somewhere. Umm... Yeah, I'm not good with sweetening stuff." Destiny faced her. "She's possessed by a demon. Our only hopes are three of the nerdiest nerds on the planet... and we'll never live to go to prom, Lexi!" She faced Alexis, moaning. "I had my dress planned and everything!"

"We're gonna live, okay? We just need to have a little faith, pray, and... umm..." She stared up at the blue walls. "Yeah, I got nothing."

A series of screams rose from downstairs and the demon appeared in the room. Destiny pushed the little girl into the closet and stood back. Alexis stood by the bed, staring as the demon's eyes became red like her own and objects started to float in thin air. Red lights started to flash in the room and an invisible wind burst in, blowing the girls' hair back. Alexis squinted as the demon hissed at her.

She growled back just as the boys came at the doorway, screaming and just standing there. The demon moved her hand to slam the door shut. Destiny eyed Alexis. She shook her head and motioned for her to get out.

"I'm not leaving you!" she protested.

"Just go! Now!" she ordered, moving her hand to open the door. Destiny stuttered but obediently ran out the room door. Alexis sighed with relief and reached for the amulet around her neck. She unloosed it and opened the closet door. She kneeled down to Jane and tied the jewel around her neck. "Don't let her touch you. Okay?" she asked. She nodded in response. She gave her a quick hug then got up.

Alexis faced the demon boldly. She stood closer to it. It growled and jumped at her.

* * *

**OMG, WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN?! Heheheh... I know.**

***TwistedTelepath***


	40. Chapter 40: Possessed

**Disclaimer: Still don't own MBaV. Ever. Daaaaaamn, sad, sad time. Boo... dammit. D:**

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Leon asked, finally coming upstairs to see the boys dressed in their "armor."

He hadn't been downstairs because he was scared, he was trying to resolve the problem they had created by trying to find a spell to reverse everything, but sadly, he found nothing. He walked past the messy state the kitchen and dining room was in, knowing that he wasn't apart of it. He crossed his arms and rubbed his chin, trying not to laugh at the way his friends decided to protect themselves.

"Sarah's possessed by a demon," Ethan explained. "And this is how we're going to protect ourselves."

Leon chuckled, cracking his knuckles. He stepped in front of them, towering over them at six-foot-three. "All-powerful vampire coming through." He kicked open the door to see the room in a calm condition, but that wasn't what surprised the four of them.

Sarah was sleeping on the floor, still in the get-up the demon had addressed her in. Her body was laying by the closet. Rory opened the closet cautiously and found Jane in it, just where Destiny had left her, shaking with a stuffed animal at her chest. She pointed at the newly-found figure at Ethan's desktop. Its fingers ran rapidly on the keys, typing as fast as it could. The boys looked at each other, wondering who it was.

"Maybe it's the demon itself." Leon suggested, shrugging. He looked at its long, messy, curly dark hair that poured down its back. "What's it doing?"

"It's changing my status," Ethan said, trying to get a closer look at the computer. "To... Chilling with my babysitter in my Star Trek jammies?!"

The boys laughed, making the figure turn around. It was Alexis, who hair had grown with the adjustment. Her eyes were beaming red eyes with black eyeshadow plastered on her eyelids. Her lips were shiny blood-red. Her white shirt was torn to reveal cleavage. She growled and launched her hand toward the door, making it slam shut. She hissed to reveal sharp white teeth.

"Alexis?" they asked in unison.

"Babe, you look _hot!_" Benny said excitedly.

She shook her head with a devilish smile.

"Okay," Ethan said, still scared. "We're not leaving until you give me my sister back!"

Alexis tossed the chair to the side and faced them, glaring. She tossed her hair back and opened her mouth, letting acid-green ectoplasm spill all over them. They screamed and ran out the room. Alexis crossed her arms and smiled with amusement. She wiped the liquid hanging from her mouth and went back to the computer.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Destiny hugged her knees as she sat on the sofa. Her eyes were bugging out as she whispered to herself, frightened. For once, she didn't know what to do. Alexis had been up there for too long and she was practically on her own. Her head popped up as she heard screaming, followed by footsteps on the stairs. She turned toward the boys, who were covered in green goo. She backed up so she wouldn't get any on her clothes.

"What the- What did I miss?" she asked.

"What is this stuff?" her boyfriend demanded.

She sniffed it and blinked, trying to jog her memory.

"I don't know! I feel so dirty!" Benny whined.

"It's ectoplasm, retard." Destiny said, rolling her eyes. "Alexis pukes it up all the time. Sometimes she sneezes it, and she can release it from her pores. If you paid attention, maybe you'd know this Demon 101."

Leon stood quietly, cross-armed and pissed off. "Why does it always end up on me?" he asked Destiny. "I never signed up for this!"

"Cool..." the others breathed.

"Disgusting." Destiny retorted, pursing her lips. "Now, let's think people! Plan, anyone?!"

She watched hopelessly as the boys gawked over the app on Benny's phone. She groaned and snatched it away, then threw it across the room. He looked at her, shocked.

"Hey! What gives?!"

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!" she repeated, taking her red hair and pulling it. "Do you even care that your girlfriend is up there, possessed and is probably making plans to eat his sister right now?! Let's think of an effing plan instead of focusing on stupid, meaningless, free apps! The more time we waste, the more time ticks away!"

"That was a beautiful mini-speech, Des," Leon said, rubbing his eyes.

"She's right," Ethan said. "We have to think this through... what would the Ghostbusters do?"

"They used streams of lightning plasma to suck ghosts into their containment units," Benny replied to Destiny's annoyance.

"Do we have any of the stuff?" Rory asked, getting excited.

"No, all we have that sucks is a vacuum." Ethan said.

Destiny folded her arms and smiled. "Now, we're making progress, guys!"

"My dad has a leaf blower that we could kick into reverse," Benny suggested.

Destiny's smile dropped. "You have a dad?! Since when?!"

Leon sighed. "She's so absent-minded."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

"What's with that hole?" Destiny asked, pointing at it. "Why are we digging a hole? At like ten at night? Unless you have buried treasure down there, I need to get my beauty sleep. My face doesn't appear naturally, magically beautiful."

"I'm just as confused as you are," Leon said, raising his eyebrows. "So... what's a Cuban animal got to do with this?"

"Cubile Animus." Ethan corrected.

"That's a word? I'm pretty sure that isn't a word. In Latin, or in English."

"Umm... hit us up to speed with this back-story, please? I'm pretty sure there's fire in your room..." Destiny looked up at the orange-lit room.

"Long story short, we didn't find out about supernatural stuff when we were potty-trained like you guys were," Benny said.

"Obviously," she sneered, smiling. "Go on."

"So... We fought off some vampires in the drama club, and stopped the vampire leader, Jesse, who's Sarah's two hundred-year old boyfriend, before he could use it to being back his flock and steal the souls of Dusk fans. Weeks before we met you guys."

"I see... Interesting," Destiny said, rubbing her chin. "So... I see your lives are way more awesome with us in it, right?"

"Nope. You're just additions to the supernatural phenomena."

"Well fuck you, too." She flipped her hair and crossed her arms. "You know, we didn't have to meet you guys... Technically, you guys were the ones spying on us. I remember. Benny, you called me hot, and Ethan said I was special." She grinned like it was a real compliment.

"So... you remember everything about you and no one else?" Ethan asked.

She shook her head. "No, I just have a very limited memory. I'm not conceited, 'ya know."

Things started to fly out the window. Destiny looked up at the demon, was smirking with glee.

"My lucky Borg cube!" exclaimed Ethan.

"And the geek slang goes on..." Destiny shrugged. She drowned out his whining at looked over the white picket fence. A dark figure stood there, watching them. As soon as she blinked, it was gone. Destiny looked up at Leon. "I think we're being watched..." she told him.

"That's highly inapplicable." he said, watching the guys dig further.

"I'm so serious, Leon! I don't feel safe. Remember what Craig and I saw that one night? I really think there's someone or something watching us."

"Destiny..."

"The only person who'd be watching us would be Tanya," Benny scoffed, rolling his eyes. "... Aw man, she's gonna scold us forever for this."

"That sucks." Rory said. "I'm so glad I'm not in this prophecy thing!"

"I love you, baby, but sometimes you really piss me off," Destiny ridiculed.

All of a sudden, Leon looked down at the small brown box that Benny picked up. He pointed at it.

"Box of souls?" he asked.

He nodded.

"Let's do this," Ethan said. A box went flying through the window. "Okay! Stop throwing my stuff!"

Alexis appeared by the window and hissed at him. She went towards the computer. Everyone's phones started beeping and buzzing. They looked at them and started laughing.

"OMG!" Destiny squealed. "Look at wittle baby Ethie! You were too cute!"

"What happened?" Leon asked, snickering.

"Awwww," Benny cooed looking at the same picture.

"Oh! She emailed this to the entire school! Ethan grumbled. "Ho, that's it! This is on!" He took the box and ran towards the house and his friends followed.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

"Sick," Leon said, looking down at the leaf-blower. "This is sick. So sorry I doubted you guys."

Destiny eyed the thing like it was about to suck her in. "Does it work, though?" she asked, unsure.

"Okay, let 'er rip!" Ethan said, signaling his best friend to nod and attempt to start it up, but it turned then went flat. "Go again," he insisted. Again, Benny pulled the cord and it acts up the same way. "Did you check the fuel?"

"Yes, I checked the fuel." he snapped. "I already told you twice that I filled it up." He tugged on the string again to double-check.

"Maybe the couplings you made for the tubing are malfunctioning!" Ethan looked the machine over.

"Oh, here we go. So, everything I build is faulty? And everything you build is golden?"

"You know, I don't like your tone," Ethan said, offended. That waged war between the two of them as Destiny, Leon, and Rory watched.

"Come on, ladies!" Destiny hissed. "Put on your big boy pants or go home!" They ignored her and kept fighting. She rolled her eyes and looked at the leaf-blower.

"Guys? Guys!" Rory said, calling their attention. "Did you try the power switch?" He pointed at the thing.

"Now both of you feel 'toopid." Leon shrugged, crossing his arms. He pressed it and yanked back the chord, letting the blower give a roar.

"Vamp power!" The two high-fived. The guys cheered as Destiny watched.

"Great. So how do y'all plan on sucking the evil demon and not the good demon's soul?"

Their cheers died down, but shortly after, Ethan had an idea. He turned to Benny. And then all of them turned to him. He was still confused.

"What?" he asked.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Destiny kicked down the door of Ethan's bedroom to see her possessed best friend marking demonic symbols in blood on the walls. Things were levitating in the air and the room was dimmed to dark blue. A fire was started on top of one of Ethan's shirts. Candles surrounded it, burning wild flames. Alexis' forehead was marked with a different mark than Sarah's, but similar to it.

"Hey, I like what you've done with the place!" Rory yelled to her, making her twist head around. She sniffed them and stared at them.

"Those are some kind of demonic symbols!" Ethan said, observing the writing on the walls.

"Ooh, blood!" Rory nearly went to the wall but Destiny pushed him back, shaking her head.

"No duh," Alexis answered in a two-toned dark voice. She went back to drawing on the walls.

"Is it wrong if I still think she's hot?" Benny asked. "She _is_ my girlfriend."

"Okay, you're gonna give me back my sister and get back in that board, or else!" Ethan commanded her. She turned around again and glared with red eyes.

"Or else what, mortal?" she asked, putting her hand on her hip.

"Or else, we're gonna take care of this! Whitechapel-style!"

"Hells yeah!" Leon agreed.

Alexis hissed and the fire grew bigger. Wind flooded into the room through the window. She turned away from the wall and drew close to them, floating above the floor. She whispered in her native language as she closed her eyes.

"Don't take this personally, Al," Ethan said. "Pull it!" he ordered. Rory pulled the string, letting the leaf-blower roar. Destiny ran to the closet and lifted up Jane. She ran out the room with Rory, shutting the door behind them. Leon and Ethan held the leaf-blower and nodded their heads.

Benny stepped toward Alexis, whose eyes flashed open. He quickly grabbed her wrists and looked into her eyes. She barred her teeth and snarled. He shook his head.

"Look at me," he murmured as the the leaf-blower hummed. "You're in there somewhere. Fight it, Ally!"

The demon hissed as one of her eyes turned back to green. Half of her expression looked worried and the other was still fierce. His hands pressed on her cold skin, letting warmth buzz over her. She tried to break free, but he twisted her arms and stood behind her.

The boys held the leaf-blower toward Alexis. Leon held the Cubile Animus, his hand glowing blue. Alexis' mouth opened, letting blue and pink sparkles breeze out. After all of it was gone and a gold light was shining inside her, Ethan shut it off. Alexis collapsed on the floor, unconscious. The room went back to normal and the fire was put out.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! That was epic!" Leon shouted, taking hand off the box and staring at it. "Take that, bitch!"

"Teach you to come to my house!" Ethan cheered.

A growl came from the Cubile Animus, making them jump.

Both Alexis and Sarah got up, holding their heads. Alexis held her stomach as her cheeks puffed up. She turned and threw up green ectoplasm on the floor. Leon shot his fists up, smiling.

"Finally! Not on me!" he screamed, overjoyed.

"What the hell happened to my shirt?" Alexis asked, looking down at her almost exposed chest. "Why's the room all trashed? And why's my head all fuzzy?"

"Mine, too," Sarah agreed. "What happened?"

"It was Rory's fault!" the boy shouted, panicking. The door swooshed open. Rory stood there, obviously angry. Leon backed up to the window and stuck his leg out, ready to go if he started attacking them.

"I heard that!" he said.

The girls exchanged looks, trying to jog their memories on what happened that night.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Tanya twisted the door knob of her house and pushed open the door. She dragged herself to the couch and dropped down, groaning. Scott came up to her and sat beside her, holding her hand. Her hands ran down her black flower laced stockings. She reached behind her and tried to unzip the shiny teal-colored dress that was squeezing her to death, since she was awfully skinny back in the 80s. She grabbed Scott's hands and squeezed them.

"Wasn't that fun?" she asked him. "Remember our prom?"

"I remember six of them." he answered, unloosing his tie. "The joys of being immortal."

She nodded and let down her red hair. She looked at the clock and saw that it was around eleven o' clock. She took off the corsage around her wrist and threw it to the other couch. She sat up and became face-foward with Scott's chest. She stared up at his face. He smiled down at her and leaned closer. She did the same and planted her lips on his. He didn't hold himself back as he grabbed her and lifted her up. He kissed her constantly on her face then went down to her neck.

She moaned and held onto the railing. He tugged her and pulled her up the stairs. With her strength, the wood on the railing broke and it came crashing down. Scott carried Tanya up the stairs to her bedroom and let her down on the bed. He gave a small glance at the door, making it shut. He took off his grey jacket and threw off his tie. Tanya crawled towards him and unbuttoned his shirt to show the curves of his muscles. He pulled down her dress, showing her black bra and matching black underwear. She kissed him passionately and let his body press on top of hers. He sucked the skin of her neck making her moan.

"I love you, Tanya," he said, removing his lips. His hands went up to her shoulder, tugging on her bra straps. They hung in loops on her shoulders. He kissed her throat, making Tanya bite her lip. She pushed his lips off and bit his neck, knowing that was what he loved the most.

"I love you, too," she said back, tossing herself in the sheets. He unzipped his pants and joined her. The lights turned off.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

"I guess we owe you guys a huge apology," Destiny muttered. Leon and Alexis shoved their elbows into each of her sides. She shrieked and rubbed her ribs. Alexis sat on the couch wearing one of her boyfriend's hoodies since she couldn't let Ethan's parents see her boobs. She looked at Destiny, smiling, waiting for her to actually show she had humility. Leon waited for the same thing, but he was texting Taylor at the same time, seeing how her date went.

"Go on, Des, you first," Leon asserted, rolling his head towards her.

She sighed and faced the remains of the group, since Sarah and Rory went home. She frowned and rolled her eyes. "Fine." she huffed. "I'm sorry for spazzing out on you guys and underestimating you. And calling you nerds. And gossiping behind your back. To be honest, I'm not really sorry about that last part, but I guess... You know I love you guys." She flashed a smile, showing off her dimples and light freckles. "Leon, go."

"Umm... I don't really have anything to apologize for. So... I'm sorry for... umm... Something." He shrugged and glanced at his phone, which beeped. He smiled and texted back. "Alexis, go."

She sighed and rubbed her hands together. "Okay. I'm... so sorry about setting your clothes on fire... for cursing you out in my language. Maybe I should've cussed you out in Latin, so maybe you'd understand it a little better? I don't know, but I'm sorry for trashing your room and chucking your stuff out the window. And for vomiting on you guys and on the floor. And before all this happened, I'm sorry about getting mad at you guys. It was an accident. And demons are really territorial and temperamental." She smiled shyly afterward. "Apology accepted?"

Ethan nodded, smiling at the three. "'Course guys." He looked back at Benny, who was stroking his chin with his arms crossed. "What about you?"

"Dee has to be willing to be nice to me for the next month and Alexis has to kiss me on demand... for the rest of her life."

"NO!" Destiny screamed, almost crying. "That is my absolute kryptonite! I can't be nice to you! It's against my nature."

"Then I guess I'll never talk to you ever again."

"I can live like that." She took her purse and opened the door. She glanced back at them before stepping out. Leon took his backpack and his phone, rolling his eyes.

"I'll see you guys Monday," he said, fist-pounding them. He ran out the door, making it shut behind him.

Alexis took her Beats and put them around her neck. She headed toward the door and opened it, winking at them.

"'Kay, guys, see you later," she said, smiling.

"I'll walk you home," Benny offered, running up to her.

"It's a five minute walk."

"Five minutes to make out."

She shook her head, laughing. "Whatever. Biiiiyyyyeeee." She walked out the door and into the cool night. Her boyfriend stalked behind her, hugging her shoulder. She ran her fingers through her thick hair and faced him. "So, I was that bad?"

He nodded, grinning. "And hot. Extremely hot bad-ass."

She giggled. "I think this whole experience was a confidence booster."

"How?"

"Well... I'm not afraid of other demons anymore. I don't need that amulet anymore-"

"Wait," Benny interrupted, furrowing his eyebrows. "What'd you do with your amulet?"

She averted her eyes to the rosemary bush. "I gave it to Jane."

"You what?"

"Dude, chill. She needs it more than me. Especially with all this supernatural stuff going on. She's eight; she needs all the protection she can get. It was limited on me, so it can serve her well."

"Alexis, that might have been the stupidest thing you've ever done." He rang the doorbell. "I mean, I haven't gotten this whole savior thing under control yet, and you haven't gotten your powers tamed. We're two oddballs against the world. Don't you think you should've waited a while before you just gave up the amulet?"

"You're right. But I don't want that feeling that I have to rely on it; I want to feel independent. I don't want to feel like a little girl who can't do anything. I want to feel like someone strong who can protect herself and her loved ones. Like... like a Katniss Everdeen or a Clary Fray."

Benny sighed and stared at her. "What am I gonna do with you, Wate?"

"Love me, Weir," she responded. She knocked on the door. "Mom? Mom, are you home?"

"Maybe she got sucked back into the 80s."

Inside there was a crash. Alexis fumbled out her house keys and unlocked the door. They rushed in the house to see the broken railing. They looked at each other, wondering what happened. Someone moaned upstairs.

"Mom?" Alexis called, jogging up the steps. She pushed open the door and screamed when she saw her parents on top if each other. Her mother's hazel eyes bugged out and she swiped the blue sheet over her naked body. Her father took the other end and covered his lower half.

Benny followed in the room. "Ally, are yoooooouu..." He stared at her parents. "Umm... So... How was the prom?"

* * *

**Here is my sick conclusion. Catching your parents having sex. That happened to me once... when I was seven. Sad but true... Moving on...**

***TwistedTelepath***


	41. Chapter 41: Scrapbooks, Snow, and Sex

**Shout Outs:**

**Bethan Forever:**

**(First Review) Thanks, girl! And Leon's just something else. He likes acting tough, but when the time comes he, bails out! xO Kidding. Leon's badass when he wants to be. And YES. No more guessing for you! You're just too advanced! And yeah. Taylor and Reina = Emily and Paige. And right? Sarah just doesn't understand! She likes mummies! :D**

**(Second Review) I know right. That kid is mad-nough strange. But I guess that's why we're all hopelessly in love with him. *swoons* And yeah. BIG TWIST. It takes a demon to get a demon, and this one looked at Lexi and was all like "Okay. You're next, bitch." Oh poo! I forgot to explain it. Ugh, but I wanted to do it in a little demon history lesson, but I guess that's history itself. HA. Lame. Joke. Like I mentioned about a million chapters ago, demons are super territorial, like vampires for say, but demons are way more vicious about it. So, when the demon had Alexis all alone in the room, they had a fight, and Alexis won like a boss. But little did she know, it crawled inside her and made her all cooky. And a little bit of that was her inner demon. I love Evil Alexis, she's super dark and sexy. She'll be back *sounds like Terminator* in the next story, but in a different way. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- *choke* And yeah, RESTINY IS LIFE. Redheads and blondes look great together in my opinion. And shah, Des and Lexi would be kick-ass! You can only dream. :D LET IT SNOW!**

**sammini13: See, parents are so careless! I feel you. Someone who can relate to me, finally! It's horrible. The scars... *shudder* And oh my God, they said they were playing squash?! That's a sick joke. **

**Cat of Flames: Yup. Tanya and Scott still have that connection. :3 They're so weird. I'M GLAD I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE OUTRAGED THAT WE DO NOT SEE HIS GOSHDAMN FATHER. All he has is an awesome old lady who I'm sure as hell used to kick some ass back in the old days. I wanna see flashbacks of her! Especially when she told him she dated a mummy. I died. OwO. TEAM GRANDMA. Anyway... It's like Star Wars, except I doubt his dad's evil, or wears a funny mask and talks awesomely. And I love Jesse. SET FIRE TO MY BUTT, BITCHES, I LOVE JESSE BLACK. When he came back in the season 2 finale, I jumped and screamed. I said "JESSE! YOU CAME BACK TO TURN ME!" He's such a jerk that it's hot. Next chapter is here, babes! :D**

**Uknowme16:**

**(First Review) Jajajajajajajaja, right back at you! Derpity derp ****derp! Alexis kicks ass, but maybe not this time. Hmm... And yesh! Belexis is life! Christmas is here! WOOT-WOOT.**

**(Second Review) Yup. ****Inappropriate parents! But they need to have some fun, too. :P**

**ForeverFanged:**

**(First Review) Sure, some demon vs. demon combat, I guess. Demons are epic. Lesbo kisses? O.o Only for Tay and Reina, not those two : / You're funny ^.^**

**(Second Review) YOU KNOW YOUR DADDY'S HOME... HOME FOR ME! Usher :3 Sex again? When did I write that? I only remember Evil Belexis sex! That's something I'd ship. . Twisty twists! Hahahahahahhaa. **

**Guest: You waited. It's here. Awesomely.**

**Note: Oh me gerd, it's Christmas! xP Presents, presents, and ooh... a special present at the end. I hope you guys like my Christmas chapter, and just so you know, my Pretty Little Liars fic is in the works as of now. Watching the whole season 1 on Netflix. There'll also be a Wizards of Waverly Place fic maybe soon, I hope, a Gravity Falls fic xD, I love that show, and my Radio Rebel fic is gonna go up soon, so hold up! Erm... might do a Misfits one, just need to work on it. I used to love watching that all the time! Umm... Okay, so if you wanted to know about the PLL/MBaV fic, it's an AU, meaning, no vampires, visions, and spells, just plain human drama. Instead of Aria, Emily, Hanna, and Spencer themselves, Sarah'll be Aria, Erica'll be Hanna, and for Emily and Spence, I decided to go along with Della and Hannah Price, since those two characters didn't get enough exposure in MBaV, so her they are! There won't be enough MBaV characters to cover the PLL universe, so I'll either have to tweak the story a bit, or give a character more than one role, or make up some OCs along the way. And those fans of this fic, maybe even some of these OCs will be used. :3 Who thinks Destiny would be a hell of an Ali? xD I'm just kidding... maybe. Maybe Alexis can be like a Mona or something (:P), I just have to figure it out. The romance might be on hold, 'cuz I might not know where to fit the guys, and even though I don't want to do Etharah, I just imagine Ethan as Ezra. Like the Chemistry teacher or Biology, since he's all bout that Science. Hmm... still working everything out, but if you have any suggestions, I'd LOVE to hear them. I'd totally give them full-credit. I'll kept you posted on my fic status! Love y'all!**

**Disclaimer: I will never own MBaV. Done.**

* * *

_**December 23rd; 4:52 PM**_

_**Two Days Before Christmas...**_

**_*~.~.~*~.~.~*_**

**~Alexis POV~**

Two days until Christmas. Oh, joy. Over the past month, I've been frantic to scratch up money for getting gifts. Usually, Mom would give me money to go Christmas shopping, but this year she was "busy" with her own Christmas complications. Tuh. After I witnessed her and Dad having sex, I seriously doubt that.

Okay, so I already got presents for the boys. Which was easy to do, since judging from their personalities did me justice. But girls are unpredictable.

Destiny is a fashion expert, so clothes, accessories, shoes, and et cetera are in the right category. But she always loves replica movie props, so that's tough. I have an idea, but it not sure it's a good one.

Sarah said she doesn't really care what I get her, but to me, that's code for "I'll be returning it in the morning," so this is a dead-end. I think she'll be pretty into jewelry; almost every girl is into jewelry... right? Well, yeah. Duh, I'm a girl. I know what girls like.

You're an idiot, Alexis Wate.

Erica is like a Destiny. They're alike whether they like it or not. Same taste, same qualities... practically twins. Except the fact that there's a two-year difference and hair and eye color difference, along with figure, species, and height. So, it's either money, (because she'll probably return whatever I get her anyway), or something a little cute and fancy.

Laila is a complete mystery.

And Taylor is easy. She's into sporty things, but they always have a feminine touch to them. She's very open-minded so whatever you get her she'll put on a smile and find a use for it. That's why I love shopping for her.

So. This is why I'm in Best Buy, behind a counter, working for minimum wage as a newbie computer technician for eight bucks or more an hour. Actually, I'm doing Sudoku... Five minutes until break.

"Geek Squad?" a voice asked. I looked up from my puzzle to see Destiny, dressed in almost all black. Her hair was in braids, pulled back into a ponytail going down her back. Her hips looked well-rounded in the slacks she wore and her chest looked huge in the tiny blazer. "Suits you." She walked up to the counter and put a pink striped bag on it.

"Victoria's Secret?" I asked. I peered in the bag to see a skimpy pink panty that looked more like a thong, a pink hoodie with fur trimming around the hood, and a pink bra. I blinked and pulled my head away. "Whoa. Rory's in for... _something_."

"What 'bout Benny? What's planned? A little midnight sex?"

I shook my head, crossing my arms. "Lingerie's not for me."

Destiny shrugged, too. "Don't worry, this is just the awkward freshman-itis. By sophomore year, you'll be sexy as hell! And that demon side will blossom into a badass."

"I thought you said I was sexy before... you know... Not lesbian-ish."

"Yeah, if I was gay, you'd be my first choice," she told me with a slight smirk. "And I was kind of lying... but you're pretty horny when you think about it. Just sayin'. Just by watching all the Belexis magic take place. I used to think you watched porn..." She looked at her iPhone. "I'll see you at five thirty. That's when we hunt for the awesomest of savings. Then, by seven or eight, all girls report to your house for wrapping and gossip."

"Roger dat." I said, giving her a salute. She walked off with her dirty little bag. My watch beeped. Five-ten. My shift was over, and I had twenty minutes to spare.

***~****.~.~*~.~.~***

After I went to the bathroom and changed, I found myself just randomly wandering through the mall, looking around. The mall was decked out for Christmas, and some of it was a little much. Faux snow in store windows along with shiny and glittery balls and mini Christmas trees with cool, but then there were poor nutcracker employees standing at the doors, giant teddy bears, a coo-coo train in a window, and a robot Santa. We had a robot Santa at home, and I wasn't ashamed to say it.

Mom took Christmas to the extreme. Snow or no snow, she used her powers to dust some of the awning and the roof and around the rim of our chimney. Fake snowflakes would dangle from our awning, too, and those icicles that light up and down, making it look like they were dripping. We had two mini Christmas trees on our porch, white, of course, because Mom was superstitious about normal trees. Don't ask why.

So, robot Santa always stood on our roof, near the chimney with his reindeer and slay, just saying "Ho, ho, ho," but not like a real person. In that classic, creepy, robot voice. It scares children.

Though, I'd love to go on and on about our Christmas house, I just ran into Sarah, who was carrying an eff-load of shopping bags. Apparently, we had the same idea about going last-minute shopping.

"Hey," I greeted with a smile. "Are you heading over to Santa's workshop afterward?"

She giggled and shook her head. "No, last-minute shopping. I managed to get everyone on my list, without checking it twice."

"Meanwhile, they can give me worst girlfriend award. I have seventy-five bucks left and no amazing and creative present for my amazing and creative boyfriend." I shoved my hands in my pockets and sighed.

"_Don't_ think about that much," Sarah ordered, giving me an intense stare, "I'm sure whatever you give him, he'll love it."

"Hmmm..." I looked around, cross-armed.

"Okay, so, what'd you get for the other guys? Maybe I can help." I breezed through everything I got the boys, from Ethan to Craig, just like that. She simply nodded like she was lost when I was explaining why I got them. "Um... so, you bought three yourself and collaborated with Laila on one?" I nodded. "Okay. I'm not sure how I can help you when those sound perfect."

I groaned and hugged myself, squeezing the neon purple puffer vest I wore, hoping I'd die before Christmas so I wouldn't see my boyfriend's sad face when everyone else got something except him. I even bought his grandma a little something, just to thank her for everything she's done for me. This is gonna be horrible. Horrible, horrible, horrible, horri-

"Hi," Erica said with a _smile_... "Merry Christmas."

"Why are _you_ merry?" I asked, pointing at her, narrowing my eyes in confusion. "Did you kill Santa?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, Harry Potter, I'm not _that_ heartless."

The reason she called me Harry Potter was because the only glasses Mom could get for me were the ones she wore when she was little. Coke-bottle ones. I might as well get a red marker and draw a little lightning bolt on my forehead.

I stuck my tongue out. "Very funny. It's hysterical. Ha. Hahahahahahaha. _Ha_." I felt so awesome since I was taller than her, even though she was older than me.

She flashed her fangs at me while hissing. Sarah looked at her then rolled her eyes. "So, like we were saying, Lexi, just think of something from the heart and I'm sure he'll love it."

"Oh. That _other_ time of year when girlfriends across the world go crazy to find the perfect present," Erica scoffed, laughing. "Two suggestions. Teenage geeks like either comic books, or you can make their year and give them a picture of your boobs. I'm sure your pervert'll _love_ that."

Sarah nudged her hard. "What's wrong with you?" she demanded.

"Yeah, he must've already seen my boobs like... five times or something." I shrugged as they looked at me, Erica impressed and Sarah disgusted. "And we already made a pact on sex. Sixteen is the lucky number."

"Ew..." Sarah said, shaking her head. "Okay... now _that's_ out of the way..."

"I thought you were a _good_ girl, Alexis," Erica said, holding my shoulder, "but I stand corrected."

I shrugged again.

At five-thirty, Destiny came out of nowhere, changed and holding a bunch of coupons. "Hey, anyone else need Christmas lingerie coupons?" She turned to Sarah, holding one out. "Seventy percent off. Make Ethan's little dreams come true." We laughed as her face turned red. "Relax, Sarah, I was joking... somewhat. You guys'd look cute together."

"..." Sarah stared at her like she had two heads. "No thank you."

"Boo." Destiny put the rest in her purse. "My mom's probably gonna beg for some. Did I tell you guys she's hooking up with my glasses guy?"

"The first billion times were okay," Erica replied, flipping her hair back. "Now, the next trillion times were enough, thank you. I don't need that beautiful image of your mom roleplaying with your eye doctor."

"Ditto," I said, shaking my head. "Okay, where to, boss?"

Destiny checked her watch again. "We have to meet up with Taylor and Laila, obviously, but other than that... Toys R Us is a yes, and all those little children stores. Then, Game Stop for boys, and all the other stores for girls. It's easy as hell. Agreed?"

"Agreed," we answered, nodding.

"Then let's get this Christmas train rolling, people!" She clapped her hands and led the way.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Bad luck follows a demon. I snuck away from Destiny's prepped schedule to use Uncle Adam's credit card, (which he let me borrow; I'm not a thief), to head to the mall's Apple store in order to buy him his present, a new iPad case... yeah. That's what he wanted, so that's what I'm giving him. So, anyway, I was on line buying it... and guess who the hell was behind me, buying himself new earbuds.

His name starts with a B, if you wanted to know...

At first, he didn't recognize me, so he was all like, "Hey, lady, are you gonna move or what?"

And I was like, "I'm going to move if I want, jackass."

So, he skipped me, and I punched his arm, making him realize it was me. He turned pale and gave an awkward smile. I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Sorry..." he trailed, going behind me again.

"Nah, skip away," I insisted, letting him in front of me. I was done, anyway. I stepped to the side with the white bag and waited for him. It was awkward. First, the line-thing, and now that I noticed, we were wearing the same hat. "So... wassup?"

"Umm... just... stuff." Benny answered, nervously. I could feel the guilt.

"Stuff? Like, Christmas shopping stuff, or cheating on your girlfriend stuff?"

"What do you think?"

"This relationship is over!" I shouted, joking. We laughed and held hands as we left the store. It was almost eight, and I'm pretty sure the girls had abandoned me. So, I just hung out with him. And that was even more awkward. Just asking about the weather and looking around, playing I Spy...

"How's your dad?" he asked me, catching me by surprise.

"Oh! Um. He's good. Him and Mom are... are _good_," I answered. "How's your grandma?"

"She's good..."

Shit this conversation is going nowhere.

"Well... yeah... I'll- I'll see you... on Sunday."

"Sunday it is..."

I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and dipped, so freaking embarrassed. 'How's your grandma?' I might as well kicked him in the balls to make things interesting. ARGH! Stupid! I slapped myself on the forehead and carried maybe a dozen shopping bags outside. I think I was gonna fly home tonight. So I could get hit by a flock of birds and be pecked to death.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

"Is anyone a wrapping wizard here? This is haaaaaaaard!" Destiny whined, poking a mess of green wrapping paper. "What is this?"

"It's your failure," Taylor answered, finishing another perfect box. She grabbed Destiny's box and began to unwrap it, then took more green paper to rewrap it. Destiny pouted, rolling her eyes and crossed her arms, throwing herself on the armchair. Taylor has been the Christmas wrapping expert that everyone went to when their skills were poor and crappy. That's how it worked.

"Are you girls doing okay?" Mom asked, coming in the room with a tray full of cookies. "Need any help?"

"Mom. We're not twelve again." I insisted, giving her a straight look.

"Yeah," Destiny said, sitting up. "We got this."

Mom held her hands up in defense and backed up to the fireplace, where we had those silly stockings embroidered with our names on it. I shrugged happily and tossed a flat box on top of the coffee table. Sarah was standing next to the abnormally tall white Christmas tree, admiring the multicolored ornaments and tinsel and lights. She looked at me.

"You guys _really_ take Christmas seriously," she said, chuckling.

"Yeah, all we have at my house is a wreath on the door," Taylor said.

"Angels take Christmas like it's nobody's business," Laila shrugged, tightening a red bow on the present in her lap. "Christmas carol doorbells and all."

"Laila makes a great doorbell," I hinted, knowing of my friend's beautiful voice, but terrible stage fright. She groaned and rolled her eyes at me.

"Shut up."

"It's true," I added, slumping my shoulders up and down. "So... anybody wants to rain-check on Sunday?"

Erica's hand shot up. We moaned and whined in response.

"Why?!" Sarah asked.

"Because..." she said, stalling.

"Are you scared?" Destiny teased.

"No. I have plans."

"Boo!" I shouted, throwing a ribbon at her. "Doing what?"

"..."

"We're giving away your presents, then," Sarah said, putting her foot down.

"Yeah, we'll donate them to charity," Taylor threatened with a smile.

"That's not a threat; that's actually a good idea," I said, shaking my head.

"I guess I can stay for like five minutes or something. I got everyone cards anyway." Erica said with a snide smile.

"Fuck!" Destiny screamed.

"Watch the mouth, Des," Mom said, turning around from dusting the mantel.

Destiny tossed Erica a grey box with a black ribbon on the top. "Open it."

She shrugged and popped off the lid. She gasped when she saw the dangling necklace inside. "Jakeward's coven's crest!"

"Come again?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"See? I care..." Destiny moaned, turning away from everyone.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

**_December 25th; 5:22 PM_**

**_Christmas Afternoon... _**

I stayed up like all night putting this present together based off of my memory, my phone, and Laila's sketching skills. I can team up with this girl for almost anything. Sadly, her mom insisted that she stayed home for Christmas, because I _heard_ that her dad was coming down, but she didn't know. I gave her her present, which was a new sketchpad, since I saw her old one was falling apart. She was happy about and she gave me mine, which was an autographed copy of _City of Ashes_, which overjoyed me so much that I started jumping and screaming because I had no idea that Cassandra Clare came to Whitechapel — which I doubt. I gave her the snowboard we worked on for Craig and she flew out my window.

Taylor and Leon had cancelled, too, since their mom hated me and didn't want them spending the afternoon with a demon. I gave Leon the new camera he wanted; he gave me a camera too... which was awkward, but then we laughed about it. Taylor gave me a charm bracelet that had really pretty tie-die charms. I gave her a new bedazzled cell phone case which she seemed to love. She has an endless collection of cases, so I shrugged and said "Why not?" It was a glittery Minnie Mouse one with fake rubies and diamonds.

Like she said, Erica spent _six_ minutes at my house. She was kidding about the cards... for the girls. She gave Destiny a brand-new sewing kit, which was insisted was her mom's idea, and Destiny seemed to melt about. She actually hugged her. Which was weird, because I always thought they envied or despised each other. She gave me a copy of Dusk which was creepy because on the book sleeve was "When you're ready..." And she gave her best friend a necklace with an S on it along with a half heart that connected her own necklace, which was sweet. And of course, the boys got cards with at least ten bucks inside with a note saying "Buy your own present," but they didn't seem to mind. Everyone basically gave her something Dusk-related, since she stated that was the only thing she wanted. (Obsessed...)

My turn came, and I gave Destiny a red coat with Pretty Little Liars Season Two on DVD. She freaked out and put on the leather thing as soon as she saw it. Then she sent me a text that read "Thanks, bitch. I'll be watching. –A," which kind of creeped me out, but I was glad she enjoyed it. Sarah got me a mockingjay pin, which made me feel bad that I got her a teddy bear that says stuff like "You're the beary best," but she said it was the thought that counted. But man! I loved my mockingjay pin! I got Rory a little replica of the Back to the Future car, and he got me the Doctor Who screwdriver, which balanced the perfect essence of geekiness into this Christmas, making Destiny almost hurl on her red coat.

I gave Ethan a Star Wars Death Star Planetarium, and he gave me a whip that looked exactly like Isabelle Lightwood's, (in _my_ memory), so I freaked out, yet again and started playing with it, but then I broke a vase, and Mom took it away from me. I thanked him anyway. I told him I got his sister some Special Edition Debby Dazzle she wanted and he rolled his eyes as an answer. I gave everyone's parents gift cards to be nice. I decided to leave my boyfriend for last.

Destiny gave the boys matching hoodies that were labeled "Smart", "Clueless", and "Tall & Stupid," which made me grimace and want to disown her as my friend... but then she said she was joking about Ethan and Rory and instead she gave Ethan precision gyroscope and she told Rory to meet her upstairs in the guest room where he'll get his present, he went upstairs and Benny looked pretty pissed. She got up and gave him coupons that "could redeem for one day of kindness" There were only ten, but he took what he could get. She hugged him, which made me choke and everyone stare for a while. It was disturbing to see such kindness in one form... He gave her a gift card, which made her pissed because she complained that she had to be nice and was forced to become in contact with his body, which she "wasn't sure was safe because he smelt like vanilla and sugar cookies," then she stormed upstairs before anyone else could give her anything else.

Now there was a couple of minutes left and the only people that didn't exchange were me and Benny, which had everyone looking at us, staring intently. My leg was shaking, since I had to pee, but at the same time, I didn't have to pee. I sat on the couch with a blanket on my lap and a mug of hot chocolate in my hands. Mom looked at me with a death stare then looked at the rest of us.

"You guys should go outside, it's really nice out there. The snow's coming in little by little." she said, hugging herself. Just then, the doorbell rang Deck the Halls and someone knocked on the window. Dad. Mom went to the door and let him in. He stomped his boots on the Welcome mat and came it, laughing. He took off his coat and smiled.

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" he greeted, warmly, making the fire jump up and sparks fly in the fireplace.

"Merry Christmas," everyone said back. A moan came from upstairs. Mom shrugged, thinking that it was Adam and Jess instead of Rory and Destiny.

Dad pulled out a little box for everyone, and gave a slightly bigger one to me, which was weird, because I thought he'd get something huge for Mom... but I guess that whole sex-thing was big enough. My little half-demon half-angel sister or brother should be coming soon...

"Fifteen years in the making," he told me, eyeing the box.

I smiled and tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box to see a little pendant that was outlined in gold and had a blue jewel inside. Through the jewel I could see something, but I couldn't make it out. It was shimmering and it had a flick of red inside. My eyes locked on it. It was gorgeous.

"What is it?" I asked, eagerly.

"It's a memory pendant," he answered, dusting the snow off his hat. "It can show you any memory you desire. Like, it can show you anything you want to see involving your mother, you, and I."

I smiled and held it close to my chest. "I love it, Dad." I said, getting up to hug him. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, sweetie."

I sat back on the couch and set it next to my mug, so I could use it later. Mom sent everyone outside into the backyard, so Benny and I could have alone-time to exchange gifts, which made me nervous.

What if he didn't like it? What if he hated it?

_God, Wate! Shut up and give him the present already! He's waiting!_

I sucked in some air and pulled out something from underneath the couch when there was a crash upstairs. I gave it to my boyfriend, rubbing the goosebumps on my arms. He smiled and unwrapped it, seeing the scrapbook I made.

"A scrapbook?" he asked, unsure.

I nodded. "I know it's cliché, but I wanted to make it special..." I took it and held up the cover, which was a stupid-looking picture of us that was taken last week. I opened it, setting off the wired-in playlist we shared on each other's iPods. Our song, _The Forgotten_ by Green Day, played as I flipped through the pages. Some of the things were hand-drawn by Laila, mostly drawings of him that I described to her. And other things were pictures from Facebook and activities we did, like laser tag, backyard bowling (since he was banned from the bowling alley), video games, movie-pizza night, and bad dancing. It had little sayings inside it too, things we said to each other and things that reminded me of our relationship. There were a bunch of leftover pages, for other things we could put inside it, and on the back was something I put in that he read aloud,

"To the silliest, hottest, funniest, nerdiest, most amazing, sweetest boy I know. Merry Christmas. I know this isn't much, but I love you too much to put in words. Our time together is priceless and we have the rest of our lives to fill this book. Love Ally. Smiley face, colon P." he said, closing the book.

I giggled. "Colon P."

"Wow. I feel really stupid now."

"Why?"

"Because I just got you this." He pulled what looked like a ring from his pocket.

"Omigod, you're proposing to me?!" I screamed.

"No! It's just a bracelet, dude."

"Oh... okay." I was kind of disappointed, but happy because I was way too young to get married, anyway.

A silver-banded cuff bracelet was pulled out. It had a a silver-studded crescent moon around a green emerald glass gem. Things dangled from it like cute beads and charms like a star and a sun and a key. It looked like it had a strap that had a lock. It just looked too beautiful for words...

I could feel my eyes become glassy and wet. He opened the glass gem carefully to show a cute picture of us wearing matching polo shirts and glasses that he took two weeks ago. Underneath it read "I love you" in his handwriting. I hugged him tightly and kissed his neck.

"Benny, it's awesome," I murmured from beneath him. "Thank you so much!"

He said a quick _phew_ and stretched his arm over, rubbing my shoulder through the thick, red sweater I was wearing. He took off the Santa hat I was wearing and kissed my cheekbone, making my body grow warm. Tingles shot up through my veins. My hands palmed his thigh. My nose skimmed against his as my mouth parted. He inserted his tongue into it. I shut my mouth and let it move around and find mine. Once it did, I slicked it up and curled it on his, making him pull back his and laugh.

"That's enough, you two," Mom ordered as she came inside after spending eternity in the snow. "Who's upstairs in the guest room?"

I broke away from Benny's lips and stared at her, trying to keep my face straight-forward. "I dunno. People, maybe?"

Mom crossed her arms. "Alexis..."

"I'm serious," I said, rubbing my ankles together. "But I'm hungry. I smell seasoning."

"I'm still waiting for the doctor to call, Al, you can only have three meals a day until we hear something."

"It's a demon thing, Mom," I insisted, getting a little angry.

We went to the doctor's office two weeks ago. Mom was worried I had bulimia nervosa and maybe anorexia nervosa. I don't remember much about my childhood unless you put a picture in front of me, but "supposedly" I was worried about being fat or overweight. I wasn't really a fat child or a super skinny child. I was just right, but like two to five pounds heavier. Then in middle school I got my act together and started exercising more often. Then I became underweight. And I stayed like that. No matter what I ate, I was still skinny as a twig. In my mind, I thought I had high metabolism, and that seems logical, but I doubt I'm anorexic.

"Whoa, doctor?" Benny asked, getting involved. He turned on the couch to me. "Are you sick or something?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine, baby," I explained, taking a piece of fuzz out of his hair, "just waiting on some blood test results."

"And you didn't tell me this..."

I sighed and held his folded hands, blowing my warm breath into them. "If you're gonna be superstitious and protective, I can't find the time to tell you stuff."

He's really been putting his savior and spellmaster powers to the test lately, and he's really getting better. Still a little clumsy, but way better. He zapped me in the butt once... I think it was by accident... Or he was really perverted... And I kinda liked it.

"Just make sure you tell me things like this, okay?" he asked, to double-check.

I knelt by him and nuzzled against his striped sweater. "Of course."

Mom peered her head from the kitchen to see that we were about to kiss again, but she slammed a frying pan against the wall, making my hearing buzz, giving me a headache. I rolled my eyes and went to zip up my coat to go outside.

I rather get pelted with snowballs than have to listen to the constant banging.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

**~Destiny POV~**

Best. Christmas. EVER.

Yes, my virginity is gone, and will never be coming back. Yes, I'm fifteen, going on sixteen. Yes, my mom would kill me if she ever found out. And yes. I had sex with a vampire, letting him bite me and go inside me and all that good stuff... but let's be real.

It was fricken' awesome.

I laid there for a minute, with my heart thumping like a drum against my chest. The sheets covered both of us equally, and our clothes were deserted on the floor. Feathers from the ripped pillows were in my red hair and there was a part of the bed that felt broken. Two bloody holes were in my neck and my wrists. And a mix of pain and rapture was inside me, bouncing from my heart to my head.

My voice was pretty messed-up from moaning and screaming and laughing, so it had a little crack in it. I looked down at my chest. Damn, who the hell has freckles on their boobs? I do. Not that I was checking myself out, the sheet was over it, but still. The first thing you'll see are orangey freckles.

I looked over at Rory, who had a sorta smug look on his face, mixed with a damn-girl-you-go-hard expression. He was breathing like a creep as he stared at me. I smiled a bit and wrapped myself up in the sheets more, feeling pleased that I made his tiny little geek dreams come true.

"Are you gonna get pregnant with my son now?" he asked stupidly. He gasped. "Is he gonna be half-vampire, half-shapeshifter, and half-redhead?"

I threw a pillow at him and picked up the opened yellow square wrapper. "You can't get pregnant if you used protection. Besides, what made you think that I was gonna carry your son?"

"You can't carry him, he'll be inside you. Duh, Destiny." He rolled his eyes like I was the naïve one.

I stuck up my middle finger and ran my hand through my hair. Jesus, this whole relationship was gonna be a roller coaster ride.

* * *

**See, I WOULD'VE put a snowball fight here, but all the MBaV fics with a Christmas chap I've read have one so... I put fluff. And shopping. And Apple. Ooh, I love Apple. And a isty bitsy part of drama at the end. O.O Yaaaaaaaasss. (had to say that) So. WHO ELSE IS HYPE ABOUT SEEING THE SEA OF MONSTERS AND THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS? And anybody notice that the guy who plays Jace ALSO played Caius in Twilight? o.o That's weird to switch from 500 or something year old vampire to 17 or something year old Shadowhunter... AND he was in Harry Potter. This guy might as well be in the Mockingjay movie.**

***TwistedTelepath***


	42. Chapter 42: Question: Limo or Jetpack?

**Shout Outs:**

**sammini13: Oh my God, I nearly forgot all about him! Robert Sheehan is awesome. **

**Bethan Forever: What can I say, a lot of people find that the house is comfortable for sex, 'ya know! xP I'm so stupid. I was totally lost when you mentioned Twilight BD until I actually watched the movie again and realized it was in the book. *Ohhhhhhhh Moment* No intention of that. Just figured if a vampire and a shapeshifter have sex, SOMETHING'S bound to break. And I guess Rory is one hungry guy :3 Rawr… Hmmm… I WAS thinking about that, but I have to see where it goes. I MUST maneuver everything perfectly. And its true! She likes dead dudes! 1. Jesse 2. Hottie (I'm counting Ethan as dead, cause he almost died in the S1 finale, so... You're number 3, buddy!) Yes. Restiny is awesome. And yeah, dude needs mo' vamps! I still got my vampyres! (_Poor_ Rihanna reference.) Everybody's so mad at Jesse. Technically, without HIM, no vampires, no magic, no supernatural stuff. OHHH! *tosses dollar bills in their faces* Heh heh. Yah. And those two. They're too much. It's like a battle of the gods for them. ONLY ONE SHALL PASS. Destiny: "Oh, eff no. Fuck this!" *pushes Erica off the bridge and runs inside the castle* "Victory!" :p Hell yeah, he isn't! He's... So... *licks lips* Something. SEXY MOFO. Okay. I'm off-topic. Okay. We're back!**

**InOtherWords13: Yup. Restiny was never even intentioned! I was gonna pair Des up with Leon! But, then we wouldn't have all these other dramas :P and at first, I was too! Like, why would you have a crush on your brother? Why would you kiss him? How come you've never fought a demon, but you killed one on your first try? Hmm... And a bunch of other stuff confused me, but all I knew was "I love Magnus Bane." :P I cast you off to see the movie! Lily Collins is cool. **

**funkybananas47: Me too! CASSIE CLARE, COME TO ONTARIO WHEN I KNOW YOU'LL BE HERE! :D Both of those shall be epic. IN DEMIGODS WE TRUST. I haven't been chosen yet, so... Waiting for my seraph blade to come in the mail and waiting for my runes. *whistles* I KNOW. PLL IS TOO ADDICTIVE. Cheers, darling! **

******Cat of Flames: OH YEAH. Jesse the Bossman up next. :0... Oh yeah. Every time i see Grandma, I'm like "WOOO! She's such a boss. She walks in a room with the kids in it, and she's like 'I own these bitches.'" And that's such a sucky mystery. God forbid he doesn't end up like so,e kind of Harry Potter or something with dead parents, but according to my sources, Daddy Weir is very much alive. He's just invisible! xD Somehow, I WILL make him show up in my third story. But it'll be like for three seconds. *Benny and Alexis are in the living room, watching TV.* *Dad walks in* *Dad says hey. Alexis is all like "Hiiyyee, Mr. Weir!" Benny's all like "Whatever."* or some thing like that. **

**Uknowme16: TWO WORDS: LOVE YOU. xD**

**ForeverFanged: My two top priorities. Oh yes. The two cute guys deserve two cute girls to show them a little love! :3**

**Guest: IT'S HERE! AHHHH!**

**Note: Grrrr… this is short. But the next chap is like… 6k. Action. Packed. AND THE BIG REVEAL! It may shock you. It may make you cry. And them some! Soooooo… voila! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MBaV, nor any of the canon characters. Whatever curses and wields deadly power is mine. :-)**

* * *

_**January 12th; 9:34 PM**_

_**Two Days Before the**** Dance...**_

"Why isn't there anything good on TV nowadays?" Destiny asked, flipping through the channels on the TV, bored. "If I got pregnant at sixteen, I'd get killed, not put on reality show."

"Of course, the one time we get free pizza is when your mom is treating us," Benny moaned.

Alexis glanced at the watch on her wrist. "The guy still has two minutes and forty-nine seconds left; calm yourself." she said, sitting on the arm of the couch next to Destiny, who was still going through the TV guide hopelessly. She gave up and just switched on the news. She pulled out an issue of _Teen Vogue_ and scanned through it, seeing how long it'd take her to reread it.

"Pff! Zero chance in that rust bucket," He sat back on the couch, making Destiny get up and move over to the armchair, "which reminds me, limo or jetpack?"

"What?" they asked.

"Our ride to the Fly Off to the Moon Dance," he added. "You already know my pick, but do you think the chicks will dig a stretch?"

"_What_ chicks?" Destiny scoffed, chuckling as she flipped a page. She wore a smug look. "Plus, why waste money on either when I have a car? It's not prom. And for prom, I'm going all-out." She looked at Alexis, waiting for her to agree.

"Hmm... I like the idea of having wings to take me anywhere, but a limo sounds fun." she said, throwing Destiny off. She coughed. "But I have to go along with boss woman." Destiny smiled at the best friend control she had over her and patted her head.

"Good girl," she wooed.

Destiny had been in a good mood ever since Christmas, but she didn't tell anyone about it, because she felt like it wasn't anyone's business. Even though it happened twice: the first time rough, then the second was soft and gentle. Though, she wanted to tell Alexis badly, but it had to wait until it was her time.

"Jetpack it is!" Benny declared.

"Hahahahaha- no." Destiny hissed. "My makeup'll get ruined along with my dress and my hair. And when that happens, you know what'll happen to you." She gave him an intimidating glare to make him stop smiling. Even though she was sexually charged, she still had a small urge to keep her rivalry with Benny. She smiled and sat back down, flipping another page.

"Guys, I think I'm out," Ethan said.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?" Alexis asked, raising an eyebrow as she turned to him. "Party-pooper."

"Dude, we've gotta go. Party, possible chicks, jetpacks!" Benny exclaimed. He looked at Alexis, whose arms were crossed and head was crooked to the left. "Chicks for you..." She smiled, nodding.

"One night stands," Destiny added, shrugging. "You only live once, make it count, man. And I _thought_ I said limo."

"I don't know. Ever since we dug up the Cubile Animus, and Sarah and Alexis both got possessed and trashed the house, I've kinda felt like laying low..."

"Dude. That was like... what? Two months ago or something? You forgive and forget. You can't hold onto it forever, or else you'll end up like Craig. Holding grudges and getting nowhere." Alexis said, shrugging. "Also, I mentioned I was sorry. I recall saying sorry."

"I give you permission to lay low when you're dead," Destiny snapped, slapping her magazine on the table. "Or else, you have no excuse. You're going."

"These are the best years of our lives!" his best friend added.

"Really?" he asked, doubting it.

"I really hope not."

"Idiots. Well, me and Lexi are going and we're gonna live every minute of it, 'cuz we have so much planned for the future." Destiny shrugged, tossing her hair back. "So much." She turned up the TV.

"Add another name to the Whitechapel's list of missing persons," the anchorman spoke. "Who is it? Stand by."

"_Please_ don't talk about missing people," she begged, shaking her head. "With this emo chick still gone, life is a mystery for us."

"Missing persons? How about my missing pizza?! I'm calling it in!" Benny said, getting off the couch with his phone. Destiny went back on it, dusting where he sat.

"They must hate you, kid,"

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

The next day at school, Alexis met up with her boyfriend, Ethan, and Laila by their lockers. Just as she managed to say hi, Rory came by.

"You guys hooked up for the Fly Off to the Moon Dance yet?" he asked them.

"I've got 'ma girl," Benny said, wrapping his arm around Alexis' neck. "Ethan's going stag."

"Really?" Laila asked him, narrowing her blue eyes. "I thought you'd be going with Sarah." He shrugged in response. "Whatever." She walked away holding her Economics books in one hand and a peace sign in the other. Her blonde hair swayed with her. Alexis could feel her slight jealousy, but she knew she was going to ask Leon, since she insisted she was over Ethan.

"Loser," Rory told him, sticking up an L to his forehead and walking away in the same direction.

"You should _totally_ ask Sarah," Alexis advised, sticking a hand in her red jeans' pocket. She rolled a shoulder back and flashed a smile. "Come on, you've been into her for like... ever." He looked at her blankly. He sighed and walked away. She stood offended, shaking her head. "Well then."

"I did the math!" Benny called after him. "You've got like a one in two thousand, one-hundred and seventy-three chance she'll say yes!"

"Yeah!" No answer. "This guy is so stubborn." she hissed, rolling her eyes. "Wanna keep bothering him?"

"Sure."

She grabbed his hand and ran off to meet him again.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Meanwhile, Leon was surprisingly hanging out with Sarah and his ex-girlfriend when the three came into view. He greeted them, but Alexis hesitated when her eyes darted from him to Erica. She mouthed a _wow_ and pretended she didn't notice it was awkward. It was awkward for him, but even though she kept away from him, he still wanted to be friends with her.

"So, what's new?" Alexis asked Leon.

"Erica's got a date to the dance," Sarah explained, "who doesn't go to our school..."

"Dra-ma."

Leon shook his head, shrugging. He didn't have a problem with it, but everyone else thought he did. He was going solo to the dance, unless someone asked last minute. He now stood by his best friend and her boyfriend. He looked as he sensed tension between him and Ethan.

"Well, hello, Sarah," he heard him say. "You ladies going to the dance tomorrow?"

"Not with you dorks," Erica answered for her. She turned to Sarah and Leon. "I'm off to the zoo; it's feeding time." Leon scoffed and rolled his eyes as she walked away.

"Have fun," he called, making her turn back around.

"Hey, are pandas still endangered?" she asked.

"Yes." everyone answered back.

"Bummer." She tossed a kiss and walked away.

"Oh, the poor pandas," Alexis said, suddenly depressed.

"I'm not surprised at all," Leon told them. "When we were together, we'd go to the zoo all the time and..." He looked at the suspicious looks they gave him. "What? I don't miss her, if that's what you're hinting at!" he said, offended. He crossed his arms and lowered his Chicago Bulls cap to block his dark eyes.

"Mhmm..." Sarah hummed, smiling. "So, you four off to some wild after-school dork-a-thon?"

"Are we?" Leon asked Ethan.

"Heh. No. For your information, we're..." he trailed off as she gave him a stop-lying-to-me look. "Yeah, chess club."

"_Laser_ chess," Alexis corrected, pointing an imaginary gun with her fingers and closing an eye. She slashed her thumb forward, making a _pew_ noise. She blew on her index finger and fanned it, biting her bottom lip like she really shot something.

"Oh, right." Leon said, remembering. "We have that? Since _when_?"

"And we gotta go before all the good lasers are taken, so..." Benny hinted for them to hurry up.

"You can come if you want." Ethan offered.

"Hey, I'm not that desperate," Sarah replied. "Besides, I have to study."

"Ooh, for what?" Alexis questioned, getting drawn in. Leon rolled his eyes and stared at the ceiling.

"Vampire history?" Benny joked, laughing with Ethan. Leon shot a gold glare at them, taking offense.

"Idiots." he said, nudging Sarah. "They don't understand thug life."

She sighed. "I've missed so much class, Mr. G says I'll fail the whole semester if I don't pass the makeup test on Monday." she explained, making Alexis' face harden. "Have fun at your club."

"I can help you if you want?" Alexis suggested, trying to be nice. She shook her head and mouthed _thanks_ and left. "Wow, that's rough."

"I'll say," Leon added. "I had to take that test when I got back from Mom's prison, and I was so damn scared I'd fail. I passed, though. Hallelujah."

"Ah. She's gotta relax, Count Dracula never had a degree, and he owned a castle." Benny said.

Alexis rolled her eyes as she held his hand. "You're _so_ smart. C'mon."

The four left for chess club.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

After school, Destiny looked deadly at her mother as she shrugged.

"It makes you look fat." she answered, straight-up.

"Dad wouldn't have said that!" Destiny shot back. "You're my mom, you're supposed to treat me like your little princess and say what you think, honestly."

"I am being honest," Nicole said, getting up. "You inherited your momma's genes. We Zane women have real butts and boobies. We're not skimpy, flat-chested ladies. We have volume. Now, you have to pick out something that'll make you look right, not like a Lil Kim."

"Ew! Have you _seen_ Lil Kim lately?!"

"Exactly." Destiny crunched up her nose and went off into the dressing room and changed back into her clothes. She walked out and tossed the dress back on the rack. She took out her phone from her purse and started swiping the screen. Nicole shook her head and snorted. "Who are you texting?"

"I'm seeing if my fabric lady is available. I'm making my own dress. I've made clothes in three hours before, so I can make a dance dress by Saturday." she answered, looking at the screen. "Plus, I wanna make one for Lexi. Knowing her, it'll be something colorful and flashy, like her personality. Nope." She popped the P as the automatic doors slid open. She opened the door to her mother's car and stepped inside, sitting herself down in the passenger seat.

Nicole sat in the driver's seat and started the car, then drove her to Alexis' house, which was a mere couple blocks away. She kissed her daughter goodbye and drove off.

Destiny started texting faster as she bumped into Alexis, who was just coming out the door. She looked up and saw that Taylor was with her. She put her phone away as the amber amulet around her neck started glowing.

"What's wrong?" she automatically asked. "Are we missing a show again?"

Alexis shook her head. "Benny just called," she said. "Remember the whole demon-ghost brouhaha and something about this Jesse guy?"

"Yes..."

"He said when the boys sucked the ghost out of me, the Jesse dude got out."

"Wicca, wicca, what?!"

"Exactly what I said!" Taylor said, nervously. "I had a dream about a vampire going after Reina, and I'm scared this is the one."

"Why would he go after Reina above all people? I bet her blood is as bitter as her soul."

Taylor hit her. "This is serious, Destiny! What are we gonna do?!"

"The boys want us over at Ethan's to help them out with some gear," Alexis added. "This is huge. Well... not huger than demons attacking the community dance, right?"

"Maybe. Depends." Destiny shrugged. "Alright. Let's go. The dresses can wait."

"I never thought I'd hear you say that."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Laila sat on the armchair in her living room, watching a rerun of _House of Anubis _with Craig and Jennifer. She tried to ignore the deep tension in the room as Nina and Fabian looked through the Frobisher library in secret as Victor and Mr. Sweet did, too. She loved House of Anubis because of the whole Egyptian mystery concept and the drama, romance, and hint of comedy.

Also, she had a crush on Jerome.

Jennifer got up from the second armchair, taking her empty wine glass. "I'm gonna do the dishes."

"Sure, do something nice for once," Craig hissed, looking at her from the corner of his eye.

Laila groaned and threw the pillow at him. Jennifer giggled and went off to the kitchen. Laila noticed her earring drop by the lamp. She picked it up and went to her. She stopped at the doorway, when she saw that the water was running in the sink, but the backdoor was wide open, letting the cool breeze in. She peered through the door and saw a dark, handsome stranger sided by a person with a hood, talking to her sister. The dark hooded figure turned to her, making her duck to the side not to be noticed. Her heart pounded against her chest.

Either that was Rufus Zeno, or Jennifer wasn't as good as she claimed.

* * *

**Hahhahahaahahhaa! FINALE IS FRIDAY, BITCHES! And HoA ****references. Love that show. ^.^**

***TwistedTelepath***


	43. Chapter 43: A Bond Thicker Than Blood

**Shout Outs:**

**Bethan Forever: I KNOW THE DRAMA IS INTENSE. If Reina was vicious as a human, as a vampire, she'd be badass. Not trying to be mean, but WAY more badass than the poor excuse of a vampire Sarah is. COME ON, EFF UP YOUR GAME, GIRL! *shakin' 'ma head* Ugh, off-track. Okay, okay! So, yah, not a surprise, because Jen is just super bad at heart no matter how much she tries. Crazy bitch =D That's Lexi for 'ya! The dorkiest one of them all. She's something else. Nah, it's so true, Des and Batman banged HARD. We'll see where it goes :3 I'm waiting for the episode when some guy shows up in the middle of them talking and goes "_I_ am your father!" SERIOUSLY LE PRODUCERS ARE LEAVING US FANS WITH BUZZING QUESTIONS! ARGH! Mama loves her some House of Anubis. FOR THE LOVE OF FABINA! Rufus was a psycho-head. One of the greatest villains in teen television. He and Jesse need awards. Ethan and Laila are cute. And way better than that crap. GO LAILA. And it's so true. One can NEVER get over the amazing and gorgeous spellmaster. ALL HAIL KING ATTCIUS. That dog is boss. We're like "OMGEEE, ATTY, WE LOVE YOU!" And Slim's all like "Bitches, please. I see this dude everyday. Get over yourselves." :p**

**funkbananas47: Nervous... Nervous... OwO This is gonna be weird... xD And maybe, I am interested in your idea. *rubs chin* PROM! :D That would be the bestest prom ever! Nothing like mine! It sucked! Okay, enough with my problems. ;D As you can tell, I'm addicted to emoticons.**

**InOtherWords13: Oh, them were the days. ^.^ Psycho grandmas, evil teachers, detentions gone wrong, flying through the backs of school buses. Ahh... Oh right, it's ReVamped! Heh heh. It's pretty crazy, but it's different and good. I don't know where Cassandra gets her inspiration, because she's just like shitting out stories one by one. Jesus! And yeah, those are epic. Awwww, thanks! *virtual hug***

**Cat of Flames: Oh, oh yes. Mr. Jesse is mingling with Jennifer. Hmmm... Maybe a distraction for Laila? We'll see! And yes. Every question will be answered in this action-packed finale! Ooh, and thanks!**

**Uknowme16: Girl, cause I can. BOOM. MIND BLOWN. And yah, it's heeeeeeerere! Grab yo popcorn, this is gonna b cray-cray!**

**ForeverFanged: Oh yes, she's awesome. *brushes shoulders* Don't mean to brag. xP So, this is the end... BUT THE END IS ONLY THE BEGINNING! HAHAHA! SEE YOU ON THE OTHER SIDE!**

**Guest: Holy shit indeed.**

**Note: OH MY GOD, I NEED AND MUST THANK EVERYONE FOR THE SUPPORT AND REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS AND FAVOURITES! Ugghh, I love you guys! The non-reviewers, the reviewers, and even the random people who click the Google link by accident :P I hope I can see you guys on BTD ane maybe even more of you, because that'd mean the world to me. You guys are my motivators and what keep me writing. Thanks again! I send my love and prayers to all of you. Muah! All that happens in this finale was for a reason. Remember that! Haha, those are the last words in this chapter. And man, I made Alexis sound like Elena from the Vamp Diaries. She annoys the crap outta me. "Ugghh, I'm a vampire. Ugh, Jeremy's dead, so I'll burn my house down. Ugghhh, I hate you, Damon. Ugh, I love you, Damon, even though you've killed people and tried to kill people I care about. Ugh, I love you, Stefan. Wait, I hate you, Stefan." MAKE UP YO FRICKEN MIND AND QUIT BEING A WHINY LITTLE BITCH. This is why I love Rebekah. Tell her off, blondie! Go ahead. SOME people just can't handle the awesome lifestyle of a vampire... -COUGH, COUGH SARAH COUGH COUGH COUGH ACK- Wow, that wasn't subtle at all... I suck at that. But I love Vanessa, so that's all that matters. La la laaaaaaaaaaa! **

**Disclaimer: We all know if I owned MBaV, Benny would've been fucked/sexed/raped/kissed/touched to death. Guilty as charged. :D Damn, that boy is fiiiiiiiiine! **

* * *

**_January 14th; 7:31 PM_**

**_The Night of the Dance..._**

"Holy water balls?" Ethan asked.

Alexis stood with him, Destiny, Leon, and Benny by his bed, looking over every piece of gear they had prepared and tested for tonight's dance. But, when she'd usually be happy that they were about to kick ass, a shudder of fear crept up her spine. She had been having nightmares about this night, not intentionally. They just came to her. All she could remember is that she was kneeling on the grass outside of school, her hands soaked in dark blood and tears branching down her face and onto her knees. A pool of blood stained someone's shirt and their body was lifeless, but she could never recognize them or make out their face in the darkness. She could only sense two figures standing at a distance, their eyes on her and the corpse. And that's always where her dream ended.

She thought that Aunt Tara would be warning her about what she said a while back, about someone close to her dying.

She heard Leon giggle. "Holy water balls..." he repeated.

"Check," Benny said, pointed at them. Alexis crossed it off the list she had made on the clipboard she was holding.

"Garlic bombs?" Ethan picked one up and sniffed it. "Ugh. Nasty. Check." Again, a neon pink line was drawn across it. "UV Flash Blaster?"

"Check." He flashed it, making everyone squint and or shield their eyes. Alexis could smell Leon's skin began to burn by standing by it, so she turned it off and marked the line through it on the list.

"Stake-o-matic?"

"Wait, which one is that?" Destiny asked, scanning the bed. She shrugged. "Mark it, Bubbles."

Alexis did as she said. She gave her the clipboard and recounted everything.

"Okay, if we're going to kick Jesse while he's down, we can't go halfway." Ethan said. "Do you think we'll need one more?"

The boys thought for a minute and made the same face that read "Well, duh, we wanna kick his ass pretty hard." Alexis and Destiny gave each other looks and nodded, too, still sort of lost. Destiny just wanted to go back to Alexis' house, so she could finish up the finishing touches on their dresses and Alexis wanted to go back home so that she could run over some abilities._  
_

"Yeah, we need one more," Ethan decided, going under his bed and pulling out the tanning bed light/light saber he had.

"Bom bom _boooooom_." Alexis sounded.

"Yes, the Sun Saber XL," Benny said, pleased. "Check!"

"And that's everything," Alexis dusted her hands and crossed her arms.

"You guys don't think Sarah would go back to Jesse, do you?" Ethan asked them. You could hear the insecurity in his voice.

"Nah," Destiny said.

"Hells no," Leon denied.

"Once a douche, always a douche," Alexis added.

"No way! Why?" Benny asked.

"Well, I had a vision," Ethan cleared up, "she was lost in a fog and- and then she was over a body with blood on her mouth. You don't think Sarah would ever turn, do you?"

"Awww," Destiny and Alexis cooed.

"Of course not, don't fret yourself," Alexis told him in a baby voice as she put her hands on his cheeks and hugged him.

"Plus, you ask too many questions." Destiny added, shrugging.

"Dude, she's been fighting it for this long. Why would she change now?" his best friend asked him.

"Yeah, she wouldn't turn unless something important came up," Leon said, giving him a reassuring smile. "So." He clapped his hands together. "I'll see y'all at the dance. I gotta go change, then pick up 'ma date." Everyone _ooh_ed.

"Who's the lucky lady?" Alexis asked, smugly.

"You'll see," He winked and went out the window, taking off.

"Yeah, and we have to get ready! We'll see you guys in a while. 'Kay?" Destiny waved 'bye and whispered something in Benny's ear, to Alexis' curiosity. She gave a thumbs-up anyway and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

"Wear something hot," she told him.

"Right back at you." he answered, poking her.

Destiny snorted and dragged her away.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Meanwhile, at the Chase residence, Taylor was up in her room, doing her makeup. She had on shiny pink lipstick that made her lips look plump and sort-of smokey eyeshadow. Her hair was in a bun, but a fat braid went across the back. Her nails had on a teal-ish color and she tapped them on her dresser. On her right arm was a gem bracelet and her left hand had a rose ring on the middle finger. She had a charm necklace around her neck which included a pink gem and a black moon.

Her light pink dress had studs on the chest, a sash, and it went down poofy. It stopped above her knees. She grabbed her phone and stood up, slipping on her matching pink heels and grabbing her teal shoulder purse. She walked out of her room, shutting off the lights and walked downstairs, where her parents were waiting with a camera. Her mother swooned and snapped a picture. She came down and saw Reina by the door, in a strapless blue dress, cream heels with matching feather earrings, and a red clutch in her hand. She wore red lipstick with maroon eyeshadow and her hair went down her back.

"You look ah-mazing," she said, smiling.

Taylor smirked. "You, too,"

"You two," Mary said. "Picture. Now."

The two girls squeezed together for a picture and then pecked a kiss on each other's lips. Mary rolled her eyes and called Leon. He came down the stairs in a white suit with a grey dress shirt and blue tie. He smiled as he went back on the heels of his black dress shoes and swayed forward. The doorbell rang and he went to go answer it.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

At Alexis' house, she paced around her bedroom, rubbing her hands together, creating jolts of energy. She was in a dark blue dress. It was glittering at the very top, but then a dark blue bow tied beneath her chest and let the short dress flow underneath. Around her neck was a white ribbon choker with a light blue bow tie. She also had on a cropped white blazer and matching white shoes. She hadn't done her makeup yet, leaving her with an all-natural look.

Destiny sat at her dresser, applying peach lipstick and smacking her lips. Her eyelids wore a light pinkish-peach shade and her nails were decked out with decals and fake diamonds with a coat of pink. Her dress was smooth and flowing dark pink with a belt above the waist. It was short in the front and long in the back. She wore gold strapy heels with matching gold accessories like a bracelet, necklace, and hummingbird hair brooch. Her hair was pulled into a bun, but some was left out to make a curled bang. She took her purse, rubbing her lips together and getting up to face Alexis.

"We look 'hawt," she concluded, sitting Alexis down on the chair.

She ran her fingers through the curls of her hair and fluffed them. She layered red lipstick on her lips and made her pop them. She made her close her eyes as she specked shimmery eyeshadow on her lids as she chewed on some Trident gum. She nodded her head, putting the brush down and looked at the charm bracelet(s) and cuff bracelet around both of her wrists, then shrugged, deciding not to give her another one. She bounced her up and turned her took look in the mirror. She had on new glasses, she they wouldn't tease her about looking like Harry Potter's sister.

"What do you think?" she asked Alexis.

She fluffed her hair. "I don't mean to sound conceited or anything, but I look _hot_!" She turned back at Destiny. "Yeah, we look hot."

"Good, let's go show Papa and Mama Wate." She took her by the hand and turned off the lights in Alexis' bedroom as the door shut behind them. They went down the stairs and showed themselves to Tanya, Scott, Adam, and Jess.

"Beautiful!" Jess exclaimed, clapping.

"Why thank you," Destiny beamed, twirling around.

Tanya went up and hugged them. "You two be careful, okay?" They nodded in response. Tanya kissed her daughter's cheek and stood back, letting Scott walk up to her. He hugged her and she hugged back tighter.

"I love you," he told her, his voice coming out muffled.

"I love you, too," she said back. She let go of him, staring.

He squeezed her hand and pierced his blue-green eyes into her green ones. "No matter what happens. I will always love you. Okay? Never forget that."

She nodded obediently, not knowing what he was getting at. "Okay." Destiny walked by wearing her infamous jean jacket. "Let's go, Des." She waved goodbye and hugged and kissed Adam and Jess, then they walked out the door. They walked up the sidewalk to Ethan's house, where they met Sarah at the door.

"Ooh," Alexis purred. "'Cuse me, little miss."

She laughed. "You guys look pretty."

"So do _you_," Destiny said in a duh tone. "Come, let us knock their socks off." She rang the doorbell as they waited patiently. Mrs. Morgan answered the door, scanning the three up and down.

She gasped. "You at you three! You look gorgeous! Come on in, I'll call the boys," she said, whilst letting them in. "Ethan- oh!" They were already waiting for them on the stairs.

"Hey, guys," Sarah greeted as they stared at them.

"Hiyyyeeeee," Destiny said, putting her arms behind her back.

"Sup." Alexis said, nodding.

"You look adorable," Mrs. Morgan said, like she had nothing left to say. Alexis took her boyfriend's hand as she smiled at him. They looked like they matched, so that made Destiny and Sarah giggle. "Come on, it's picture time!"

"Yay!" Alexis squealed. She stood in the front as everyone else had to be gathered together. She and Destiny stood at the sides of Sarah, sticking up peace signs as the boys lingered in the back. Mrs. Morgan counted to three, triggering them to slide in front of Sarah as the camera flashed and clicked.

The camera spit out the picture. Mrs. Morgan looked at it. "Oh come on, you guys, you completely blocked Sarah. I gotta take another one!"

"We gotta go, Mom," Ethan said as they filed to the door.

"Have a good time! And don't drink too much of the red stuff!" she warned.

They stopped in their tracks. "_What?_" they asked in unison.

"Punch," she replied, getting puzzled, "don't they serve punch at high school dances?"

"Okay!" Alexis replied happily as Destiny pushed her out the door.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

At the dance, the girls spotted Laila, who'd walked in accompanied by Leon, hand-in-hand. Her hair was curled in several directions as it flowed down her back. A white lily stuck in her hair. Her eyes had dark eyeshadow and her lips with light pink. She had on white lace gloves that complimented her dress, which was black and strapless. It was in ruffles that went by her knees and looked like they were fading from black to grey to white. A stop watch-like steampunk-looking necklace hung from her neck and her shoes were open-toed, with black lace fabric and ribbons tying them up. She smirked as she and Leon walked up to the four.

"Hey, guys!" she yelled over the music.

"Wow!" Alexis yelled back. "You look spectacular!"

"Thanks! You guys look great, too!"

"Big steps, Le-Le!" Destiny shouted at him as he admired himself. "You really stepped up your game from vampires to angels! Who are you? Justin Russo?!"

Leon rubbed his ears and shrugged. "I guess I am!"

"You look great, Laila!" Ethan said.

"Thanks! You too!" she answered, walking over. She faced Benny. "A little 1980s, isn't it?!"

He sucked his teeth. "You too? Destiny already told me that yesterday!"

"It's true!" Destiny said. "Are you drunk on that punch yet?"

"The key to fighting vampires is to hydrate!"

"Where did you find that out?" Alexis asked.

"..." He looked diffident. "Dusk."

She facepalmed. "So, hey, when are we _dancing_ at this dance? I go mean on freestyle!"

Everyone knew she couldn't dance, but she liked to dance for the hell of it.

"Don't!" Leon told her. "You'll break someone!"

"We don't, Sarah's gonna give us the signal any minute, then it's time to kick some butt!" Ethan told her, in a less harsh tone.

"Aww, crap!" she said, disappointed.

"Whose butts?" Rory asked, coming into the conversation wearing an astronaut costume.

"The hell are you wearing?!" Leon shouted, pointing at it.

"I love it! It's too cute!" Destiny said, defending him.

"Of course _you_ would!" Laila said, shaking her head.

"Do you have a problem?!"

"With your little 'tude!"

Alexis backed away from the chaos and towards the snack table, snacking on some chips and drinking a shot of punch. She turned around as she saw a flash of blonde hair in the crowd, but then she blinked and it was gone. She rubbed her eyes and put her hands on her hips. She saw Craig come toward her, wearing a simple white V-neck, dark jeans, sneakers, and a leather jacket. He nodded to greet her as he came to her side.

"I thought you said you were 'too cool' for this," she told him.

"Yeah, but someone has to keep an eye on both my sisters." he said.

Her eyes widened. "Jennifer's here, too?!"

"Supposedly not out to kill, but still. I have to watch her. She's trouble, 'ya know."

"Oh boy, I _know_."

"So, do you guys need a little reaper help on this? I've been working on my vanquishing." he tempted.

She smiled and shook her head. "Nah, it's cool. We've got this, just stay here and watch out for anything suspicious."

He nodded and left just as Benny came over to her.

"We've gotta go," he said, taking her hand.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

As the five hid in their places, Laila watched from a distance, since Leon told her and Taylor that it was too "dangerous." She rolled her eyes at the fact and watched Sarah be cornered by the same man that was talking to Jennifer the other day. He was tall, dark, and handsome, like the classic vampire villain, just the way he looked last night.

_He's good-looking,_ she thought,_ if he wasn't evil and all, I'd so go after him._

"I was worried you might not show," he told her.

_Ooh and his voice is so enticing._

"Jesse, come on!" Erica said, coming into the picture, making Laila do an oh-no-she-didn't hum in her head. "There's a smorgasbord of freshman in there... Sarah... What are you doing here?"

_Awwwww shit! Dra-ma!_

"What we need to do," Sarah replied. "Don't try and stop us."

_Drumroll, please?_

"Who's us?" the man asked.

Laila peered over as she saw Alexis kick a locker door open and reveal herself. Benny came out of the locker next to her. Destiny came from one across the hall and Leon came from the one next to her. Ethan popped out of a recycling bin.

_Double shit!_

"The same us that killed you last time," Ethan said.

"Good, you got our invitation." Jesse told them.

"Our?" Sarah asked. "You knew I would bring them here?"

_Twists. Twists, twists everywhere!_

"Of course," the guy said. "But who are those three?" He pointed three fingers at Destiny, Alexis, and Leon.

"Leon," Leon waved. "The redhead is Destiny and the tall one is Alexis."

"How'd you end up with these guys?"

They shrugged as one. "Things happen?"

"I'm his girlfriend." Alexis pointed out, nodding over to Benny.

"Really?" the guy asked, unconvinced.

"Yah. Problem?" She flashed red eyes, but then flashed her eyes back to green.

"Ohh... Mel mentioned you guys."

"Melanie?" she gasped.

Melanie clapped as she made a dramatic return with two red holes in her neck. Her eerie green eyes were gold and fangs went with her smile. She wore all black with a strapless black dress, black leather vest, black knee socks, black pumps with a skull design on it, and long black lace gloves. Her hair had neon pink ends with a spiky black bow in it and her makeup was dark and deary as usual. She had a gold stud in her nose.

"Miss me?" she asked, eyeing everyone. She went at the guy's side as he kissed her cheek. "Ooh, and I see you've met my boyfriend, Jesse."

"Ho-ly shit!" Destiny shouted, startled. "You're _cured_?!"

"Immortality does wonders." she replied. "And you're not the only one who brought friends." she sneered at Sarah.

Six vampires came in the room and one came and grabbed Laila by her wrists. She struggled as she was carried to join the group. She was thrown and she landed on her knees. She made up her scythe out of nowhere and threw it at the guy. It was a holy weapon, so it caused him to burn and fall to smoke and ashes. It wielded itself back to her and she caught it. She stood up and flipped her hair.

"I'm Laila," she said with an innocent smile. "And don't fuck with me."

"Too weak to fight your own battles, huh?" Benny teased. "Lame."

"You wanna raise the stakes? We can do that." Ethan pulled a stake from his sleeve and stabbed the vampire by him.

Alexis kicked the vampire in front of her, sending him flying into a locker. She took out a blade and stabbed him, sending him to hell in flames. Destiny strangled the vampire by her and stabbed him in the chest with a knife. She threw garlic at another one and made him burn away. Leon went one on one with one and defeated him. Benny blinded the last one with the UV Flash Blaster and Alexis stabbed him in the back. They high-fived.

Laila stepped out of them way as Sarah hissed and went to finish off Jesse, but Erica went in the way and grabbed her, pulling her away. Laila was about to take her chance at the vampire, but out of complete darkness, her sister appeared and grabbed her.

"What are you guys doing?!" she demanded.

"All three of us had special chats," Jesse explained. "Erica, Jennifer. Hold onto them." He waved his hand.

"I will hold onto her," they repeated, their eyes glowing. Erica's were gold and Jennifer's were red.

"They're in a trance!" Laila cried.

"He's not as weak as we thought!" Sarah added, struggling.

"Get them!" Ethan commanded.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Alexis ran toward Melanie, tackling her. Leon and Benny began to say an incantation, but Jesse swooped over and pulled them to a wall, holding them. Melanie laughed and took Alexis by the neck. She was way down the hall. She wheezed and barred her teeth. The blood rushed to her head as she tried to break free and make it in time to beat the crap out of Jesse for touching her man.

"Got something else to say?!" Jesse hissed.

"Let her go!" Benny said.

"Fat chance, hot-shot!" Melanie screamed, tightened her grip on Alexis. Her face went red with anger as she kicked her half-sister hard in the stomach, forcing her to let her go. She landed on her feet and raced over to Jesse, but she was surprisingly too far away.

"Anything else?" Jesse asked.

"I have to use the bathroom." Benny answered, making Leon groan. He let Leon go and threw him in the bathroom. Alexis pushed him out the way and saw that he out cold on the floor. She shook her head in disbelief. She bent down, feeling his forehead. Destiny met her by the door and sucked her teeth.

"C'mon, psycho's not done yet!" she said, dragging her away. Melanie blocked the two of them. Destiny threw a punch but she dodged it with speed, making Melanie cackle.

"Not only am I half-demon-" Alexis swung a punch also, "half-witch-" Destiny threw one more punch, "and half-vampire now, but I have so much more strength." She threw Destiny through a wall, making her hit her head.

"Destiny!" Alexis screamed, going to help her, but Melanie grabbed her arm and swung her next to the boys' bathroom. A knife showed up in her hand and she jammed it in Alexis' side. She shrieked and pulled it out, dropping it and catching her breath.

"Boo-hoo, don't cry about it." Melanie sneered with a sneaky look on. "Like how someone didn't get into her little play?"

Alexis stopped. She raced up to her. "What do you know about that?" she demanded.

"Oh... like maybe someone posed as you, and kind of maybe said some things... did some things, and just like that... poof! You're suspended. You're welcome."

Alexis growled furiously and heaved her against the wall. Melanie's body made an impact on a locker, causing a huge dent. She wiggled herself out and stood proudly, looking rather fond and pleased with herself.

"So much more speed," Melanie went on, kicking her in the chest. "And I'm _way_ smarter than you."

Alexis looked down at her side, which was still bleeding, then eyed her. She stretched out her hand and focused. Melanie's body bent over with her hand. She raised her other hand and threw it, making Melanie fly over into a vending machine. She raised up both hands, making her body twitch and make an arch. She heard her choking. She twirled her right hand, making her hit against the wall, close to the ceiling. She pushed her hands forward, making the blonde zoom back and to the wall, where a wooden stake was waiting for her. It went through her chest, letting blood gush out.

_"Hon, you wish."_ she whispered, glaring at her with red eyes. She rubbed her wound and healed it.

Melanie coughed as her bottom lip stained with dark blood. Alexis closed her hands and tightened her fists. Melanie fell forward and a black spirit stood in her stance. Her grandmother. Alexis zoomed up to it, grabbed it by the neck and stared at it with gleaming eyes, whispering a Latin chant. She could see her face, and the burning look in her eyes. She didn't care. She never loved her. She burned away, shrieking. Alexis dusted her hands and looked down at Melanie. Christina had sucked her youth out, so she was a pile of ash now, since she was turned into a vampire.

"Rest in peace, bitch."

She ran to Destiny, who was holding her head. Her hair was released from the bun and it was messy, flying in all directions. She rested her arm around Alexis' neck as she dragged her out the room, shaking the white powder from her head.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her voice cracking with concern.

"I wanna go home, Alexis," she murmured.

"Just now, alright?" She brought her into the main hallway, where Leon stood with Laila. She passed her on to Leon, who held her loosely. Alexis stood with the others, turned to Jesse who had Ethan on the floor, dragging him by his arm.

"Give it up, Melanie's dead and you're out-numbered!" she barked, contemplating him.

"Let him go!" Sarah ordered.

"I don't care how cute you are! No one puts me in a trance, then makes out with a sociopath!" Erica said roughly.

"And screws with my mind!" Jennifer hissed, appearing behind him.

"What she said!" Laila shouted, looking sheepish.

Everyone narrowed their eyes in confusion at her.

"She... kinda got knocked out and she's a little on the bonkers side," Leon explained.

They nodded and turned back to Jesse.

"Why do you even care about this meat?" he asked, "in five-hundred years, you won't even remember his name. Come with me and be what you're supposed to be!"

"Get it through your tiny, bat brain: If you hurt one of my friends, you will regret it. Even if it takes a thousand years!" Sarah shouted. "I will never, ever be one of you!"

"She set you straight," Leon said, flicking his hand back and forth like he touched something hot.

"We'll see," Jesse hinted. He rolled up Ethan's jacket sleeve and sank his sharp fangs into the skin of his wrist. Ethan cried out in pain and tried to draw it away, but he was too strong. Jesse released him, letting him flop up and down on the floor like a fish out of water.

Laila's eyes bugged open when she noticed him on the floor. "Ethan!" she cried. She got off of Leon and spread out her angel wings.

"Now, either you become one of us, or he does. Your choice!" Jesse gave a sinister smile and turned to Alexis. "Now... what was Melanie saying..." Alexis' eyes widened with terror and her stomach turned with fright. "See you soon." He vanished. She stood, stunned. She couldn't move to follow him and see what he meant.

"Don't let him get away!" Destiny ordered. She ran, but bumped into Taylor, who was teary-eyed. She ran to her big brother, tugging on his arm.

"Help me." she pleaded weakly, latching onto his arm and tearing him away.

Laila and Destiny had already vanished to attempt to catch Jesse as Alexis was stuck. She tried to move her feet off the ground, but it wasn't working.

"Ethan!" Sarah wailed, getting down on the floor. She looked down at his wrist, but after a while, she took it and bit him, sucking the venom out, completing her own vampire transformation. It looked emotionally painful, like she was scorching inside.

"Shit," Alexis said, staring at them. Destiny came back, not even noticing the trauma happening and taking Alexis' arm sternly.

"Lexi! We have a problem." she said. She took one glance at the floor, mouthed _wow_, then grabbed Alexis and sped outside.

When the two got outside, Laila had just landed back on the ground, sinking her wings in her back. She shook her head, looking at the whimpering figure on the ground.

"We couldn't find him," she said softly. "I'm so sorry, Alexis."

"What happened?" she asked. She walked cautiously up to the person. She gasped and clapped her hand over her mouth, trying to hold back her tears. "Dad!" she screamed. She dropped to her knees and touched the bloody wound on his neck and his chest. The blood stuck to her hands. Her lip trembled and her words came out stuttered. She looked at his pale eyes and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Dad, how'd this happen? What are you doing here?"

"We'll leave you guys alone." Destiny said, disappearing with Laila.

"This is my curse," Scott coughed out. "Just like you were cursed, I was cursed too." Alexis shook her head, not understanding. "When you didn't need me anymore, my task would be complete and I'd move on. I didn't know how I would die, but it was confirmed."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alexis gasped for air away from the blood scent. "I still need you, Dad, I just got you back! Do you know how hard it was? I was practically the only girl at school who didn't know who her father was, or what he even looked like. I had doubts that you even loved me. I thought you didn't even exist! Mom had to lie to me, over and over, to protect me from the truth. I still have too many questions about myself; my heritage! My powers! Everyt-"

"Alexis. I don't have much time left. I just want you to know. I loved you to pieces. It hurt me too much to leave you and your mother. I had to watch you grow up. It was painful and I barely slept at night without the thought of it. And I'm sorry. I tried to be the best father in these five months we had together, darling. I'm so sorry that we couldn't spend more time together. I've kept secrets from you, and I'm sorry I never got to tell you. I regret everything. Just remember to make your own destiny. Don't let anyone make it for you. I want you to be free, and I want you to be happy. Don't lose side of yourself."

_"I love you."_ she whispered, crying as she did. Her tears spilled everywhere, making both his and her clothes wet. She pressed her hands on his chest and hit it hard. She tried healing him. "The wound's too deep, I can't-"

She sniffled as he stopped breathing and his eyes closed. A part of her felt weaker. The air felt thick around her, like it was attempting to suffocate her. She felt like she got hit by a car and her ribs twisted inside out. Out of all the things to happen, this had to be it. She buried her face in his chest and let every emotion fall out as the wind picked up.

Footsteps crept toward her. She picked her head up to see a woozy, off-balance Ethan, who was being carried by Benny and Leon, and Destiny, who held her folded hands to her chest. She crouched next to her best friend and hugged her. She let her head fall on her shoulder as she moaned while sobbing more.

"Sweetie, it's-"

"It's not okay," Alexis protested. "I hate this!" she screamed. "If I ever see Jesse again, he's going to wish he _rotted_ inside the Cubile Animus." She let out a hoarse cry. She held Destiny tighter. "This is the worst day ever."

"There's gonna be better days..." Destiny stroked her head as she faced the boys with a worried expression. She shook her head, not knowing what else to say. She got up and held Benny's side of Ethan, letting him crouch down next to Alexis. He hugged her, rubbing her back.

"Are you okay, Ally?" he asked.

She looked up at him, glass-eyed and sniffing. Her mascara streaked down her cheeks. "Do I _look_ okay?"

He laughed softly. "I'm really sorry." He pushed his face next to hers, holding the sides of her shoulders.

Alexis inhaled and wiped her eyes. Her breathing was still staggering and her heart was still drumming. She took Destiny's free hand and squeezed it. The clouds closed in as the five joined together, giving a moment of silence to Scott. It's what he would've wanted.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Taylor remained on the cold, hallway floor, watching Reina sleep. They were too late. Reina was already a fledgling. There was no way to help her. Her breathing paced and her eyes fluttered. She parted her lips to show the her new fangs. They were odd, in comparison with her other features. Her eyes flicked open and the brown disappeared to show florescent, sharp gold. She looked at Taylor, who expressed a concerned compassion for her. She held her face and blinked.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Reina nodded. Her throat throbbed and she tried to hold her breath. "W-what am I?"

Taylor's eyes grew glossy. She stuttered and shook her head. "You're a vampire, now, baby."

"Why a-aren't you scared?"

"... I'm a sorceress. Leon's a sorcerer. This isn't the town you know..."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

At the Morgan house, the kids brought Ethan home. Grandma Weir was there, since Ethan's parents weren't home to watch Jane. Alexis sat at his computer chair while everyone was at Ethan's side. She wanted to help, but she just felt frozen. Lost. Like, she wasn't herself anymore. She was lackadaisically somewhere else in her mind, with her memories. She imagined her young self swinging on the swing-set her mother still had in their frontyard. She was with Destiny and they were swinging in opposite directions; up and down. Her memory switched from that to when she found out she was a demon, with the smoke and flames inside the house. She snapped out of the vision once she heard everyone talking.

"Well yeah," she heard her boyfriend say. "What do you expect, you just got bit by a vampire! _Vampire_..." He nodded his head with an idiotic smile.

Alexis wore a fragile smile. _"Twice."_ she whispered.

"It's not about that, it's the fact that she became a vampire because of him," Leon clarified. "Right?" he asked Ethan. He gave him a weak node. "Right. I'm right."

"Sarah gave up whatever chance at life she had for me..." he said, making the silence grow in the room.

"Aw," Destiny smiled. "She must really care about you."

"She really is worth the eight bucks an hour your mom pays her to babysit, eh?" Benny added. Destiny rolled up her magazine and whacked him in the head.

"You idiot!" She turned to Evelyn. "Your grandson is a bowl full of whacko mixed with stupidity. Do you know that?"

She nodded, making him whine. "What? Just trying to lighten the mood!" he said, defending himself.

"There's nothing left for her now." Ethan murmured.

There was a moment of silence.

"How are we gonna tell Tanya?" Leon asked, shrugging along with his question. "Her husband just got murdered in warm blood. She's going to freak. No! More than freak. The woman will go bloody insane." The kids nodded in agreement.

Alexis held her phone in her hand, deciding whether to tell her mother now, or let her find out when the police found a dead man's body outside a high school. Well no. That would be cruel. She tapped the touchscreen and held the phone to her ear.

_"Hello?"_ Tanya answered.

"Hi, Mom," she said warmly, but you could hear the little crack in her voice left from crying. "Umm... I have to talk to you about what happened at the dance..." She got up and went toward the bookshelf, holding her elbow, looking down at her dress.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

"What about the dance, hon?" Tanya asked. She was just about to go to bed, which was why she was half-tucked in bed. "Did they pick on you again? Do you need me to go to the principal?"

_"..."_ There was a cutting silence on the other end. "_At the dance... long story short, there was this vampire guy. Jesse. H-he's like, an enemy of the guys'. So, he was at the dance, because he was... back in town, and he made a deal with Sarah..."_ Moments passed by as Alexis told the story, every bit from the moment the fight started, to when she managed to kill Melanie. _"... While Sarah was sucking the venom out, Destiny came back and took me outside. We saw a body. A dead one."_

"Alexis, where is this going?" Tanya was getting impatient. She was listening intently to the story, but it was kind of getting nowhere. Alexis only stalled when something was wrong. "Who was it?"

Alexis started stuttering and she could hear her sniffling. _"It was Dad, Mom. He killed Dad."_

Tanya dropped the phone. Her heart stopped. She put her face in her hands, breathing heavy. The tears spilled out of her eyes and the pain swarmed her body, going up to her head.

After everything she had been through with Scott... They had lived their lives together, a few hundred years. People were against them. They wanted to kill them. They wanted to rip them apart, because of how angels and demons couldn't be together. Her own parents had faced the same, or as she assumed. She never knew her father. She hated how the universe was out to get her. Just when everything was fine, something had to come in and ruin it, setting everything aflame and leaving her with piles of ash and lost memories. As if a hand lunged into her chest, took out her chest, stomped on, squished, drained, twisted, ringed, toyed with, burned, frozen, and maybe even ran over. Nothing could feel worse than a broken heart.

Nothing can feel worse than having the one you loved torn away from you, especially when you literally just found him again.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Alexis looked down at her phone, wiping under her eyelids. She slipped the phone in her pocket and pulled out a gold string, with the Scott's gift hanging from it.

"Gotta get going," Destiny announced, getting up. She waved and gave Alexis a tight bear hug. She blew in her eyes, trying to make her tears go away. "Hey. Hang in there, okay? Don't commit suicide or cut yourself, alright? Promise me." Alexis nodded mindlessly. "Okay. I'll see you home." She got up and left the room, and not shortly after, Leon got up, rubbing his throat. He had a hungry look in his eyes.

"Taylor probably needs my comfort." he explained. He walked to Alexis and bumped her fist. "Take care, Lexi." He stepped toward the window and gave a quick wave goodbye. He vanished, like he was gone with the wind.

Alexis took her bag and sniffed, getting up. "I should get home. Mom must be a train wreck." She went toward the bed and squeezed Ethan's hand. "Hang in there, okay? It's not your fault." He nodded as she hugged Benny's grandma. She hugged her tightly. She felt like she could just let every feeling down into the old woman's shoulders, but she didn't. She kept everything inside, even though she was broken.

"Tell your mother that I'm here," Grandma Weir told her, "if she ever wants to talk about it."

"Okay." She let go of her and held herself, feeling her body temperature drop on so many levels._ "Bye..."_ she whispered, slipping out the bedroom door, and finding herself downstairs so quickly. Footsteps went down the stairs, but she kept on walking until she was out the door.

"Alexis..." the voice said.

"Benny, I'm fine." Her voice was cracking again. Hell, there was no point in faking that she was okay. Tears started to swell up in her eyes again as she stood on the porch, the breeze passing wistfully through her short hair. The moon's glow reflected on her mirrored eyes, but the glow was dim, like even the moon could tell something was off-balance. "No... I'm not fine." Benny's hands wrapped around her from behind as she started sobbing again. "Have you ever lost someone so close to you, but they were so distant from you at the same time."

She turned to see him give a half-nod, half-headshake. "I think I know where you're coming from... I don't see my mom anymore, if that's what you mean."

She hugged him one-handedly, comforting him about it. "It's my fault. It's my fault he died."

"Ally, don't say that. It had nothing to do with you."

"It just feel like it does. If I could just heal him. But I was too weak. I could have saved him. I could have had him in my arms right now." She groaned. "I'm so stupid!" She pounded her fists against her head, shutting her eyes. The wind blew harder and there was a hint of lightning that streaked across the sky. Dark, grey clouds drew closer. She only hit herself harder and harder.

Benny grabbed her hands and looked at her in the eye. "Alexis, stop it! It's not your fault!" She opened her eyes wide. "Look. Scott told you it was his curse, right? That was Charon's fault, not yours. He cursed you, he cursed Scott. You had nothing to do with it. He loved you. I'm sure he still does, wherever he is. Whether he's a pile of ash and dust, or if he's in that red, spirit-y form. Just because he's gone, doesn't mean it's the end of the world, okay? Don't lose yourself."

Her body felt cold and icy. Her eyes were dark behind the glasses. He pulled her closer to him. She calmed down and hugged him again. Whenever she was on the edge of insanity, he seemed to be her remedy. It was just how they worked.

_"Walk me home?"_ she whispered.

"It's a five-minute walk..." He smiled.

"I know." They joined hands and started walking. His touch made her warmer and her eyes burned brighter, back to normal. She rested her head on his shoulder and rubbed his shoulder. "If you ever want to talk about your mom, I'm here." He shrugged. "You must think I'm a total bipolar bitch, right?"

He shook his head, along with a faint chuckle. "Hey, we're a team. It's us against the world, okay? Nobody's got you like I got you." He kissed her cheekbone as they walked up the pathway. "Remember that."

* * *

**I think I cried while writing this chapter. I really don't know why! Well, I'll be posting some info on Blood of a Teenage Demon soon, so keep it locked, guys! Happy weekend! This death will only make Lexi stronger, and or mentally unstable. We'll see how it goes. :D love!**

***TwistedTelepath***


	44. Authour's Note

**HIYAH! This is me, TwistedTelepath, coming to you readers, with an alert/update thingy on the third "installment" in the newly-named "Fire-Starter Chronicles," _Blood of a Teenage Demon_. Explanation of name.**

**Blood doesn't necessarily mean the thick, gooey stuff in our veins, but also ancestry and where we come from. Keep that in mind.***

**Okay, you guys didn't read this for an explanation, but you read it for updates! Jajajajajajaja! Okay.**

**Blood of a Teenage Demon shall be posted on August 24th, 2013. There will be up to fifteen chapters, two originals and thirteen for each episode. (_Welcome Back Dusker, Say You'll Be My Maztak, Fanged and Furious, Flushed, Mirror/rorriM, -insert original chapter here-, Village of the Darned, -insert another chapter here-, Hottie Ho-Tep (I love Hottie, he's so ignorant it's awesome), Independence Daze, Siren Song, Jockenstein, Halloweird, and The Date to End All Dates Parts 1 & 2) _Possibly sixteen, because I might want to do something at the end. Depends. And the most hiatus will last is like two to three weeks or so. Because in my mind it'll be on a short break in between. I just know it. *minor shrug***

**There will be normal teen drama, violence, action, love, fluff, smut, a betrayal or two, and other stuff you'll just have to find out for yourselves. And the gang might question the loyalty of one of their own. :O This is why it's rated T-M. There's the usual: ****romance, drama, action, badass butt-kicking, a little sprinkle of comedy, and some confusing stuff that'll make sense eventually.**

**Some old faces may go and some new faces might show up. The parents will have some drama of their own! Scandalous!**

**Whilst I'm updating this, Tales from a Teenage Demon and Adventures of a Teenage Demon will be under major editing, just to check for spelling, punctuation, vocabulary, grammar, and POV corrections. Also, at some point in my life, or of this year, my two upcoming fics—_Drummer Girl_ and _Pretty Little Liars_—will be finished and updating weekly, not to clash with Blood of a Teenage Demon. PLL might be updated on Tuesdays—hehe :3—and DG on Fridays. My H2O and In-Progress Wizards of Waverly Place fics will be posted somewhat of early/mid-next year. Oh my God, back to Blood of a Teenage Demon...**

**So. What else is there to say? Erm... Ah! To organize, the fic will focus on season two, along with three or four main OC POVs—Alexis Wate, Destiny LaFayette, Leon Chase, (and Taylor Chase at times.) Notice that I didn't put the Pierres. :O The parents, family, Verna, Reina, demons, angels, and random unimportant background OCs will be the only OCs I plan to use. Kill me if I use more, please? Thank you.**

**NOW. Be on the watch, my pretties. It's coming. It's coming for all of you! *Wicked Witch of the West cackle* Fantasy Mrs. Mitchell/Weir is out! Deuces!**

***TwistedTelepath***


End file.
